Los Domingos de Naruto
by Ero-gomen
Summary: "los domingos de naruto " con alto contenido SasuNaru, Sasuke y naruto siempre han sido muy buenos amigos, desde pequeños les gustaba pasar tiempo juntos y divertirse, con el tiempo el grupo fue creciendo y fueron llegando más chicos; una tarde de sábado se hizo una cuestión que hizo que sasuke se desesperara por saber qué pasaba con naruto los domingos. MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

" **los domingos de naruto "** con alto contenido SasuNaru: Sasuke y naruto siempre han sido muy buenos amigos, desde pequeños les gustaba pasar tiempo juntos y divertirse, con el tiempo el grupo fue creciendo y fueron llegando más chicos; una tarde de sábado se hizo una cuestión que hizo que sasuke se desesperara por saber qué pasaba con naruto los domingos, hasta que por fin después de muchos y muchos intentos de arduo seguimiento e investigación lo que encontró le dejó de cuadros.

" **Adicto a ti"** alto contenido Narusasu; una de esas veces donde sasuke acepta ir con su alocado primo a divertirse en las fiestas del orgullo gay de la zona, pasan un montón de cosas donde llegara la policía a calmar el ambiente.

 ** _Atención, las 2 novelas relatan escenas de drogas y situaciones explícitas de sexo entre varones._**

Sin más detalles, empezamos con la primera novela.

 **LOS DOMINGOS DE NARUTO**

 **Capítulo primero.**

 _Sábado 23:55 pm_

 _Un rubio subía las escaleras a toda velocidad, estaba asustado y sudaba del terror, no por lo que estaba a punto de suceder, sino porque su mejor amigo y novio sasuke iba detrás de él, temía tanto que lo viera, que le tuviera asco después de eso._

 _-NARUTO PARA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- gritaba preocupado el moreno, naruto había sido cortado y como iba corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas no ha podido verificar si había sido grave o no._

 _-ALEJATE SASUKE! QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!- grito haciendo el último esfuerzo para correr más rápido y lograr cerrar la puerta. o eso creyó pues sasuke le alcanzo y coloco el pie antes de que lograra su cometido._

 _-JODER!- grito del dolor pero no retiró el pie - PORQUE HUYES NARUTO!- grito al otro lado de la puerta, sea como sea naruto estaba haciendo fuerza para cerrar la puerta y sasuke para abrirla_

 _\- QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! MAÑANA HABLAMOS CON MÁS CALMA! VETE!- grito más desesperado naruto, miraba el reloj de su mano, faltaba poco y estaba a punto de llorar- VETEE SASUKE… VETE…- no podía controlarse, su voz se empezaba a quebrar y empezaba a hablar entre sollozos, empujaba la puerta con todas sus fuerzas pero sasuke no dejaba cerrarla._

 _-Y UNA MIERDA! TE HAN HERIDO! - y empezó a empujar con todas sus fuerzas, la puerta empezó a ceder_

 _-NO… SASUKE NO POR FAVOR! POR FAVOR!- gritaba llorando desesperadamente naruto, el ultimo empujón hizo que cayera al suelo de culo, y entonces sucedió. bajo la atenta mirada de sasuke._

 _-Na...naruto?_

….

 **POV SASUKE**

Faltaba poco para que termináramos por fin las clases, 2 semanas para ser exactos y todo hubiera sido perfecto de no ser por mi primo sai.

Todo empezó como una estúpida pregunta que hizo mi tan odiado primo, una pregunta que logró joderme mas de lo que yo podría pensar.

-CHICOS! PONERME CUIDADO!- gritó llamando la atención de todos - no os parece raro que naruto ya no salga con nosotros los sábados? crees que se haya conseguido otro grupo de amigos?- justo este día era sábado en la noche y el dobe no estaba con nosotros.

-No creo, naruto nunca haría algo así- eso lo había dicho gaara, y tenía razón yo mismo conocía a naruto y se que nunca haría eso, ademas nunca había puesto tanto cuidado, el dobe me había dicho que estaba solucionando problemas y que los fines de semana no estaba disponible pero eso fue hace… 2 o 3 años?

-sabéis porque digo esto? - Volvió a hablar mi primo sai- porque hoy lo he visto y parecía raro, como si estuviese pasando algo realmente raro.- todos mirábamos al bobo de mi primo, que empezaba a despertarnos la curiosidad- es enserio! es decir naruto siempre está con alguno de nosotros, siempre; si no es conmigo es con gaara o con sasuke o con alguno de vosotros- dijo señalando a neji, kiba y shikamaru - entiende mi punto?

y entonces todos se quedaron callados, pensando y analizando la situación, yo también y ciertamente tenía mucha razón, no lo había notado y es porque siempre pasamos juntos todos los días de la semana, pero por alguna extraña razón nunca salía con nosotros los sábados, digo no es como si no lo hubiese visto un sábado, verdad? - no creo que sea solo eso, yo he quedado con él los sábados por las mañana a tomar algo, o cuando nos levantamos de resaca por lo que haya pasado algún viernes de fiesta. - dije pensativo

-sasuke tiene razón- dijo el pulgoso de kiba- yo también he quedado con él para pasear a los perros los sábados en la tarde a eso de las cinco o seis pm, pero tiene aún más razón sai; naruto no sale nunca con nosotros por la noche.

-pero nos insiste para salir los viernes siempre que salimos de instituto.- ahora neji aportaba su punto de vista.

de nuevo el silencio entre nosotros, la cosa estaba así; naruto siempre prefería salir con nosotros los viernes, los sábados todos lo hemos visto excepto que naruto no sale por la noche, sea lo que sea que esté ocultando pasa el domingo. - alguien ha visto a naruto un domingo?

Fue como encontrar América.

-PRIMO! ERES UN GENIO!- gritó sai acercándose a mí y abrazándome- LO QUE PASA CON NARUTO SUCEDE LOS DOMINGOS!

-yo creo que no deberíamos meternos en eso, si naruto oculta algo es mejor dejarlo así, seguramente es bastante problemático- shikamaru se paró del asiento y se prendió un cigarro- uno no sabe nunca nada, quizás sea alguna novia.

Por cosas que no comprendo, todos se quedaron mirándome, por que todos me miraban? espera, naruto tiene novia? - sabe alguien quién es?- pregunté pero todos me miraban extraño - dejar de mirarme!

-BUA!- sai me abrazo- primo no te viste pero, pero se te puso la cara roja por el comentario que ha hecho shika- blanquie mis ojos fastidiado, se me ha olvidado decirle algo, me gusta naruto desde que le conozco y lo peor del asunto es que el idiota no se da cuenta! todos nuestros amigos lo saben y el muy dobe usuratokashi no se da cuenta!

-hmp…- dije bastante fastidiado de que se bufen de mi, como puedo conocer a naruto desde siempre y no saber que hace él los domingos. un momento?! yo pasaba mis domingos con el! entonces el cabrón tiene novia y no me ha dicho, pero algo no cuadraba, tiene novia desde hace 3 años y no me ha dicho nada? - será dobe…- cuando volví a ponerle cuidado a los muchachos, ya no estaban hablando de eso, ahora hablaban de donde quedar y a que hora, claro ellos con sus putas preguntas revienta cabezas y yo soy el único que me esfuerzo por buscar una respuesta.

….

Era lunes por la mañana y yo como siempre pasaba por naruto para ir al instituto; llame al dobe el domingo y no contesto, llame a su madre y me dijo que estaba haciendo unas cosas personales.

le veo salir por la puerta, está guapo con su chaqueta en el hombro, me mira y me sonríe cerrando los ojos y yo realmente siento que se me va la respiración.

Empezamos a caminar y escucho como el dobe empieza a hablarme. - sasuke teme, me han dicho que me has llamado ayer, tu mejor que nadie sabe que ese día lo tengo ocupado.

-hmp- dije caminando a su lado- necesitaba que me acompañaras a un lugar- mentí - pero nunca se que haces el domingo.- le miró como pidiendo una explicación, pero solo logro que naruto se muerda los labios.

-ya… - fue lo único que salió de sus labios, no me dirá nada lo se, esa expresión que tiene de serio que rara vez pone, también me encanta, me acerco a el y le tomó del codo

-estás bien dobe?- pregunto preocupado de que no saliera de su trance, me mira y vuelve a sonreír y yo se que mataría a todos los que naruto les sonría de esa forma

-estoy bien, vamos nos esperan los chicos.- dijo mientras seguía caminando hacia el instituto

Durante esta semana trate con muchas indirectas de que naruto me dijera algo sobre lo que hacía el domingo pero...nada funcionó. el viernes como de costumbre el dobe logró que todos saliéramos a divertirnos y yo estaba realmente frustrado ya que al parecer solo yo tenía la intención de saber que ocultaba naruto. Ninguno de los otros se esforzó un poco. Y para rematar todo; Naruto se dio cuenta de mi curiosidad y desde el miércoles me evita.

-amigos míos.- la voz de kiba hace que vuelva a la realidad. Vamos todos caminando hacia una discoteca para pasar un buen rato - debemos celebrarlo en grande!- grita alzando los brazos- la próxima semana es la última de todos nuestros estudios y después de eso quien sabe cuándo nos volvamos a ver- ahora parecía serio- por ello hoy pienso ponerme pedo, quien me sigue? - naruto y mi primo gritaron animados.

\- No os paséis mucho- dijo gaara que no tenía intención de beber

 _2 horas después._

Gaara, neji, kiba y naruto estaban super borrachos. Llevados del putas y yo; No niego que no he bebido pero estoy más sobrio que esos 4, me quedo mirando a naruto y trato de pensar en que puede estar ocultando que no desea que ni yo lo sepa, antes cuando éramos niños nuestras madres nos juntaban todos los fines de semana, todo es tan raro.

-hip… saske teme…-estaba tan pensativo que no me di cuenta cuando el dobe se me acercó tambaleándose -donde ehsta shika? - le miro directo a los ojos, sus pupilas están dilatadas por el alcohol

-dobe; dijo que se iba con temari- le recordé pero el muy idiota esta tan borracho que no me escucho.

-saske… - fruncí el ceño, el tono de su voz y como me mira me hacen alterarme, se acerca y se sienta en mis piernas. La música parece perder su volumen ya que solo escucho como mi corazón se acelera de forma incontrolable

-naruto…- le respondo, pongo mis manos en su caderas y lo acerco mas a mi, casi al momento siento como sus brazos se enredan en mi cuello, debo estar soñando

-ehs verdad saske?- yo no ponía cuidado solo miraba sus labios. Así que solo asentí con la cabeza- dehsde shiempre? -volví a asentir con la cabeza, no sabia de que estaba hablando y tampoco me importaba- y por que no me dijishte nada?

Por un momento volví a la realidad, le mire a los ojos y trate de pensar a que había estado diciendo "si" todo el tiempo

-hoy… Iba caminando hachia el baño y…- hizo una pausa. Yo escuchaba atentamente- ehscuche como dosh pershonassss decíannnn claramente "saske uchiha no esta intereshado en ninguna de ushtedes. El es gay." - abro mis ojos sorprendido. Acaso se me notaba tanto que ya el instituto se estaba dando cuenta, sinceramente me da igual a ver si con eso las mujeres dejen de fastidiarme.

-y?- le miraba serio, no lo estoy negando ya que quizás esta sea la única oportunidad que tengo para decirle al dobe lo que siento.

-Entoncesss shi ehs verdad…- siento como sus brazos se sueltan de mi cuello. Pero yo no lo suelto de las caderas - y… Te gushta alguiennn? Ya sabeesss algun chico? - quería gritar; Sabía que era ahora o nunca.

\- si, hay solo uno que me gusta mucho, si no fuera por él; yo no seria gay.- mas claro imposible. Justo en ese momento naruto me mira intensamente, me corresponde? Nunca me había mirado de esa forma- y tu debes saber quien es, eres mi mejor amigo después de todo.- noto como su mirada pasa a sorpresa y luego se apaga como una vela, que puede estar pensando para que se deprima de esa manera?

-Chicos! - mi primo sai entra dañando el momento, literalmente.- va a empezar el concierto!. las putis naru LAS PUTIS!

\- CIERTO TEBAYO!- grita naruto saltando de mis piernas, sai estaba tan borracho que no se dio cuenta de que había interrumpido algo muy importante, y todo porque las bailarinas iban a salir, frustrado me levanto del asiento, joder me siento tan mal.

veo la mesa y encuentro la caja de cigarros de shikamaru, se le debió de olvidar con el afán de salir a verse con su novia, nunca he fumado pero siento que el instinto me llama, abandonó el lugar y naruto esta tan borracho viendo los culos de esas mujeres que ni nota que yo salgo.

camino por el parking del lugar y salgo, me siento en el muro y me enciendo un cigarro, inhalo con fuerza y…- COF COF COF! JODER ! COF COF COF- quizás inhale con mucha fuerza, cuando me repongo de mi incontrolable tos, vuelvo a inhalar del cigarro pero esta vez con menos fuerza, el efecto es menor, la tercera calada entra como la gloria, nada es tan difícil de aprender y menos para mi - sabe raro…- susurro mirando el nombre de la caja- marboll…- miro el cigarro y tiene un aspecto raro, cuando vuelvo a calarlo siento que la cabeza me palpita.

no se cuánto tiempo estuve afuera fumando, estaba relajado MUY RELAJADO y no pensaba en nada por primera vez durante la semana. Había estado tan estresado y me había quemado las neuronas tratando de pensar; que este momento me sabe bien.

-sasuke.- escuchó que alguien me llama, siento como me quitan el cigarrillo de la mano y lo lanzan lejos.- porque estás fumando?- naruto estaba mirándome con preocupación- desde cuándo fumas? porque no me habías dicho nada?- sus ojos me pedían explicaciones que yo no sabía por dónde empezar, así que no dije nada. - no me ignores sasuke!- sus manos se ponen en mis hombros y me sacuden con fuerza- fumar te va a matar!

-DÉJAME!- le empuje, el dobe sabe cuánto odio que me sacudan, siento como la rabia se apodera de mi- PORQUE TENGO QUE DARTE EXPLICACIONES NARUTO?- y lo vi, sus ojos se rompieron delante de mí, casi pude notar como se aguaban, mierda.

-esta semana estás tan raro…- casi susurra - no he podido hablar contigo bien, todo el tiempo me preguntas cosas muy raras y yo trato de entender que quieres, pero no lo se.- aparta la mirada y se da la vuelta, maldita sea con naruto, hace unos segundos estaba enojado y ahora me siento culpable de que esté triste. pero yo necesito saber!

-naruto, tienes novia?- se da la vuelta rápidamente y me mira sorprendido- he estado pensado detenidamente qué haces los domingos, y solo puedo concluir que tienes novia y no me lo has dicho.- agacho la cabeza, no puedo ni mirarlo porque me siento ridículo.

-sasuke…- siento que se acerca a mi, mucho casi hasta que nuestros pechos se juntan. soy un pelín mas alto que el, pero no se nota. - no, no tengo novia.- susurra muy cerca de mi rostro, un escalofrío recorre mis brazos y luego mi cuerpo.

no puedo controlar mis impulsos, la cabeza me palpita y siento una necesidad extrema de comerme a naruto, le agarro del rostro y lo acercó de un jalón, el contacto de nuestros labios me hizo vértigo. los brazos de naruto me agarran fuertemente del cuello y yo solo puedo abrazarlo por la espalda, sus labios juegan con los míos, nuestras lenguas se enredan, siento los jadeos de naruto sobre mis labios, delicioso. - entonces quieres ser mi novio?- una sonrisa de esas que me matan, siento de nuevo como se acerca y con su lengua delineó mis labios, me muero...

-vámonos…- susurró abrazándome de nuevo- tengo ganas de estar con tigo.- me sorprendo, naruto me estaba insinuado acostarnos- nos conocemos de toda la vida, no quiero esperar más.

Analizo todo lo que me está diciendo, desde hace cuánto me corresponde naruto? - desde cuándo?- pregunte.

-desde siempre, pero apenas hoy me di cuenta de que eras gay.- soy estúpido, ahora entiendo porque los chicos me decían e insisten que le dijera a naruto lo que siento. Y es que ellos ya sabían que el dobe me correspondía. entonces llegó como un golpe y empiezo a reírme, a reírme como si no hubiera un mañana.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA Y YO PENSANDO! PENSADO!- no… no puedo hablar, me rio y no puedo parar- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJAJJA- si sigo así fijo me meo encima, es que me hace gracia no poder hablar, y de paso que me haga gracia no parar de reír, y naruto me mira con esa cara de _"qué coño le pasa a este_ " y pues yo me destornillo de la risa.

Hay estaba yo, no paraba de reír kami sabrá por que, naruto suspiro frustrado y miro la cajetilla que estaba en el muro, se acerca y la abre, luego me mira y vuelve a mirar la caja.

-Estas drogado idiota!- grita- de dónde mierda has sacado esto?- Me enseña la caja

-DE JAJAJAJ DE SHIKA… ES DE SHIKAMARU JAJAJAJAJJAJAJA- a estas alturas me importaba un culo si estaba drogado o no, naruto me corresponde y yo no me di nunca cuenta, y lo peor es que pensaba que le era un idiota que no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía cuando yo tampoco me di cuenta.

-pues nada, hoy no habrá sexo.- mi risa se desvanece en el aire - JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA DEBERÍAS DE VER TU CARA SASUKE TEME!- me muerdo los labios, y vuelvo a reír- shikamaru te va a matar por cogerle sus porros, eres idiota no?

-no creo, se le olvidaron en la mesa jejejejejeje- sonreía como bobo- pero si te preocupa que me mate, entonces ayúdame a escapar…- veo como naruto tomó su teléfono y escribe rápidamente.

-nos vamos?- me tiende la mano, no lo pienso ni un momento, la tomo y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos.

….

No se como carajo terminamos los 2 trabados hasta las orejas, cuando me di cuenta naruto había prendido un porro y se lo había calado hasta el fondo, sin toser ni nada.

-joder…- le mire con el ceño fruncido- naruto fumar mata!- le quite el porro y le di una calada- desde cuando fumas?

-con shikamaru, algunas veces, no siempre - nunca me lo dijo, y me echó la bronca hace un rato por lo mismo.

-joder! no sabía que fumabas! nunca lo dijiste!- estaba molesto- cuantas cosas mas no se de ti!- noto como se muerde los labios - desde hace cuánto fumas?

-3 años…- susurra un poco ido, parece triste.

-naruto…- paró de caminar y le jalo del brazo - puedes confiar en mi, soy tu novio.- una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro.

Caminamos hacia un hotel, no queríamos interrupciones, el dueño del lugar nos vio mal pero nadie mira tan mal como yo, quedo literalmente fulminado en el suelo… eso o llevo una traba muy fuerte.

naruto iba riendo - espero que no te denuncien por andar noqueado al dueño del hotel jajajajajaja- sonrió con superioridad, no; no fue la traba.- oye no quieres tomar una cerveza?- íbamos pasando por un dispensador de bebidas

-vale jejeje- veo como naruto se queda viendo el dispensador

\- teme, adelántate.- no le doy importancia y sigo caminando hacia la habitación, el lugar era bastante grande.

me saco la camisa y me acuesto sobre la cama, todo parece dar vueltas y se siente bien, veo como naruto entra por la puerta con un montón de latas en las manos, me levantó y le ayudó - de donde sacaste tantas?- pregunte.

-las compre- contestó riendo, tomo una cerveza y empiezo a beber al igual que naruto.

No se cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo que hablaba con naruto de muchas cosas y nos reíamos hasta que me senté en la cama y vi casi todas las latas vacías. saco mi móvil y veo la hora: las 6 de la mañana… joder, como puede ser posible? hace un momento eran las 2 de la mañana.

-sasuke…- escucho como me llaman, cuando pongo mis ojos en naruto se me va la respiración, el dobe estaba desnudo de piernas abiertas, se mordía los labios de forma sensual.

Todo paso con rapidez, me quite la ropa y me monte encima de naruto, sus labios devoraban los míos, podía sentir el hambre que tenia naruto de mi cuerpo, me estremezco al sentir nuestras erecciones sobándose entre sí. Separe nuestras bocas y fui bajando mordiendo y succionando todo su cuerpo. sus rosados pezones los mordisquee hasta que me canse, sentía los temblores de mi rubio, sentía sus caderas subiendo y bajando, y yo apenas iba por su abdomen, bajando lentamente y comiendo con paciencia todo lo que tenía.

estoy seguro que mi corazón se saltó un latido cuando vi el pene de mi chico; 0 bellos, era esto posible? lo agarro con mi mano y masajeo de arriba a abajo.- esta grande- susurro mientras doy un besito sobre el glande.

-KAMI…- naruto temblaba y gemía. sus manos se apretaban a la cama pero yo solo veía las bolas del dobe, estaban tan…- AHH...AHHH - deliciosas, no lo pienso más y con lentitud me meto todo el pene de naruto a la boca. Con mis manos abro sus piernas y me acomodo para empezar a degustar. siento a naruto estremecerse con cada bajada, gime mi nombre y dobla las rodillas - me correré… párate sasuke.- me avisa, y yo se que no miente, puedo sentir como su pene crece y se pone mas duro dentro de mi boca, esto sabe demasiado bien como para pararme, lo siento naruto. - ahhh… AHHH...AHHH SASU….KE…- el cambio que empleo de velocidad hizo que todo esto explotara en mi boca, no me arrepiento.

Me siento en la cama y me relamo los labios, naruto aún se está recuperando del orgasmo que le acabo de dar.

-no ha estado mal.- el dobe me mira y sonríe- pero necesito que me folles.- joder, desde cuando mi naruto es tan ardiente en la cama. - muy duro sasuke…- se acerca susurrando lo último en mi oreja mientras con sus manos me toca las bolas.

No sé qué está pasando en este momento, lo estoy viendo todo lejano pero al mismo tiempo siento todo, qué bien se siente estar así con naruto, más cuando tengo literalmente clavado mi cráneo en su trasero y lubrico su entrada con mi propia lengua, no puedo evitarlo y de paso muerdo una de esas trigueñas nalgas

-AGG SASUKE! CABRON ESO DUELE- escucho como mi novio se queja, lo siento naruto esto sabe demasiado bien.

-no lo volveré… a hacer- susurro en modo de disculpa- pero tienes un culo que lo grita todo el tiempo.

-entonces tápale la boca con algo…- ufffff que caliente me siento cuando naruto dice esas cosas tan, sutiles. - de preferencia largo y duro.- mi pene reacciono, literalmente reaccionó a esas palabras, duele y tengo que calmarlo con algo.

He vuelto a desconectar, se deberá a la excitación, que está pasando? los gemidos de naruto me traen de nuevo a la realidad- AHHH …- gimo al sentirlo, estoy entrando en ese apretado culo, tengo a naruto en cuatro patas.- delicioso… - susurro al estar totalmente dentro del dobe.

-espera…- siento sus manos tomar las mías y entrelazarlas con mis dedos haciéndome caer encima de él, ambos en la cama.- déjame… me acostumbro…- por el tono de su voz… mierda, le hice daño!.

Empiezo a repartir besos por su cuello, parezco un perro arrepentido, suelto una de sus manos y la colocó en su frente para retirarle el cabello y facilitar el acceso a su cuello.

-perdóname…- susurro lleno de culpa en su oído - no sé qué me pasa, es como si no pudiera controlarme.- escucho su ahogada risa.

-estamos drogados y borrachos… es normal.- haaa verdad que estamos llevados del putas, con razón me siento a veces tan perdido.- sasuke… muévete.

Con lentitud salgo y me vuelvo a hundir…

No se cómo ha pasado esto, ahora naruto está encima de mi atornillándose con mi pene, veo como una fina babilla sale de sus labios. Su cabello revuelto. Gemía sin control y se arañaba a sí mismo las costillas desesperado por conseguir la mayor profundidad. Toda esta visión me está excitando mucho. Agarró las caderas de naruto y le ayudo.

-AHHHHHHH SASUKE ! JUSTO HAY!- he tocado algo dentro de él que me ha quitado la respiración, vuelvo a penetrar en el mismo lugar y muerdo mis labios para tratar de aguantar toda esa presión en mi pene, voy a desfallecer.

-ME… ESTAS APRETANDO MUCHO…- gimo desesperado, voy a correrme estoy seguro.

Antes de correrme siento como algo cae en mi rostro, miro a naruto, está temblando y totalmente arqueado encima de mí, joder, se ha corrido de nuevo.

Vuelvo a penetrarlo con fuerza y me corro dentro de su culo mientras al mismo tiempo alcanzó la gloria dentro de mí.

…..

Despierto e inmediatamente siento el vacío a mi lado todavía caliente, no estoy en mi habitación? dónde estoy? -naruto…?- llamó en la oscuridad, el dobe no está pues no me contesta, cuando trato de levantarme un fuerte dolor en mi trasero y cabeza no me deja, ese naruto me ha jodido también y yo no recuerdo casi nada. Hago el esfuerzo de pararme y busco mi móvil que está en el pantalón- LAS 11:58PM!- grito alterado, son las 11:58 pm del día sábado! cuánto he dormido?. Vuelvo a mirar el móvil, 20 llamadas perdidas y 40 mensajes de texto. - qué molestos son.

Camino y busco el interruptor de la luz cojeando en el proceso, cuando la prendo veo toda la habitación vuelta literalmente mierda.-Que cojones ha pasado aquí?- y me refiero a que hay semen en casi todo el lugar. Hasta en mi cara y parte de mi cabello. Las mesillas de noche están donde no deberían de estar.

Como un flash los recuerdos llegan a mí, me llevo una mano a la cara tratando de asimilar todo- mierda…- naruto y yo alcanzamos un estado de perversión tan grande que estoy seguro de que nos grabamos con nuestros móviles mientras follabamos – joder! Y eso que fue mi primera vez.

Suspiro y camino hacia la ventana con el móvil en la mano buscando la evidencia; más de 3 videos y un montón de fotos, sonrió mientras me asomo por la ventana. Hay bastante peña en la calle, obvio es sábado y mañana todos los jóvenes hacen pereza. Algo llama mi atención; dos mujeres montándose en un coche rojo, una era de cabellos negros y la otra era rubia. Parecían huir de algo. Veo como el coche desaparece en el horizonte.

Vuelvo al interior y cojeando y camino hacia la ducha, me baño quitándome toda la evidencia. Salgo a los minutos un poco más relajado y me miro al espejo. -PERO QUE MIERDA!- mi hermoso y blanco cuerpo estaba marcado. Pero marcado, marcado, marcado - naruto…- susurro viéndome; mi pecho y espalda tenían la evidencia de sus dedos, mis costillas estaban arañadas y marcadas, mis piernas también y mi cuello. - necesitare usar bufanda.

Vuelvo a mirar el móvil para ver si me había escrito algo mi novio. _\- ha sido un sábado inolvidable, nos vemos el lunes_. :* - leo de nuevo el mensaje como bobo enamorado, espera un momento, lunes? - y una mierda- agarro el móvil y llamo al número de naruto, está apagado.- maldita sea! - grito molesto, al final no supe qué hacía el idiota los domingos! joder!.

Esto ya es algo personal.

Una vez vestido, salgo de la habitación y disimulando mi cojera trato de salir del lugar, estoy viendo algo bastante curioso, paso por el lado del dispensador de bebidas que está roto por la mitad, parece que un elefante le paso por encima – ese dobe…- sonrió pasando de largo, salgo del hotel con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

No hay duda. Estoy enamorado.

 ** _Continuará._**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS DOMINGOS DE NARUTO**

 **Capítulo segundo**

 ** _Nunca más._**

POV SASUKE

Soy idiota, tengo un dolor de cabeza que apenas puedo caminar, quiero ver a naruto pero el dobe no me contesta el móvil, ha sido un buen sábado pero no recuerdo ni como perdí la virginidad y apenas puedo recordar algunas cosas, tengo tantas lagunas que cuando trato de recordar me duele más la cabeza, esta decidió no volveré a fumar en mi vida.- uff que asco me da esta sensación- me sostengo la cabeza con las 2 manos, antes he tomado y he sentido los efectos del alcohol y la resaca del día siguiente, pero eso no se compara a esto, se me va a reventar la cabeza.

Dentro a mi casa y lo primero que me topo es con mi padre, estaba de pie en las escaleras, justo el paso que uso para ir a mi habitación, ahora que querrá el viejo.

-donde estabas sasuke?- me miraba serio y yo le respondo la mirada de la misma forma.

-en la calle- siento como el asco en sus ojos atraviesa mi cuerpo de lado a lado, ya está asumido; nunca lograré ser mejor que mi hermano así que a estas alturas de la vida me va valiendo mierda que piense mi padre de mí.

-tu madre ha estado pegada del techo, ni siquiera has llamado a avisar que te ibas a desaparecer 2 días de seguidos.- ahora si siento la culpa, una cosa es mi padre, pero otra muy diferente es mi madre, ella es algodón de azúcar en estado puro y solo imaginarla preocupada me parte el alma. Agacho la cabeza.

-no volverá a pasar- le miró de nuevo decidido, aunque sus ojos me miran con desaprobación y asco, poco puedo hacer.

-hmp…- suspira sin dejar de mirarme- cuando estés más presentable baja y habla con ella- dice mientras se mueve de las escaleras.

Debo de aceptar que cuando se trata de mi madre, mi padre puede hacer cualquier cosa.

Subo las escaleras a la velocidad que la horrible resaca y la mugre de la traba me han dejado, entró en mi habitación y justo en mi escritorio hay un vaso de limonada con un par de pastillas y una nota.

 _"_ _Tomate esto para el dolor y la resaca hermano"_

Mi hermano me consiente mucho, pero no puedo evitar sonreír, tomó el vaso y las 2 pastillas y las paso, suspiro bastante cansado, miro mi móvil y veo la hora. - 3 de la mañana, domingo.- ufff el dobe debe de estar durmiendo pero yo quiero hablar con él.

TOC TOC TOC. La puerta.

-sasuke?...- esa dulce voz solo puede ser de una persona.

-madre- contestó con todo el respeto, veo como entra caminando rápido casi con el alma en la mano y los ojos aguados y me abraza - lo siento madre…- joder! no quise preocupar a mi madre, siempre la llamo o le envió un mensaje, maldita sea.

-tranquilo mi niño…- susurra mirándome- creo que me he preocupado de más, tienes ya 18 años y en 1 semana ya terminas los estudios, has crecido tanto… - debo decir que si mi padre tiene en la preferencia a itachi, la preferencia de mi madre soy yo, recuerdo que de niño si me caía y lloraba ella siempre estaba hay para tranquilizarme, o itachi y naruto.

-dónde está mi hermano?- preguntó sonriendo con sinceridad.

-ha tenido que salir de la ciudad, tu padre lo ha mandado a cerrar un negocio.- el imperio de mi padre. - tienes hambre?- cambio de tema mi madre, sabe cuánto me frustra toda aquella situación.

-no madre, necesito descansar un poco.

-sasuke, te veo extraño. Pareces que brillas con luz propia- le miró un poco incrédulo, empiezo a creer que eso del sexto sentido puede ser muy serio.

-estoy un poco borracho...- confieso para disimular mi sonrojo.

-entiendo- me da un último abrazo- buenas noches sasuke.

-buenas noches madre.

Cuando estoy solo por fin, me saco la ropa y me quedo en bóxer y me desplomo en mi cama, mi madre no ha podido aguantar a que yo vaya presentable, ella vino hacia mi habitación. También me consiente mucho.

-naruto…- susurró pensativo, qué estará haciendo? porque se fue? acaso lo que oculta es tan peligroso que no puedo ni estar con él? Tomo el móvil y vuelvo a leer el mensaje, sin pensarlo tecleo y envió un mensaje.

 _"_ _quiero verte… despertar sin ti fue muy desolador. u.u "_ el mensaje salió de mi móvil, pero no llegó al de él, lo tiene apagado. - joder…- susurro apagando el móvil bastante molesto.

…

-sasuke…. sasuke…- alguien me llama, despierto y veo a mi madre con una bandeja en la mano- es hora de cenar cariño…- es hora de cenar, ESPERA UN MOMENTO! CENAR?.

\- qué horas es?- mi madre toma mi despertador y me lo muestra, las 10 pm- Kami…- me senté y no sentí dolor ni nada, ni siquiera efectos de resaca. Ya se había pasado toda la mierda.

-ten hice unos dangos- dice colocando la bandeja en la mesa, habían dangos pero también fruta picada y un jugo de tomate.

-gracias madre.- espero a que salga y como lo que me ha traído.

Baje a la cocina con la bandeja y lave lo que estaba sucio, hay empleadas en la casa pero no soy inválido, puedo limpiar lo que ensucio.

Llevo mi ropa de deporte, sudadera y chándal de color gris, me pongo mis cascos y los conecto a mi móvil al que no le ha entrado ningún mensaje de nadie. - saldré a correr!- aviso y me voy a hacer ejercicio para sudar un poco y acabar de expulsar bien esa mierda que me metí.

Llegó a un parque y me saco la parte de arriba de la ropa, es de noche y no creo que pase la policía a decirme algo. Me prendo de la barra y empiezo a hacer secciones de 20x4, con las 2 manos, con una mano, con la otra y con los pies encogidos en el estómago. Justo como deseo, empiezo a sudar a mares, mi cabello prácticamente se pegó a mi frente.

A lo lejos veo como una chica viene corriendo, hermosa chica a decir verdad. Llevaba su ropa de deporte en licra naranja y negro pegado a su cuerpo, sus curvas eran perfectas y tenía un buen par de tetas.

Se quedó mirándome… y yo la vi a ella. Casi me caigo de la barra. Lo juro, esta mujer era preciosa, creo que la he visto antes pero no logro identificar el recuerdo con precisión, con sus 2 coletas altas de cabellos de oro largos, muy largos más que ninguna otra mujer que he visto y eso es peculiar pero hermoso, y esos ojos azules tan bellos. El color de su piel y Ella parece bastante impactada al verme, tanto que tropieza y cae.

-joder!- camino hacia ella para ayudarla, puedo ver en sus ojos que se asusta un poco, esos ojos tan expresivos y bellos - estás bien?- le dije extendiendo mi mano para ayudarla.

-si.- contesta con esa voz femenina, en cuanto toma mi mano mi cuerpo experimenta vértigo. Puedo ver como su piel también se pone de gallina.- gracias- dice para después seguir corriendo, más rápido que antes y la pierdo de vista.

-qué raro…- susurro viendo mi mano, vuelvo a la barra y sigo en lo mío.

Estaba concentrado haciendo abdominales de cabeza en la barra, pero el sonido de mi móvil me saca de concentración y caigo. -JODER!- me coloco de pie y me acerco a el banco donde había dejado mis cosas mientras me sobo el hombro. - es naruto…- susurro viendo el móvil. No le quiero contestar, estoy molesto con él y su falta de comunicación.- hola dobe, que pasa?- mierda me han ganado las ganas.

 _-hola sasuke teme-_ escuchar su voz me produce cosquillas en el abdomen _\- quiero verte.-_

Quien se cree que es? qué puede decir "quiero verte" y que yo voy a salir a correr a su lado? enserio? soy sasuke uchiha y nadie me manipula.

-Dónde?- mierda! maldita seas naruto.

 _-estoy en mi casa, pásate a dormir_ \- suspiro derrotado, no puedo rechazar algo como eso, llevo todo el día deseando ver a mi rubio.

-espera voy a casa y tomo lo que necesite para mañana.- con un "vale" se cuelga la llamada, me quedo viendo el móvil un poco ido, no sé qué está pasando pero naruto me tiene con los nervios a flor de piel.- son las 00.30 del día lunes.- veo la hora, no puede ser casualidad.

….

Llegó rápidamente a casa, me doy una ducha y me cambio, tomo mi maleta y preparo los libros y el uniforme para el último lunes de estudio de mi vida.

Le digo a mi madre que dormiré en casa del dobe y con ello salgo y camino hacia su casa.

Al llegar la familia namikaze ya estaba durmiendo, es normal; son casi la 1 de la madrugada

Naruto abre la puerta y salta en mis brazos para besarme con desesperación; me abraza por el cuello y yo a él por la cintura. Esto se siente mejor, puedo disfrutar de todo, con fuerza cargo al dobe y logró que se sostenga de mis caderas con sus piernas.

-perdón por irme así…- susurra rompiendo el beso y baja hacia mi cuello. No le contesto nada, entro a casa y cierro la puerta con un portazo suave, no deseo despertar a nadie. Camino hacia la habitación del dobe que me sé el camino de memoria, es más toda esta casa me la sé a la perfección - me encanta como cojeas…- muerde mi oreja sensualmente, agarro su trasero y lo aprieto en respuesta.

-no me hace gracia naruto, no recuerdo ni como paso, y ha sido mi primera vez.- la risa de mi rubio es preciosa, pero no cuando se burla de mí.

-me crees si te digo que eso mismo me dijiste cuando te lo propuse?- le miró un poco inseguro de sus palabras- no en ese contexto pero sí algo como _" no deseo perder mi virginidad llevado del putas, quiero aunque sea recordar cómo ha sido, por algo es la primera vez no?"_ \- mientras me dice esto, ya estamos en su habitación, cierro la puerta y me acuesto con naruto en la cama.

-entonces cómo termine culeado?- veo un destello de malicia en sus ojos

-te propuse que inmortalizáramos tu gran momento, y así podrás verlo cada que quieras- dice mostrándome su móvil.

Le arrebató el móvil y le meto la contraseña. -OYE!- grita molesto de saber que yo me sé su puto patrón, quien se le ocurre hacer un cuadro perfecto? a naruto- te voy a denunciar.- amenaza.

Cuando encuentro el video en los últimos grabados, escuchó atentamente y veo todo lo que muestra el video, digo nada del otro mundo no? solo que… solo que… ESTOY VIENDO COMO NARUTO SE GRABA MIENTRAS METE SU LENGUA EN MI CULO! AHORA LOS DEDOS… Y YO NO PARO DE GEMIR COMO UNA PUTA EN CELO _"DOBE! METEME OTRO!"_ GRITO EN EL VIDEO, MIERDA NO PUEDO DECIR ALGO COMO "MIERDA CUANTO DUELE" NO TIENE QUE SER TAN MARICON!- naruto…- mi cara de ultratumba creo que lo decía todo, vuelvo a mirar el video. Ahora el dobe juega con mis bolas y las besa, y vuelve a subir hacia mi entrada - JODER!- gritó viendo tan atrevido video, no puedo negar que eso me está prendiendo. _"NO AGUANTO MAS..."_ escucho que digo en el video; maldita sea! Qué poco aguante tengo! veo en el video como naruto acomoda su pene y sin pensarlo entra de golpe. Pauso el video y le quedo mirando de nuevo.

-sasuke teme, te juro que así es la mejor manera.- dice rascándose la nuca, suspiro molesto y sigo viendo el vídeo, debo tener una cara de viciado viendo esto y sé que naruto lo sabe, de reojo veo como se muerde los labios. _"VOY A CORRERME! ¡"_ Grito de nuevo en el video, naruto me tenía literalmente pegado a la pared, yo apoyaba una pierna en la mesita de noche mientras era azotado con cada penetración a la pared. La cámara se mueve y se apoya en algo, el lugar perfecto para grabarnos a los 2. Naruto está abrazándome y entierra los dedos en mis piernas y sube hasta las costillas, veo como muerde mi cuello, vuelvo a parar el video y me quedo viéndole- lo siento sasuke teme, estaba muy trabado y borracho- dice y se quita la camisa- además no fuiste el único, mírame como me dejaste- tenia razón, también estaba marcado.

Lo último de video era como me corría y llenaba la pared de semen, bastante bueno el video, suelto el teléfono y me pongo una mano en la cabeza.

-eso no es todo lo que pasó, mira esto.- coge de nuevo el móvil y pone otro video.

Me quedo mirando la pantalla y veo lo que sucede, el móvil seguía en el mismo lugar y esta vez yo le estaba dando a naruto duro contra la pared, entonces la puerta se abre y entra un policía diciendo "policía, pido documentación…" pero la voz se apagó al vernos. Ninguno de los 2 páramos.

El policía cerró la puerta tras de él y se quitó la ropa, se acercó a nosotros y como si fuera alguien de toda la vida, yo fui el primero que lo bese, bueno aunque sea estaba bueno el hombre, era blanco y de ojos verdes y cabellos blancos. Y si, justo pasó eso, un trío con un extraño. -joder!- gritó parándome de la cama indignado.

Estaba molesto, muy molesto y luego me dio mucha tristeza. - he estado…- susurre un poco triste- esperando toda mi vida a estar contigo naruto y…- me estaba deprimiendo, naruto al ver mi estado de ánimo dejo de reír. se acercó y me abrazo por la espalda- y por estar drogado y borracho no recuerdo nada, la expectativa que tenía de nuestra primera vez era tan diferente.- me siento mal- y ahora todo son recuerdos borrosos y de paso con otro hombre que ni conozco de nada.

-haré nuevos recuerdos contigo sasuke…- siento como sus manos me dan la vuelta y le veo a los ojos, hermosos ojos azules y expresivos - te quiero.- susurra mientras me besa en los labios.

-y yo, pero prométeme algo naruto- me separo y le miro -nada de drogas, nunca más.- me mira un poco serio, desenfoca su vista de mis ojos y se queda pensativo, luego me mira y sonríe.

-nunca más…

-bien y qué hiciste ayer?- debía aprovechar el momento, veo como sonríe y se muerde los labios, no dirá nada lose. Esta semana haré lo que sea necesario para averiguarlo.

 ** _Continuará._**


	3. Chapter 3

LOS DOMINGOS DE NARUTO

 ** _Capítulo tercero_**

 ** _Ruptura_**

POV SASUKE.

El lunes por la mañana estaba literalmente durmiendo en clase de historia, me quedé hablando con naruto hasta la madrugada y apenas dormí una hora. Pero en realidad no me importa en lo más mínimo, es decir soy el mejor de la clase y mis notas son las más altas, por dormir no voy a perder nada.

-sasuke teme…- escucho que mi rubio me llama, cuando le volteo a ver esta igual que yo, con los brazos apoyados en la mesa y la cabeza sobre ellos, por sus ojos puedo ver que tiene sueño pero me sonríe de una forma tan tierna que no puedo evitar devolverle la sonrisa.- te quiero…-susurró mordiéndose los labios.

No le digo nada, me siento bien sobre mi escritorio y escribo sobre una hoja de mi cuaderno. _"si sigues haciendo eso te follare muy duro."_ como un buen chico le entregó el papel, oigo una sonrisa ahogada.

Al momento recibo el papel con la respuesta.

 _"_ _El que estoy haciendo? acaso decirle a mi novio que le quiero es un pecado capital?"_ niego con la cabeza divertidamente, tomo mi pluma y le escribo _"te lo advertí"_

En el descanso nos reunimos todos debajo del mismo árbol, yo estaba acostado sobre las piernas de naruto.

-así que…- se acercó gaara y se sentó al lado de naruto- por fin ya sois novios no?- me sonrojo por su comentario tan sutil- bueno yo debo confesar algo, Sai y yo también somos novios.- al escuchar esto, miro a mi primo que está hablando quien sabe que cosas con shikamaru, nunca me había dado cuenta de que era gay.

-debo ser muy mal primo…- susurro sin dejar de ver a mi primo, noto como se da cuenta de mi mirada y me guiña un ojo divertido.

-no seas tan tonto sasuke- una caricia en mi frente hace que mire a naruto- eres un poco lento para el tema gay pero no pasa nada.- malditos, me levanto de las piernas de naruto y me alejo de él, será traidor.

El día paso literalmente aburrido o eso pensé yo, los muchachos ya estaban haciendo planes para el viernes de graduación, el último día de estudio, y yo aún estoy desarrollando nuevos métodos para saber qué hace naruto los domingos.

Al final del día de estudio entre al baño y me encontré algo realmente interesante, naruto estaba refrescándose, metía la cabeza literalmente en el chorro y la sacaba agitando su cabeza y haciéndose ver realmente apetecible.

\- hola sasuke teme!- gritó sacándose la camisa y poniéndosela en la cabeza dejando ver todas las marcas de nuestro encuentro- hace un calor aterrador ufffff- me acerco a paso decidido a él, le agarro de la mano, le doy una patada a la puerta de uno de los baños y me meto en ese pequeño lugar con mi rubio. -sa...suke…- susurra mirándome un poco sorprendido pues yo sé que no se esperaba ese arrebato de mi parte, pero yo no quiero pensar, paso el seguro a la puerta y jalo a naruto para poder besarlo con todo mi ser- sasuke… no…- trata de empujarme pero sostengo sus manos con fuerza encima de su cabeza. Gruño para imponer mi voluntad, me agacho arrepentido de mi comportamiento, así que me acerco a su cuello y empiezo a besar toda esa zona; parece surgir efecto pues noto como los hermosos ojos de mi rubio se dilatan y muerde sus labios. - nos van a pillar…- susurra de nuevo alzando su cabeza para facilitar los besos, estoy encarnizado mordiendo su cuello, no puedo esperar y no quiero parar.

-quiero tenerte ahora naruto…- bajo besando su pecho y su abdomen, le miro a los ojos y desabrocho con toda la paciencia del mundo su pantalón de estudio y los bajo con ropa interior y todo. Dejando a mi rubio a merced- JODER!- digo viendo de nuevo el pene de mi novio- había olvidado esto…- susurro tomándolo y metiéndomelo hasta la garganta succionando con fuerza.

-ahhh sasu...ke…- susurra naruto poniéndose tenso y apretando sus manos que ya estaban libres, yo no paraba de mirarle, se veía muy bien así todo sonrojado, con los ojos velados del deseo y esa extraña mueca de placer.

Escucho un sonido, viene de afuera. Como pueden haber aún estudiantes en el instituto?

Naruto empieza a empujarme para que lo deje, por sus ojos le veía asustado de ser descubierto.

 _"_ _estoy enamorado"_ se escucha fuera, yo ignoro lo que están diciendo y me vuelvo a acercar al naruto para seguir besándole, siento como trata de alejarme pero no, no lo conseguirá y poco a poco el placer le puede. _"no sé cómo se llama pero la he visto pocas veces"_ vuelve a hablar el chico que está fuera, pero yo me concentro para succionar las bolas de mi chico y me deleito con los temblores que le dan, se muerde los labios para no gemir y yo aumento la velocidad

 _"_ _quién es?"_ se escucha la otra voz del otro chico, yo estoy concentrado en sentir cómo el pene de naruto se endurece en mi boca.

-sasu…- susurra muy suavecito naruto, solo yo lo escucho. le miro y se lo que me va a decir. - me…- pero no puede terminar, siento como su pene vibra en mi boca y aumento la velocidad, su rostro se pone rojo del placer y coloca una mano en su boca para ahogar cualquier sonido soltando su orgasmo en mi boca.

 _"_ _no lo se! eso es lo que más me molesta, solo la he visto pocas veces pero es hermosa, es rubia y su cabello es largo, parece una princesa"_ me paró en seco, esa descripción me suena de alguna parte, creo que están hablando de la chica de la otra noche.

 _"_ _no puede existir alguien así!"_ grita el otro chico.

 _"_ _te digo que la he visto, muy pocas veces pero esa mujer es real, es hermosa la más linda de todas!"_ cuando miro a naruto, le veo serio, su expresión ha cambiado aunque aún sigue sonrojado.

 _"_ _sabes dónde vive?"_

 _"_ _una vez la estaba siguiendo era de noche, muy tarde pero desapareció"_ mi chico frunce el ceño, se ve realmente molesto.

Llamó su atención, parecía ido y no me gusta verlo así, escupo el semen que tengo en mi boca sobre mi mano y lubrico mis dedos para poder preparar a naruto, que se vuelve a colocar rojo al sentir un dedo mío dentro de él.

Me coloco de pie y le beso para que no gima, un beso húmedo y lleno de deseo, estoy excitado- estás bien… - susurro en su oído, para después besarlo y meter el segundo dedo. sé que no puede hablar, apenas puede controlarse para no hacer ruido.

-métemela ya…- escuchó cómo responde casi ahogado en su placer.

Saco mis dedos y desabrocho mis pantalones que están apretados, los bajo con ropa interior hasta medio muslo y me acomodo para poder entrar en él.

-listo…- susurro, y veo como asiente con la cabeza, cuando empiezo a entrar siento el increíble placer que me atraviesa de pies a cabeza.- joder…- no recuerdo esta increíble sensación- estas apretado…- beso su oreja casi desfalleciendo cuando esta ya todo dentro de él, su calor me estaba absorbiendo, el olor que desprendía su cuello me enloquecía de lujuria.

Cuando le veo, sé que está un poco incómodo pero sus ojos muestran que le gusta, empiezo a moverme muy suavecito para no correrme, se siente muy bien, nunca había sentido tanta presión.

 _"_ _no se pero, haré lo que sea para encontrarla esa mujer. lo vale"_ fue lo ultimo que escuche de esos jóvenes, luego se fueron.

-ahhh…- gime mi rubio arqueando su espalda. Siento sus manos en mis hombros y su entrada apretando matándome de placer.

-dobe!- penetro con mucha fuerza, y golpeo algo dentro de él que hace que su entrada se apreté mas, le beso con salvajismo y el me corresponde de igual manera.

Naruto rompe el beso y toma su miembro para empezar a masturbarse con fuerza, la presión que ejerció su entrada cuando hizo eso me arrastró al orgasmo junto con el que se corrió en su mano.

Ambos caímos sentados en el suelo del pequeño baño, respiraban agitados y cansados.

-te…- susurro tratando de enlazar las palabras- te advertí que no me provocaras…-

Como respuesta, naruto sonríe de oreja a oreja. - eres tan rencoroso- dice acercándose para darme un beso.

o sí que lo soy.

…

 ** _Martes_**

Hoy iba a emplear mi primera táctica, pedirle un favor a mi chico sobre algo que tenga que ver con mi hermano, no podrá negarse yo lo sé!, espero hasta el descanso y me acerco a los chicos. Y cuando diviso a mi chico que viene con una hamburguesa; me le acerco para que solo hablemos los 2.

-naruto necesito que me hagas un favor…- me acerco a mi novio todo contento y muy seguro de mí mismo.

-claro sasuke teme que sucede- aquí voy, debo mostrar seguridad todo el tiempo.

-tengo que recoger unas cosas que me va a enviar mi hermano y necesito de tu ayuda.- sus ojos azules me miraban divertido.

-vale, mañana no?- pregunto.

-no tiene que ser el domingo, así que no quiero un..

-no puedo.- me interrumpe

-te digo que…

-no- vuelve a interrumpirme.

-pero...

-no- joder, sacaré mi artillería pesada.

-soy tu nov

-no- vuelve a negar.

Dobe 1 - yo 0

 ** _Miércoles_**

Hoy era el día, mande a imprimir unas invitaciones que me llegaron al correo y le entregue una al dobe.

-hola mi sasu- se acerca y me hace una caricia sutil, no nos gusta estar de melosos en el instituto.

-hola dobe, oye mira lo que me llego- le enseñó la invitación.

 _-"tu y tu pareja están cordialmente invitados a un evento de baile el próximo domingo, esperamos vuestra presencia"_ \- termina de leer y luego me mira un poco extraño- no tenías que recoger unas cosas el domingo?

-es por la noche.- pienso rápido, ciertamente era verdad pero estoy nervioso- guarda la invitación por si quieres ir

-no puedo sasuke, sorry- saco mi otra artillería pesada.

-no quiero ir solito…- susurro un poco "triste"

-mala suerte.

Joder! el dobe no se doblega para nada!

Dobe 2 - yo 0

 ** _Jueves_**

Hoy no hicimos nada en el instituto, vamos que ni hoy ni la semana, ya era la última así que los profesores nos dieron las horas para relajarnos, en la noche, estamos todos reunidos jugando basquetbol, los perros del dobe y el pulgoso jugaban en el césped, la última cesta la hago yo de forma épica, como todo lo que hago y ganamos, naruto saltó encima de mí y me dio un beso.

-eres el mejor tebayo!- gritó emocionado de ver mi perfección.

-y tú eres lindo…- susurro besando sus labios.

-CHICOS!- Gritó mi primo - APAGAR EL FUEGO!- naruto hace el intento de pararse de encima de mí pero yo no lo dejo, le agarró del trasero y lo apretó a mi.- BUA sasuke!

-que te jodan sai!- grite besando el cuello de mi novio- tú tienes tu pelirrojo, no me toques lo cojones!- veo como se queda pensativo

-cierto…- empieza a buscar a gaara que está jugando con kurama, el perro del dobe- chispita! -grita, que mal; creo que después de eso me quedaré sin primo.

-estoy feliz chicos- se acerca kiba y se sienta al lado mío - mañana ya nos graduamos

-saldremos de fiesta no? - pregunta naruto, igual que siempre

-seguro.- afirmó esta vez neji sentándose junto a Naru

Nos quedamos hablando en el parque un rato más, luego cada uno se fue para su casa excepto naruto y yo. He estado pensando en otro plan para que naruto este con migo el domingo.

-dobe me acompañas a hacerme un tatuaje?- naruto iba caminando hacia su casa, a su lado iba kurama con la lengua afuera de lo agitado que estaba, se para y me voltea a ver

-que quieres tatuarte?- pregunta curioso

-un sello en el cuello, esta guapo y hace tiempo que quiero hacerlo- contestó como si nada- es el domingo y

-no sasuke, lo siento! -Grita jalándose los cabellos- PORQUE TODO LO PLANEAS PARA EL DOMINGO! TE HE DICHO QUE NO PUEDO!- grita bastante frustrado, estoy sintiendo culpa de verlo así, sus ojos se han aguado literalmente, su rostro se está poniendo rojo y se que no es de placer, parece que está enfadado.

-naruto?- creo que está llorando, colocó una mano en su hombro pero se aleja

-de...déjame…- dice con voz triste, mierda.

-perdóname…- susurro arrepentido- no volverá a pasar- dije pero naruto seguía llorando.

La he cagado, naruto no se me acerca, cuando llegamos a su casa solo se despidió haciendo un gesto con su mano, ni beso ni nada. Hasta kurama se fue sin despedirse, joder!

Llegue a mi casa muy enojado conmigo mismo, insistirle a naruto sobre eso no funciona, tendré que hacerle un seguimiento sin que él se entere. Pero primero debo ganarme su perdón, estaba realmente triste.

Miro mi móvil y le dejó un mensaje

"hola mi amor, sé que la cague por insistir tanto, perdóname no lo volveré a hacer" al momento me contesta.

"no se sasuke, necesito tiempo" al leer esto siento un dolor en mi pecho, pero mi orgullo empieza a salir, así que no le envió mas mensajes para no cagarla más.

 ** _Viernes_**

Vaya mañana tan horrible, cuando llegue a casa de naruto para recogerlo, resulta que ya se había ido.

Llegué al instituto y me arregle para hacer la ceremonia, un traje negro es la marca uchiha, estoy molesto, no solo porque mi hermano no está aquí porque mi padre lo mandó lejos, sino que tampoco está ese señor, solo mi madre.

Me encontré con la familia del dobe, sus padres y algunos primos marca pelirrojos, no sé porque el dobe no es pelirrojo pero tampoco me importa, rubio se ve hermoso.

-señora kushina, señor minato, nagato, karin…- me acerco y los saludo, pregunto las típicas cosas por elegancia y luego si por lo que me interesa- saben dónde está naruto?

-he visto a mi primo entrar a los vestuarios para cambiarse, la ceremonia empezará dentro de poco.- le agradezco a nagato que me contesto, me despido y busco a mi novio.

-sasuke hijo...- mi madre me frena y se acerca, me arregla la corbata. - estas guapísimo- me besa la frente.

-y tu madre.- le digo alagándola por su hermoso vestido rojo. - iré a buscar a naruto vale? esto es importante.- sus ojos me miran con compresión, luego me sonríe y me deja ir.

Cuando entro a los vestidores, me encuentro con todos.

-SASUKE DONDE ESTABAS!- grita kiba, al parecer todos estaban cambiándose- haaaa es que ya estás listo?

-si.- digo sin más, la tensión en el aire es palpable

-bueno yo ya estoy, iré saliendo.- anuncia neji que solo le faltaba la corbata, gaara salió tras de él y mi primo también.

-os esperamos a fuera- dijo shika y salió, de último kiba.

En todo este proceso, mi rubio ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta para mirarme, se estaba abrochando su camisa de fondo, llevaba un traje azul oscuro.

Me acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda - hola…- escuchó un suspiro de su pecho

-hola... - me contesta, se aleja de mí y toma su corbata, es naranja, empieza a hacerse el nudo pero no puede.

-déjame te ayudo- me la entrega y se deja hacer el nudo, ni siquiera me mira.

-porque tienes tanta curiosidad de saber que hago los domingos?- eso no lo esperaba, ahora que le contesto si ni yo mismo lo se

-no es eso…- le digo - solo olvidémoslo si? - lo último que quiero es hablar de eso.

-no puedo evitarlo, apenas llevamos una semana de novios y has insistido más que nadie, eres inmensamente pesado- me ha dado y duro con esas palabras- mejor dejemos las cosas así vale?- oh no… eso suena como si quisiera dejarme.

-que insinúas?- trato de ocultar el desespero que me entró.

-lo que has entendido, no puedo estar contigo.- lo vi a los ojos, me estaba viendo directo y hablaba sin titubear, siento como la ansiedad entra arrasando mi estado, no puedo creer que el dobe me esté dejando por esto.

No le digo nada, acabo de hacerle el nudo, me doy media vuelta y me voy, no hay nada más que decir.

Rápidamente y durante toda la ceremonia me coloco una máscara de felicidad absoluta, sé que naruto ha hecho lo mismo porque escucho como sonríe.

-primito, felicidades- se me acerca sai, él rápidamente nota algo- no sé qué ha pasado entre tú y naruto, pero el rubio ha estado más callado de lo normal.

-hemos terminado nuestra relación- le comunicó, veo la sorpresa en sus ojos.

\- no puede ser, naruto siempre había soñado estar con Tigo, siempre sasuke, incluso lloraba cuando tú te acercabas a otra chica- esa información no la sabia, miro a naruto que está hablando con la prima de neji, desde cuando habla con esa pelinegra?

-ya vez… - susurro- parece que no es así, hace un rato acaba de dejarme sin titubear.- siento una mano encima de mi hombro.

-ha sido por lo de los domingos no?- mi primo, idiota y todo es bastante persuasivo- lo siento sasuke, no debí haber hecho esa tonta pregunta, realmente nunca ha sido un problema, tendremos que vivir con ello.

-supongo que he insistido demasiado, el dobe se ha sentido agobiado…- no digo nada más, por la puerta del salón veo como 2 hombres entran, casi me quedo a cuadros, y lo peor es que todos se quedaron callados al ver entrar a esos dos hombres, yo empiezo a caminar rápidamente hacia ellos al igual que mi madre, no me importa si me están viendo o no, necesito un abrazo y los únicos que me hacen sentir mejor son los de mi hermano.

-GOO SASUKE!- acepta de una el abrazo, no se demoró en darse cuenta de que estaba deprimido.- sasuke?- me mira, lo ha visto - no hagas esto aquí, ponte esa máscara, te prometo que más tarde hablaremos.

-hermano…- susurro, me siento vulnerable. Al instante llega mi madre y besa a mi padre, hacen una pareja perfecta. a pesar de los problemas que tengo con mi viejo sé que ama incondicionalmente a mi madre.

-felicidades ototo.- sonrió, solo con eso me siento casi realizado.

Mi padre se me acerca y también me felicita, para mi asombro. Ahora a pesar del dolor que mi corazón siente, tener a mi familia conmigo, en este día tan especial para mí ha sido un bálsamo para mi dolor.

-gracias… familia.- sonríen, incluso mi padre.

la ceremonia por fin terminó y La idea inicial era: después de toda la ceremonia y demás, todos los jóvenes íbamos a casa, nos cambiamos y quedábamos en la disco, la programación de esta reunión tenía tanto potencial que todos los grados iban a quedar ahí, incluso los de otros institutos. TODO PINTABA MARAVILLOSO. iba a ser una noche de fiesta y de rumba la más impresionante de los tiempos.

-seguro que no quieres ir hermano?- mi hermano estaba sentado en mi cama, hace un momento le había contado todo

-no quiero- suspira un poco molesto, pero sabe lo cabezón que yo puedo llegar a ser. Miro mi móvil, ignoró todos los mensajes y solo le informo a mi primo que no iré. Después apago el móvil y lo dejo en mi cajón de mesa de noche- si alguien viene no estoy.

-y no vas a estar, no pienso dejar que mi hermano se quede en casa aburrido, te vienes conmigo pero debo de informarte que mis parches son diferentes.- para mi asombro, es la primera vez que mi hermano me propone salir- quieres o no?

-SI!- grito emocionado, parezco un niño y rápidamente me compongo - digo… vale.

 ** _3 horas después._**

Ya es sábado, para ser exactos son las 1 de la mañana y mi hermano y yo estamos muy borrachos con un montón de personas, esto es muy diferente a lo normal, aquí las cosas parecen más serias y todos son muy maduros. Les caí bien a los amigos de mi hermano.

-quien es el?- pregunto a mi hermano, hace rato un rubio de cabellos largos nos mira de forma rara.

-es mi folle..to...- me contesta, mis ojos se abren de la sorpresa.- hay cosas que no sabes de mi pequeño hermano.

-y que lo digas, padre va a gritar cuando se entere de que sus dos hijos varones son homosexuales- la carcajada de mi hermano es digna de ver.

\- y que ambos somos débiles por los rubios, no hermano estamos jodidos.- nos reímos como si fuera la cosa más chistosa del mundo.

Al rato veo como mi hermano se pierde de mi vista con ese chico, yo me quedo solo bebiendo de una copa, no estoy tan borracho.

-sasuke no?- un chico, pelo negro y ojos negros, tiene toda la marca uchiha encima.

-soy tobi, hijo de madara.- mis ojos se abren con sorpresa, no podía creerlo.

-somos también primos? conoces a sai?- el sonríe y asiente.

-ese loquillo insensible, cuando se entere que estoy por estas zonas se me va pegar como un moco.- sonrió de lado- apenas llegue hoy, vengo de paso.

-me han contado cosas de ti, increíbles.- tenía enfrente un genio, graduado casi a la misma edad que mi hermano, y armó un imperio ¡el solo! Y al año había casi cuadruplicado todo. Eso era de abmirar.

-si no tienes nada que hacer, hagamos negocios- fue directo.

-lo pensaré.- desconfié de él, soy un uchiha también

-me encanta. Pareces un hombres de armas tomar- llama a una muchacha, le hace una señal y nos traen 2 copas.- salud sasuke uchiha.

Una vez deje de hablar con tobi, salgo hacia el balcón y veo cómo llegó otro carro, estamos casi a 1 hora de la ciudad, del carro se baja un moreno, ¿otro uchiha? a este no le conozco, no sé porque a mi padre no le gusta reunirse con los uchihas.

-hermano…- itachi aparece a mi lado con el móvil en la mano, me lo entrega- te solicitan.

-diga?- hablo como si nada.

 _-sasuke?-_ esa voz, naruto. Miro a itachi y en sus ojos pude ver que no ha podido evitarlo.

-espera dobe- miro a mi hermano y él entiende, se va dejándome solo- que quieres?

 _-dónde estás?-_ por su voz sé que está llevado del putas _\- porque no estas aquí?_

-te recuerdo que llevas ignorándome todo el día, y me has botado.- yo también hablaba sincero, no me importa si se entera que por el no estoy allá con ellos.

 _\- pero y los demás? tus amigos? nuestros amigos? tenemos una amistad desde siempre y justo este día te da por joderlo así? somos amigos no?-_ apretó el aparato en mi oreja, como se atreve.

-Naruto…- le llamo- no, no somos amigos.

 _-no digas estupideces sasuke, donde estás? iré a por ti…_ \- había una cosa que siempre admire del dobe, era esa forma de ser tan insistente.

-estoy lejos…- no le diré nada, escucho un suspiro.

 _-POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO! DIJISTE QUE ESTE DÍA LO ÍBAMOS A PASAR EN GRANDE, LLEVAMOS PLANEANDO ESTO DESDE EL INICIO DE ESTE AÑO Y TU VAS Y LO ARRUINAS ASÍ! -_ está enfadado, pero también está llorando, yo recuerdo ese día. Fue el primer viernes del último año y Estábamos Naru y yo bebiendo lo normal. Hablando tantas cosas.

-en ese momento….-susurre ido con el móvil en la mano- en ese momento nunca hubiese pensado que esto iba a pasar, estar contigo era un sueño muy lejano. - solo escuchaba como el dobe lloraba del otro lado del móvil- como sea, hoy todo se acabó.

 _-sasuke dime dónde estás…_ \- susurró con la voz cortada

-has esperado hasta las...- miro el reloj de mi mano- casi 3 de la mañana para llamarme? - solo se escuchan los suspiros.

 _-no me había dado cuenta…_ \- blanqueo los ojos fastidiado, no quiero ser borde con naruto pero la forma en la que me dejo aun me perturba.

-bueno si no tienes nada más que decir, mejor me voy vale? mañana tengo muchas cosas que hacer, cosas que te pedí que me acompañaras pero no quisiste, sabes que es lo que más me molesta! que antes cuando éramos niños no te importaba pasar todos los días conmigo, entonces dime qué ha cambiado naruto? es tan fuerte lo que tienes que ocultar que no puedes contármelo?- pregunté retóricamente, me daba igual todo.

 _-lo es.-_ me quedé callado - _pero tú tampoco has podido esperar a que yo estuviera 100 % seguro de contártelo, tu actitud me hace pensar que solo estabas conmigo para saber que estoy ocultando._

-POR DIOS NARUTO LLEVAMOS TODA LA VIDA DE AMISTAD! SE SUPONE QUE SOMOS LOS MEJORES AMIGOS! ÉRAMOS NOVIOS! YO SASUKE UCHIHA MARICÓN POR TI! PERO NO! - ahora si que me ha molestado lo que me ha dicho- MIRA! DEJEMOS DE HABLAR SI? ME PONES NERVIOSO!- y colgué.

FIN POV SASUKE.

POV NARUTO

Empecé a llorar a todo lo que podían mis fuerzas, ese idiota se había atrevido a no venir, a reunirse con todos nosotros, no.

-NARUTO!- grito mi mejor amiga, hinata hyuga, una de las que me había cubierto en todo lo que yo pudiese necesitar- QUE TE PASA!?- Al verme tan destrozado, no puedo evitar no llorar con migo.

-lo he arruinado todo con sasuke… le deje y ahora estoy muy arrepentido de eso, pero no sé cómo contarle lo que me sucede… tengo tanto miedo - lloraba desesperado, sasuke a veces podía ser muy cruel. - y todo el tiempo me insiste sobre lo de los domingos, no puedo!

-hay mi rubio... no llores por ello- me abrazaba, justo después llegaron los demás, la novia de shikamaru al verme tan triste se acercó también a consolarme.

-naruto, no llores por ese idiota de sasuke- a su manera lo hizo, sai me miró con el ceño fruncido, no le gustó nada lo que está viendo, se da la vuelta y toma su móvil, de hecho casi todos hicieron lo mismo, yo sé para qué era, para regañar al sasuke de hacerme sufrir, pero el que lo deje fui yo, yo también lo estoy haciendo sufrir.

-quiero ir a casa…- susurre triste, realmente no me había dado cuenta que sasuke no estaba, pensé que solo estaba tardando.

-yo me llevo a naruto a su casa- dijo hinata, todos se quedaron viendo raro.

-es mi… mejor amiga- susurre y todos se quedaron sorprendidos, quizás hay algunas cosas que no les he contado.- vamos hinata.

-espera me le aviso a mi primo- dice acercándose a neji que estaba hablando con una chica.

-estas bien naruto?- gaara me miraba con ojos triste, realmente nunca me había visto tan triste.

-si solo necesito descansar.- nadie sabe por qué lloro, solo que sasuke tiene que ver con el asunto pero esto va más allá que todo eso, va de mi miedo, del miedo que me carcome desde que tengo 15 años, no sé cómo superar esto.

Esta semana ha sido una de las mejores de mi vida, sasuke y yo fuimos novios y realmente desearía que durara más pero, no puedo y por eso lloro!

-listo naruto!- hinata al ver que iba a volver a llorar me sacó del lugar.

Llegue a casa como un zombie, hina no insistió así que solo me dejo en casa, afortunadamente mi familia estaba durmiendo, no me quite la ropa ni nada, solo me acosté en cama.

FIN POV NARUTO

POV SASUKE.

 _"_ _pedazo de imbécil como que no vienes? Vente ya mismo, están empezando a preguntar por ti!"_ remitente sai

 _"_ _sasuke dónde estás?"_ remitente neji

 _"_ _sasuke eres un hijo de puta! Como has podido hacerle esto a naruto, está destrozado y no parar de llorar!"_ remitente sai

 _"_ _te juro que si te pillo te voy a patear! Naruto está muy mal y no para de llorar!"_ remitente kiba

 _"_ _naruto se ha ido a casa con la prima de neji, sabias que esa joven era su mejor amiga, y me refiero a naruto, PEDAZO DE IMBECIL NARUTO SE FUE DESTRUHIDO A CASA POR TU CULPA!"_ Remitente gaara.

 _"_ _no sé qué ha pasado entre vosotros dos pero la cosa tiene pinta de ser problemática, te dije que no insistieras sobre eso de los domingos, naruto estaba muy mal"_ remitente shikamaru

 _"_ _SERAS PEDAZO DE IMBECIL! NARUTO CASI LE DA ALGO! TUVIMOS QUE CALMARLO Y NO PARABA DE LLORAR, TE PATEARE LAS BOLAS!"_ remitente temari novia de shika.

 _"_ _sasuke, donde estás? Quiero verte? Como has podido faltar este día tan especial, vente o dime donde estas"_ remitente dobe.

Había tantos mensajes en mi móvil, y tantas llamadas perdidas que empecé a estrazarme, era sábado en la noche, y estaba en el almacén de tatuajes haciéndome el sello, no me había encontrado con nadie y quería estar solo, pero ahora que son las 11.00 pm me dio por prender el móvil y casi se colapsa el aparato.

-listo sasuke- dice el chico, peliblanco de ojos violentas y sonrisa salvaje, el mejor tanteador de la zona, me levanto y veo mi cuello.

-hmp, perfecto- digo mirando mi hombro, está bien hecho justo como lo quería.- a nadie encomendaría esto como a ti, gracias suigetsu.

Me despido de él chocando los puños y voy hacia casa en una de las motos de mi hermano, este día había estado prácticamente todo el día en el almacén de mi amigo, le pague para que solo me atendiera a mí y trabajara todo el día en el diseño de mi tatuaje, eso es lo que pasa cuando tienes dinero, en fin que quería desconectar, iba a hacer esto el domingo pero ese día tengo muchas cosas que hacer, debo comprar un traje nuevo para ir a esa tonta celebración de no sé qué cosa pero parece importante.

Voy volteando en la esquina, faltan 2 calles para llegar a mi casa y justo cuando paso por el parque la veo, la chica rubia que parece irreal, freno la moto y me bajo de ella para caminar hacia la mujer.

-hola…- me acerco a ella, no me había visto, me mira sorprendida, estaba llorando, es más por sus ojos me di cuenta que estaba llorando desde hace mucho tiempo.- estas bien?

-si…- contesta ahogada en su llanto- sí, solo no pongas cuidado a estas… lagrimas- su rostro se deforma del dolor, sea lo que sea que le haya pasado le está doliendo mucho.

-oye…- me acerco y le alzo el rostro- no llores, eres muy linda para que llores – verla así tan triste, sus ojos mostraban una tristeza tan profunda, la última vez que nos vimos no la tenía- tan grave es?

-es horrible…- es lo único que puede decir- de no ser por ello, seguro todo… estaría bien…- no lo pienso más, la abrazo, lloraba con un dolor y un sentimiento que me hizo estremecer.

-tienes algo para hacer hoy?- me mira un poco intrigada – tranquila, es para subirte el ánimo, te juro que solo será hoy- no me contesta, parece que es bastante tímida- va a ver un baile en central ceremony, no sé qué viejo ricachón está cumpliendo años y requiere de la presencia de más personas ricachonas para alardear del dinero y limpiarse el culo con ello.- estalla literalmente en una carcajada que se me hizo familiar, paro de llorar, que bien! – por si te apetece ir con migo, esto te parecerá extraño pero yo, tan feo y no tengo con quien ir es tan triste!- nunca había animado a nadie que no fuese naruto, y hacerlo así por así con una simple extraña era raro pero raramente familiar y ella no paraba de reír, sus ojos se cerraban haciendo una sonrisa tan sexy, casi se me va la espiración.

-no sé, esto resulta raro...- contesta ya sin llorar una gota más.

-piénsatelo, será un rato agradable rajando mierda de esos viejos amargados- vuelve a sonreír, me muero…

-quizás…- noto como se lo piensa mientras acomoda su largo cabello en el hombro, nunca había visto a una mujer con el cabello tan largo, el de ella así como estaba en este momento sentada, prácticamente quedaba bastante parte en el suelo.

-no te molesta?- me mira intrigada.- el cabello?

\- no, me encanta mi cabello… es lindo así- fue tan elegante y femenina que me quito la respiración, las mujeres que conozco no son como ellas.

-a mi también me encanta tu cabello- le digo agarrando una hebra de ese hermoso cabello dorado, sonríe de nuevo – bueno y qué? Vienes o no al baile con migo, prometo protegerla a usted y su cabello señora rapumzel, nadie se robara su magia sin que este caballero de su vida por ello!- ella solo reía de mis tonterías, es realmente agradable su sonrisa.

-bueno, estaré hay a las 6 pm, te parece?- asiento con la cabeza – pero eso si te pido un favor, no puedo pasarme de las 12 vale? Si no me meto en problemas.

-entiendo, ahora ve a casa es peligroso que andes a estas horas por ahí, uno nunca sabe vaya y la secuestren- esto se lo digo más serio, es casi como si me fuera comprendido, asiente y sin más veo cómo se va, moviendo su cabello.

Vuelvo a la moto, y manejo hacia mi casa, mañana tengo que comprar el dichoso traje, que pereza.

FIN POV SASUKE

-NECESITO UN BESTIDO!- gritaba una hermosa rubia por el móvil a su amiga – AYUDAME!- la mujer del otro lado de la línea solo decía que se tranquilizara.

Toda la tarde nuestra hermosa rubia estuvo buscando el vestido perfecto, nunca le había importado tanto como se viera pero ese día realmente quería verse hermosa. Quería por un momento olvidar sus problemas y ser lo que era, una mujer.

En el salón de belleza las peluqueras prácticamente se pelearon porque todas querían peinarla y maquillarla, nuestra rubia sonreía.

Cuando por fin fueron las 6, ella ya estaba llegando en el carro rojo de su amiga.

-llámame nena- dice la pelinegra- yo te recojo.

-vale- contesta.

Cuando estuvo sola contuvo la respiración, caminar con tacones era realmente fácil- más fue el problema que arme por ello- camina hacia la entrada robando las miradas de todos.

Su cabello estaba completamente crespo y con una media cola caía como rizos de oro por su espalda descubierta, su vestido azul claro largo hasta el suelo y recto, hermosos tacones de brillitos, una excelente manicura, pedicura y un maquillaje natural. Todo esto haciendo juego con una linda carterita de brillitos y asesoríos.

Sus ojos azules solo buscaban una persona, cuando lo vio casi se cae al suelo, el moreno iba vestido con un traje gris, estaba parado con elegancia.

POV SASUKE

He llegado a las 6 pm, como había quedado con la chica que ni el nombre me le sé, cuando la vea lo primero que haré será preguntarle el nombre.

-madre mía…-susurro viéndola entrar, esta irreconocible!. Sin perder tiempo me acerco a ella y sonrió- estas hermosa.

-gracias; Tu no estas nada mal- su sonrojo es precioso

-apropósito, soy sasuke uchiha, y tú?- lo primero que noto es que se sonríe, luego deja de sonreír y se queda como pesando.

-emmm soy – se muerde sus labios- Alice

-Alice?- que raro.

-si eso! No te gusta mi nombre?- parece nerviosa, el nombre es lindo.

-es perfecto.-

Las horas pasaban, Alice y yo saludamos a todo el mundo, hemos hablando con todo el mundo y nos reíamos de lo tonto que se veían esos viejos. No parábamos de reírnos y por un momento desconecte de todo el problema, de naruto y de todo. De cualquier manera el dobe no me había dicho nada. Estuve a punto de llamarlo muchas veces pero no quise, sé que el hoy no está para nadie.

-hey... Que te pasa?- Alice me mira preocupado.

-yo… nada - ella lo ha notado, suspiro un poco fastidiado- tengo un problema y no sé qué hacer- ella me mira compresiva

-es muy grave?- por un momento sentí algo extraño, sus ojos fue como, como ver a naruto, coloco una mano en su mejilla y me acerco.- sasuke?...- estaba a punto de besarla pero paso algo, una barrera no me dejo. Y lo peor es que ella esperaba el beso y no pude.

-lo siento…- me doy media vuelta avergonzado.- estaba pensando en alguien, lo siento Alice, no mereces eso.- estaba muy mal lo que estuve a punto de hacer- eres tan hermosa, y siento que conecto contigo pero estoy enamorado de alguien.

Sus ojos reflejan un destello de felicidad impresionante- quieres bailar?- no me niego, salgo con ella a bailar y todos nos miraban, es algo mágico, una sincronización que yo no puedo siquiera entender, ella me gusta pero no puedo.

-sabes una cosa…- le susurró al oído- nunca he conocido a ninguna mujer como tú, no sé qué tienes que me resulta atrayentemente familiar. – su risa es la respuesta que recibo.

-no sé pero después de hoy, apenas se acabe este baile tratare de solucionar lo que me ha estado haciendo llorar.- algo dentro de mí se encoje, pensarla con otro me enferma, qué horror! No sé ni cómo explicar esto!

-saldrá bien, ya veras, si ese capullo te hace llorar otra vez me dices vale?- saco un boli y apunto mi número de teléfono en la palma de su mano.- que lo reviento!- me separo y hago un par de ganchos al aire. Ella solo sonríe con los ojos brillosos

-pero prométeme algo…- le escucho hablar, pone sus manos en mi cuello y seguimos bailando- trata de solucionar eso que te está atormentando.- me quedo serio mirándola, arreglar las cosas con naruto?

-Esta difícil porque, la última vez que hablamos las cosas no terminaron bien.- le respondo bastante ido- es decir, ambos nos lastimamos y yo no sé si quiera verme. Le hice daño también y no sé qué puede pasar.

-sasuke…- la forma en la que susurra mi nombre hace que me estremezca- te digo que saldrá bien.- un escalofrió atraviesa todo mi ser, eso fue un gesto tan… lo que yo clasifico como naruto. "cosas a lo naruto!" – bien tengo que irme vale? Mi amiga pasa por mí.

-tan rápido?- miro el reloj y casi me da algo, las 11.30 pm! – madre mia! Como vuela el tiempo!

\- ya vez…- ambos sonreímos

-yo esperare hasta las 12 y me iré a casa, a ti te recogen aquí no?- pregunto y veo como asiente- quieres que te acompañe?

-mi amiga ya está afuera, pero si quieres acompáñame hasta la puerta.- camino con ella hasta la enorme puerta del lugar, veo el carro rojo.- sasuke ha sido genial este domingo contigo, gracias has logrado animarme.

-de nada, aunque no lo creas también me has animado.- sonrió de lado- y lamento lo de hace un rato, no volverá a pasar.

-tranquilo, bueno adiós.- me da un beso en la mejilla y se va moviendo la mano.

Cuando fueron las 12, tome la moto y me fui a casa, el idiota de mi hermano como siempre no vino! Me dejo esto a mí solo! Si no fuera sido por Alice me muero de aburrimiento! Solo me mandó un mensaje diciéndome _"no podré ir sasuke, diviértete_ _J_ _"_ pero no importa, hice lo que me dijo, pasármelo bien.

Al llegar, no me dio tiempo ni de guardar la moto, hay estaba naruto en la reja de mi casa con los brazos cruzados.

-imposible…

 ** _Continuara._**


	4. Chapter 4

LOS DOMINGOS DE NARUTO

 ** _(Antes de empezar el capítulo, avisare que cambiare el resumen de la historia)_**

 **Capítulo cuarto**

 **El comienzo de nuestra historia.**

 _(este capítulo es triste, espero que les guste)_

POV SASUKE

-imposible…- ahí estaba naruto con los brazos cruzados. Vestía un jeans azul roto, Tenis blancos y camisa blanca. Me miraba de una forma tan extraña. Yo ni siquiera me había bajado de la moto, suspire un poco nervioso, apague, me saque el casco y le puse la pata a la moto. Me acomode pero no me baje de ella.

Noto cómo se acerca a mí, no puedo ni hablar. Estos últimos días han pasado tantas cosas y es increíble que solo haya pasado una semana.

Siento una de sus manos en mi mejilla, Tengo la mandíbula apretada. Estoy tenso de tenerlo cerca y No puedo ni sostenerle la mirada - todo bien?- me pregunta, apretó mis mandíbulas haciendo que se mueva el hueso. Agacho la cabeza y pronto siento sus brazos rodearme por el cuello. Al momento y sin poder evitarlo le rodeo con mis brazos y nos quedamos quietos siendo la respiración del otro, este abrazo me resulta más sincero que cualquier disculpa.

Cuando nos separamos para vernos a los ojos me sonríe cerrándolos, si el supiera que ese gesto me encanta tanto que podría comérmelo aquí mismo, solo pensar en eso los escalofríos me llegan enseguida. Sostengo su barbilla con mis dedos y lo acerco a mí para darle un beso. El más tierno y delicado que yo puedo dar, pronto paso mi lengua y la muevo sensualmente con la suya. Sus manos vuelven a mi cuello para profundizar bien el contacto con mis labios.

Y hay estamos naruto y yo besándonos enfrente de mi casa a las 1 de la mañana. Ya no había que madrugar a ningún lado así que decidí cambiar la rutina.

-quieres dar una vuelta- cortó el beso quedando cerquita de sus labios. Rozando nuestras narices.

-Está bien sasuke teme…- me paro de la moto y saco otro casco y se lo entregó.

…..

Maneje hasta las afueras de la ciudad con naruto a mi espalda abrazándome, me pare en un parque enorme y ya que no había nadie entre con la moto hasta que llegamos a una caseta.

Nos bajamos y por instinto ambos nos sentamos en las escaleras de la caseta. Solo se escuchan los grillos y naruto y yo aún no hemos hablado de nada pero parece que sobran las palabras.

-qué hiciste hoy?- me pregunta algo tan simple que él no ha sido capaz de contestarme. Pero no Tengo ánimos de pelear.

-fui al baile con una amiga- le miró, pude notar algo extraño- conoces a Alice? - sus ojos mostraban indiferencia

-no se ni como es- cierro mis ojos achicándolos y le miró con sospecha.-es decir, no sé qué clase de mujer puede ser. Y a ti te caen tantas mujeres que puede ser cualquiera de esa lagartonas.- veo como sus cejas se fruncen.

-Alice no es así.- la mirada de naruto me atornillo con rabia.

\- hablas Como si la conociera. Ya te dije q no se ni como es.- me mira con decisión Quizás no sabe de quién estoy hablando.

-hmp…- doy por terminado el tema, hace calor y yo aun con este traje gris puesto. Me coloco de pie y me saco la americana, la camisa y me quedo con el fondo sin mangas, me sobo el cuello y noto el plástico.- lo había olvidado…- susurró poniendo las cosas encima del asiento de la moto.

-de qué hablas?...- miro a naruto y me saco el plástico del cuello-! TE HAS TATUADO AL FINAL?- se levanta y me mira el tatuaje con los ojos brillosos

-el sábado estuve todo el día trabajando en eso- escucho un suspiro - y tú qué hiciste el sábado?

-nada - por cómo me ha contestado debo deducir que no quiere hablar de eso. Me siento tan raro en este momento con naruto, es como si nuestra chispa se hubiese apagado.

-y hoy?- me estoy arriesgando, sus ojos se fijan en mí y se muerde los labios

-sasuke yo…- le pongo la mano para que se calle

-no naruto - me acerco y me siento en el último escalón para poder acostarme - no tienes que decírmelo, pero espero…- acomodo mis manos detrás de mi cuello- que algún día me lo cuentes y que yo no me dé cuenta por mí mismo o por otra persona porque si no…- suspiro mirando el techo - me sentiré muy triste.

-me dejaras?- siento como se pone a mi lado apoyándose en su brazo y viéndome- me dejaras?- repite.

-te recuerdo que no somos nada…- le contestó acomodando mi rostro para poder verlo, qué guapo se ve así apoyado en su mano- pero si en ese momento somos algo, no te dejare por nada del mundo.- sus ojos se han aguado por mis palabras, no sé por qué el dobe es tan delicado y llora por todo! parece una mujer.

-promételo…- se acerca, apoya su cabeza en mi pecho temblando, pero no hacía frío - yo no poder vivir sin ti…- aquello lo dijo muy bajo, casi no lo escuche pero el mensaje me llego.

-te lo prometo… pero no llores más- se sienta encima de mis caderas y sonríe cerrando los ojos, hay dios este rubio quiere que me lo culee aquí mismo, pero sigo sin entender nada de él, yo pensé que conocía a naruto pero él ha cambiado tanto, no sé qué puede estar sucediendo.

Me quedo viéndolo así con esa sonrisa y los ojos mojados, se parece a la tonta de Alice cuando estaba llorando y yo la hacía reír. – dobe…-me muerdo el labio y ya no puedo evitarlo más, me siento y con naruto sentado entre mis piernas le beso con pasión.

-te necesito ahora naru…- susurro sin dejar de besar y morder su boca, veo como su rostro expresa placer y juguetoneria, esto era arriesgado pero yo espero que no haya nadie cerca.

Sin esperar más le saco la camisa y muerdo con fuerza su cuello, marcando de nuevo toda esa trigueña piel.

naruto no se queda atrás, me saca la camisa sin mangas y la deja a un lado, me aleja de él un poco y siento como sus manos acarician mi pecho y parte del tatuaje que aún estaba sensible- esta genial…- nos vemos a los ojos; la conexión que tenemos es mágica. Y sus ojos azules expresan tantas cosas. No puedo evitarlo y con rapidez tomó la delantera y me acuesto encima de naruto y empiezo a restregar nuestras pollas con fuerza, apresó sus manos encima de su cabeza y no paró de mover con fuerza mis caderas para hacerle sentir mi erección.

Escucho sus gemidos ahogados, sus caderas también se mueven buscando ese contacto tan íntimo conmigo.

Me acerco y le beso, ahora nuestros movimientos eran más suaves, nuestro beso más lento y esa sensación mágica más profunda.

-sasuke…- al escuchar ese llamado me alejo un poco de naruto, algo extraño ha sucedido- estás bien?- le miro, esta sonrojado y con su cuerpo me llama - tócame…- me dice mordiéndose los labios- esta duro…- yo aún no me movía, estaba arrodillado encima de naruto con las piernas a cada lado de su cuerpo.

-yo…- me vuelvo a acercar y le desabrocho los pantalones y le saco todo dejándolo desnudo, es una polla; gracias kami. Por un momento pensé que estaba con Alice, lo juro; pensé que estaba asquerosamente borracho y pues eso!

Le abro las piernas a naruto dejándolo totalmente expuesto para mi deleite - naruto… te han dicho que tienes una polla preciosa- le miró con vicio, beso su pene de arriba hacia abajo dando pequeños besitos, mordisqueo sus testículos y sigo derecho besando su entrada.

-ahhh! Sasuke no…- demasiado tarde, mi lengua ya está preparando ese apretado culo. Mis dedos tienen la necesidad de entrar en él y prepararlo Y así lo hacen, entran 2 de golpe - no…- le escuchó susurrar, subo de nuevo hacia sus huevos y los succiono con delicadeza, le siento temblar en mis brazos, todo el cuerpo de naruto me sabe delicioso.

-me encantas naruto, me vuelves loco…- le confieso y me meto su pene hasta la garganta, al mismo tiempo mis dedos le preparan.

-ahh sasu… ke… que …. yo… ahhh.. ahhh….- movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, sus manos empezaron a buscar algo a que sostenerse pero se pegaron a sus costillas, las caderas de mi rubio se movían con desespero, apretaba los ojos aguantando el placer.- sasu…- puedo sentirlo, sus pene creciendo dentro de mi boca. Me detengo y me alejo de el recibiendo una mirada de rencor

-tranquilo…- me acerco y le doy un beso- uff que caliente estoy…- siento como mi espalda golpea el suelo, naruto está encima de mí arrancándome la ropa, puedo escucharlo hasta gruñir de la necesidad. Cuando estoy desnudo pone su trasero encima de mis bolas y toma con su mano nuestras erecciones y nos masturba con fuerza- ahh… naru si… así…- le tomo de las caderas.

Detiene sus movimientos y se pone de pie, coloca su trasero en mi cara y al momento ciento la boca de naruto succionando mi pene, por kami, no me lo pienso y empiezo a besar su entrada.

-ahhh… - gime moviendo sus caderas haciendo que mi lengua llegue un poco mas lejos. - AHHH SI SASU! - esto es algo que yo catalogo como: un perfecto 69 en el parque a las 2.30 de la mañana.

-no… no puedo más…- le escuchó decir, se pone de pie y se acomoda entre mis piernas, abre bien las suyas y tomando mi pene lo mete dentro de él.- ahhh ahhh AHHHHHH!- estaba todo dentro, joder! que rico se siente.

\- me estás… matando…- le digo envuelto de placer. Veo cómo se acomoda y se empieza a mover con fuerza; puedo sentir como su trasero choca con mis bolas - NARU….- me voy a correr.

Parece que se da cuenta y se queda quieto, sentado con todo lo mío dentro de él. Escucho su respiración acelerada, sus temblores, me encanta.

Me siento con el encima de mí y le veo, con los ojos cerrados concentrándose para no correrse. Empiezo con las penetraciones pero esta vez más lentas, muevo las caderas de naru en círculos.

-sasuke….- me llama entre gemidos.- vuelve… Con migo…- me muerdo los labios.

-tengo mi polla metida… en tu culo… en ese apretado culo que tienes…- las penetraciones eran deliciosas- no consideras esto una reconciliación?

Naruto empezó a moverse un poco más rápido, sentía su sudor mezclarse con el mío, el sonido de nuestros cuerpos; ese sonido llamado sexo.

\- entonces... somos novios?- no se naruto que parte no ha entendido, salgo de él, le pongo en cuatro y vuelvo a metérselo con fuerza, nuestros cuerpos ahora hacen un sonido más obsceno que el anterior, agarro su cabeza y la pongo encima de mi hombro y con mi otra mano le masturbo a la velocidad que lo penetro.

-ahhh si… lo somos…- esto ya es el fin, naruto ha empezado a gemir porque le estoy dando justo en su punto flaco. - naru… Te amo.- me corrí dentro de él Y justo después naruto.

-AGGGGG….- se corrió untando mi mano. Casi juego a los vaqueros de todo el semen que le salió.- y yo... Y yo a ti….

….

Ya estábamos vestidos solo con la parte de abajo; Seguíamos acostados en el suelo de la caseta. Hablábamos de que hacer a partir de ese día.

-quiero empezar esta etapa de mi vida contigo, que seas mi pareja y que vivamos juntos…- le decía a mi rubio, le escuchaba reír y suspirar

\- y si puedes aguantar ese troté? Con migo todos los días de tu vida? - me pregunta que si puedo? Ese dobe si es desconfiado.

\- y todas las vidas que vengan, juro encontrarte y amarte por siempre…- siento q se pone encima de mí y me besa.

\- me gustan nuestras reconciliaciones.- sonríe cerrando los ojos para volver a besarme, sus labios marcaban mi cuello y bajaban por el pecho, no me importaría ser de naruto aquí mismo.

La magia del momento es interrumpida por una llamada que entra al Móvil de mi novio. Me mira y luego contesta.

-diga?- fruncí el ceño; Hasta yo podía oír los gritos al otro lado del aparato -QUE?! - el rostro de naru se deformo del dolor, salta de mi cuerpo y empieza a buscar su camisa- EN QUE HOSPITAL ESTAN! - el desespero se refleja en sus ojos, en cuanto cuelga el móvil se queda congelado.

\- naruto? - le llamo preocupado. Algo grave debió de suceder. No puede ni hablar- joder!- me arreglo a alta velocidad y me monto en la moto con naruto. - hacia dónde?!

\- hospital general…- susurra ido.

No sé qué ha pasado, manejo a todo lo que puede dar la moto.

…..

Al llegar los padres y casi todos los familiares de naruto están hay.

-Naruto!- la señora kushina se acerca, sus ojos están aguados pero parece que es por cómo se lo vaya a tomar mi rubio- el abuelo…

El abuelo de naruto, jiraiya sama había muerto, los recuerdos que tuve con ese señor eran cuando iba a visitar a naruto los fines de semana, el señor jiraiya siempre jugaba con nosotros y al final comíamos helado. Pero él ya estaba muy viejo la regla de la vida era la culpable de esto.

Mi rubio se acerca a su padre, el señor minato, el sí tenía los ojos rojos y parece que había llorado – padre…- dice acercándose y abrazándolo, nunca había visto llorar al señor minato, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue que naruto aún no se había puesto a llorar.

Me quedo mirando a los demás pero un rostro se me hizo familiar, el chico rubio de la fiesta, me está mirando con sorpresa, que raro.

…

El lunes por la noche ya estábamos todos en el velatorio, estaba mi familia y la familia de naruto, y otras familias vinieron a presentar el pésame, los yamanaka, inuzuka, nara, hyuga y los hatake.

Yo estuve todo el tiempo al lado de mi rubio dándole fuerza y esperando a que se rompiera y se colocara a llorar, pero eso no sucedió; a cambio el parecía como ido, sus ojos apagados mostraban la tristeza que tenía pero parece que algo le estaba haciendo taco en sus emociones.

-naru…- me quedo viendo a esa muchacha de cabellos negros, venía con neji. Naruto se pone de pie y la mira de forma rara. – mi Naru…- dice la chica y lo abraza, naruto de inmediato le corresponde.

Que está pasando? – sasuke mira, mi mejor amiga hinata hyuga.- me explica, así que si era verdad, el dobe tiene una mejor amiga.

-un gusto, su novio sasuke uchiha- le susurro cuando le beso las mejillas, ella sonríe y mira de forma picarona a naruto.

Estoy un poco cansado, hoy no he dormido nada! Después de la llamada fui a casa para cambiarme y volví a con naruto, todo el día con el apoyándolo, y llega esta flacucha tetona y con un abrazo logra que naruto se doblegue, quien es y que ha hecho para que sean tan buenos amigos? No lo se!.

Todo fue muy difícil para los namizake, pero una vez terminado el evento, ya todos estábamos yendo a casa, yo iba con naruto en la moto, el me había insistido en llevarla – sasuke…- susurra abrazándome por la espalda – ve a el parque de los caballos – sin pensarlo, cambio la dirección y me dirijo al parque.

Ese lugar era especial, hay jugábamos con el viejo jiraiya. Cuando llego el dobe se baja y corre hacia la tienda que estaba cerca, compra un helado y camina hacia la banca se sienta y destapa el paquetito con los 2 palitos, de limón el preferido del abuelo.

Yo me acerque y me senté a su lado, le vi toda la intensión de morder el polo, de quebrarlo a la mitad, pero eso no sucedió.

-mmmmm…- un gimoteo, pongo mi mano en su hombro y enfrente de mi naruto suelta las primeras lágrimas – ero senin…- susurra ido, frunzo el ceño y le veo con tristeza, ya nadie estaba hay para golpearlo por decirle pervertido al señor jiraiya.

Todo el día estuvo aguantando llorar para poder ser un apoyo para su padre que estaba muy mal, pero ahora que no hay nadie, ahora que estamos solo los 2 en el parque de los caballos, justo ahora naruto se empieza a quebrar.

El helado se derretía en la mano de naruto, el dobe no paraba de llorar, ni siquiera podía aguantar el dolor, solo lloraba sin parar, sin hacer ningún gesto.

-ummm mi amor…- susurro abrazándolo con fuerza – se fuerte…- puedo sentir como se quiebra mi voz, si lloro en algún momento es porque se me parte el alma ver tan mal a naruto.

Sus brazos me rodean, y entonces el primer sollozo sale desgarrándole el alma, veo como se pone una mano en el corazón para poder aguantar el punzante dolor.

Una lagrima resbala por mi mejilla, no puedo evitarlo, naruto es el centro de todas mis emociones, si él se desestabiliza yo lo haré.

-me tienes a mi…- le digo. – te amo con locura mi dobe…- alzo su rostro y le beso- y sé que duele…- otra lagrima resbala de mi rostro, naruto la ve – pero lo superaremos juntos.- le acerco para besarle – recuerda que nuestra historia apenas está empezando…- recibo sus pequeños besitos, llenos de tristeza – viviremos juntos no? Solos los 2? amándonos? No te gustaría? – una sonrisa adorna su rostro.

-me encantaría...- le acaricio las mejillas y le beso de nuevo, espero que después de hoy las cosas sean fáciles. de cualquier forma si estoy con naruto ira perfecto.

Después de haber llorado hasta cansarnos, ambos fuimos a mi casa y nos quedamos profundamente dormidos en mi cama, necesitábamos tanto descansar.

 ** _Continuara._**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS DOMINGOS DE NARUTO**

 **Capítulo quinto**

POV NARUTO

 _Estoy muy asustado, sasuke viene corriendo detrás de mí. He recibido una puñalada en el hombro y me cuesta mantener la distancia. Sé que está preocupado pero; El cambio se va a efectuar en pocos minutos. Si me ve estoy perdido! tengo tanto miedo._

 _ **Sábado 23:55 pm**_

 _Veo el edificio. Quizás ahí pueda bloquearlo y evitarlo. No me importa si me quedo encerrado todo el día. Haré lo que sea para evitar que sasuke me vea._

 _Subo las escaleras a toda velocidad, estoy asustado y debo estar pálido, el hombro me duele horrores!_

 _-NARUTO PARA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- escuchó a sasuke, por su voz sé que está preocupado y muy cerca de mí!_

 _-ALEJATE SASUKE! QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!- grito desesperado, corro más rápido y llego al último piso, abro la puerta y con toda mi fuerza la cierro. No puedo! sasuke la está bloqueando!_

 _-JODER!- escucho su grito de dolor - PORQUE HUYES NARUTO!- no me importa nada! solo quiero cerrar esta puta puerta! pero sasuke no me deja!_

 _\- QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! MAÑANA HABLAMOS CON MÁS CALMA! VETE!- grité desesperado, voy a llorar, el cambio se hará, lo sé porque estoy viendo la hora en el reloj de mi muñeca -VETEE SASUKE… VETE…- mi voz, ya no me sale. Voy a cambiar en cualquier momento y sasuke no me deja solo!_

 _-Y UNA MIERDA! TE HAN HERIDO! - siento como la puerta empieza a ceder, no puedo evitarlo me duele mucho el hombro._

 _-NO… SASUKE NO POR FAVOR! POR FAVOR!- le suplico; no puedo controlar mi llanto. Sasuke va a echar la puerta abajo._

 _Siento la fuerza de mi novio arrasar la puerta, me chocó contra la estantería de atrás dándome un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, caigo sentado en el suelo. No tengo fuerzas, veo como mi cuerpo es envuelto en la típica estela de luz._

 _-Na...naruto?- me ha visto._

 _Y todo se consume por la oscuridad_

… _._

 _ **ENFERMO.**_

Cuando el abuelo murió, pensé que iba a morir, el dolor fue difícil de asimilar pero ahora ya me siento un poco mejor, gracias a sasuke he aprendido a vivir con ello, el todos los días que pasó buscaba la forma de animarme, estoy tan agradecido con él.

Han pasado un par de meses después de eso, las cosas están casi igual que antes, lo único malo es que ahora me es más difícil mantener mi secreto. Antes aunque sea con el tema del instituto podía hacerlo con más facilidad, pero ahora se me es imposible! No sé cómo he logrado mantenerlo.

Lo peor de todo es que sasuke se ha comprado un apartamento, y no para de insistir en que viva con él pero me he echado para atrás. Me muero por vivir con mi novio pero no puedo! Y más cuando todas las semanas sin falta yo cambio! No puedo vivir con ese miedo; claro que no niego que me vaya a quedar alguno que otro día con mi novio pero los fines de semana siempre me alejo, y se que sasuke le cuesta entenderlo, no ha insistido más con ello y me da el espacio que yo necesito.

Por otro lado el teme ahora está ganando un monto de dinero, si antes era asquerosamente rico ahora lo es más, el engreído se ha hecho su propia marca de automóvil " _ **chidori"**_ que saldrá a la venta el verano del próximo año. El automóvil es muy completo y están bastante interesados en hacer negocios con sasuke.

Yo pues no es que sea pobre pero, me he montado un negocio en el centro de la ciudad de lo que más me gusta! Un negocio de ramen! es bastante humilde y pues puedo comer todo el ramen que quiera gratis.

Sasuke dijo que me iba a comprar un espacio más grande y elegante para que venda mi ramen y otras comidas pero yo me negué, mi puestito me gusta y si algún día lo hago más grande será por mi propio esfuerzo.

Nuestros amigos; bueno shikamaru trabaja conmigo. No ha querido tener que ver nada con el negocio familiar, a temari casi le da algo! es que shika es el cheff! hace un ramen muy rico.

neji, gaara y sai trabajan con sasuke. Negocios.

kiba trabaja en lo que más le gusta, perros, tiene su propia veterinaria! no quiero alardear de nada pero hemos triunfado!

-ALICE!- joder, se me había olvidado que estoy con sasuke en este momento, si hay algo peor que no contarle esto a sasuke, es el hecho de que sea también mi mejor amigo en mi forma femenina! y no he podido evitarlo, incluso me compre otro móvil de color rosita y todo; guarde el número de sasuke hay, chateamos mucho y quedamos cada que podemos. Me siento tan mal de engañar así a mi sasu.

-si?- le digo elegantemente, me esfuerzo mucho por no hacer los gestos que normalmente hago cuando soy naruto.

-que, te estoy preguntando que si tienes algo que hacer esta semana.- por kami, que le digo? tengo que inventarme algo.

-trabajar- soy muy convincente, me mira con el ceño fruncido.- trabajo de empleada con unas señoras ricachonas de las afueras de la ciudad, solo me dan el domingo para descansar y no lo quiero pasar encerrada, créeme ya tengo suficiente con estar interna 6 días ala semana- por kami, que me den un óscar, no sabía que era tan bueno mintiendo.

-hmp…- veo como mira a los niños jugar, estamos en un parque tomando una cerveza, de hecho ayer mismo le mande el mensaje, no nos veíamos desde hace 2 domingos, esos los he pasado con mi mejor amiga, hinata que diseña ropa y gracias a ella visto lo mejor en mi modo mujer, después de lo del baile, lo hablamos detenidamente y ambas llegamos a la conclusión que lo mejor sería tener una amistad con mi novio! Así que por eso estoy aquí ahora con sasuke.

-sucede algo?- le pregunto;sasuke parece molesto, quizás sea mi culpa

-deja ese trabajo, yo te doy trabajo en mi empresa.- casi escupo la cerveza.- te pago el triple.

-qué dices sasuke?...- sus ojos negros se ponen encima de mí, a veces siento que sabe quién soy; siempre que me mira así yo saco pecho, o más bien tetas, y mira que las tengo bien paraditas y redonditas.- no sasuke…- le digo un poco triste, sus ojos me atornillan. Está muy enojado pero no puedo hacer nada por él.

-entonces me estas contando que solo podemos quedar los domingos, no?- conozco ese tono, parece que está feliz pero en verdad tiene rabia- quiero que conozcas a alguien pero a este paso parecerá imposible.

Me muerdo los labios, esta es la primera vez que me dice esto en mi forma femenina, cuando soy naruto me dice que quiere presentarme a una amiga.

-soy tan importante para ti? porque quieres que conozca a alguien?- le miró mientras tomo elegantemente de mi cerveza, hace lo mismo y suspira.

-olvídalo.- sonrió, como siempre lo hago, se muerde los labios al verme hacer ese gesto.

-siempre y cuando sea los domingos puedo conocer a los que quieras.- me mira de reojo y sonríe con maldad, algo me dice que la he cagado.

…

-HERMANITO!- joder, veo como los 2 morenos se abrazan, cuando sus ojos se posan en mi casi me da algo - y quién es esta mamacita?- grita itachi acercándose a mí, sus ojos me miran con diversión, dios me siento desnudo ante él.

Veo como de la escalera baja otro rubio, nada más y nada menos que deidara. En cuanto me ve se le abren los ojos de la sorpresa joder!

-qué haces aquí?- me dice, es mi primo

-qué haces tú aquí?- le contestó, después del entierro del abuelo. No lo vi más; sasuke e itachi guardan silencio mirándonos

Por un momento olvide que no era naruto, y ahora nos miran raro. deidara rápidamente sonríe y me dice - hace mucho que no te veía! Como has estado?- se acerca y me acaricia la mejillas- estas preciosa- acepto con elegancia la caricia de mi primo.

-y tu deidara kun..- le contestó con inocencia.

Ambos hemos podido manejar la situación a la perfección y ya me siento tranquilo

\- él es mi novio. Deidara- dice itachi abrazando por los hombros a mi primo, parece que a sasuke le cayó mal la noticia.

-no que era tu… Folleto?- una mirada se pone como un revólver encima de deidara, adoro cuando a sasuke le dan esos celos posesivos.

-ohh hermanito; eso también- contestó con picardía- y que te trae por estos lados?

-Hmp, quería presentarte a Alice.- me señala. Sasuke es horrible; le digo que los domingos puede presentarme a quien quiera y hace explícitamente eso.

Itachi me mira con diversión y me guiño un ojo - ohhh y narutinn sabe de ella?- veo con mucha sutileza el golpe q le da mi primo. Eso solo puede significar una cosa.

-imposible, entre que ella solo libra el domingo, y naruto se esfuma los domingos.- parece molesto y frustrado

\- las casualidades de la vida…- itachi hace un gesto muy raro con la mano

-itachi!- deidara le agarra del brazo.

-bueno… tranquilicémonos! - Dice sonriendo -y ustedes 2 como se conocieron?- nos mira a ambos haciendo un cambio de tema.

Miro a deidara como diciéndole con la mirada " _help me"_ él sonríe y contesta – Alice…- ya tenía mi nombre- es una amiga que conocí cuando tenía 8 años, me mude y dejamos de hablarnos porque éramos muy pequeños, pero a sus 15 años la volví a ver en un momento mágico, desde entonces estamos buscando respuestas pero entre el instituto y el trabajo no hemos podido lograr nada.- me dio un tic en la ceja, prácticamente lo ha contado tal y como en realidad ha sucedido.

-nada?..- la mirada de itachi sobre deidara era muy extraña

-no…- repite apretando los dientes.

-bueno me encanto conocerte itachi- ya empiezo a despedirme dando besos en la mejilla- deidara luego hablamos…- halo a sasuke del brazo que desde hace rato está pensativo, qué miedo tengo; conozco al teme y se lo persuasivo que es y con lo que acabo de pasar, se habrá dado cuenta?

….

Ya eran las 8 de la noche y las cosas estaban normales, sasuke me hablaba mientras reíamos de cualquier tontería, no comprendo como el teme es tan tierno.

-oye sasuke, tu tienes novio no?- le pregunto, ahora que lo pienso detenidamente nunca le he preguntado nada sobre mí mismo, soy tan torpe.

-sí, puedes creer lo maricón que soy?- no sé pero, sasuke esta diferente y más cuando casi automáticamente sigue hablando– le quiero Alice, que va de que lo quiero, lo amo y estoy perdido por el pero, yo tenía toda la ilusión de vivir con él y tener una vida a su lado, de que nos sinceráramos el uno al otro pero… eso no ha pasado – sus ojos se ponen triste- yo compre el apartamento en su nombre, estoy creando una marca de carro inspirado en él, le quiero dar de todo y él sin embargo me deja una sensación de vacío, y por más que me diga lo mucho que me ama, por más de que se entrega a mí y viceversa, siento el vacío.

No sabía nada de lo que acaba de decir; Sus palabras me han hecho llorar, las lágrimas ronda por mis mejillas, me siento mal por hacer sufrir así de esta forma a mi sasuke, está decidido. Se lo diré ahora mismo. –sasu…- le llamo igual que siempre, cada que quiero tener intimidad con él, logra el efecto deseado, sasuke se voltea a verme.

-no! No llores Alice no te cuento esto para que te pongas a llorar!- se acerca y me abraza, me estremezco.

-sasuke yo…- quiero hablar y soltarlo todo pero no puedo, esto es difícil- yo… soy…

-no… tranquila no llores. Soy estúpido- me muerdo los labios, simplemente me quedo llorando en sus brazos, estoy triste de ser tan débil.

….

Sobre las diez de la noche ya nos estábamos despidiendo, me acerque y lo volví a abrazar – espero que todo se solucione- le digo sonriendo.

-nos veremos el próximo domingo?- siento sus manos en mi cintura, apretándome hacia él, por kami ese gesto me hace excitar.

-ya estaremos hablando por móvil…- no puedo evitar enredar mis brazos en su cuello, me siento tan bien cerca de él, pero para mi sorpresa y enorme; siento sus labios sellando los míos, en un beso súper delicado. Solo un rose.

-bueno pues, nos vemos- cuando le veo a los ojos no tiene signos de arrepentirse del rose de labios, es más vuelve a hacerlo, otro rose entre nuestros labios. No sé qué pensar pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a no besarlo y profundizo el beso, cuando el teme me besa siento que todos mis problemas desaparecen.

-sasu…- susurro entre besos, yo sé que había muchas ganas de besarnos desde que nos conocimos.

-naru…- dice mi nombre, eso rompió toda la magia que había entre los dos, porque se supone que ahora soy Alice!

-qué?- me separo un poco molesto.

Sus ojos me miran con sorpresa, es más parece que estaba actuando solo por instinto- MALDITA SEA!- gritó frustrado – que vergüenza contigo Alice...- se da la vuelta, puedo sentir el vacío en él, así que a esto se refería.

-sasuke – me acercó – tranquilo- lo abrazo por la espalda, nos quedamos unos minutos así, abrazados hasta que mi móvil suena, contestó sin moverme de mi lugar- diga… vale nos vemos hay…- cuelgo.

-tienes que irte no?...- ahora su mirada volvía a ser la misma- quieres que te acompañe?- quiero, pero mejor no, así que niego con la cabeza – Alice, perdóname, no sé qué me ha pasado.

-no te preocupes, estamos hablando… - digo yéndome y dejándole hay parado.

…

 _ **00:00 am del día lunes.**_

Miro mi reflejo, vuelvo a ser hombre.

-te encontraste con deida? – le había contado todo lo que había sucedido a hinata –estuviste a punto de decirle la verdad a sasuke? te beso siendo Alice?- yo solo suspiraba, técnicamente no había sido infidelidad ni nada por el estilo, y más cuando sus ojos mostraban arrepentimiento total.

-el teme, cierra los ojos y puede verme, incluso cuando soy mujer. – le contesto.- y el idiota de deidara, mira que le dijimos que sea discreto pero itachi, mi cuñado lo sabe! En cuanto me vio lo supo! Maldita sea.- no se como decirlo, pocas personas saben de mi problema.

-deidara es estúpido!- grita, justo en ese momento el rubio entra a la habitación- como has podido!- grita hinata lanzándole una almohada.

-NO TENGO LA CULPA!- grito- ITACHI SOLO SABIA MI CASO! PERO NO EL TONTO DE NARUTO LE DIO POR APARECER EN SU FORMA FEMENINA Y ÉL; ATÓ CABOS Y SE DIO CUENTA DE QUE ERAS TU!- me señala con el dedo.

-JODER!- gritó frustrado, estoy tenso – mejor me voy… - ya no había nada que hacer, además quiero ver a sasuke.

-naru…- susurró hinata

-me voy, de cualquier forma estoy haciendo sufrir a sasuke, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta, y yo no estoy preparado.- hina me abraza, esta situación también está cansándome.

-no creo que sasuke se lo tome tan mal, si es como itachi me lo describe quizás solo se enoje contigo por haberle mentido, pero no por lo que te está sucediendo – me muerdo los labios – cuando yo se lo dije a itachi pasó lo mismo, estuvo un par de años sin dirigirme la palabra, luego nos volvimos a encontrar y fue… amor.

-itachi es diferente a sasuke…- tengo un serio problema, suspiro irritado y salgo sin despedirme, ahora solo quiero ir a casa, o más bien al departamento de sasuke.

….

Cuando llego todas la luces están apagadas, me dirijo hacia la habitación, enciendo la luz y hay esta mi moreno, acostado de lado acurrucado y tapado hasta el cuello, miró el reloj de la mesita; son las 1:30 am, el tiempo se pasa volando, me saco la camisa y los pantalones con zapatos y todo y me meto en cama abrazándolo posesivamente.

-estás despierto?…- susurró en su cuello, luego le beso dejándole marca. se que está despierto.

-si…- por el tono de su voz sé que está triste – donde estabas?...- suspiro cansado, en vez de contestarle empiezo a tocarlo, hoy quiero que sasuke sea mío y al parecer él no se niega.

...

El paso de esta semana fue lento y torturoso, por algo que no entiendo tengo el estómago revuelto, toda la semana he estado enfermo. Jodidamente enfermo!

-QUIERO RAMEN!- gritó enojado, sasuke me está alimentando de cosas raras! Cosas verdes que él llama verduras! – NO QUIERO!- salto de la cama, me meto al baño y me doy una ducha.

-DEJA DE HACER EL IDIOTA PEDAZO DE DOBE! NO VES QUE TIENES UN DAÑO DE ESTÓMAGO CRÓNICO!- lloro recordando que desde el martes estoy así, hoy es viernes y no se me ha pasado.

-MORIRÉ SI ME SIGUES ALIMENTANDO DE ESAS COSAS DEL DEMONIO!- escucho los golpes en la puerta. Salgo con la toalla en la cintura.

-entonces eso harás? Irás a trabajar hoy sin importar que te diga no?- le miró frustrado.

-TODA LA SEMANA ESTÁS CON ESE CUENTO!- quiero salir de este apartamento cueste lo que me cueste.

-pero es que no ves como estas? Pareces un papel!- me dice enojado – se acabó!- Veo como toma el teléfono y hace una llamada – hola kushina… - oh no, se ha atrevido a acusarme con mamá! – naruto está aquí conmigo, lleva toda la semana enfermo y no se quiere tomar la sopa de verduras que le he hecho- guarda silencio- sí señora… ya se lo paso.- me pasa el movil, y yo hablo con miedo.

-hola?...

 _-SI NO TE TOMAS LA SOPA DE VERDURAS VOY YO MISMA Y TE LA HAGO TOMAR!_

…

-sasuke teme! Mi amor que rica te quedo esta sopita! – mentira cochina, pero sí que me está sentando mejor, el teme me miraba con su risa de triunfador.

Veo como se acerca y pone su frente junto a la mía- ya no tienes fiebre…- susurra – realmente has estado muy mal naruto, me has asustado mucho – le miró tiernamente, recuerdo que el miércoles me metió en brazos a la ducha y se mojo conmigo y todo, al parecer tenía mucha fiebre.

-ya estoy bien, quiero Salir sasuke…- me mira con compresión – me llevas a _ichiraku ramen?_

-pero prométeme que no comerás eso, aunque sea aguanta hasta que se te pase este bajón vale?- asiento con la cabeza.

…

Llegamos a mi negocito lindo y hermoso, me siento en la banca y – SHIKAMARU SÍRVEME!- casi al instante siento el golpe en mi cabeza.

-te juro que si comes ramen en mi ausencia, no habrá sexo por 2 semanas – sasuke me miraba, sus ojos se pusieron rojos y que miedo me da. – shikamaru, si le das ramen te arrepentirás.

-pufff que problemático, para que lo traes si está enfermo!- dice entrando de nuevo a la cocina.

-shika… - mis lagrimas salian dramáticamente. sasuke se despidió y se fue a trabajar, y hay me quede yo sentado, todo el mundo comía ramen excepto yo.

todo es oscuro, no se que esta pasando.

 _ **sábado 10:00 pm**_

siento el intenso calor en mi frente, estoy sudando de nuevo - sasuke?...- llamo, estoy en su apartamento pero sasuke no esta - sasuke teme!?- grito mas duro pero nada, cuando trato de levantarme de la cama literalmente caí al suelo - JODER!- estoy muy mal, qué demonios me ha dado para no poder moverme.

el sonido del teléfono llama mi atención, con dificultad vuelvo a la cama y contestó.

 _-NARUTO! DÓNDE ESTÁS? SABES QUÉ HORAS SON?-_ Es hinata, parece preocupada

-estoy malito hina! si esta semana no me recupero iré al hospital.- contestó cayendo en la cama de mi novio, aun huele a él.

 _-IDIOTA! TE QUEDAN 2 HORAS PARA CAMBIAR!-_ miro el reloj, si; me quedan 2 horas…

-QUE? JODER! MIERDA!- cuando me levanto de cama, justo sasuke entraba por la puerta - SASUKE!

-QUE HACES IDIOTA! ESTAS SUPER ENFERMO, EL DOCTOR HA VENIDO AQUÍ Y TE HA REVISADO, TIENES _**ENTERITIS**_! PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! - le veo desesperado, tiene en su mano la medicina para que me mejore pero ahora solo quiero salir, No se ni como llegue aquí. que ha pasado?

-hinata, sasuke está aquí…- escucho desde el otro lado la maldición de mi amiga, ya esta estoy jodido.

 _ **continuará.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS DOMINGOS DE NARUTO**

 **Capítulo sexto**

 **promesa rota**

POV SASUKE

 _-SASUKE, NECESITO QUE TE DEVUELVAS AHORA MISMO, NARUTO SE HA DESMAYADO Y NO REACCIONA!_ \- tan rápido como puedo doy media vuelta y resgreso, no hace más de 10 minutos que deje a mi novio en ichiraku y ahora shikamaru me está llamando y me dice esto! sabia que debi dejarlo en cama.

toda la semana naruto ha estado muy enfermo, no hemos ido al hospital porque el dobe todavía tiene un poco de pavor por lo que paso con el abuelo y en parte lo entiendo. pero ahora creo que entenderlo todo el tiempo ha tenido su peso; no he insistido más con los de los domingos porque el dobe se pone histérico, incluso el que se haya echado para atrás en lo de vivir con migo tambien, en todo lo entiendo - puff soy muy buen novio.- la cuestión es; quien me entiende a mi?

cuando llegó, efectivamente naruto está acostado en unos de los muebles del lugar, shikamaru ha cerrado para poner toda la atención en el dobe.

-que ha pasado?- pregunté preocupado.

-se desplomó…- contesta revisando su temperatura- está hirviendo en fiebre, porque lo has traído?- no sé qué contestar, ni yo mismo lo se.

-hmp…- me acerco y lo tomo en brazos - llamaré a un médico para que lo revise, iré a mi departamento, no digas a nadie esto - le miró con advertencia, él sabe a lo que me refiero.

-entiendo, pero mantenme informado.-asiento con la cabeza y salgo del lugar.

…

Kabuto ha sido desde siempre el médico particular de nuestra familia, a mi no me cae muy bien que digamos pero a estas alturas de la vida me va importando muy poco.

-ufff, el chico tiene una infección en el intestino delgado.- le escuchó atentamente- ha comido algo que esté pasado? ha mezclado cosas raras al comer? lo has visto ingiriendo alguna droga?- me pregunta mientras revisa cuidadosamente a mi rubio que está en cama, pálido.

-nunca lo he visto en lo de las drogas, y referente a su alimentación, el solo come ramen- al decirlo pude sentir el tic en mi ceja, es que el dobe es muy pesado con esa comida.

-ummm- veo como se acomoda los lentes alzando una ceja, me desespera su actitud. - tiene enteritis; es causada por comer o beber sustancias contaminadas con bacterias o virus. Los microorganismos se alojan en el intestino delgado y causan inflamación e hinchazón, al chico le está dando con mucha fuerza, yo he visto casos más graves; pero por ahora no es peligroso, solo debe cuidar su comida, guardar reposo y comprarle esta medicina- saca un cuaderno y anota por unos minutos - en un par de semanas estara como nuevo.- me entrega la hoja, leo detenidamente los medicamentos; Hidratantes antibióticos y antiinflamatorios.

le miro con respecto, ahora entiendo porque la familia lo tiene en preferencia, este joven sabe lo que hace.

-gracias.- le digo, antes de que el salga por la puerta me mira y dice.

-y no le dejes comer ramen, por lo menos hasta que se mejore y esté perfectamente bien- y se va.

miro a mi novio con mucho pesar, como le explico que le han prohibido comer ramen hasta que se mejore? y que eso está a unas 2 semanas?

-ya pensaré en algo- cojo mis llaves y me voy a comprar lo que está en la hoja.

 _ **sábado 10:00 pm.**_

se supone que tenía que llegar hace horas al departamento, pero no! justo me llama sai a decirme que tengo que hacer presencia en una junta. maldita sea, lo bueno es que ya estoy llegando a casa, espero que el dobe este bien.

meto la llave en la cerradura y escuchó un fuerte grito que viene de la habitación.-QUE? JODER! MIERDA!- tan rápido como mis pies me dejan ya estoy en la puerta, naruto esta con el móvil en la mano, aún está pálido y sudando a mares- SASUKE!- dice mi nombre con horror.

-QUE HACES IDIOTA! ESTAS SUPER ENFERMO, EL DOCTOR HA VENIDO AQUÍ Y TE HA REVISADO, TIENES _**ENTERITIS**_! PEDAZO DE IDIOTA! - siento la rabia apoderarse de mí, no entiendo porque el dobe tiene que portarse así cuando está tan enfermo.

-hinata, sasuke está aquí…- escucho su susurro de auxilio, aun no comprendo qué sucede.

-naruto?- ya ha colgado y está empezando a buscar sus cosas- a dónde vas?- le persigo

-tengo que irme sasuke.- sus voz entra como un hielo en mi corazón, prácticamente se está tambaleando para buscar sus zapatos y pertenencias

-lo siento naruto, no te vas.- le contestó en el mismo tono, camino hacia el y le agarro del brazo con fuerza- debes guardar reposo.

-SUÉLTAME!- grita removiendose, está desesperado por soltarse de mi agarre- TENGO QUE IRME ME QUEDA POCO TIEMPO!- grita enojado. poco tiempo? a que se refiere?

-déjate de estupideces!- le agarró de los hombros- estas muy mal!

-LLÉVAME A CASA DE MI MADRE! TENGO QUE IRME!- blanqueo mis ojos con fastidio, y entonces comprendo lo que sucede, es sábado.

es hora de que naruto me comprenda a mi.

-bien, hablaremos de eso, ya es hora naruto- por cómo lo digo, no le estoy dando opción.

Se calma y respira hondamente, poco a poco se gana mi confianza para soltarle - sasuke…- siento su mano en mi mejilla, cierro los ojos y me relajo.

Un punzante dolor atraviesa mi entrepierna. caigo al suelo del golpe y lo último que veo es a naruto salir por la puerta tambaleándose.

-NA..NARUTO!- le grito, pero me ha dado tan fuerte que apenas puedo moverme.

me quedo unos segundos recuperandome pues no puedo permitirme mas, me pongo de pie y a paso lento pero seguro voy tras él.

cuando salgo le veo doblar la esquina - naruto!- grito y empiezo la persecución cojeando del dolor, esta me las pagara. el muy idiota por cortar paseo se metió por un callejón.- que haces!- grito y aceleró el paso pero justo antes de llegar veo como unos hombres salen con el teléfono y los zapatos de mi chico, joder! y yo con esta asquerosa cojera que apenas puedo y caminar! maldición.

cuando llegó al lugar, naruto ya esta saliendo, tiene una mano en su hombro, LO HAN LASTIMADO! - PÁRATE AHORA MISMO!- Me ignora y sigue corriendo a todo lo que su físico puede, y claro yo aun estoy jodido de los huevos.- MALDITA SEA NARUTO DETENTE!- ni puto caso.

tomo mi móvil y llamo denuevo a kabuto - necesito otra vez de tu ayuda, a naruto lo han apuñalado, estamos corriendo por toda la avenida principal- cuelgo y mando mi ubicación, al momento recibo la respuesta.

- _Voy para haya.-_ Leo su mensaje, cuando miro a naruto se ha metido a un edificio; corro rápidamente pero antes de entrar veo como un carro rojo frena en seco y de hay sale hinata con deidara, estos 2 que hacen aqui? no le doy importancia y entro al lugar.

 _sábado 23:55 pm_

-NARUTO PARA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- gritó subiendo las escaleras, no se como el dobe me ha agarrado tanta ventaja, en el suelo veo algunas manchitas de sangre.

-ALEJATE SASUKE! QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!- le escucho, esta asustado pero no veo porqué tanto miedo, acaso tan grave es?

llego al ultimo piso y por un momento pensé que el dobe se había encerrado, pero alcanzó a meter el pie-JODER!- duele como los mil demonios, maldito seas dobe - PORQUE HUYES NARUTO!- hacía fuerza para tratar de abrir la puerta pero el dobe lograba mantenerla cerrada

\- QUIERO ESTAR SOLO! MAÑANA HABLAMOS CON MÁS CALMA! VETE!- no puedo esperar hasta mañana, lo siento dobe - VETEE SASUKE… VETE…- no puedo, no puedo!

-Y UNA MIERDA! TE HAN HERIDO! - grito, en el fondo estoy escuchando los pasos de hinata y de deidara, vienen subiendo, uso todas mis fuerzas y empujó, estoy cansado de tanto secreto.

-NO… SASUKE NO POR FAVOR! POR FAVOR!- la puerta se empezó a abrir, los llantos de naruto se escuchaban por todo el edificio, pero ya no habia vuelta atras. perdoname mi amor.

de un empujón la puerta se abre, veo como naruto se va hacia atrás y se golpea con las estanterías del fondo, cae al suelo y entonces su cuerpo brilla iluminando el pequeño lugar. poco a poco la luz pierde su brillo y en su lugar queda una mujer, y no cualquier mujer, Alice.

-Na...naruto?

FIN POV SASUKE

en silencio, el moreno se acercó a la mujer y la tomó en sus brazos, sus cabello tapan la mitad de su rostro.

-NARUTO!- la fuerte voz de hinata se escuchó en todo el edificio- sasuke…- la ojiperla miraba con miedo como caminaba el moreno escaleras abajo con la mujer en sus brazos.

-esta todo bien?- dice deidara mirando a la morena que no paraba de temblar.

-naruto está lastimado.- contesta viendo la sangre

poco a poco sasuke bajó las escaleras y salió del edificio, miro el carro rojo y se acercó a él abriéndolo y metiendo a la rubia dentro

-llevenselo al hospital- dice con su voz neutra, ni siquiera miraba a naruto, su estado de shock era al 100 %

-tienes que venir sasuke! si naruto despierta y no te ve se va a morir de tristeza!- grito hinata tomándolo del brazo.

-vamos sasuke ven con nosotros- dijo deidara mirando a su primo con tristeza

-no, yo tengo cosas que hacer- contestó el moreno caminando lejos de los tres- algo mas, naruto tiene enteritis, compren esta medicina- se acerca a deidara y le pasa la hoja que estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón, luego se va caminando hacia el departamento.

hinata y deidara no podian esperar mas, naruto estaba desangrándose en el auto.

…

 _12 horas después._

en el hospital general estaba la señora kushina y minato con el alma en la mano, no podía creer que su hijo esté tan mal, la puñalada había provocado un gran daño y el doctor solo dijo que podía perder toda la extremidad.

También estaba deidara, hinata e itachi.

-entonces sasuke lo vio?...- preguntó minato un poco triste, no era un gran secreto saber que su hijo tenia una relacion con el hijo menor de la familia uchiha. - no ha dicho nada más? se fue sin más?- deidara escuchaba sus preguntas y suspiraba con tristeza.

-ha quedado como aturdido- itachi escuchaba la respuesta de su novio.

él había tratado de llamar a su hermano y localizarlo pero la tarea parecía misión imposible, simplemente sasuke había sido borrado de la faz.

-estupido hermano- susurró itachi apoyando la cabeza sobre la pared.

el doctor salió por fin después de tantas horas de intervención y acercándose a la familia dijo - ella está bien, hemos podido solucionar el problema de su hombro, le hemos administrado la medicina correcta pero debe quedarse aquí.

minato intervino - lo siento pero mi hija no puede quedarse aquí, tenemos que llevarla a su hogar.

asi pues despues de una larga charla con el doctor, este aceptó el traslado a la residencia namikaze

…

 _3 días después._

 _POV NARUTO._

Me duele todo - ahhggg…- el dolor.

-naru? - sonrió al escuchar esa voz, hina está aquí a mi lado - señora kushina naruto despertó!- su grito aturde mis sentidos, como que desperté?

-hijo!- trato de abrir bien mis ojos pero la luz me hace el trabajo difícil - mi amor! por fin despertaste!- no entiendo.

-qué está pasando?- trato de sentarme en la cama pero un punzante dolor en mi hombro me hace tambalear - auch! que ha pasado?! - justo antes de recibir respuesta mi padre entra por la puerta.

-estas bien?- se acerca y me mira con preocupación

-que si estoy bien!? NO LO SÉ DÍMELO TÚ!- contestó un poco desesperado, suspiro cansado y busco a sasuke por la habitación, porque no está aquí? - mami y sasuke?

no se si se pusieron de acuerdo pero los 3 me miraron con una infinita tristeza

-sasuke está desaparecido desde el domingo…- mi madre se sienta a mi lado y toma mi mano con fuerza, entonces hinata empieza a contarme todo.

no se cuanto tiempo ha pasado pero solo me dedico a escuchar; mi corazón se rompe no en 2, ni en 3 partes casi puedo sentirlo micropulverizado en mi pecho, latiendo del dolor - lo prometio…- susurro con tristeza- ÉL DIJO QUE NO ME DEJARÍA! - siento las lagrimas caer sin cesar por mi rostro, no puedo parar de llorar.

-NARUTO CÁLMATE!- grita hinata preocupada, ella también lloraba.

-LLAMEN AL DOCTOR!- el grito de mi madre, se escucha lejano...

 _ **continuará**_


	7. Chapter 7

**LOS DOMINGOS DE NARUTO**

 **Capítulo Séptimo**

 _ **(mucho)**_ **Tiempo Después**

después de que sasuke se desapareciera; la vida de naruto tuvo por una temporada un fuerte descontrol. se había obsesionado con buscar literalmente a sasuke .

a naruto le costó 3 semanas ponerse bien del estomago, pero casi 1 año de rehabilitación por el hombro, nada de eso le importaba a la hora de tratar de encontrar a su sasuke.

la señora mikoto le había dicho que su hijo había salido a un viaje de negocios y que no sabe cuándo volvería, también trato de hablar con el padre el señor fugaku " _no me dijo nada, con mikoto es quien habla pues siempre la llama a ella"_ contestó sin levantar la vista de unos papeles.

Sai, gaara y neji le dijeron lo mismo " _viaje de negocios"_

su última esperanza era itachi que mirándolo con pena contestó " _si he hablado con él muy poco, tiene toda la intención de no volver, no me ha dicho dónde está, y yo de ti no lo buscaria mas, le dejaría su espacio, creeme cuando te digo que sasuke no quiere saber nada de ti, ni una sola cosa que venga de ti. así que no lo busques más"_ el uchiha fue realmente duro, ni siquiera se doblegó al ver las lágrimas de naruto caer pero era consciente de que el rubio debía de alejarse.

naruto " _ **dejó de buscarlo"**_ y de eso han pasado 3 años.

….

POV SASUKE

El dia que me enteré de que naruto era alice, no lo pensé 2 veces para alejarme de todo lo que tenía que ver con el, aun no se como ha podido mentirme de esa manera pero yo siento que no puedo perdonar algo como esto así que al final me fui y debo confesar que casi me muero de tristeza y de depresión, el shock, la locura que sentí al no estar cerca de él me costo 1 año superarlo.

solo con pocas personas tuve comunicación entre esos mi hermano y mi madre, mi padre no me habla desde que supo que era homosexual que casualmente fue el mismo dia que yo me entere de lo de naruto, de cualquier forma me da igual porque ahora prácticamente estoy al otro lado del mundo, trabajando desde aqui y me ha ido realmente bien.

la marca chidori fue un estrellaton en la fama de automóviles, gane tanto dinero que ahora vivo en un penthouse alejado de la ciudad. lance otra marca inspirada en naruto "rasengan" había trabajado tanto en ese diseño que me parecio una perdida no sacarlo a la luz , gane más dinero. ahora cualquier clase de marca que saque se vende como agua en el mercado.

el sonido de mi movil me saco de mis pensamientos, me estaba llamando mi primo sai que es con el único que tengo contacto respecto a mi trabajo - dime?- conteste mientras me sentaba en el sofa

 _-sasuke, necesito que vengas aquí, alguien muy importante está interesado en hacer negocios contigo y pide tu presencia._ \- fruncí el ceño escuchando lo que el idiota de sai me estaba diciendo

-creo que he dejado muy claro que no quiero ir a japón.- cuando iba a declinar escuche el nombre del negociante, fruncí el ceño.

 _-nagato, el creador de la marca motos akatsuki …-_ me puse de pie rápidamente, había esperado que esa persona en especial aceptara el trato que le había lanzado hace menos de medio año- _pero dice que necesita tu presencia._

que hago? me parece que es muy exagerado tener que ir hasta haya solo por esto? pero el problema es que "esto" es el siguiente paso para montar un enorme imperio. haría historia en el mundo uchiha.

-salgo para haya mañana- colgué, suspire cansado.

-sasuke…- uff se me había olvidado que estaba acompañado de una mujer- ven aquí…- me susurra sensualmente, cuando le miro está completamente desnuda en la puerta, bueno no esta de mas desestresarme con un buen polvo.

…..

-bienvenido señor uchiha- el piloto de mi avión personal me da la bienvenida

-has conseguido lo que te pedí?- pregunté entrando.

-por supuesto, está en la parte de atrás, las llaves están dentro del casco- sonrió de lado.

-pues vamonos.

al llegar eran las 23 horas, mientras iba viajando habían acordado quedar con nagato en el momento en que mis pies tocaron suelo japonés- mañana volveré a chicago. espera mi llamada- con una elegante reverencia el piloto se despidió.

montandome en mi moto, que casualmente era marca akatsuki de color negra y emprendí el viaje hacia la residencia del hombre.

al llegar me sorprendí, prácticamente había una enorme fiesta en la mansión, podía ver personas desde afuera, la música reventando los tímpanos y el olor a marihuana y porros por todo el lugar hacían una nube de humo que solo con respirar ya podía sentir mi cabeza palpitar.

-Sasuke uchiha- escuche que decían mi nombre fruncí el ceño al ver a neji acercándose- como has estado?- me habló con su típica voz fría

-hmp, no me quejo- conteste un poco molesto, no quería que nadie supiera que iba a llegar pero con este reventón que hay en la mansión seguro que mañana saldré en todas las noticias- donde esta sai?

-dentro con gaara- sin necesidad de pedirlo me guió hasta el lugar .

Habían tantas personas que no se como neji estaba pasando y guiándome al mismo tiempo.

-primo!- escuche su voz, le observe hacerme una señal para que le siguiera. Gaara ni siquiera se me acercó. Poco me importa.

Caminamos lejos de todo este alboroto -has cambiado un montón- dice con una de esas falsas sonrisas

-hmp. Qué es esto? Porque esta toda esta gente aquí?- noto como se muerde los labios.

-lo siento de verdad; Nagato a última hora hizo todo ésto. Pero tranquilo...- hace un gesto con la mano- ve con él y cierra el trato-Técnicamente sonaba fácil. Solo espero no encontrarme con nadie más.

Caminamos por un largo pasillo. La música ya casi no se escuchaba, al llegar entramos por una puerta blanca y hay estaba nagato con yahiko y konan. Los recuerdo ellos estaban en la fiesta el dia que me fui con mi hermano a celebrar mi graduación.

-sasuke uchiha. Que sorpresa- susurró el pelirrojo con seriedad- me alegra verte de nuevo.

-lo mismo digo nagato, yahiko, konan- hice una reverencia saludando elegantemente y ambos corresponden mi saludo.

-bien pues que empiezen los negocios.- dice mi primo sai saliendo dejándome solo con nagato, ya que yahiko y konan también salieron.

Empezamos a hablar de todo lo que queríamos lograr con unir nuestros proyectos. Pensamos expandirnos casi por todo el mundo. Esto es algo grande y entendí porque se necesitaba mi presencia.

Después de 2 horas quedó todo cerrado. Firmado y acordado.

-bien. Qué piensa hacer sasuke? Se quedará a celebrar este gran negocio.- suspiro un poco cansado y me sobo el cuello, tanto tiempo sentado pasa factura- hay un buen ambiente afuera y dentro de poco saldrán unas hermosas bailarinas que contrate.- veo como guarda todos lo papeles en el escritorio.

-tengo pensado volver Mañana- contesté y él sonríe de lado.

-bien pues entonces…- justo antes de que terminara. Por la puerta entró konan interrumpiendo nos

-nagato; la señorita rubi está aquí.- inmediatamente se pone de pie y camina hacia la peliazul

-ya mismo voy - konan vuelve a abandonar la habitación- sasuke; Si al final se queda sería perfecto tenerlo aquí. Si no pues le deseo un buen viaje- se acerca y estrecha su mano con la mía

-lo mismo a usted.-le contestó poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia la salida

-Je je je vamos hacia el mismo lugar, si quiere lo acompaño- no me pareció mala idea y así caminamos juntos hacia la salida.

 _ **Dia 1 del reventón! (Domingo)**_

como antes ya habia dicho, habia mucho ambiente en la mansión, el humo apenas dejaba ver y me pareció eterno la caminata hacia la salida. pero cuando por fin llegamos y salimos mis ojos automáticamente se posaron en una larga cabellera roja.

-rubi- escucho como dice el nombre, cuando la mujer se da la vuelta me quedo a cuadros; literalmente a cuadros.

\- nagato- esa voz, mis ojos se posan en ella, no puede ser otra persona reconocería ese rostro entre miles de mujeres, ella me mira y parece que se sorprende.

-sasuke…- susurra un poco impactada.

-haa se conocen?...- pregunta nagato aun mas sorprendido que antes - mira que el mundo es un pañuelo- sonríe como si todo fuera una gran casualidad.

me quedo viendo a "rubí" de arriba a abajo, que había pasado con su cabello rubio? porque lo lleva de ese rojo tan escandaloso? no es que se vea mal, centrate sasuke! no puedo ni siquiera apartar la vista de su ya bien formado cuerpo, se nota en su rostro que tiene más madurez y belleza. pero y la delicadeza? la ternura? donde quedo todo eso? obviamente no estaba en ese apretado short y top de color negro que solo cubrían su cuerpo sin dejar nada a la imaginación. Prácticamente se le veian las nalgas. Joder!

frunzo el ceño al ver como se acerca y abraza a nagato con una sonrisa - cómo has estado? hace más de 5 meses que no te veo, me tienes abandonado - dice sonriendo, casi me da algo al verle sonreír.

-negocios, y que tía kushina si te dejo venir o? tuvimos problemas para salir de casa?- estaba siendo ignorado full hd.

-mi madre, no sabes pero ahora vivo solito asi que puedo hacer lo que quiero!- alza los brazos celebrando. Que linda se ve...NO SASUKE CENTRATE! No puedo creer que se exprese con tanta tranquilidad delante de mí

-YA ERA HORA!- vuelven a abrazarse - y tus perros guardianes?

-hinata esta con su novio así que tuve suerte y deidara tambien, tenia que venir si o si!- con una mano agarra un largo mechón rojo y coquetea con naturalidad.

-bien porque tienes una apuesta que cumplir pequeña picarona…- siento algo muy extraño surgir de mi interior - sasuke te quedas o te vas?- me pregunta, ahora la mirada de ambos se posaban en mi, ambas con una indiferencia de ultratumba que me dejó helado.

-supongo que tomaré algo- quería irme, debía irme, pero no pude y menos al encontrarme a naruto aquí.

-bien pues te esperamos dentro- y ambos entran dejándome solo. hay estaba yo plantado como un imbécil.

-joder…- susurro desesperado, tomó mi movil y veo el dia - domingo… - si no creyera en las coincidencia diría que esto no es una de ellas.

enojado y prácticamente contra mi voluntad volví a entrar al lugar.

El ambiente había cambiado de golpe, la sensualidad se olía en el aire, mientras me acercaba a la barra a pedir algo de tomar busco con disimulo a naruto por la zona pero a cambio de eso me vuelvo a topar con sai y gaara

-primo! Me han informado que tenemos un gran proyecto entre manos - se me acerca sonriendo- felicidades! - no puedo evitar sonreír con orgullo.

Me quedo con sai y gaara (que no me hablaba) tomando una copa. estuvimos hablando bastante tiempo sobre todo lo que tenía planeado hacer pero de repente las luces se apagan y solo se encienden las rojas.- buenas noches, esta sesión es dedicada a los caballeros- el bullicio es ensordecedor- pero atentos. Esto será solo por esta noche! Con ustedes la preciosa rubí!- como si tuviera un resorte en el culo me pongo de pie.

Naruto está subido en la plataforma vistiendo una diminuta tanguita negra y brasier de encaje negro. Llevaba una máscara de zorro que solo dejaba ver su boca y su cabello peinado en una larga trenza; el cabrón sonreía. El sabe que mientras tenga esa forma femenina desquicia a cualquier hombre. Incluso yo me siento trastornado. Nunca pensé que este seria mi reencuentro con naruto y mas el sentirme tan contrariado en mis sentimientos porque no se ni como me siento.

La música era tan sensual parecía que el cuerpo de naruto se estaba envolviendo en las notas; sus manos se movían por toda la cinturita y su cuerpo brillaba, abría las piernas y puedo asegurar que más de uno casi se muere al verle, era perfecta y hermosa.

No se cuanto tiempo paso pero podía sentir la excitación en el ambiente. Incluso sentía mi entrepierna apretada

-muchas gracias por tan perfecto espectáculo- dijo el presentador despertándonos del aturdimiento- ahora si. Que salgan las hermosas bailarinas! - el escenario se llenó de mujeres, vi como naruto se perdía entre los vestuarios y mis piernas se movieron siguiendole.

solo veía la larga cabellera roja moviéndose y entrando en una habitación, con cautela me acerqué y me asome

-Me has visto?- escuche su voz supercargada de coqueteo y excitación.

-has estado hermosa- casi me da algo cuando escuche esa voz, era nagato- piensas quedarte estos 3 dias conmigo no?

-sabes que hasta el próximo domingo no volveré a ser así- con un poco más de cautela me asome por la puerta y vi como nagato abrazaba por la cintura a naruto, ambos se miraban a los ojos y sonreían cómplices.

-aprovechemos…- y se besan.

no se si es por el lugar o por el momento pero la cabeza me palpito y los ojos me empezaron a picar, la locura que creía olvidada años atrás regreso como una escopeta entre ceja y ceja

-ahh…- escucho un gemido que sale del lugar, al asomarme desee no haberlo hecho pues nagato besaba las largas piernas de naruto y se perdía entre ellas.

no necesito ver mas, empeze a caminar hacia la salida molesto por toda esta situación.

-hermano?- MIERDA! JUSTO HOY NO QUERÍA ENCONTRARME CON NADIE Y FIJÓ HOY EL UNIVERSO Y EL MUNDO LE HA DADO POR DARME UNA HERMOSA REUNIÓN- sasuke!- blanqueo los ojos hastiado.

-hmp- en sus facciones puedo ver la sorpresa de verme

\- hermano porque no me dijiste que venias?- suspire cansado.

-solo iba a ser un momento y volvería pero…- no sabia ni como decirle lo que me ha pasado

hubo un silencio que mi hermano pudo interpretar perfectamente, me tomo de la mano y me sacó de todo ese bullicio y lugar.

caminamos hacia su auto que estaba estacionado lejos de la mansión, yo solo me dejaba guiar de él, en cuanto llegamos me abrazo - estoy feliz de verte…- susurro un poco conmovido de verme mordí mis labios al escucharlo tan emocionado y triste a la vez- donde has estado?

le miro y sin pensarlo contestó- chicago- sus cejas se levantan de sorpresa

-vaya hermano, has ido bastante lejos.- suspiro y vuelvo a mirar hacia la mansión- has visto a naruto no?- cierro mis ojos sonriendo de lado, mi hermano; solo el puede saber que me sucede en cualquier momento- ha cambiado como no tienes idea.

-me he fijado…- respondo con naturalidad - como es que esta con nagato?- le miro y noto en sus ojos negros la seriedad más profunda del mundo.

-nagato es su primo, uno que conoció hace 2 años ya sabes que la familia es grande y uno tiene primos perdidos por todo el mundo.

-comprendo

-bueno pues se conocieron y ya está, no hay mucho que contar.- por como lo ha dicho se que no me dirá nada mas y no es que me importe solo no comprendo la necesidad de saber- cómo ha reaccionado naruto al verte?

-hmp, me atrevo a decir que solo le importaba estar con nagato, dijo mi nombre pero luego como si nada- la mirada de mi hermano estaba sombría, como si ocultara un montón de cosas

-bueno es lo que hay, y qué piensas irte? no se si lo sabes pero las reuniones de nagato suelen durar d días- dijo cambiando de tema.

-si, mañana pienso volver a chicago- claramente no tenia nada mas que hacer aquí

-quédate unos días, o al menos hasta mañana, madre estará feliz de verte- las palabras de mi hermano me llegan.

-deacuerdo.- afirmó y veo su sonrisa

-volvamos, la noche aun es joven además deida me está esperando, hoy habrá menudo reventon y no pienso perdermelo

….

-USTEDES DOS QUE HACEN AQUI! TEBAYO!- el impresionante chillón femenino casi corta la música, ese dobe como siempre tan exagerado.

-solo estamos cuidando a nuestro rebelde amiga- contestó itachi levantando los brazos como si nada.

-y un coño! quien se los dijo!- podía ver como la rabia estaba en los ojos de naruto

-Rubi cálmate- dijo nagato y el cambio de actitud fue instantáneo; naruto dio media vuelta y miro mal a nagato, casi lo mata luego se perdió entre la multitud, veo como detrás de él va gaara, sai iba con él pero hizo el pare para saludar a mi hermano.

-itachi!- grito lleno de emoción- dime que shisui viene contigo!- pregunto con toda la emoción contenida

-viene más rato con tobi...

ellos se quedan hablando, yo voy hacia la barra y pido otro trago tratando de olvidar la imagen de naruto en brazos de nagato, pero para mi mala suerte

-pensé que se iba sasuke- su voz, solo escucharla recuerdo como le susurraba a naruto y se lo comía a besos

-Hmp- contesto un poco enojado con la vida, estaba realmente molesto ni siquiera yo mismo sabía por qué; o quizás sí pero aceptarlo es impensable para mi.

\- cómo se conocieron Naruto y tú?- me preguntó llamándolo por su nombre. yo me quede viéndolo y sonreír de lado, ha sido realmente directo.

\- cómo se conocieron tú y él?- le pregunté evadiendo su pregunta

-larga historia- contestó suspirando un poco agobiado- se puede decir que el me encontró a mi, fue algo tan extraño porque él estaba buscando a alguien- hizo una pausa y sonrió como si recordase ese momento- _**luego, yo le ayude...-**_ ahora entiendo más, lo que no se es porque me está contando todo esto? está claro que poco me importa a mi como le ha ayudado a naruto en su depresión.

-sois primos?- pregunté

-si, lejanos muy lejanos; fue mucha coincidencia- a pesar de que me siento tan molesto, hablar con nagato es realmente agradable, tiene un aura que despide tranquilidad y eso me enoja.

agarro mi copa y empiezo a beber de nuevo, el me mira de reojo y hace lo mismo.

-Mi nagatin!- me estremezco al oír su voz, hay enfrente de mi naruto salta y se sienta en las piernas del pelirrojo- ven vamos a bailar! - dice ignorándome completamente, o eso pensé yo - deja de hablar con el amargado de sasuke teme! y sal a bailar con migo que por fin está sonando reggaeton!- se me hace extraño verlo ser tan él en su forma femenina, es decir antes cuando yo no sabía nada, prácticamente " _alice"_ como se hacía llamar en su forma femenina; era alguien completamente opuesto a naruto, su elegancia y feminidad me dejaban congelado. pero ahora? naruto ya no se contiene ni siquiera cuando es mujer.

-hmp, dobe…- le contestó, su mirada se fija en la mía y el cosquilleo en la panza empieza, la forma en la que me mira me es nuevo, hay fuego puro en esos ojos y ese fuego me está quemando.

-a quien le llamas así? teme…- me saca la lengua y luego me sonríe cerrando los ojos…

uff que alguien haga algo, me estoy haciendo agua de solo verlo, aun me encanta eso de el.

-tu no estabas enojada pequeña fierecilla?- los brazos de nagato rodean la cintura de naruto y le abraza tiernamente cortando nuestra pequeña discusión, las mariposas que sentí se murieron al instante.

-pero si bailas conmigo prometo no enojarme mas, ademas por fin está sonando reggaeton! - volvió a repetir

-pero si odias el reggaeton!- dijo nagato sonriendo de lado.

-ya pero me gusta bailarlo asi bien sensual contigo…- sin pudor ni nada, mueve sus caderas al ritmo de la música.- yo se que tu quieres, ven baila…- la lengua de naruto se asoma y humedece la mejilla de nagato.

no se ni como? ni porque? termine aquí viendo como naruto baila muy provocativo y sensual con nagato, se supone que hace rato debí haber vuelto a chicago pero no!. sinceramente pensé que las cosas iban a ser diferentes y que de verdad nunca mas en mi vida vería los azules ojos de… esa pelirroja, PORQUE NI SIQUIERA ES RUBIA!

el resto de dia lo pase en la fiesta de nagato, hablando con muchas personas y por supuesto rechazando a muchas mujeres, desde que llegué había sentido como me devoraban pero yo soy anti zorras.

tal y como mi hermano dijo, en este dia hubo un increíble evento , no se quedaron cortos y a pesar de que no podía dejar de ver a naruto, pude disfrutar de todo lo que estaban ofreciendo, no es que antes no haya estado en fiestas que durará dias, tambien llame a mi piloto a informarle que se tomará un tiempo y esperara mi llamada.

ya era de nuevo de noche, la mitad de las personas se habían ido a cambiarse y volver, iba a ver un concierto en el patio de la mansión y todos querían estar, yo un poco cansado me fui a dormir aunque sea un par de horas, cuando iba caminando a la habitación que nagato me había prestado; entre, me saque la ropa quedando en boxer y me acosté en la cama cansado para tratar de dormir pero justo después entro naruto, no me vio, lo se porque entro y se acercó al closet sacando una ropa.

-ya se me acabó el tiempo…- le escuchó susurrar, veo como se saca la ropa y queda completamente desnudo ante mis ojos, no entiendo como no me ha visto pero supongo que el que la luz esté apagada influye mucho, eso y mi cabello negro.

me quedo observando su femenino cuerpo, era perfecto excepto por una cicatriz que tenía en el hombro, antes no la había visto y era porque tenía un adhesivo encima que la ocultaba y se veía muy natural. - ouch…- se quejó sobándose la impresionante cicatriz, se de que es, o puedo imaginarlo

 _ **Dia 2 del reventón! (lunes festivo)**_

Entonces sucede, su cuerpo brilla y todo rastro de mujer desaparece ante mi, ahora se veía un hombre bien marcado y varonil, mi entrepierna despierta al verlo desnudo " _ **no hay duda de que me gustan los hombres**_ " su cabello fue lo que mas me llamo la atencion, ahora lo lucia mas corto y completamente rojo, toda su presencia era más madura y me encanta, no se en que momento me senté en la cama para disfrutar de ese cuerpo tan perfecto

-QUE COÑO HACES AQUÍ!- Hee? como? la luz ya está encendida? - FUERA!- grita señalando la puerta mientras se cubre su partes con las manos.

-tu fuiste el que entraste y te desnudaste! no pudiste ser mas sutil para decirme que querías follar conmigo?- tampoco iba a dejar que naruto me intimidara.

-a si?...- me mira con cara de circunstancias, se quita las manos de su entrepierna y así sin pudor ni nada se acerca lentamente y se inclina un poco hacia mi. -fo...follar contigo… dices?- susurra varonilmente.

-no serias capas…- le rete mirándolo sin pestañear, estamos jugando con fuego- toda la noche… provocando sin necesidad y a la hora de la verdad mirate.- veo como se aleja y camina hacia la puerta, se iba y por alguna razón siento decepción. pero para mi asombro la cierra y le echa el seguro, luego camina hacia las ventanas y las cierra.

-desnudate…- susurra mirándome con esos ojos dilatados del deseo, vuelve a caminar hacia mi y se coloca encima haciendo que mi cuerpo se acueste sobre la cama podía sentir su excitación aplastar a la mia - te follare bien duro…- le escucho en mi oído, luego siento sus labios en mi cuello.

 _estoy perdido._

 **Continuará.**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOS DOMINGOS DE NARUTO**

hola! se que he demorado un monton (problemas personales) pero aqui esta el capitulo octavo. disfrurtalo

 **capítulo octavo**

 **POV SASUKE**

-madre…- susurré completamente roto viendo como esa hermosa mujer corría a abrazarme.

-SASUKE HIJO!- solloza mientras me abraza con todo su amor maternal a flor de piel. No puedo nisiquiera evitar fundirme en sus brazos pues necesito a gritos esta sensación- ese milagro! Que se digna a visitar a su madre.

-bueno, he cerrado un gran negocio con la empresa akatsuki.- conteste separandome del abrazo- era necesario venir.

-Entiendo…- noto la tristeza en sus ojos negros y el desánimo hacer acto de presencia.

-madre... yo también quería verte- esta vez soy yo el que la abrazó y le doy unas vueltas mientras ella ríe, por esta mujer haría cualquier cosa.

-Bájame sasuke jejejejeje- y asi lo hago, ambos caminamos hasta el comedor y empezamos a hablar de todo lo que ha pasado - como sabras tu padre salió a cerrar un negocio, itachi está disfrutando de unas cortas vacaciones y ya sabes que fugaku no le niega nada.- por lo que oigo padre aún no sabe que itachi también es gay.

\- madre tu sabes que itachi…

\- esta de novio con el primo del jovencito naruto? -me interrumpe, muerdo mis labios preocupado- y que tu padre aun no lo sabe?- como siempre mi madre al loro con sus 2 hijos

\- supongo que cuando se entere se le caerá el pelo- por alguna razón ambos nos reímos

\- has visto a itachi no? El te dijo que vinieras- casi lo afirmó con un poco de desilusión.

\- yo, igual iba a venir madre tampoco soy tan mal hijo- y realmente no lo era- siempre estuve en contacto contigo; que si las florecitas para el dia de la madre, que si alguna joya para el cumpleaños- le decía esto mientras movía mis manos con despreocupación- y tarjetas escritas a mano! - ella me miraba y sonreía

\- tienes razón- dice y un silencio agradable nos envuelve, yo miro por la ventana y me pierdo en mis pensamientos " _Aun recuerdo lo que paso anoche con naruto, no entiendo cómo he podido ser tan débil"_

-Sasuke hijo…- me llama mi madre al ver que desconecto de la realidad- Que te pasa? Te noto triste, sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras. Soy tu madre; quien te hará sentir mejor que yo? - le miro triste, no puedo evitar pensar en todo lo que ha sucedido estos ultimos 2 dias.

\- me encontré con naruto… - suelto de golpe, no puedo retener esto que está dentro de mi. veo como en sus ojos se hace una sombra de tristeza

\- cómo reaccionó al verte? - mis ojos se posan en ella pues ha hecho la misma pregunta que me hizo mi hermano

-Normal- por alguna razón la noto nerviosa- qué sucede madre, hay algo que no sepa?- La veo dudar un momento y se abstiene a decirme algo- mikoto… sabes que puedes confiar en mi en lo que sea, soy tu hijo menor y quien te puede hacer sentir mejor que yo?- suspira derrotada cuando le juego su misma carta.

\- él estuvo muy mal Sasuke, se obsesionó buscándote por todos lados, se fue de casa, su relación con sus padres callo por los suelos sin contar que casi pierde un brazo. Además cuando vino fugaku… - hace una pausa- cuando vino aquí a preguntarte lo humillo y lo echó de diciéndole que no quería ningún maricón en su casa.- el golpe de mi puño en la mesa la sobresalta. Maldita sea por mi padre! El conoce naruto desde que nació prácticamente - y lo peor es su primo; Kushina me ha contado cosas muy poco agradables de él, yo no lo conozco pero por alguna razón pienso que la culpa es solo de naruto. Cada vez era más problemático y se metia en broncas con todo el mundo, hasta que se fue de casa y eso es todo lo que se- suspire un poco agobiado, tengo el presentimiento de que eso es solo el principio de todo- los namizake lo están pasando mal, kushina describe a naruto como un ser vacío y sin sentimientos.

\- madre…- Esto que acabo de oír me afecta, y tal vez el hecho de que pase la noche con ese ser vacío y sin sentimientos que mi madre me acaba de describir- yo…- la impotencia se refleja sobre mi. eso o el inicio de la culpa, no se si mi madre sabe lo que le sucede a naruto pero tampoco pienso arriesgarme a decírselo.

\- hijo…- veo como se coloca de pie y se acerca para abrazarme- yo estoy aquí para ti- me quedo unos minutos abrazado a mi madre, tratando de olvidar lo que sucedió ayer. Quizás si no hubiese estado tan bebido y lo peor es que no lo estaba! Mi cuerpo estaba en el punto perfecto, relajado y extraño ya que sin duda ver a naruto desnudo causó un vértigo que no pude ignorar.

Tampoco puedo decir que no me ha gustado lo que sucedió, la forma en la que preparo mi cuerpo y me hizo el amor me dejó sin respiración, nunca me había sentido tan unido a él o quizás; fue el hecho de haber pasado tanto tiempo sin sentirlo, no me importa! Todo fue perfecto… Excepto por una cosa

El no me beso ni una sola vez en los labios. Se comió cada parte de mi cuerpo pero no me beso a mi y eso dejó un vacío desgarrador y más aún porque yo sentía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para no besarme.

Al final cuando todo acabó… Simplemente se levantó y se fue sin mirarme.

-sasuke.- la voz de mi hermano interrumpe el momento "madre e hijo"- todo bien?

\- perfecto- contestó separandome de mi mami- bueno pues. Volveré a Chicago mañana temprano- camino hacia itachi y le estrechó la mano en forma de saludo.

-tan pronto?.- la voz de mi madre se llena de tristeza.

-lo mejor es estar alejado madre, además haya tengo unos negocios que manejar y ya me he excedido en el tiempo que debo quedarme aquí.- contestó volviendo a poner mi voz neutra

-apenas pasaron 2 dias hermano.- se que ambos quieren tenerme aquí, pero yo no deseo lo mismo.

-puedo ir contigo hijo? aunque sea solo un par de días?- sus ojos se fijan en mí como avisando de que no debia ni podia negarme.

-en ese caso yo tambien ire, le dire a mi dei que venga conmigo- blanqueo mis ojos frustrado de la encerrona que mi hermano y mi madre acaban de hacerme.

El resto del dia lo pase en un hotel, quería descansar un poco y olvidar todo el ajetreo, mi cuerpo cayó como una roca en la cama y justo cuando el cansancio estaba venciendo sono mi movil - diga?- contestó.

 _-sasuke uchiha, pensé que no iba a contestar-_ esa voz la reconozco al instante.

-nagato, que se le ofrece?- seguro me dirá algo sobre lo que paso anoche con naruto.

 _-quisiera invitarlo a cenar esta noche, por favor no se niegue-_ justo eso iba a hacer, negarme pero no pude

-deacuerdo, donde?

 _-conoce_ " _ **£l ermitaño?"**_ _es un famosísimo restaurante_

-no, pero puedo utilizar el móvil para llegar, dime a qué horas debo de estar?

 _-oh, sobre las 20._

-ahí estaré- y cuelgo, suspiro cansado de toda esta situación, se que me vere denuevo con naruto pero quisiera verlo una última vez antes de irme; quizás hablar y tratar de quitarle peso al asunto, no puedo decir que no siento nada por él porque estaría mintiendo y mi trasero lo sabe.- pues nada…- mire el reloj y eran las 2 de la tarde, supongo de dormiré un poco y luego si iré a la dichosa cena.

…

El restaurante " _ **£l ermitaño"**_ está situado en uno de los edificios más importantes de japón; para ser más exactos en los últimos 2 pisos dejando a la vista toda la ciudad en una preciosa terraza y gran parte de techo artificial, simplemente maravilloso y elegante.

-menos mal he venido de etiqueta- susurre siguiendo al camarero que está guiandome hacia la mesa de nagato.

Para mi sorpresa el camarero me guió hasta la zona más reservada y vip, un lugar grande y amplio como para una docena de personas, a cuantas había invitado nagato? no lo se pero seguramente naruto estara aqui.

-Sasuke- escucho mi nombre en tan tranquila y perezosa voz.

-Shikamaru- respondo ofreciendo mi mano en son de paz obteniendo una respuesta inmediata.

-cuánto tiempo- dice correspondiendo mi saludo- que te trae por aquí?- pregunta con elegancia.

-negocios- contestó- y tú? Como te van las cosas con temari?- observo como blanquea los ojos cansado.

-la cosa es problemática- ambos sonreímos a notar como las mujeres nos miran con deseo salvaje.

-Shikamaru - la voz de nagato nos interrumpe- sasuke uchiha; Cuanta puntualidad

\- que esperabas soy el chef- contestó con desgana, dejándome sorprendido.

\- tu no trabajas con naruto?- pregunte y tanto nagato como shika me miran y se ríen

-eso hago- responde- bien qué quieren de cenar?

-Trae lo mejor para mis invitados- dice sentándose en la mesa- sabes a qué hora llega mi flamante amigo?

-Tu sabes como es naruto; no debe de demorar- me quedo analizando la conversación y vuelvo a mirar el lugar y empezando a sacar conclusiones a máxima velocidad; que ha pasado con ichiraku ramen? Naruto y nagato son amigos? Shikamaru sabe hacer otra cosa que no sea ramen!? al parecer han cambiado muchas cosas.

Camino hacia la mesa y tomó un lugar, pronto empieza a llegar toda la gente; mi primo sai, gaara (que sigue sin hablarme), neji, mi hermano con su pareja, hinata y kiba que me miran con un gesto extraño, algunos miembros de la empresa akatsuki, pero ni rastro de naruto.

-sasuke qué sorpresa- dice con retintín hinata apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa- aun recuerdo la última vez que te vi… Abandonando a naruto.- pude escuchar el " _ **uhhh"**_ que se hizo en el silencio de la mesa.

Yo sonrio de lado y respondo

\- sí justo esa vez, cuando me enteré que había sido engañado vilmente por mi novio por casi 3 años!- Golpeó la mesa con la palma de la mano cortando todas las conversaciones del todo el lugar, se que no debí contestar pero no puedo detener este sentimiento de culpa- Un whisky! Por favor! - grito abochornado por llamar la atención.

-Hermano tranquilo- dice itachi dándome apoyo moral

-cariño. Nada de tranquilo; pues como bien dice hinata aquella vez fue la última vez que le vimos- deidara también colocó su pizca de arena

-Si y yo repito por si nadie me escuchó que; fui engañado como un tremendo imbécil- me defiendo tomando a fondo el whisky que me acaban de traer- otro! Por favor.

-anoche parece que no te importaba- dijo nagato sonriendo con maldad solo para que yo escuchara, ya que estaba sentado justo a mi lado.

El segundo trago de whisky lo paso con fuerza, con eso queda confirmado que nagato sabe lo que sucedió anoche.

\- de cualquier forma; tu rompiste una promesa- remato hinata con elegancia cambiando de lado su cabello.

-bien! ESTA BIEN! - grite poniéndome de pie, tirando la silla y teniendo mi pronto a flor de piel- LA CAGE YÉNDOME PERO LA CULPA NO ES SOLO MIA! AQUÍ TODO EL MUNDO- Señaló sin vergüenza alguna a todos "mis amigos" - ME VE COMO EL MALO DE LA PELÍCULA, EL QUE HIZO SUFRIR A NARUTO PERO ALGUIEN SE HA PREGUNTADO CÓMO SENTÍ YO? O CREEIS QUE ME FUI CAGADO DE LA RISA POR LO QUE ESTABA SUCEDIENDO?- me di la vuelta dispuesto a abandonar la mesa pero detrás de mí estaba naruto escuchando todo mi espectáculo, solo verlo se me puso todo de gallina, como si un flash atravesara mis recuerdos de la noche pasada en las que estuvimos juntos sin pensar en nada más que saciar nuestras necesidad sexual -gracias por la invitación nagato. Pero me tengo que ir ya que los ovnis estan invadiendo mi apartamento- abandonó el lugar; se que muchos están sorprendidos y más de uno se colocó de pie, incluso pude escuchar que mi hermano dijo

\- pero qué es lo que les está pasando?! Sea lo que sea que suceda entre naruto y mi hermano; es asunto de ellos 2 y ustedes no tienen porque meterse!- y estoy seguro que viene tras de mi

-Itachi!- a lo lejos el grito de deidara.

Parezco una novia haciendo un show pero no pude evitar disparar a todos en esa mesa "metafóricamente" me da tanta rabia que se metan en mis cosas y más aún de naruto.

Llego tan rapido como puedo a mi moto y agarro mi casco con furia contenida- MALDITA SEA!- y no estrello mi casco al suelo porque me costó un ojo de la cara.

-Hermano! - blanqueo mis ojos fastidiado

-que?!- me doy la vuelta y deseé no haberlo hecho pues no solo estaba solo mi hermano; también deidara y naruto.- que quieren?! DÉJENME!

-primero que te tranquilices sasuke.- la voz despreocupada de naruto azotó mis tímpanos

-Vale, como lo desees.-empiezo a mover mis hombros y mi cuello haciendo sonar mis huesos.- 1

\- hermano eso que hiciste ha sido bochornoso- itachi tratando de hacerme entrar en razón

-2. 3. 4. 5. - cuento un poco más rápido conteniendo la rabia que siento, no debí haber aceptado esta estúpida cena.

-hay esta pintado sasuke- deidara tan amable.

-DEIDARA SI SIGUES ECHANDO MIERDA NO TE TOCO EN 2 SEMANAS!- mi hermano parecía muy decidido

-6. 7. 8. 9. 10- una vez "calmado" y tranquilo, me monto en mi moto y me coloco el casco- itachi mañana en el aeropuerto a las 7 am, llega con mamá- miró de reojo a naruto, su inexpresables ojos hacen que el afán de irme sea mayor -adiós- justo iba a irme pero naruto con rapidez se monta detrás de mí- PERO QUE!?

-itachi, deidara dejarnos un rato solos.- dice agarrándose de mis caderas con toda la intención de no soltarme.

-bajate idiota!- forcejeo, lo empuje y lo insulte pero nada, tenía toda la decisión de venir conmigo a donde sea que fuera a ir.

-estás seguro primo?- dice deidara preocupado- recuerda que...

-si deidara, callate ya te dije que nos dejes solos.- de repente el ambiente cambio, había una extraña tensión que pesaba al respirar.

-naruto no creo que

-itachi, no quiero repetirlo más, yo hablaré con él pero tengo que hacerlo a solas.- veo la preocupación en los ojos de mi hermano

-mañana nos vemos hermano- y se va con deidara dejándome solo con naruto a bordo de mi moto

-y ahora que naruto? que quieres?- suspiro soltando la dirección de la moto y me cruzo de brazos

-quieres hablar aquí en el estacionamiento?- entiendo lo que me está proponiendo.- porque no subimos a mi restaurante y pedimos una copa?

-no quiero aparecer mañana en la prensa con titular de " _ **sasuke uchiha es el responsable de la gran tragedia en el restaurante £l ermitaño!"**_ sería otra deshonra para la familia.- la risa de naruto inunda mis oídos.

-sobre todo para tu padre.- he notado el odio en esa frase, incluso yo sentí el mío propio nacer, suspiro con resignación y sin mas me coloco el casco, prendo la moto y salgo del estacionamiento con naruto tras de mi.

es hora de hablar.

….

llegamos al hotel y con lentitud y silencio absoluto subimos por el ascensor- quieres tomar algo?- preguntó al llegar a la habitación

-cerveza -contesta -Sabes me gusta este lugar- dice asomándose por la ventana- se parece al primer hotel al que fuimos juntos.

-al que casualmente se le daño el dispensador de bebidas?- de nuevo la risa inundo mis tímpanos, por kami cuanto extrañe eso

-bueno pero aquella noche no faltó la bebida- respondió sentándose en la cama

-si, menuda borrachera y droguiza nos dimos- me acerco y le entregó la cerveza, tengo otra en mi mano, al mismo tiempo la abrimos y tomamos un trago.

no se ni como empezar la conversación, me siento tan raro

-sasuke ayer…- oh no! porque tuvo que empezar por ese punto- yo lo siento, las cosas se me fueron de las manos y no quise hacerte eso.

-no quisiste hacer el amor conmigo? eso es lo que me estás diciendo?- me siento en el otro extremo de la cama viéndolo con cara de circunstancias.

-buueeenoooo; si lo dices así suena feo, es que como nosotros no terminamos bien, mejor dicho no terminamos pues nunca más volvimos a hablar y así que de repente vienes de tu de quien sabe donde y justo la primera noche te acuestas con tu peor pesadilla fenómeno extraño, por eso pensé aquello, además anoche estaba muy tomado y uff ciertamente pensé que estaba acostándome con otra persona.- eso lo sentí, en mi dolor más sentido del orgullo.

-vaya, gracias.- conteste dando un largo sorbo a mi cerveza- quizás si hubieses confiado en mí sobre lo que te sucede cada domingo a lo mejor no me hubiese reaccionado de esa manera y no me hubiese ido al culo del mundo.- el silencio absoluto invadió la habitación, no debí decir eso pero ultimamente no me callo nada.- yo…

-no, cállate sasuke.- miró con tristeza a naruto, su aura ha cambiado y siento el peligro en mi cuerpo, su cabello rojo caía tapando su mirada.- te estuve buscando… tanto tiempo…- sus iris se posan en mi, puedo ver el dolor en ellos. incluso cuando me está sonriendo.

-mira naruto yo…- trague con fuerza para empezar - siento haberte hecho todo el daño que ocasione en ti, en tu familia. pues yo se que irme asi sin mas fue algo muy bajo, me arrepiento de mi comportamiento y...

-lo prometiste…- susurro ido- aquella noche en el parque…

 _Flash black_

 _-no naruto - me acerco y me siento en el último escalón para poder acostarme - no tienes que decírmelo, pero espero…- acomodo mis manos detrás de mi cuello- que algún día me lo cuentes y que yo no me dé cuenta por mí mismo o por otra persona porque si no…- suspiro mirando el techo - me sentiré muy triste._

 _-me dejaras?- siento como se pone a mi lado apoyándose en su brazo y viéndome- me dejaras?- repite._

 _-te recuerdo que no somos nada…- le contestó acomodando mi rostro para poder verlo, qué guapo se ve así apoyado en su mano- pero si en ese momento somos algo, no te dejare por nada del mundo.- sus ojos se han aguado por mis palabras, no sé por qué el dobe es tan delicado y llora por todo! parece una mujer._

 _-promételo…- se acerca, apoya su cabeza en mi pecho temblando, pero no hacía frío - yo no podre vivir sin ti…- aquello lo dijo muy bajo, casi no lo escuche pero el mensaje me llego._

 _-te lo prometo… pero no llores más_

 _End of flash black_

-lo se! LO SE!- grité levantándome de la cama - Y QUE ESPERABAS NARUTO! SENTÍ QUE HABÍAS JUGADO CONMIGO! QUE LA CHICA QUE SIEMPRE VEÍA Y DE LA QUE ME HICE GRAN AMIGO ERAS TU! TODO EL TIEMPO FUISTE TU ACTUADO! ME SENTÍ TAN TRISTE Y CONFUNDIDO- me sobo el tabique de la nariz con fuerza- casi me enloquezco cuando me fui, no tenerte fue horrible pero ya era demasiado tarde, me había ido y pensé que era lo mejor.- cuando le miro de nuevo noto como una lágrima baja por su rostro. me acerco a él y con mis dedos seco esa lagrima - perdon naruto, no creerás pero soy un tipo que tiene unos prontos impresionantes, y aquella noche fue eso.- le sonrió y le miró con toda mi dulzura.

-sasuke…- sus ojos volvieron a ser los del naruto que conocí pero cubiertos de tristeza- perdoname, yo no supe cómo contarte- bajo su rostro y suspiró - no era como decirte " _sasuke soy Alice, me convierto en mujer todos los domingos y me siento como un fenómeno por ello" -_ termina su explicación con cara de tragedia

-cómo te sucedió todo esto? desde cuando? por qué no me lo contaste desde antes?- se que le hice muchas preguntas pero necesito respuestas.

-yo… no quiero hablar de eso.- noto como el tema le incomoda y le molesta.

-entiendo.- me separo de él y voy a coger 2 cervezas mas.

-y donde estuviste sasuke, todo este tiempo?- le miro y sonrio, ya no importa si lo sabe o no.

-chicago.- la sonrisa inunda su rostro, pero era de resignación total

-hay no estuve buscando- eso me da a entender que realmente me busco por todas partes.

-porque me dices todo esto naruto?- se pone de pie y se acerca a mi

-revisaste tu correo? o contestaste alguna de mis llamadas?- cuestiona mirándome fijamente

-no, cambié todos mis datos personales- tuve que hacerlo, si no me volvería loco recibiendo mensajes de todos por montones.

-pues nada, no importa- el silencio se hace de nuevo, quizás debería revisarlo- mañana ya te vas no?- dice dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la ventana otra vez.

-si, debo hacer negocios y empezar a trabajar en lo de nagato…- contesto y era verdad, siento que he estado mucho tiempo alejado de mi realidad en chicago. de todo lo que construí estos 3 años.

-oye ahora que dices eso, me encanto la marca rasengan. ha sido un auto perfecto- me sorprendo al oír eso

-fue inspirado en ti.- le confieso sin dudar, nos miramos y sonreímos cómplices- me parecio una perdida no sacarlo a la luz.

-tan divino…- susurra feliz, la primera sonrisa de felicidad que le veo. pero nada dura para siempre; la magia se va al caño cuando el móvil de él suena - dígame…- no se que esta hablando pero su rostro cambia- vale pues voy ahora mismo- mi estómago se contrajo al oír eso- ahora que el asunto de hace 3 años quedó claro, debo irme sasuke.- la decepción me inunda. como que se va? y qué pasa con nosotros? no vamos a arreglar nada de ello? pero! hace no menos de 24 horas follamos como conejos!

-vale - fue lo único que pude responder.

-buen viaje.- y se fue.

 _ **desgraciado.**_

continuará.

 ** _Luu-chan'17 como siempre gracias por tu apoyo :3_**


	9. Chapter 9

**LOS DOMINGOS DE NARUTO**

 **capítulo noveno**

 _ **Miércoles 00.00 am**_

POV SASUKE

Todavía estamos en el avión, hemos tenido un enorme retraso porque entre el transcurso se desató una tormenta en chicago y no permitió el aterrizaje. nos tocó aterrizar en el aeropuerto de España (Madrid) y esperar nuevas instrucciones.

Después de casi 5 horas esperando y 2 en el aire por fin! estamos llegando.

Mi hermano y deidara no han parado de preguntarme cuánto íbamos a tardar, habían insistido tanto que al final me enoje y me dejaron tranquilo, desde entonces no los he visto mas, deben de estar en la parte de atrás del avión.

Mi madre ha tomado unos cuantos relajantes y ahora esta durmiendo a mi izquierda, ella le tiene un poco de miedo al tema de los vuelos y más cuando le dije que debíamos hacer una parada en España, casi le da algo.

Ahora que nadie me está molestando voy a hacer algo que me intriga desde que naruto me lo ha comentado, revisar mi correo electrónico antiguo, sin perder tiempo enciendo el portátil y espero a que aparezca el escritorio.

-sasuke…- blanqueo los ojos fastidiado. otra vez mi hermano, seguramente me preguntara cuánto vamos a tardar- necesito que vengas un momento por favor.- suspiro cansado, cierro el portátil y me pongo de pie.

-espero que sea importante- respondí siguiéndolo hasta el final del avión

-lo es- dice deteniéndose enfrente del baño - tenemos un serio problema - abre la puerta y veo a deidara dándonos la espalda - amor…- cuando se pone de frente casi me da un infarto, una mujer.

-no…- susurro mirándolo fijamente y luego a itachi.- no es domingo…

-idiota- escucho la impresionante voz femenina de mi cuñado- a mi no me sucede ese día, yo cambio los miércoles- me sorprendo al escuchar eso.

" _ **En 15 minutos estaremos en el aeropuerto de chicago, gracias por viajar en el avión uchiha"**_ se escucha por el altavoz.

-mi madre no sabe nada, verdad?- pregunté y como respuesta obtengo un movimiento de cabeza de ambos en forma de afirmación- vale haremos esto; ustedes salen primero e irán a este hotel- saco mi billetera y le paso una tarjeta a deidara- digan que van de parte de sasuke uchiha. yo esperare unos 15 minutos, despierto a mi madre y voy a mi residencia con ella.

-qué le dirás de nosotros?- pregunta itachi

-que ustedes salieron a pasar un tiempo de pareja - todos estuvimos de acuerdo y esperamos a que aterrizara el avión.

Después de 5 minutos, itachi y deidara estaban abandonando el avión, afuera estaba el clima muy frío por lo que el capitán nos ha facilitado ropa más caliente. Antes de que ambos se fueran al hotel, deidara se me acercó

\- gracias sasuke- y me sonríe con sinceridad, sonrisa que se desaparece al instante- sabes, tengo que decirte algo y siento que si no lo hago no podre aguantar mas tiempo.- he de suponer que quiere decirme así que me paró recto y espero el golpe- te odio por lo que le hiciste a mi primo, no sabes el daño que le has hecho y la desestabilización que provocaste en su vida al abandonarlo de esa forma- no puedo ni siquiera sostenerle la mirada- solo espero que algun dia naruto te olvide y aprenda a amar a otra persona.

-deidara…- mi hermano abogandome. seguramente mi cara debió tener un cambio al oír la realidad de sus palabras. ¿realmente yo quería eso? ¿era lo que iba a suceder? solo pensarlo me provocaba náuseas.

-déjalo…- es lo único que puedo argumentar, quizás yo también necesite oír esa cruel verdad.

Deidara no dijo nada más, solo se dio la vuelta y se fue. itachi tampoco dijo nada al respecto, se dedicó a seguir el camino por donde se fue su novio.

…..

Mi madre llegó con los tacones en la mano y aun bajo los efectos de los relajantes, estaba en un estado tan ido que no pregunto ciertas ausencias. yo la guié hasta mi habitación y la metí en mi cama arropándola con tendidos de algodón para el frío - buenas noches madre- dije besando su frente, ella balbuceó algo incomprensible y siguió durmiendo.

Antes de salir de la habitación tome mi pijama y me la coloqué, una vez listo camine hasta el minibar buscando un whisky - debo tener bastante trabajo - me dirigió hacia el ordenador de mesa y me siento para empezar a revisar lo que ha salido. me quedé despierto hasta tarde estudiando los nuevos negocios y nuevos modelos que pienso sacar para un futuro, últimamente quiero tener mi cabeza lo máximo ocupada para no pensar tanto en naruto. no se como mi retorcida mente había pensado que quizás iba a ir al aeropuerto a impedir que me marchase de nuevo, pero ni rastro de su peliteñido pelo, que decepción...

 _ **Una semana después**_

Estos días al lado de mi madre han sido realmente gratificantes, muchas veces itachi y deidara se iban de fiesta. por lo que yo aprovechaba y llevaba a mi madre a cenar a los restaurantes más lujosos de chicago, las mujeres la miraban mal y se notaba que tenían celos de ella, que tontas.

Tuve también unas que otras reuniones en la junta general de una empresa a la que le diseñó automóviles, los empresarios se sorprendían al ver que tenía una madre muy bella y por supuesto intentaron tener un acercamiento mas intimo con ella, ahí estaba yo celando a diestra y siniestra a todos los varones que se le acercaban mucho.

-tal vez fugaku no me haya tenido nunca en cuenta en su vida y esas cosas, pero de eso a no cuidar lo que nos pertenece es algo imperdonable, tengo como derecho marcar territorio y más si es mi madre- sus ojos le brillaban al escuchar mis palabras.

-mi niño…

\- pero qué dices mamá? que ya soy un hombre!- ambos terminamos siempre riendo antes estas situaciones. tal vez nunca se lo diga pero cuando estoy con ella me siento de nuevo como un chiquillo - madre, gracias por estar aquí.

Por supuestos hubieron otros días en los que los pesados de itachi y deidara nos acompañaban, afortunadamente la tensión que había entre nosotros había bajado bastante, a tal punto de poder tener conversaciones civilizadas sin insultarnos.

Recuerdo que a mitad de semana mi madre tuvo una fuerte discusión con fugaku por salir del hogar sin su permiso, vaya pensamiento tan machista de ese hombre. sin embargo lo que dijo mi madre me dejó helado hasta a mi.

" _-Mira mi amor-_ con todo el sarcasmo por delante _\- puedo ser tu mujer y todo eso pero cuando se trata de mi hijo puedes perfectamente pararte en las pestañas, sabes cuanto tiempo llevo sin verlo? no!, así que si tu no quieres verlo es tu problema, pero a mi nadie me prohíbe ver a mi sasuke, no por nada lo tuve 9 meses en mi vientre, tengo todo el derecho! y te aconsejo que vayas cambiando ese pensamiento tan despectivo respecto a nuestro hijo, un dia de estos te puedes arrepentir!"_ fue tan impresionante que por el bien de mi vida no me aparecí por el salón, fijo esa mujer me mata.

Los días siguieron pasando entre reuniones, salidas y momentos agradables con mi familia. Para el ultimo día que pase con ellos, el ambiente ya estaba completamente pacífico. incluso al lado de deidara.

\- gracias por haberme hecho compañía- dije con una sonrisa.

\- hermano! te extrañare mucho!- mis costillas sintieron el impresionante abrazo de itachi- pórtate bien!

\- hey idiota- como siempre mi cuñado tenia una forma sutil de llamar mi atención- espero que no la cagues mas.

-no podría ni aunque quisiera -contesté resignado. él se acerca y para sorpresa de todos me abraza

-por favor, no hagas sufrir mas a naruto.- susurra solo para que yo lo escuche, cuando se separa noto que su mirada reflejaba el evento de una travesura- mucha suerte cuñado!

Por último mi madre me miraba con los ojos aguados, se lo que quería y puedo casi adivinar lo que me va a decir " _mi niño¡"_ dirá abrazándome, puedo estar seguro. afortunadamente yo soy un buen hijo y sin pensarlo camino casi corriendo y la abrazo con toda mi alma - nos vemos después mami- no hay duda de que aveces puedo ser muy infantil.

-mi niño… cuídate.- sonrió de lado, realmente quería escucharlo.

…

 _ **viernes 20:00 horas**_

Después de que todos se fueron debo de aceptar que se siente un gran vacío en mi apartamento. en fin, no importa.

-hora de trabajar…- dije dándome ánimos y caminando hacia el sofá con el portátil, tenia pereza sentarme en esa mesa.

Cuando el portátil mostró el escritorio recordé algo pendiente - como era?- dije tratando de recordarlo - _**uchihajunior**_ _ **?**_ \- abrí el navegador y empecé a teclear el correo antiguo- contraseña…- suspiré - _**teamonaruto.18**_ \- enfrente de mí se abrió la bandeja de entrada y una cantidad de mensajes aparecieron de golpe ante mis ojos. -vaya…- más de 1000 mensajes; la mitad era publicidad, 100 de esos mensajes de otras personas y 400 de naruto. para mi sorpresa el último fue enviado hace un mes.

Dejó el portátil a un lado, me levanto y camino hacia el bar sirviendo un whisky. vuelvo y empiezo a leer los mensajes de naruto en orden.

" _Porque te has ido sasuke? te necesito, estoy muriendo sin ti"_

" _Contesta sasuke por favor, donde estas?"_

" _Perdóname por favor no quise engañarte así"_

Los primeros 50 mensajes fueron de esa manera; que donde estoy, que porque me fui, que lo perdonara y sobre la promesa que le hice.

Una vez llegue a los mensajes donde no tenía nada que decirme, me mandaba letras de canciones tratando de que yo entendiera como se estaba sintiendo. canciones muy de su estilo como rock antiguo y romántico donde expresaba lo triste y vacío que se sentía sin mi. casi 10 mensajes de ese tipo. mientras tanto yo miraba el ordenador con mucha tristeza.

Después de eso los mensajes fueron redacciones de su vida y uno de ellos con el nombre " _ **mi verdad"**_ llamó mi atención.

" _hola sasuke_

 _Se que no leerás esto pero supongo que nada pierdo con hacerlo. cuando te extraño y pienso en ti siempre te envió un mensaje a este correo teniendo la esperanza de que algún día contestes. soy patético no?_

 _Ya no se que mas enviarte, había intentado en escribirte poesía pero me salio horrible! soy un desastre. afortunadamente tuve una buena idea y creo que podría funcionar._

 _Realmente quería decirte esto en persona, darte una buena explicación sobre mi problema pero simplemente desapareciste. así que; sostente de la pared o del asiento porque te contare como termino pasándome_ _esto_ _todos los domingos de mi vida._

 _El 10 de octubre de mis 15 años fue un domingo, ese día desperté siendo mujer._

 _Qué más puedo decirte? yo no comprendo porque me sucede, mis padres me dijeron que 1 de cada 100 namizakes les sucede esto, puedes creer que yo sea uno de esos 100? según mi padre hace millones de milenios un poderoso mago maldijo a nuestra sangre castigándonos de esta forma tan cruel, la razón nadie la sabe. para mi eso no es más que un mito! sinceramente nadie creería esos patéticos cuentos de magos, hadas y todas esas tonterías._

 _Sin embargo; puedes imaginar lo miserable que me sentí al verme al espejo y que mi reflejo me devolviera una apariencia femenina? no se si recuerdes pero ese día no nos vimos. el primer domingo de mi vida que no lo pasaba contigo, Mi madre me contó que me habías llamado hasta el cansancio y que fuiste a buscarme._

 _Fue el peor cumpleaños de mi vida. después de eso caí en depresión y empecé a meterme en el mundo de las drogas, como una vez te dije_ " _con shikamaru muchas veces nos drogábamos"_ _eran justo esas veces que no estaba contigo._

 _Desde esa vez cada domingo ha sido un martirio para mi, como recordarás, aunque no creo porque solo hasta que nos acostamos la primera vez, te volviste pesado con el tema._

 _Sasuke, si lees esto quisiera saber una cosa ¿como despertaste esa curiosidad después de 3 años? esa necesidad de saber qué sucedía conmigo…_

 _En fin, esa es la verdad._

 _Por favor contesta, te extraño mucho._

 _Te ama naruto."_

-creo que necesitare otro whisky- me puse de pie y camine hacia el minibar sirviendo otro trago y sin perder tiempo vuelvo al sofá para seguir leyendo sus mensajes. entre todos encontré uno que me rompió en el alma en dos.

" _Hola sasuke!_

 _hoy he vendido mi restaurante y con lo que me han pagado iré a buscarte por el mundo, espero encontrarte, quiero verte."_

Una lagrima resbalo por mi mejilla -no…- susurre ahogando un sollozo dejando de leer por un momento los mensajes. eso me dolió. yo mejor que nadie se cuanto le costó a naruto tener _ichiraku ramen_ y la ilusión que le provocaba comer ramen gratis, por muy estúpido que sonara; el invirtió todos sus ahorros en ese pequeño local.

Una vez me calme seguí leyendo. según sus mensajes naruto estuvo buscándome en muchos lugares como: corea del sur, corea del norte, Mongolia, Rusia, Pakistán, noruega, Egipto, España, Chile, Canadá y México. todos esos lugares fueron enviados con un mensaje y fotos de él como evidencia de que realmente estuvo ahí.

Algunos de ellos fueron:

" _Sasuke este lugar es hermoso! la comida es muy rara pero sabe tan bien! he conocido un montón de gente y tengo un montón de amigos, lo único malo es que no te he encontrado, no pierdo la esperanza"_

" _El frió me esta congelando los huevos!_

 _hoy me siento triste, he pensado en cómo sería esta aventura contigo a mi lado conociendo todo el mundo, los dos solos amándonos en todas partes, te extraño tanto"_

Otra lágrima bajaba por mi mejilla.

" _Estos últimos días he estado en méxico, adivina? no estabas, no se que estoy haciendo con mi vida, me estoy desesperando y ya no tengo dinero para viajar más, volveré a japón resignado"_ su ultimo mensaje de viajes.

Vuelvo a ponerme de pie y fui por toda la botella de whisky. aun tengo mucho que leer.

" _Hola, últimamente he tenido muchos problemas con mis padres. sabes? he conocido a alguien que resultó ser mi familiar. un primo lejano, no te diré como lo conocí porque no creo que sea conveniente_

 _sasuke, por favor… vuelve."_

Eran muy poco los mensajes en los que naruto no me decía que me amaba o que volviera.

lo peor de todo es que ahora no me mandaba tanta información, no se de donde saco el dinero para crear £l ermitaño, seguramente nagato le debió de haber ayudado. tampoco los problemas de los que me han hablado, ni cuando se pintó el cabello de rojo. nada! no había detalles de lo que realmente me interesaba saber... vaya decepción.

Seguí leyendo los mensajes hasta que llegue al ultimo, para mi sorpresa era un vídeo.

" _Hola sasuke, he estado trabajando en esto para ti, espero que te guste"_ leí la presentación de 15 segundos. sonreí al escuchar una de mis canciones preferidas (Reik- me duele amarte) hecha acústicamente con la guitarra, y más aún la voz de naruto cantando la letra de forma lenta y triste. inmediatamente empezaron a verse fotos de nosotros besándonos, haciendo caras o simplemente sonriendo. los últimos 15 segundos era una pequeña grabación de la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. esa locura de noche que ambos vivimos y sin querer hicimos un trío con un policía.

En el pequeño vídeo no se veía nuestros miembros, simplemente mostraba cómo los dos nos abrazábamos en la pared después de terminar, yo escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello y él con los ojos cerrados abrazándome. ambos aun con nuestros cuerpos conectados.

3 minutos 30 segundos fue el tiempo total, Cuando el vídeo terminó me sentí muy triste, en el mensaje también venia adjuntado el archivo mp3 de la canción.

Con un esfuerzo me coloque de pie y seque un par de lágrimas que cayeron por mis mejillas, ver todo esto me hizo sentir aún más desgraciado respecto a naruto. me siento muy mal y no creo que nada ni nadie pueda hacerme sentir bien.

-creo que…- susurro poniendo el pico de la botella en la boca y bebiendo licor sin parar- ha sido un error haberme ido...- por fin lo había aceptado, es que no había otra conclusión ni otra razón, irme fue la peor decisión de mi vida, realmente no se como pude ser tan- ignorante…- y ahora como arreglo esto? que hago?- solo un milagro puede salvarme de esta metida de pata con duración de 3 años…- un relámpago cayó en la ciudad desatando una impresionante tormenta, no me sorprende pues estamos entrando al invierno.

Suspiró resignado y miro el reloj, falta 1 hora para la media noche- me pregunto qué estarás haciendo dobe…- camino como un zombie hasta la habitación y me dejo caer en la cama con cansancio acompañado de un aura oscura. que debería de hacer? volver y tratar de arreglar las cosas con naruto? no… el me odia, y si lo obligó? me rechazara obviamente. lo emborracho y me caso con el? eso suena bien, digo al día siguiente no podrá hacer nada pues ya estaremos casados. - que estupideces estoy pensando?!- empecé a gritar como loco, no se que estoy haciendo.- que debería de hacer!? - menos mal vivo alejado de la sociedad, con mi actitud cualquier puede pensar que estoy loco.

Cuando el silencio volvió a reinar en mi habitación, solo podía escuchar la lluvia caer con fuerza, no se cuanto tiempo estuve aquí acostado pero me daba igual.

 **DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN DIN**

-largense! quiero estar solo!- grité sin moverme de la cama pero el sonido de la puerta insistió.- MALDITA SEA! pero a quien se le ocurre molestar a las 1 de la mañana!.- de mala gana me puse de pie y camine hacia el teléfono para insultar a quien sea que me estaba amargando mi momento deprimente. Cuando miro la pequeña pantalla para observar quien era y mandarlo al carajo, pude sentir como mi alma casi abandona mi cuerpo.

Corro con todas mi fuerzas hacia el ascensor y bajó hasta el primer piso, maldita la hora en la que me dio por vivir en un penthouse. Mis piernas se movieron a toda velocidad saliendo de mi refugio y mojándome en el proceso, el agua estaba helada.

Cuando llegue hacia la puerta exterior lo vi con mi propios ojos, había jurado que era una ilusión o cualquier otra cosa pero no, ahí estaba él con una maleta en la mano y congelándose vivo.

-NARUTO!

 _ **Continuará.**_

 _ **UN SALUDO A :***_

Luu-chan'17 __

TsubasaClowLi


	10. Chapter 10

**LOS DOMINGOS DE NARUTO**

 _Atención: este capitulo contiene lemon explicito._

 _antes de leer debéis saber que me costo un montón escribir esto, nunca me había costado tanto trabajo escribir lemon T_T y espero que de verdad les guste._

 **Capítulo décimo**

 _00.00 horas (sábado)_

En las afuera de la ciudad de chicago se veía un joven pelirrojo saliendo de un taxi - no puede llevarme hasta la cima? voy hacia el penthouse uchiha- preguntó esperanzado de que el conductor se apiadara pero al decir el nombre del lugar el taxista se negó rotundamente.

\- no joven, mire la hora que es- contestó mostrándole el reloj- además en nada lloverá, bajar esa colina con la calle mojada es muy peligroso y mi horario de trabajo terminó hace 30 minutos, en verdad lo siento- sin más se fue.

\- GRACIAS POR SU AMABILIDAD!- frustrado tomó su maleta y empezó a subir colina arriba. Hacía mucho frío y a cada paso parecía que la temperatura bajaba más -me estoy congelando...- se abrazaba a sí mismo pero fue imposible detener la inminente hipotermia- Bu… bueno no... pu..pu….puede...empeorar- un relámpago cayó en la ciudad desatando una impresionante tormenta- va...vaya…- la suerte no estaba de su lado.

Cada metro que avanzaba se le adormecían más sus extremidades- te… odio.. sa...suke…- como no hacerlo? razones le sobraban- por...que… te has… comprado... un… un… apartamento en.. el culo del… mundo… maldito…- sin embargo aquella situación era su propia culpa pues su primo le había dicho que en esa ciudad estaba entrando en invierno y que por lo tanto se pusiera ropa que le abrigara -De… debí... hacerle… caso…- los minutos pasaban y la lluvia parecía que cada vez caía más fuerte y más fría-¡ACHU!- un fuerte estornudo - al...alguien me… me está pensando… - o se estaba resfriando.

Por fin a lo lejos se veía la torre uchiha; un lugar bastante siniestro pero elegante y moderno, unas imponentes rejas se alzaban custodiadas por gárgolas de piedra que cuidaban la entrada. daba miedo, realmente daba miedo y más aún con tremendo diluvio encima. podía hacerse una idea de porque el taxista no lo llevo hasta ese lugar.

Cuando por fin llegó no dudo un segundo para tocar el timbre y esperó pacientemente a que alguien diera señales de vida. se lo estaba jugando todo en esa visita porque si sasuke no estaba moriría congelado -va...va...vamos… con… contesta…- el movimiento desenfrenado de sus dientes no le dejaba hablar, Estaba claro; iba a morir ahí en esa reja. Había llegado tan lejos y justo en el último momento la madre naturaleza se pone en su contra, ya ni siquiera podía moverse pues no sentía sus pies. -sa… Sasuke…- susurro cerrando los ojos para aguantar hasta el final.

-NARUTO!

 **POV SASUKE**

En cuanto la reja se abrió corrí hacia naruto, su piel tenía un tono azul pálido -idiota! - agarre su maleta, coloque su brazo en mi hombro y empecé a moverme lo más rápido posible pero me estaba costando mucho ya que él estaba entumecido y se tropezaba con sus propios pies.

Cuando la lluvia ya no nos alcanzaba cerré las puertas y una vez dentro coloque la maleta del dobe en el suelo y lo despoje a toda velocidad de su ropa, Yo también me quité la mía y ambos completamente desnudos entramos en el ascensor para llegar a la cima. tan rápido como las puertas se abrieron; camine hacia el baño y entré en la ducha con naruto. regule la temperatura del agua para que cayera un poco más de tibia y luego abracé su cuerpo mientras el agua nos calentaba poco a poco - idiota! Eres un completo idiota!- le regañaba - que hubiese pasado si yo no estuviera aquí? Donde te refugias? Idiota!- le sentía temblar en mis brazos, su cuerpo estaba aún helado.

\- te… encontré… Sasuke…-aunque él se estaba muriendo de frío pero pude distinguir felicidad en sus palabras y la rabia que sentía se esfumó. mordí mis labios pues tiene razón, por fin me encontró.

Mis brazos rodearon completamente su espalda -idiota…- susurre escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello, Le amaba y no podía evitarlo. cómo es posible de que después de todo lo que ha sucedido y de todo lo que he hecho naruto me haya buscado a mi? a la persona que lo abandonó y le causó tanto daño, yo le he provocado tanto sufrimiento que siento que no lo merezco.

"por favor, no hagas sufrir mas a naruto" recordé las palabras de deidara, mi cuñado sabía de esto? por supuesto que sí. era muy obvio que él le había dado mi ubicación exacta a naruto, porque si no ¿quien mas va a ser? solo él pudo decírselo.

Suspire rindiéndome ante lo evidente; a naruto le hace feliz tenerme a su lado y yo también lo soy, no me veo alejándolo de mí y ya no quiero tenerlo lejos, lo único que quiero es intentarlo de nuevo.

Mis manos bajaron hacia sus caderas y con un rápido movimiento le dieron la vuelta logrando que el agua le calentara de frente, necesitaba que su temperatura se regulará. - naruto…- mis manos rodearon su abdomen y abrazándolo por la espalda lo acerco mas a mi. tal vez no haya sido consciente antes pero ambos estamos completamente desnudos bajo el agua - mi naruto…- susurro deleitándome con su contacto, mi cuerpo está haciendo un llamado urgente al suyo.

Siento como sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos- sasuke…- corresponde suavemente dejándose abrazar por completo y descansando su cabeza en mi hombro, no dijimos nada más. estuvimos unos 10 minutos dejando que el agua caliente hiciera su trabajo.

\- te sientes mejor? salimos ya?-le pregunté después de un rato y él afirma con un suave movimiento de cabeza. cierro el agua y abandonamos la ducha, Busco entre mis armarios un par de batas y toallas para secarnos.

\- quien manda a grabar sus iniciales en estas cosas?- blanqueo mis ojos fastidiado, ya sabía yo que el ambiente no podría ser todo el tiempo tan tranquilo.

\- me gusta- le escuchó reír.

\- pues yo también quiero- le miro poniéndose mi bata US y secándose el cabello con la toalla US, se ve muy sexy.

\- ven salgamos- le tomó de la mano para sacarlo del baño - supongo que no has traído ropa de invierno, verdad?- le miró con desaprobación por su falta de cuidado.

\- vale… la he cagado al no estar preparado pero préstame una muda, yo mañana voy y compro algo de acuerdo al clima. si?- suspire y le lance una pijama negra y un par de calcetines peluditos grises.

\- no importa- le dije poniéndome otra pijama de la misma clase- todavía no te pongas los calcetines, espera un momento- veo como afirma y se empieza a vestir, yo también me pongo otro par de calcetines azules.

\- sasuke, por que no tienes pijamas de dibujos? es lo mas normal no?

\- naruto…- gruñí molesto- yo soy muy normal.

\- listo ya estoy- le observó ya vestido y acostado en la mitad de mi cama - aunque no se para que la pijama, creo que no la necesitaremos…- una mirada con deseo atraviesa mi espina dorsal, si no supiera que naruto estaba conmigo podría jurar que me estaba acechando un león.

\- primero necesito hacerte un chequeo básico- me acerco y me acuesto a su lado - toca con el dedo pulgar todos tus dedos y dime si los sientes -le veo hacer el ejercicio con sus manos obteniendo el resultado que esperaba- ahora con los dedos del pie - repite el proceso colocando una cara de ultratumba

\- sasuke.. no siento este pie!- gritó con pánico- no siento mis deditos!- se agarra el pie y se lo pone enfrente de la cara- porque!- llora dramáticamente

\- como que no los sientes!- preocupado me incorporo y agarró su pie para mirar qué le sucede y porque no tiene sensibilidad -espera- le trato de tranquilizar pero naruto está dispuesto a morir de desesperación- cálmate dobe!- hace silencio y con los ojos aguados y un puchero me mira.

\- es muy grave?...- pregunta con temor sorbiendo sus mocos, asqueroso.

\- vamos a ver…- le digo sosteniendo su pie derecho que era el que no tenía sensibilidad- sientes esto?- le tocó el tobillo y él afirma con temor- y esto?- le tocó el talón y él vuelve a darme la misma respuesta soltando más lágrimas de miedo- bien, y esto?- le tocó la planta del pie y él vuelve a asentir con la cabeza- vale, y esto?- le tocó los dedos y él afirma que si lo siente- naruto…- una vena enojada aparece en mi frente, ese idiota esta jugando conmigo

\- es el otro pie!- Dice pasándome el otro mientras llora- es ese! revisa ese!- que raro, había jurado que era el derecho. con paciencia repito el proceso anterior.

\- sientes- le tocó el tobillo y él afirma - y esto?- el talón y él vuelve a afirmar- esto?- le tocó la planta del pie el resultado es igual- esto?- le tocó los dedos y asiente con la cabeza lleno de miedo

\- es muy grave?- sus ojos parecían cascadas y su nariz también.

\- pero si estás perfecto idiota!- agarro una almohada y se la estrelló en la cabeza, no puedo creer que me haya hecho repetirlo- mas bien ponte los calcetines que hace frío!

\- era una bromita! - su risa se escucha por todo el lugar tan armoniosa como siempre mientras se coloca los calcetines - no se enoje conmigo!- grita saltándome encima y yo lo recibo con lo brazos abiertos tomándole por la cintura. ha quedado perfecto para hacerme sentir su cuerpo y yo el mio, no puedo aguantar más... quiero besarle.

la risa de naruto fue muriendo cuando una de mis manos se puso en su rostro acariciándole con ternura la mejilla, sin esfuerzo ni negación lo acerco lentamente a mi. Un delicado roce y un gemido que no pudimos ocultar ninguno de los dos al sentir de nuevo los labios del otro - delicioso…- digo y vuelvo a besarlo pero ahora nuestras lenguas se acariciaban entre ellas lentamente, no había pasión ni deseo, era puro sentimiento. no recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que nos besamos de esta manera pero lo había extrañado con todo mi ser y él no paraba de gemir al sentir mis besos mojados, podía notar lo ansioso que estaba.

Siento como se separa colocándose entre mis piernas, me mira pícaro al sentir mi erección y yo le devuelvo la misma mirada porque sé que él está en el mismo estado. sin vergüenza empieza a mover sus caderas- ahhh sasuke...- gemía empezando a calentarse a gran velocidad, le tomo de las caderas y me levanto lentamente, su mirada era tan profunda y llena de amor que me desarmaba completamente, no habían inseguridades en su ojos azules, solo la impaciencia que tenía por sentirme.

Cuando mis manos buscan su camisa para desabotonar me doy cuenta de que solo el botón de la mitad estaba puesto. le sonrió y sin hacerlo esperar más le quitó el botón dejando a la vista su pecho y abdomen. me quedo analizando su piel, había cosas que por el afán de calentarlo no había visto antes; su hombro tenía una impresionante cicatriz, ya la había visto antes pero no con tanto detalle. lo que realmente me preocupo fueron las demás cicatrices de cortes y de golpes. las toco con mis dedos, eran grandes y por su apariencia tenían pinta de que habían sido profundas. busco su mirada pero él me esquivo, suspiro y desde sus hombros dejó caer suavemente la parte de arriba del pijama que tenia puesto. sus brazos también estaban marcados, le volví a mirar buscando algún indicio en su rostro de las mismas marcas y para mi sorpresa las halle; su ceja derecha partida y su labio, no se notaba a no ser que te quedaras detallando. no quiero hablar de eso ahora así que con toda mi sensualidad le beso la ceja bajando lentamente hasta el cuello repartiendo besos. pellizcaba suavemente sus pezones recibiendo a cambio sus suspiros y temblores.

Naruto se abraza a mi cuello exigiendo un beso, su lengua vuelve a tocar la mía con impaciencia y nuestras caderas se restriegan de nuevo exigiendo con fiereza el acto -te necesito ahora…- susurra separándose y bajando la mirada hasta su pene que palpitaba al rojo vivo- mira como estoy...- se toca a si mismo temblando- no se si pueda aguantar tu ritmo…- le tomó de la barbilla y le miró

-lo harás…- le aseguro para volver a besarlo, poco a poco voy empujándolo hasta que quedó acostado sobre él y vuelvo a mover con suavidad mis caderas logrando que nuestras erecciones se restregaran entre ellas, no dejo de besarle ni un solo momento, el sudor ya empezaba a cubrir su piel y más cuando sus piernas se envuelven a mi alrededor cortando nuestro beso gimiendo completamente sonrojado y con los labios hinchados de tanto besarnos. pongo distancia apoyando las manos a cada lado de su cabeza ya que si sigo así terminaré por arrancarle lo que le falta de ropa y entrar en él de golpe sin preparación, debo controlarme. le observó mordiéndose la boca tratando también de controlarse. sus manos empiezan a acariciarme por encima de la tela del pijama, suspire cerrando los ojos mientras me dejaba desnudar, siento sobre mi tatuaje el contacto piel a piel de sus dedos. una risa llamó mi atención -por qué te ríes?- le preguntó observándole de nuevo y volviendo a soltar mi peso encima de él.

-porque estoy feliz…- sus brazos rodean mi cintura- no puedo creer que esté a punto de hacer el amor contigo- pronto un par de lágrimas bajaron por sus ojos- no… sabes cuanto espere esto…

La culpa vuelve a invadirme, yo mejor que nadie se que no miente - también estoy feliz- mis pulgares limpian sus lágrimas y vuelvo a besarle- recuperaremos juntos todo el tiempo perdido…- naruto vuelve a sonreír de esa forma que me encanta.

Una suave caricia sube por mi columna hasta el cuello llegando a mi cabello. me hala para unir nuestras bocas de nuevo pero yo poco a poco voy bajando por su cuerpo, mordiendo, besando, succionando hasta llegar a sus pequeñas y rosadas tetillas para empezar atenderlas con mis dientes. los suspiros de mi hermoso pelirrojo se escucharon sensualmente, podía sentir lo ansioso y sensible que estaba y como movía sus caderas para hacerme sentir su caliente erección en mi pecho. sigo bajando y besando toda la piel que tengo a mi alcance hasta el bordillo del pijama- estás ansioso?- pregunto tratando de ganar tiempo

-bueno, siento que me va a reventar la polla si no haces algo con ella...- blanqueo los ojos fastidiado, como siempre naruto siendo tan romántico.

-hmp...- con rapidez le acabo de desnudar dejando su orgullo empinado pidiendo atención, siento un tirón en mis huevos al verle - eres hermoso...- y no me quedaba corto. recuerdo que antes no tenia bello púbico pero ahora tiene unos delicados bellos doradillos, hambriento y sediento me acerco y le beso delicadamente el glande moviendo con rapidez mi lengua en su pequeña entradita mientras con mi mano le acarició bello sintiendo sus músculos tensarse debajo de mi.

-sasuke...- gime mi nombre moviendo las caderas y temblando en el proceso. poco a poco voy comiéndome su miembro hasta donde mi boca pueda soportarlo - ahhhh...- escucho su ahogado gemido, empuja las caderas contra mi boca y coloca sus manos sobre mi cabeza marcándome su ritmo, me dejo hacer su voluntad pero si sigo así terminaré atragantandome.- Si... ahh... ahh...- siento como crece y se pone aún más duro su pene dentro de mi boca, su liquido preseminal se combinan con mi saliva y los golpes en mi garganta son más intensos, se va a correr.

-naruto...- grita molesto cuando me liberó de su poderoso agarre- ten cuidado conmigo, mi garganta no es de acero.

-nenaza! - responde mirándome feo- estaba a punto!...- le miró alzando una ceja al escuchar lo evidente. lanzó una sonrisa "number one" y con fuerza le doy la vuelta empinando su trasero ante mi- AHHH!...- mi lengua empieza el trabajo de lubricar abriéndose paso lentamente en ese anillo de músculos, una de mis manos alcanza su pene y lo masturba con lentitud.

naruto se retorcía moviendo su cuerpo y trasero para facilitar a mi lengua llegar a puntos que antes no había tocado- ufff sasuke…- gimió erizándose entre mis manos por la sensación, es fascinante ver su piel ponerse de punta por mis caricias. paso mi lengua por sus testículos y los succiono suavemente para volver a subir lentamente hasta su entrada y meter mi lengua de nuevo - ummm... ahhh...- temblaba al notar que repetía el proceso muchas veces.

Deposito un suave beso en su orificio separándome. me acerco a mi mesita de noche y sacó un lubricante de menta, cuando iba a ponerlo directamente en su entrada naruto se incorpora y salta sobre mi.

-déjame…- él no podía ni hablar bien por la excitación que tenia, aún no se había corrido y sus ojos dilatados lo afirmaban.- déjame desnudarte…

-te conozco dobe… en cuanto esté desnudo te pondrás encima de mi- hace un puchero - deja que me tomé mi tiempo…- acarició su cuello y lo atraigo para poder besarle con todo mi sentimientos a flor de piel- déjame amarte otra vez…-le susurro sensualmente besando su oreja y moviendo mis caderas sobre su trasero obteniendo un delicioso gemido como respuesta.

-grrr- gruñe con fuerza sobre mis labios, sus dientes se hincan sobre mi cuello succionando suavemente mi piel tatuada, seguí sintiendo sus besos por todo mi cuerpo hasta que sus manos se pusieron en mis caderas y me desnudaron sin paciencia -mmm...- gime al verme, al parecer el tampoco se había tomado la molestia de detallarme- te ha crecido…- toma mi pene como un caramelo y lo masajea de arriba a abajo.

-no… hagas eso…- me sostengo de las sabanas aguantando el placer tan indescriptible que siento cuando él me toca- naru!...- no puedo controlarme al sentirlo comerme entero y atragantándose en el proceso. por instinto lo tomó de la cabeza y follo sin frenesí su boca- si… ahhh.. ahhh…- mi cuerpo se tensa de lo rico que se sentía, me voy a correr si esto sigue a este ritmo, con el dolor y la pena más grande que pueden tener mis huevos alejo a naruto de mi.

-no te gusto?- me pregunta limpiándose la saliva de la boca mientras sonreía de lado.

\- demasiado…- contestó tratando de no correrme. vuelvo a tomar el lubricante- acomódate - naruto se acuesta boca arriba y abre las piernas completamente para que yo acabe de prepararlo, pongo un poco de lubricante en mis dedos y en su entrada, sin hacerle esperar más meto el primero y le observo para saber si le está incomodando. - te molesta? te duele?

-se siente extraño…-sonríe tiernamente- no he estado con nadie más así, solo contigo.

-eso lo discutimos después- frunce el ceño y suspira molesto, no es que no le crea solo no quiero pensar en eso.

Sin darle tiempo meto mi segundo dedo y este si le hace gemir. empiezo la preparación para dilatar su apretada entrada, mientras vuelvo a darle atención a su pene que no había perdido grosor y todavía estaba ansioso de sentir mis caricias

-ummm…- sus caderas empiezan a empujar suavemente y sin lastimarme, sus dedos acarician el cabello húmedo que cae por mi frente- ahh.. no me hagas… esperar más…

hago lo que me está ordenando, me acomodo entre sus piernas y dirigí mi pene hasta su entrada. antes de cualquier movimientos deposito un beso en sus labios, tomó sus manos y las entrelazo con las mías. nos miramos fijamente y como si no necesitáramos hablar me adentre en su cuerpo lenta y continuamente hasta el final. ambos gemimos al completar la unión sin dejar de mirarnos, volvimos a besarnos con más ansias que antes- te amo… tanto…- salgo y entro en su cuerpo una sola vez volviendo a gemir de lo apretado que estaba.

-sasuke…- se muerde los labios para no gemir- yo….

-no… déjame hablar…- vuelvo a penetrarlo 2 veces mas y me quedo quieto- antes te pedí perdón como persona a persona, un perdón que simplifica todo el daño que hice pero… nunca lo hice como mi pareja.

-sasuke… lo podemos hablar después- estoy consciente de que hago un puchero al ser interrumpido, la expresión de naruto se enternece- ahora estamos haciendo el amor… literalmente, no ves lo ansioso que estoy de que me tomes?

-yo solo quiero que me perdones por todo, realmente no pensé que justo ahora me entrara tanta culpa.- le sonrió- creo que debimos haber hablado antes de hacer esto.- una carcajada se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-serás idiota...- dice dándome un pequeño beso en la nariz- entonces? paramos y hablamos?- aquella idea no me gusto en lo absoluto así que no contestó y vuelvo a concentrarme en lo que estábamos haciendo, quizás haber leído esos mensajes me ha tocado la moral.

Empiezo a penetrar suavemente borrando todo rastro de diversión en el ambiente. nuestros cuerpos hacen un sonido delicioso en cada golpe.

-ahh… ahh…- los gemidos de naruto inundan mis oídos, sus manos se aprietan a las mías con fuerza y empieza a moverse debajo de mi para que las penetraciones sean más certeras.

-te amo…- le repito besándolo mientras nuestros cuerpos bailaban íntimamente, entre el sudor y las penetraciones salgo y me acuesto a su lado pegando su espalda a mi pecho y vuelvo a hundirme en él para seguir amándolo.

-tócame… - naruto guía mi mano hacia su pene pero yo empiezo a masajear sus huevos mientras que con la otra le acarició un pezón, acomodo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello e hinco mis dientes en ese lugar- ahh sí…- continuó entrando y saliendo de él con más fuerza hasta que golpeó su punto débil- OHH SII! DAME MAS!- repetido el proceso muchas veces escuchando sus gemidos y sintiendo como su espalda se arquea contra mi pecho- AHHH AHHH SASU...KE!- se que va a correrse así que empiezo a masturbar su pene con rapidez y los espasmo no tardaron en sacudirlo con fuerza corriéndose en mi mano y en parte de la cama.

vuelvo a hacer un cambio de posiciones quedando de rodillas en la cama y naruto en cuatro. penetró con facilidad su cuerpo - esto acaba de comenzar…- le aviso mientras empiezo a moverme dentro y fuera. busco su miembro para empezar a darle atención sintiendo su erección crecer en mi mano a gran velocidad.

-ahhh siii…- gimió de nuevo poniéndose recto y abrazándose a mi cuello, poco a poco las penetraciones fueron bajando de velocidad hasta ser más suaves. solo se escuchaban suspiros y el choque de nuestros cuerpos- te extrañaba…

-yo también...- tomo su rostro para darle un beso- me hiciste tanta falta...- empiezo a repartir besos por su cuello y a acariciar con mi mano el vello púbico de su pene, de nuevo la velocidad vuelve a hacer parte de los movimientos sexuales que unen nuestros cuerpos, los minutos pasaban y en cada arremetida golpeaba el punto sensible de naruto sin piedad haciéndolo gemir, suspirar y temblar. yo también lo hacía sin contenerme regalandole todos y cada uno de mis gemidos provocados por su delicioso cuerpo -ahhh... me la estás apretando mucho…- le susurro al oído mordisqueando su lóbulo.

-sasuke... me volveré a correr…- confiesa tensandose entre mis brazos

-ahhh... yo... también…- tomó a naruto del cuello y lo empujo pegando su rostro a la cama quedando completamente sometido ante mí, empecé a penetrar con fuerza dándole de clavo en su punto G

-AHHH JODER SI! AHHH- noto como sus manos se agarran al cabezal de la cama- ME ENCANTA CUANDO TE PONES ASÍ! FOLLAME MAS DURO!- escuchar esos comentarios tan candentes fue mi perdición.

-UFFF!... NA...RUTO...- termino corriéndome dentro de él y cayendo encima de su cuerpo sintiendo también sus espasmos. me quedo quieto recuperando fuerzas por unos minutos- estás descansado?-

-quieres más?- como respuesta le hago notar mi creciente erección dentro de él, veo cómo muerde sus labios -creo que hoy no dormiré…

 **continuará.**

un beso a:

 _Luu-chan'17_

 _TsubasaClowLi_


	11. Chapter 11

**LOS DOMINGOS DE NARUTO**

 **Capítulo undécimo**

 **POV SASUKE.**

 ** _Descenso_**

-ummm naru…- susurro buscando con mi brazo el cuerpo de mi pelirrojo pero no halló nada -mmmm?- me incorporo con un calcetín pegado a la cara por causa de un extraño líquido pegachento - que es… Esto?- tan rápido como hago la pregunta mi cerebro procesa los últimos acontecimientos. lejos de incomodarme o de asquearme me siento feliz de que sea así - mejor me doy una ducha…- me coloco de pie y mi cuerpo expulsa una gran cantidad de semen resbalando por mis muslos- joder! Esto si es asqueroso! - camino abierto de piernas y con un pequeño dolorcito en mi entrada - me urge una ducha…- sin pensarlo mas entro y dejo que el agua me limpie.

Por lo que he notado aun llueve pero no tanto como ayer, sigue haciendo frío y está de noche, he dormido bastante.

Una vez no queda rastro de "eso" en mi cuerpo, salgo y busco una toalla para secarme - las 20:00 horas…del dia sabado - susurro prendiendo mi móvil y un sin fin de mensajes, llamadas y alarmas entraron- puff que pesados.

Busco un pantalón de algodón y me lo colocó, con rapidez camino hacia la cama y recojo todo dejándola sin nada- necesito tendidos limpios, pero primero pondré a lavar esto - camino fuera de la habitación escuchando el sonido de la televisión, me dirigí hacia el sofá y ahí estaba naruto durmiendo con un tendido hasta el cuello y para mi sorpresa resplandecientemente limpio- seguramente se dio una ducha…- suspiro y sigo mi camino hasta el ascensor.

Recuerdo que ayer naruto término inconsciente, quizás debí dejarlo descansar pero el dobe estaba tan necesitado y yo tambien que me pareció imposible hacerlo.

Una vez estoy abajo camino hacia la lavadora y pongo todo; los tendidos, las pijamas, las toallas y prácticamente lo que ayer ensuciamos. busco con la mirada la maleta del dobe pero no la halle por ninguna parte - que raro…- antes de volver a subir coloco una alarma en el móvil para que me avise cuando acabe el lavado.

Tal y como lo imaginaba, naruto había subido su propia maleta, a qué horas se habrá levantado? no lo se -vamos a hacer algo de comida- me muevo hacia la cocina y pongo a hacer arroz, pico verduras y carne rápidamente para hacer un estofado y mientras espero adelantó la limpieza en mi habitación.

Ayer nos pasamos… prácticamente mi cabello terminó con gomina de semen y el dobe también estaba igual. no entiendo cómo nos puede gustar tanto corrernos en la cara del otro o simplemente llenarnos de "eso" todo el cuerpo, menudo salidos estamos hechos. la cama y parte de la pared también está igual ¿de donde sale tanta chele? no tengo ni idea pero esto me recuerda mucho a aquella habitación del hotel en el que estuvimos juntos por primera vez, aquello fue descomunal y monstruoso.

El sonido del móvil cortó mis pensamientos, observo la pantalla fastidiado al ver la persona que me llamaba - que querrá el pesado de mi hermano ahora?- contestó mientras saco los tendidos limpios- que quieres itachi?

 _-hermano! por fin alguien contesta! de casualidad cierto pelirrojo de ojos azules esta por haya?_ \- por el tono de su voz se que estaba preocupado.

-si naruto está aquí conmigo- colocando el móvil entre mi cuello y hombro me pongo a hacer la cama.

 _-pásalo…_

-está durmiendo

 _-despiertalo_ -blanqueo los ojos fastidiado

-está durmiendo - repito acomodando las almohadas en su lugar.

 _-dei, dice que está durmiendo…_ \- Escuchó un forcejeo y unos sonidos raros al otro lado de la línea- _MIRA SASUKE UCHIHA, DESPIERTA A ESE INGRATO AHORA MISMO!_

hecho para atrás mi cabello con los dedos y contesto- deidara, él ayer llegó muy agotado y prácticamente muriendo del frio, eso y que estuvimos follando toda la madrugada hasta las…- cuento con los dedos más o menos calculando- 5 o 6 de la mañana? así que como sabrás no tiene fuerzas para hablar con nadie, si quieres cuando despierte le digo que te llame vale?

 _-se reconciliaron!?_ \- casi lo gritaba.

-estuvimos dándole que te pego toda la madrugada, acaso no suena a reconciliación?- un grito de emoción se escucha desde el otro lado

 _-esta bien, cuando despierte dile que me llame-_ y colgó, no puedo evitar sonreír pues gracias a ese idiota ahora naruto esta conmigo.

Una vez limpia mi habitación y lista la cama salgo para acabar de preparar la cena.

Media hora más tarde mi móvil vuelve a sonar para avisar de que el lavado ya había terminado, coloco a fuego lento la comida pues estaba prácticamente lista y bajó de nuevo para empezar a extender todo lo que había dentro de la lavadora, me tomó alrededor de cinco minutos.

Cuando vuelvo a subir, paso por la sala para echarle un vistazo a naruto pero no había rastro de él en el sofa.

 _Se ha despertado…_

Con un poco de temblores camino hacia la cocina y apagó el fuego, me quedo parado apoyando las manos en el mezon tratando de no ponerme nervioso pero parece imposible lograrlo, no se como entablar ahora una conversación con el dobe.

-ummmm…- siento como unos fuertes brazos me rodean por la cintura- eso huele muy bien, que estás preparando?

-es...estofado de carne con arroz.- trato de aparentar lo nervioso que me pone esta situación- siéntate que esto ya está listo, supongo que tienes hambre...- no puedo ni voltear a verle, estoy tenso y se me esta notando. las manos de naruto aprietan mi muñecas y me hacen dar la vuelta.

-qué sucede sasuke?- cuando nuestros ojos se conectan noto la preocupación en sus iris azules

\- naruto…- su mirada de miedo penetra cada poro de mi piel- ayer fue maravilloso pero; en que nos deja todo esto? es lo correcto esta relación? te he provocado tanto daño que a veces siento que no merezco tanta entrega de tu parte- los ojos me empiezan a picar al ver como él se entristece casi de golpe.

-sasuke…-un abrazo rodea mi cuerpo y siento la respiración de él en mi cuello- porque te estás replanteando lo nuestro? que no ves que te amo mas que a nada en la vida y no te preocupes por el daño hecho, todo… va... a estar... bien...- Su voz se quiebra y el estremecimiento que tiene me llega directo al corazón.

Nuestros cuerpos flaquean ante la tristeza y ambos caemos sentados en el suelo abrazándonos. aquel _descenso_ fue como si en algún momento de la vida todo se derrumbara, no podemos servirnos de apoyo porque ambos estamos rotos, sólo nos queda caer al vacío… pero como toda caída. hay un final, en este caso el suelo de mi cocina pero justo ahí; era necesario desahogarse de toda la tristeza provocada y más en brazos de la persona que mas amas.

\- leí… leí tus correos…- le confieso en medio de las lágrimas que no paraban de salir - algunos... fueron muy tristes... otros me sacaron una sonrisa…- siento su cuerpo temblar y el sonido de un sollozo que me hace estremecer- perdóname… te lo puedo decir tantas veces y aun así la culpa no se me va por lo que hice…

-yo solo quiero… que no te separes mas de mi, que no me abandones más, porque casi muero sin ti…- ahora el que sollozaba era yo.

-y yo sin ti… -susurro como un perro arrepentido- no puedo creer que yo hubiese provocado todo esto… y tengo miedo de que lo vuelva a hacer

-imposible… no te dejaré- esas palabras me tranquilizaron. seguimos llorando como 2 niños un buen rato sacando todo el dolor que había en nuestra alma. no se cuanto tiempo llevábamos ahí, solo se que cuando ya nos empezamos a calmar nos separamos para vernos, tiene los ojos hinchados y seguramente yo también - te amo- susurra limpiando mis lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-yo te amo...- también limpio sus lagrimas con ternura, nos tomamos de la mano y nos pusimos de pie. es hora de volver a construir todo desde el principio pero los dos juntos…

 _ **Nuevo comienzo**_

El sonido del estomago de naruto hizo que empezáramos a reír.

-será mejor que cenemos… a este paso moriremos de hambre.- digo mientras busco todo lo necesario para servir lo que prepare

\- ya te digo, con tremenda madrugada tan intensa antes no se como no hemos muerto - le miró con maldad

\- estás descansado?- casi pude notar el terror en su mirada - es broma peliteñido!- escucho su suspiro de alivio- necesitamos reponer energías. además qué te parece si comemos y salimos un rato para celebrar nuestra reconciliación?

\- hoy?- veo como se sienta en la mesa- y con este clima?

\- pues sí, aquí hay bastantes lugares donde podemos ir y refugiarnos del frío además de pasar un buen rato.

\- y en que iremos? bajar en coche por estas calles es un peligro- frunzo el ceño al oír eso, sirvo la comida y me siento con él para empezar a cenar

\- un peligro? quien te dijo eso?- noto como un aura deprimente lo envuelve

\- ese taxista de mierda… lo denunciare! por su culpa casi muero del frío ttebayo!- dice tomando en tenedor - ITADAKIMASU!- y prueba lo que prepare- ara?- Su rostro se ilumina- ESTO ESTA MUY BUENO! - dice sonriendo con felicidad

\- lo hice para ti…- se sonroja tiernamente por mi comentario

\- romántico…

la cena continuó tranquilamente mientras hablábamos de cosas triviales y pasar un primer buen momento después de tantas lagrimas, aun había cosas por comentar pero estamos yendo poco a poco, después de todo estamos volviendo a empezar.

Con la ayuda de naruto limpiamos la cocina y dejamos todo en orden- oye, he visto que has limpiado el desastre que provocamos anoche- me dice caminando hacia su maleta y llevándola a la habitación

\- tenía un bonito peinado cuando desperté- le cuento y una carcajada se escuchó por todo el lugar

\- jajajajaja y yo llevaba una cresta de motero- voy hacia el closet buscando algo que ponerme- ni hablar de cuando me levante, ha sido la cosa más asquerosa que he sentido

\- ja ja ja!- no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada- ya somos 2- no oigo que dice nada mas asi que me doy la vuelta para ver qué estaba haciendo y para mi sorpresa está parado enfrente de mí con un mini conejito de felpa blanco entre las manos y sonriéndome con los ojos cerrados.

\- lo traje para ti…

…

Me mato... seguramente mi cara esta roja como un tomate, aquel pequeño conejito era un detalle tan sencillo.

\- gracias, me encanta…- lo recibo en la palma de la mano y le doy un fuerte abrazo a mi hermoso pelirrojo- y te quejas de que soy romántico…-no me contesto, lo que sucedió después fue algo que nos tomó por sorpresa

 ** _00:00 domingo_**

\- vaya…- acaricio con mis dedos sus largos cabellos rojos- hubiese sido fácil prestarte ropa antes, pero ahora…

\- no te preocupes, solo prestame un abrigo elegante y yo me las apaño…- se suelta de mi abrazo y camina hacia el baño para darse una ducha, me resulta extraño escuchar su voz -supongo que no querrás bañarte conmigo…

\- emmm… no tranquilo, ve…- me mira profundamente, no supe identificar esa mirada.

\- usare el baño de invitados- camino fuera de mi cuarto- en este armario están los abrigos, usa el que necesites- señalo mi closet

\- sasuke…-su voz se nota apagada, quizás triste.

\- si?- contesto tratando de no mirarle.

\- te amo…- aquella confesión hizo clic en mi cabeza, justo en ese momento me di cuenta de algo; naruto siempre sera naruto no importa si es mujer o hombre, con paso rápido camino hacia el y le beso

\- y yo a ti, tal y como eres, no te cambio por nadie ...mi naruto- vuelvo a rodear su cintura y me adentro al baño con él para ducharnos juntos.

…

He salido con muchas mujeres pero nunca tan hermosas como con naruto. él iba vestido de forma normal, unos jeans azules con brillantes ajustados marcando sus hermosas piernas y trasero, una blusa blanca de manga larga que dejaba ver sólo sus hombros, unos tacones altos blancos y mi abrigo negro. se había pintado las uñas de rojo, se había maquillado sutilmente los ojos de negro y la boca con labial rojo, llevaba el cabello recogido en una media coleta dándole un aspecto casi angelical y sensual.

-te vez hermosa dobe…- me observa frunciendo el ceño

-cómo puedes hacerme un cumplido e insultarme al mismo tiempo sasuke teme?- sonrió mientras busco donde estacionar el auto pues ya habíamos llegado a uno de los lugares más frecuentados de chicago.

-debes sentirte afortunado, yo no le hago cumplidos a nadie…- y era la verdad- contigo me doy la libertad de ser yo mismo- salgo del auto y doy la vuelta hasta el lado de naruto

\- no pues que suerte tengo- dice quitándose el cinturón de seguridad y esperando a que yo le abriera la puerta.

-y mucha…- contesto recibiendo primero su pierna y luego la mano.

Caminamos hasta la entrada y cuando hacemos presencia se crea un ambiente extraño, lo único que se podía escuchar era el sonido de los tacones y la impresionante aura de sensualidad y feminismo que soltaba naruto, no me sorprende pero me entran instintos asesinos viendo como los demás hombres se comían a mi "chico" con la mirada y por supuesto algunas de envidia pura por parte de las mujeres.

-ven naruto, vayamos a una zona reservada donde no llames tanto la atención…- le tomó de la mano y pasamos derecho de todos los que me conocían y de todos los que iban a saludarme. entramos a un lugar restringido con unas cortinas transparentes rojas pero estaba ocupado -LARGO!- le gritó sin piedad a un chico que estaba con otra mujer sentados muy románticos en el sofá.

-pero ya he pagado…- dijo el joven poniéndose de pie, en cuanto me ve pierde toda la iniciativa- ven mary, vayámonos…

Mi pelirroja miraba todo con normalidad- has sido… excitante- dice sacándose el abrigo y moviendo su cuerpo con la música, me acerco y le rodeo con mis brazos.

-deja ya de provocar…- mi voz salió ronca- eso que haces no solo me afecta a mi, todos te miran y me esta entrando ganas de matar.

-eres muy celoso- se escurre de mis manos -relájate…- me mira coquetamente mientras se sienta en el sofá cruzando las piernas con sensualidad. incluso dentro de estas cortinas siento como todos le miran con deseo.

-sasuke uchiha! quién es esta perra?!- en ese momento entra una de mis tantas locuras nocturnas he interrumpe nuestro momento, naruto sonrió de lado y la mira con prepotencia - como puedes hacerme esto? lo de tu madre te lo he pasado !pero ella no tiene pinta de ser tu familiar¡-

-la pregunta aquí es; quién eres tú?- dice con elegancia y sensualidad naruto- por que te crees con derecho de insultarme?

-naru…- susurró - deja me encargo de ella…

-que?! como?! de que hablas sasuke uchiha?!- grita golpeando el suelo con sus tacones- dijiste que me ibas a llamar en cuanto se fuera tu madre! me he quedado esperando esa llamada y ahora apareces aquí con esta cualquiera? mírala! parece una prostituta con ese escandaloso pelo rojo!

-Dayhan quiero que te vayas…- miro sus ojos grises fríamente. ella es una mujer muy guapa, cabellos negros y un buen cuerpo pero no le llega a naruto ni a los talones - lo nuestro se termino, lamento no haberte llamado para informarte de mi decisión pero ahora que ya lo sabes te pido que te retires.

-pues no me voy! - grito abrazándose a mi cuerpo- sasuke mi amor! ¿que ha pasado? ¿por qué de repente me dices estas cosas? ya has olvidado esas noches en las que hacíamos el amor hasta largas horas de la madrugada? que paso con los besos que nos dábamos? que paso con todo lo nuestro?- blanqueo mis ojos fastidiado, ella nunca aceptó que solo la llamaba para tener sexo.

-nunca hubo un nuestro, eso era yo descargándome con tu cuerpo- ella se negaba a aceptarlo

-desde que llegaste de japón estas así!- vuelvo a sentir sus tacones golpear el suelo- porque me haces eso? porque me humillas!

-la única que se está humillando a sí misma eres tu, sasuke te ha dicho que solo jugo contigo y estás aquí parada rogándole, patética…- dice naruto desde el sofá colocando todo su cabello del lado derecho.

-tu cállate! no eres nada más que una perra! o crees que soy la única con la que sasuke esta? pues no mamasita ve bajando de esa nube, todas las mujeres que están aquí han pasado por su cama- me señala atrevidamente con el dedo- así que tu eres mas que una aparecida! porque la única con la que ha estado más de una noche es con migo, yo soy la que tengo más posibilidades así que deberías de ir recogiendo tus cosas e irte lejos de aquí, no eres nadie en la vida de sasuke uchiha! asúmelo!

-eso se puede solucionar…- sonrió de lado y miro a naruto- oye, quieres ser mi novio?- dayhan se queda confundida ante mi pregunta.

-si, por supuesto - la maldad en sus ojos azules era indescriptible, nunca imagine que el dobe tuviera una parte tan oscura, esto me recuerda que debo hablar con el de otras cosas

-bien. quedando todo claro, dayhan por favor retírate que necesito hablar con mi chica cosas de pareja…- pero ella no reaccionaba, estaba en shock

-no puedes hacerme esto…- rápidamente se acerca a mi novio y prepara una mano para golpearle la cara, para mi fue imposible frenarle - estupida!- naruto con agilidad sostiene la mano de ella en el aire y aprieta su muñeca con fuerza

\- mira pelinegra…- con cada palabra sus dedos se cerraban con más fuerza sobre la muñeca de dayhan haciéndola gritar - dile a tus amigas y a todas las demás que sasuke uchiha ya tiene dueña.

-arg! suéltame estúpida! suéltame!- el rostro del dobe no se deformo ni una sola vez, guardaba la elegancia ante todo - arg! que me suelte te digo! - y la soltó haciéndola caer - maldita! me las pagaras- y sin más se fue.

Que incomodo me siento ante lo que ha pasado, nunca pensé que esto pudiera suceder y más aún con todos los ojos puestos encima de mi pelirrojo, ya me imagino lo que saldrá en la prensa mañana _"escándalo con sasuke uchiha y su nueva novia" "agresividad de parte de la novia de sasuke uchiha" " marcando territorio a sasuke uchiha"_ maldición… simplemente jodido.

-naruto yo…- me acerco a él y me siento a su lado- siento mucho hacerte pasar por esto.

\- bueno, es normal que sea tan buscapleitos pero ni siquiera me dejaron llegar- dice haciendo un puchero- ni pedir nada de tomar, fue así sin más...- se cruza de brazos suspirando molesto

\- realmente lo siento- me acerco y le acarició la mejilla- qué quieres tomar?- con una sonrisa me pide una margarita - de acuerdo espera aquí.

\- haa no! no me dejes solo con esas mujeres locas alrededor, voy contigo- dice enganchandose a mi antebrazo. con paso firme y seguro salimos de la zona privada y de nuevo se crea ese ambiente siniestro. al llegar a la barra el barman nos toma el pedido

\- no se preocupe joven uchiha, yo mismo se lo hago llegar a la zona reservada- me dice con amabilidad.

Cuando íbamos a retirarnos, de nuevo somos interrogados por otra de mis _"amigas nocturnas"_

\- hola sasuke, cuánto tiempo.

\- hmp- contesto sin siquiera voltear a verla, a esta no me le se ni el nombre.

-quien es tu amiga?- al grano.

\- novia - corrijo- en serio, me gustaría pasar lo que termina de la noche tranquilo, puedes retirarte?- ante todo yo siempre trato de ser un caballero con ellas, aunque no lo haya sido para llevarlas a la cama y después olvidarlas como si nada, pues ahora si.

-vaya… vaya… qué clase de brujería le has hecho a sasuke uchiha para que acepte así tan abiertamente que es tu novio?- naruto se rió abiertamente llamando la atención de casi todos de nuevo pero no contestó nada, simplemente la ignoró olímpicamente.

la mujer se quedó plantada al sentirse ignorada y nosotros seguimos hacia la zona reservada

-uff menuda nochecita nos espera…- dice volviendo a sentarse en el sofá - si las miradas mataran mis órganos internos estarían esparcidos por todo el lugar.

-lo siento, pero es que son realmente pesadas y mira que antes de acostarme con ellas les deje claro que solo era sexo, no entiendo porque ahora me están armando tanto problema- también me siento en el sofá recostando la cabeza en el espaldar.

-eso te pasa por andar de cachondo- le miró despectivamente

-y tu que?

-yo que de qué?- contesta haciéndose el inocente

-no te hagas el dobe- le miró achicando los ojos

-explicate sasuke teme- dice entre dientes.

-tu extraño rollito con tu primo- su cara de confusión hace que me desespere más.

-emm... hablas de nagato?

-de quien más! - grito haciendo un gesto de obviedad con las manos

-puede ser deidara, yo que sé…- asqueroso

-pues sí hablo de nagato - le confirmó irritado

-bueno, que con el?- me dice como si nada.

-tu relación con el; esta claro que son mas que primos- sonrió de lado al atraparle en su jugarreta.

-por qué piensas eso?- parece que no se está alternado en lo más mínimo

-porque los he visto.

-me has estado espiando?- ahora sí que su cara cambio a una de enfado y sorpresa.

-no! todo fue pura casualidad!

-chismoso!- me señala con el dedo

-argg!- enojado volteo el rostro para otro lugar- no te estaba espiando!- me cruzo de brazos sin mirarle

-disculpe, aquí está lo que han pedido- casi por instinto ambos tomamos un trago rápidamente y volvemos a evitarnos- muy bien, si necesitan algo hacérmelo saber- y el barman se va.

-entonces... - vuelvo a hablar escuchando un suspiro

-nagato y yo somos primos, por cosas que han sucedido nuestra relación se ha estrechado a tal punto de acostarnos, pero solo cuando era mujer. no ha habido nada más que eso. el siempre ha sabido lo que siento por ti y yo siempre he sabido la mujer que lo vuelve loco- sonríe de medio lado- aunque sea solo he tenido un rollo, ya puedo hacer una larga lista de todas las mujeres y hombres que han pasado por tu cama.

\- vale! pero te puedo asegurar que no me has visto hacerlo con nadie- me defiendo con lo poco que me queda - eso! ha sido un mal trago - con frustración tomó de nuevo de mi whisky

-por chismoso!- él también toma un poco de su margarita

-por lo que sea, me da igual! , esas confianzas con nagato las debes desechar- con agilidad tomo sus caderas y le siento entre mis piernas- ahora eres mío- siento sus manos en mi rostro y el inevitable beso.

La noche comenzó y para mi sorpresa, nadie nos molestó más la existencia. naruto y yo estuvimos tomando, acariciándonos, besándonos y por supuesto bailando muy pegados toda la noche.

El lugar cerró a las 8 de la mañana y todos empezaron a irse a casa, yo salí abrazando a naruto por los hombros. ambos sonriendo felices por estar juntos- quieres desayunar algo? conozco un lugar donde hacen muy buenos desayunos.

-vale- ambos nos miramos cómplices

\- también debemos comprar algo de ropa para ti, aunque sea 3 mudas para que no pases frío- le veo tiritar pues a estas horas de la mañana hace mucho frió

-pero primero quiero dormir un poco- por el semblante de su mirada se notaba cansado- ha sido una noche larga- dice bostezando.

Una vez dentro del coche emprendo el viaje hasta un restaurante. estar con naruto así es agradable, pero sin duda me hace falta tenerlo como hombre, es decir; yo me enamore de él siendo hombre y aun me estoy acostumbrando a esto, mientras me toca esperar 16 horas más para que vuelva a ser el.

-en qué piensas sasuke teme?- al parecer mi silencio le pareció extraño

-cosas…- siento su mano en mi muslo insistiendo - en que… me encanta tu forma femenina. enserio; eres hermosa, sensual, elegante, atrevida y todo al mismo tiempo y eso resulta atrayente, cualquier hombre se moriría por estar contigo- me mira atentamente, como esperando mis palabras- pero me enloqueces cuando eres el naruto de siempre… lo que certifica lo homosexual que soy.

\- entiendo, ami me pasaba igual, las primeras veces que sufría el cambio me odiaba, me detestaba, sentía que era una abominación y un fenómeno- siento su aura cambiar.

-NO! por kamisama no me refiero a eso naruto!- blanqueo mis ojos fastidiado- me refiero a que cuando me enamore de ti fue como hombre, lo de tu cambio vino después, solo deja que me haga a la idea de que los domingos no podrás hacerme el amor- se quedó un momento en silencio y luego sonrió.

-eres un romantico…- dice abrazándose a mi cuello.

-y tu un problemático…- correspondo como puedo su abrazo mientras conduzco con una sola mano.

-ala! haz puedo aquí el conejito que te regale!- estrellitas salen de sus ojos al ver el pequeño animalito de felpa colgando de mi llaves.

-hmp…- de nuevo se pega ami hecho una gelatina de ternura.

Al llegar al restaurante desayunamos tranquilamente, cada bocado que el dobe le hacía a la comida parecía que tenia mas y mas sueño, asi que pedi comida aparte para llevar y salimos de ahí a los 15 minutos de haber entrado

-naruto necesito que cuando te despiertes, llames a deidara- le noto asentir con la cabeza casi sonámbulo, seguramente me tocará volver a repetirlo después. distingo a lo lejos mi penthouse, toda una obra de arte. una vez dentro del garaje, bajo del auto y doy la vuelta para sacar a mi novio, con cuidado tomó sus hermosas piernas y luego su cuerpo para cargarlo - vaya que ligero…- agarro sus tacones con la mano y empiezo a caminar hacia el ascensor.

-sasuke…- susurra acurrucandose en mi

-descansa…- las puertas se abren y sigo mi camino derecho hacia la habitación principal, acuesto a naruto en la cama y le sacó el abrigo, meto mi mano por su espalda y desabrocho su sostén sacándolo, afortunadamente este no tenia tiras. luego le retiró los jeans y le dejó en su cachetero negro de gatitos - hermosa…- susurró contemplándole, sin pensarlo me acerco y le doy un suave beso en sus rosados labios, le cubro con las mantas y salgo apagando las luces.

Me cambio de ropa colocándome algo más cómodo y pongo a trabajar.

 _menudo inicio..._

 ** _continuará._**


	12. Chapter 12

**LOS DOMINGOS DE NARUTO II**

 **Capitulo duodecimo**

 **POV SASUKE**

 _Lunes 01.00 horas_

Camino con cautela hasta mi habitación, naruto está muy molesto y es mejor no dar ningún paso en falso. ¿por que esta tan enojado? ayer (Domingo) cuando se despertó y empezó a buscarme por todo el penthouse; me encontró besándose con una mujer en el primer piso. bueno besándome, besándome que digamos no ha sido la situación; lo más correcto sería decir que ella me estaba besando a mi.

No comprendo cómo las mujeres pueden ser tan pesadas y para el colmo es una completamente diferente con la que cometí el grave error de acostarme más de una vez. En fin; la cosa es que ayer esa mujer llegó hecha una fiera tirándome a la cara un puñado de revistas donde aparecía en la primera página mi persona junto a la de mi novio (en su forma femenina). _"¡como pudiste hacerme esto!"_ gritó encolerizada y empezamos a tener una pequeña discusión. yo trataba de no gritar y hacer que ella bajara la voz para que naruto no se despertara pero para mi desgracia el muy dobe va y se despierta y me pilla prácticamente con las manos en la masa.

Lo siguiente que sucedió no comprendo en que momento paso, el sonido de una fuerte bofetada se escuchó en todo el lugar, yo me quede congelado y en shock al ver a mi novio con la cara volteada y esa desesperante mujer con la mano alzada. casi pude sentir como el ambiente se tornaba escarlata y los cabellos rojos de mi chico se alzaban en el aire de forma peligrosa. la iba a matar, estaba seguro y en ese momento me cuestioné 2 cosas; ¿detenía al dobe para que no le hiciera nada a la mujer? o ¿la matábamos entre los 2 y la enterramos haciendo así el secreto de amor más siniestro de la historia?. cuando naruto se incorporo y solo con ver las marcas de las uñas en su cara lo tuve claro; la segunda decisión. pero algo cambio; él tenía toda la intención de asesinarla con sus propias manos pero al ver los ojos de ella se detuvo, sin más se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Tome del antebrazo a esa mujer, la arrastre hasta la salida y con todo mi desprecio le grite _"DEJARME EN PAZ DE UNA BUENA VEZ !MALDITAS!"_ ella no dijo nada simplemente se fue.

Después de eso naruto no me hablo en todo lo que quedó de la tarde, estoy seguro que hizo unas cuantas llamadas y hablo con mi cuñado, creo que tambien con nagato tuvo una pequeña discusión, así que prácticamente estuvo como una fiera enjaulada buscando algo que destrozar. y yo, nunca me había sentido en peligro de extinción.

Cansado de que no me dirigía la palabra decido jugármela y ello es lo que me tiene aquí parado en la puerta de mi habitación viendo con pena como naruto se mira a un espejo los 2 arañazos que le quedaron, al parecer ya no estaba enojado.

-naru…- le llamó con vergüenza, esta situación es mi culpa

-¿que pasa sasuke?- contesta sin animos de nada sentándose en la cama, su voz masculina me entra como gloria.

-¿te sientes mejor?- camino acercándome a él como si el suelo se fuese a caer a pedazos

-no sasuke, no me siento mejor- frunzo el ceño al notar cómo en cada oración dice mi nombre, nomas le falta el apellido

-mi amor…- me siento a su lado y paso mi brazo por su hombro - siento meterte en estas situaciones tan bochornosas, pero no te pongas así conmigo.

-sasuke…- veo como masajea sus sienes con los dedos tratando de controlarse-te juro que la iba a cortar en pedazos, pero justo cuando mis ojos se posaron en los de ella vi como la culpa le invadía los iris y comprendí que si ella está en ese estado, es por ti- suspiro escuchando sus palabras- has jugado con los sentimientos de todas y cada una de esas mujeres

-y hombres…- aportó alzando mi dedo y viendo cómo blanquea sus ojos.

-eso no se hace sasuke! no puedes ir rompiendo por ahí los corazones de las personas- yo tambien blanqueo mis ojos colocándome de pie

-he sido un chico muy malo- confieso mirándole directo a los ojos- pero de lo único que me arrepiento es de como te volvió la cara esa mujer...- me acercó colocando mis manos en sus hombros- porque si se tratase de eso, ¿por que aun no se han matado entre ellas? - me mira con compresión al entender lo que trato de expresarle- te juro que nadie te volverá a tocar

-ya da igual… otra cicatriz más para el cuerpo

-y sera la ultima que dejo que te hagas- me incorporo caminando hacia el baño, busco entre mis cosas una crema cicatrizadora y regresó con unos copitos y gasas para curar su rostro- quédate quieto- él cierra los ojos y yo empiezo a limpiar y a colocar la crema en los 2 arañazos - no se como te has hecho las demás marcas, pero realmente me gustaría que me lo contaras

-quieres saberlo?

-claro, no te lo había preguntado antes por que no sabia como hacerlo, pero es algo que quiero hablar y saber de ti.- aun con los ojos cerrados, veo como frunce el ceño. quizás le he pedido demasiado pero tenia que intentarlo

-como sabrás, perdí ichiraku ramen- hace una pausa buscando las palabras para empezar, me da la impresión de que está dudando- cuando regrese a japón me volví de la noche- suspira con fuerza, parece que le esta costando- salía y casi siempre terminaba dándome de a puñetazos con un montón de personas y metiéndome en problemas casi suicidas, no tenía nada por lo que luchar, no habían ganas de vivir dentro de mi… haber viajado y no haberte encontrado fue devastador. en fin en una de esas noches me encontré con nagato, nos dimos duro y ambos terminamos en el hospital, justo cuando llegó mi madre nos reconoció a ambos, no te imaginas la sorpresa que nos llevamos a saber que eramos primos. fue gracioso porque nos reconciliamos casi al instante- sus ojos azules se pierden en alguna parte de mi pecho- mi madre nunca estuvo de acuerdo que yo saliera con nagato pues siempre terminamos vueltos mierda, yo especialmente era el que más insistía para meternos en problemas y a mi primo le divertía- cuando termine de ponerle la crema, me senté a su lado para seguir escuchando su historia- luego yo empecé a pelear por dinero y nagato no estuvo de acuerdo, me insistió mucho para que no lo hiciera puesto que las cosas con dinero de por medio eran más serias y peligrosas, pero yo necesitaba porque no tenía nada, mi relación con mis padres bajo por los suelos y no tenía cara para pedirles dinero, así que eso fue lo mas fácil y ademas me gustaba- pase saliva suavemente sin interrumpirle - me hacía llamar _kurama,_ me pinte el cabello de rojo para cuando me golpearan y sangrara, no se notara, además de que siempre terminaba bañado de sangre, así que poco a poco dejo de importarme - me contaba todo esto con un semblante tan sombrío, tan oscuro, tan masculino que... sentía deseos - mis peleas eran… destructivas, salvajes, peligrosas y descontroladas- hizo una pausa y dejó caer su cuerpo acostándose en la cama- reuní mucho dinero y con eso funde El ermitaño junto a nagato.

-porque lo dejaste?...- duda al responder, pero al final lo dice

\- en una de esas noches, habían pagado un montón de dinero para que me derrotaran. pero aquel chico no pudo ganarme y así sin más; delante de mí y de todos los que estaban viendo la pelea, le dispararon en la cabeza.- me quedé mudo, esperaba algo menos radical- así que he prometido no volver a pelear con nadie, porque justo ahí me di cuenta lo peligroso que podía ser.- noto como se pone las manos en la cara suspirando con fuerza- fue bastante estúpido lo que hice...- no le contesto, lo que me ha contado no me ha parecido del todo malo, lo que quiero decir es que no se que clase de persona soy pero toda esta situación me resulta…

-naruto…- me monto encima de sus caderas y empiezo a moverme sensualmente sobre el- tómame…- el resultado es inmediato, sentí sus manos en mis caderas ejerciendo presión sobre su erección.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o

La semana pasó relativamente normal, para mi suerte nadie más volvió a molestarme respecto a que si tengo o no novia, creo que he dejado bastante claro en las redes sociales que tengo una relación estable y seria.

Respecto al tema de naruto, no volvimos a hablar de ello, simplemente me lo ha contado y yo no soy nadie para juzgar sus decisiones del pasado. las cosas entre los 2 mejoraron notablemente, creo que no falta ningún lugar de mi penthouse en el que hemos estado juntos.

Como la sociedad asimiló por sí misma que yo tenía novia, naruto y yo decidimos solo ser pareja los domingos, pero yo nunca lo he tocado sexualmente siendo él mujer, ni pienso hacerlo. así que cuando salíamos los demás días simplemente actuamos como amigos pero cuando nadie nos ve, nos besamos como locos. recuerdo que una vez terminamos follando en el baño de un restaurante, todo esto del secreto de mi chico hace la relación tan excitante que me encanta.

 _ **Viernes**_

Hoy habíamos decidido estar en casa, hacía mucho frío como para salir. preocupado de que mi novio no regresara a la cama, pues estábamos viendo una peli de acción los dos abrazados y de repente se paro y se fue, pues al rato sigo sus pasos y me lo encuentro en la cocina bebiendo agua, pensando en no se que.

Con cautela, me acerco y lo abrazo por la espalda -me tienes locamente enamorado…- le susurro en el oído sacándolo del trance en el que estaba- quiero comerte…

Todo pasó rápidamente, la ropa salió volando, la preparación fue húmeda y la unión de nuestro cuerpos gloriosa.- ahhh! si que bien se siente!- grita completamente lleno de deseo sosteniéndose del mesón de la cocina y enredando sus piernas en mis caderas

-te partiré en dos… - muerdo sus labios comiendo sus deliciosos gemidos, pero entonces su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar. al principio ambos optamos por ignóralo pero el maldito aparato insistió -Joder!

-lo siento…- se disculpa y me empuja para que yo abandone su cuerpo, se incorpora y como puede se acerca a la mesa tomando el móvil- es deidara…- dice - qué pasa?- contesta y su rostro hizo un cambio radical en 0,0 de segundos. rápidamente se acomodo bien la ropa y sale disparado para la habitación. seguí sus pasos y veo como estaba poniéndose ropa con toda la intención de salir. decido hacer lo mismo pues no pienso dejarlo ir solo- TRANQUILIZATE DEIDARA! YA MISMO VOY A POR TI!- Por la expresion que tenia se que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto poniéndome los zapatos.

-no lo se... - se que no mentía- deidara estaba desesperado y no paraba de llorar y hablar al mismo tiempo

-¿se ha peleado con itachi?- pregunto poniéndome los zapatos para acabar de arreglarme

-no creo- dice tomando una chaqueta - vamos

-¿dime donde?-imitó sus movimiento colocandome un abrigo

-al aeropuerto.

o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o

Cuando llegamos, lo primero que vi fue como una mujer rubia saltaba en brazos de naruto llorando con desespero. me sorprendo; aquella mujer es mi cuñado.

-¿qué te pasa dei?- me acerco y coloco mis manos en sus hombros tratando de controlar sus temblores y espasmos.

-sasuke… ¿que no lo ves?- su mirada mostraba frustración y miedo absoluto- soy mujer! soy una mujer!- sus gritos empezaban a llamar la atención de las personas

-sera mejor que salgamos de aquí...- naruto tomas las maleta y empieza a caminar hacia la salida con rapidez, le sigo con deidara abrazado a mi pecho y llorando sin poder parar.

Una vez todos dentro del auto y listos para salir del aeropuerto, suena mi teléfono. el terror se dibujó en las facciones de deidara cuando el auto anuncio al que llamaba " _esta recibiendo una llamada de itachi hermano"_

-NO DIGAS QUE ESTOY AQUÍ!- gritó mi cuñado preso del desespero, miro a naruto y en sus ojos veo la imploración de mi silencio

-dime hermano?- contestó con naturalidad al 100% y coloco la llamada para que todos la escucháramos

 _-hola hermano, te puedo hacer una pregunta?_ \- casi puedo imaginarme lo que será

-claro, dime que sucede- mis manos apretaban el volante, estaba tenso

 _-de casualidad ¿deidara esta por ahi?_ \- paso saliva con fuerza

-que estupidez es esa, ¿para qué va a estar ese pesado aquí?- trato de que mi voz se escuche lo más normal posible

 _-¿no ha llamado? ¿has hablado con el?-_ aprieto mis mandíbulas con fuerza buscando una respuesta- _¿esta naruto contigo?_

-si, aqui esta ¿te lo paso?- yo mismo quería dejar la conversación

 _-si, pasalo...-_ susurra, por el tono de su voz está realmente preocupado

-dime itachi, ¿que sucede?- mi novio actua con normalidad, tanto que me sorprende

 _-naruto, por favor... dime... ¿dónde está deidara?...-_ la voz de mi hermano se quiebra casi al instante provocandome escalofríos, creo que nunca lo he escuchado de esa forma

-¿no sabes donde esta?- se escuchó un suspiro al otro lado de la línea

 _-NO! NO SE DONDE ESTA! LLEVA DESAPARECIDO DESDE EL MIÉRCOLES EN LA NOCHE! NO LO HE VISTO, HE LLAMADO A TODO EL MUNDO Y NADIE LO HA VISTO! HEMOS QUEDADO AYER Y NO ME LLAMO, NO ME DIJO NADA! DIME DONDE ESTA! EL TE DICE A TI TODO! DILE QUE ME LLAME QUE ESTOY DESESPERADO!-_ me siento tan impotente que salgo del coche y azoto la puerta

-joder!- camino de un lado para otro con las manos en la cintura ¿que está pasado?, ¿porque mi hermano no se abrió conmigo como lo hizo con naruto? ¿porque deidara esta aquí y ademas es mujer?

Escucho como mi novio tranquiliza a itachi

-tranquilo, lo llamare o tratare de dar con él, si se algo te llamo ¿vale?- el pitido de que la llamada estaba terminada me dio el aviso de entrar de nuevo al auto, pero justo en ese momento deidara vuelve a llorar a mares.

-¿QUE LE DIGO AHORA? ¿EL NO QUERRÁ ESTAR CONMIGO SI SOY MUJER?!- grita mi cuñado de nuevo preso del pánico

-deidara, tranquilízate! primero debemos saber que te esta pasando!- naruto también se estaba alterando.

Suspiro un poco estrezado por los gritos, enciendo el auto y emprendo el viaje a mi penthouse. un viaje tortuoso y lleno de sollozos.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

 _ **Sábado**_

Por fin las cosas se habían calmado un poco, aun así sentía que la cabeza me iba a explotar, toda la noche estuvimos los 3 bebiendo whisky y tratando de encontrar una razón por la repentina permanencia del cambio de deidara, pero no hayamos sentido en nada.

-no se porque me esta pasando esto…- susurra dei borracho y tomando licor como loco

-beber asi no solucionara nada- frunzo el ceño, yo había bebido la quinta parte de lo que él había ingerido, incluso él había vomitado y sin embargo siguió bebiendo

-¿es que no ves la situación en la que estoy metido!?- oh no… se está volviendo a alterar- ¿como le digo a itachi que ahora soy mujer? ¿que a mi cuerpo se le olvido cambiar!?

-y ¿si llamamos a minato y le preguntamos?- sugerí pero fui prácticamente reducido a cenizas por la mirada de naruto

-ellos no saben nada, ademas esta es la primera vez que esto sucede. no nos darán una respuesta lógica.- parpadeo confundido

-nunca ha habido dos como naruto y yo, generalmente siempre era uno.- dice deidara volviendo a beber otra copa- por ello estoy aquí, él puede entender mi situación.

-¿crees que en algún momento yo me quedaré como mujer para siempre? ¿así como te está sucediendo a ti?- sentí un revuelto en el estómago al oír eso, no quiero que naruto sea mujer para siempre.

-!NO LO SÉ PRIMO!- grito deidara volviendo a llorar- !NO SE PORQUE ME PASANDO ESTO!

-¿estás seguro que no hiciste nada?- pregunta mi novio poniéndose de pie y sacando otra botella de licor-¿nada que usualmente no hagas cuando eres mujer?-

Mi cuñado prácticamente arrebata la botella de las manos de naruto y le da un trago, pero justo cuando escucho lo último, se quedo congelado con sus labios en la botella. su expresión mostraba confusión pero rápidamente escupió todo de golpe y salió corriendo al baño a provocarse arcadas para expulsar todo el licor que había ingerido

-JODER!- los sollozos se volvieron a escuchar- SASUKE LLAMA A UN DOCTOR! LLÁMALO AHORA!

naruto y yo salimos corriendo detrás de él, cuando entramos vimos a deidara inclinado con una mano en el vientre, nos miramos con sorpresa al entender lo que estaba insinuando deidara.

-no me digas que…- me acerco a él inclinándome para verle a los ojos. tiene sentido, tiene mucho sentido... creo...

-tuve relaciones con itachi siendo mujer, pero no pensé que fuera posible…- le abrazó con fuerza, justo detrás de mí siento los brazos de naruto rodeándonos a ambos- ademas siempre que lo hacemos asi nos protegemos. y esta vez no fue la ecepcion por eso no había pensado en ello antes! Y YO TOMANDO COMO UN IDIOTA!- vuelve a llorar entre mis brazos

-llama al doctor sasuke, por favor…- susurra mi chico, casi al instante me coloco de pie y busco mi móvil para hacer la llamada, si esto que estamos sospechando realmente esta sucediendo, va a cambiar la perspectiva de muchas cosas.

 _ **continuará**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Los domingos de naruto II**

 **capítulo decimotercero**

POV sasuke

En mi vida me había sentido tan molesto e impotente, prácticamente tenemos que esperar aproximadamente 15 días para hacer una prueba que sea convincente, 15 días en los que mi hermano está sufriendo un auténtico infierno.

-deja que lo llame naruto- casi que implore con mi voz- no puedo estar tranquilo, pensar que mi hermano está desesperado por saber algo de él- todo esto, aunque era una discusión prácticamente estamos hablando muy bajito en mi habitación. no queremos que deidara se altere

-no sasuke, por favor, espera un poco más- la misma respuesta unida a la misma mirada de suplica.

-mi madre no para de decirme lo mal que se encuentra, entiéndeme por favor

-entiéndeme tu a mi …- me responde un poco más fuerte que antes- deidara también está pasando un mal momento- siento sus manos en mis hombros- no puedo contradecirlo en nada, soy su apoyo

-yo también soy el apoyo de mi hermano, pero te juro que si yo estuviera en sus zapatos, no lo perdono.- mi mirada sostenía la suya. las cosas con mi novio han ido cayendo, ya no hay sexo, ya no hay besos y mucho menos caricias, solo estamos pendiente de deidara que llora por cualquier cosa. estoy realmente molesto con la situación- esperare hasta que obtengamos los resultados.

-sasuke por favor- trata de detenerme del codo pero forcejeo y salgo de la habitación.

lo curioso es que justo hoy llegaba el doctor a hacer la revisión, alguien al que le he pagado el viaje hasta aquí solo y únicamente para deidara

-uchiha sasuke…- solo escuchar como dice mi nombre me dan escalofríos, pero bueno eso no quita lo buen doctor que es

-kabuto...- respondo secamente a su llamado- gracias por estar aquí, hace mucho que no hablamos.

-los años te han sentado bien sasuke…- se relame los labios y me mira con deseo - te has vuelto todo un hombre

-hmp…- estrecho mi mano con la de él- bien, como dije antes; tengo una amiga en apuros y necesito que me digas si está embarazada.

-¿una amiga o tu novia?- suspiro fastidiado. tiene razón, esta situación se puede traducir de esa manera

-amiga- rectifico- bien, sígueme.

seguramente naruto esta con deidara en la habitación de huéspedes que está al fondo del pasillo, la puerta está abierta así que voy a entrar pero sus voces me detienen.

-¿cuando piensas contarle esto a itachi? ¿no crees que él debería estar aquí en vez de yo? - por la forma en la que se escuchaba la voz de mi novio, estaba tratando de persuadir a deidara

-yo, no se... - mi cuñado deja escapar un suspiro- lo cierto es que siento que esta situación se me sale de las manos

-eso es porque esas solo, necesitas también su apoyo, llámalo antes de que sea demasiado tarde, han pasado 15 días y estas poniendo en riesgo vuestra relación, por favor.- quizás mis palabras sí que tocaron a naruto, es que llevamos unas noches en las que discutimos siempre por lo mismo, esto debe terminar

-toc toc- me hago notar interrumpiendo el momento- ya está aquí el doctor.

-soy kabuto yakushi- entra y la tensión es abrumadora, mi cuñado está tan nervioso que no puede ni presentarse así que salgo en su ayuda

\- como ya lo conocías, naruto es mi novio- señalo a mi pelirrojo- y ella es deida, una amiga- la sonrisa de kabuto se ensancha al ver a mi pareja

-hace mucho que no te veía, el rojo te sienta bien- se relame los labios- pero rubio eres mas guapo.

-gracias je je je- se rasca la cabeza de forma hiperactiva, camino hacia naruto y lo abrazo por los hombros, la sonrisa en la cara de kabuto se ensancha más.

-bueno pues, revisemos a la señorita- dice acercándose a deidara- hermosa por supuesto- frunzo el ceño al escuchar su piropo, a mi cuñado nadie le hace cumplidos más que mi hermano

-gracias- responde secamente

-recuéstate- ordeno para empezar el chequeo, lo primero que hizo fue revisar la rodilla de deidara, luego su estómago y después sus senos, casi lo mato por su atrevimiento pues su cara de perversión no cambio un solo momento.

-vaya…- susurró apretando su seno derecho y masajeandolo- este cuerpo es, muy extraño.- toca el otro y hace el mismo procedimiento, baja sus manos por el centro de todo su pecho, abdomen y las deja justo en la zona del vientre bajo. guarda silencio y su expresión cambia a una mas seria y sombría- ¿que es esto?

-¿que pasa?- pregunta mi cuñado preocupado, él también quería golpearlo por su atrevimiento pero se contuvo, obviamente al ver su cambio de expresión se asustó.

-tu cuerpo, parece que está luchando contra algo- los tres nos miramos confundidos y preocupados.- además…- toca su vientre y hace presión- estas embarazada de 2 niñas- naruto sonríe al escuchar la noticia, incluso yo también me siento feliz.

-!¿QUE?¡- se sienta de golpe- ¡COMO QUE DE 2 NIÑAS!- su voz era casi de emoción contenida. en sus ojos pude ver como se encendió el amor incondicional hacia esas 2 pequeñas criaturas que crecían en su interior

-no he terminado, tu cuerpo es muy débil, posiblemente no aguantes el embarazo- el miedo se apodera de mi cuñado que manda una mano a su boca tratando de contener el pánico

-¿eso qué quiere decir?- pregunté lo más serio posible ante la situación

-parece como si tu propio cuerpo estuviera rechazando el embarazo, es como si quisiera expulsar a las pequeñas - en momentos como este, me pregunto: ¿como mi familia conocía a kabuto? ¿que clase de doctor es? pues me sorprende que haya logrado deducir todo eso con solo un breve chequeo, como siempre ha superado mis expectativas y se ha ganado mi respeto - como profesional te daré un consejo: debes abortar o puedes morir en el transcurso del embarazo.

-¡JAMÁS!- Gritó saltando de la cama, saliendo de la habitación y encerrándose en el baño de invitados

-¡DEIDARA!- mierda, a naruto se le escapó el nombre- ¡DEIDARA ESPERA POR FAVOR!- y sigue sus pasos.

así pues, con una sonrisa de las mismas kabuto se despide- bueno joven sasuke- junta sus manos- siento mucho haber dicho todo esto pero, es mi trabajo

-no se preocupe- lo guió hasta la salida, pasando por el baño escuchando en el proceso los sollozos de mi cuñado- gracias por todo

-si surge algo, llámame me interesa mucho este caso- odio que tenga la misma cara para todo, pero eso no quita que sea tan bueno en su trabajo- hasta entonces.

-nos vemos.

cuando kabuto abandona mi residencia, suspiro con tristeza. las cosas han empeorado.

camino hacia el baño y trato de abrir la puerta pero tiene seguro- dejarme entrar- pido y espero a que me abran, pero eso no sucede. recuesto mi cabeza en la puerta y vuelvo a suspira con pesar ¿que debería de hacer?

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0oo0o0o00oo

me quede en la sala sentado todo lo que sobró de la tarde, escuchaba los llantos de deidara y me daban escalofríos, estoy en tensión y necesito desahogarme de alguna manera.

cuando por fin escucho la puerta abrirse, sale naruto con mi cuñado en brazos completamente inconsciente

-¿que paso?- me puse de pie preocupado

-se desmayó…- susurra, su mirada también está roja, en silencio lleva a deidara a la habitación de huéspedes y lo coloca sobre la cama. se aleja y se queda de pie viendolo dormir- sasuke…- su voz esta apagada, extinta de algún rastro de felicidad

-¿si?- contesto no muy seguro de lo que quiere, él se da la vuelta y me mira de forma extraña, solo con eso. entendí lo que me estaba pidiendo. no necesitábamos de palabras, ambos pedimos urgente el cuerpo del otro. me doy la vuelta y caminó hasta mi habitación, sé que él me está siguiendo.

cierro la puerta y giré mi cara hacia él -necesito de ti- susurre acercándome y tomando su rostro entre mis manos para unir nuestros labios. pronto siento sus manos en mi trasero apretándolo y pegándome mas a su cuerpo, noto su creciente excitación rozando contra la mía- umh...- rodeo su cuello entre mis brazos y profundizo el beso rozando nuestras lenguas.

su mano deja mi nalga y se pierde entre mis pantalones acariciando mi pene con lentitud.

-quiero hacerte mio…-me dice con deseo apretando mis testículos

-ummm- gimo enloquecido con su caricia- no…- conteste mordiendo mis labios- yo quiero, primero yo…

-solo tenemos tiempo para una ronda, déjame…- vuelve a pedir

-no- rectifique y entonces sucedió algo que nunca había pasado, nos miramos con rivalidad. esta; es la primera vez que discutimos por ello -no me lo pongas difícil- le miro serio y el me sonríe de lado con prepotencia, nunca me había mirado con tanta altaneria, pero yo no me quedo atrás y sin dejarme intimidar lo tomó del cuello y lo arrastró hasta la cama lanzándolo sin cuidado alguno.

-grrrr- gruñe al ver mi rudeza, controlándome me pongo encima de él y acarició su pecho, pero en respuesta siento cómo se remueve y sostiene mi muñeca sin parar de mirarme de forma desafiante - dije que primero yo- me repite entre dientes y la apretando con fuerza.

-para de revelarte naruto- ¿cómo describiría esta situación? ambos estamos peleando por ser el activo, nunca había sucedido pero que se dé justo ahora y con estas situaciones es extraño, calculando; tenemos poco tiempo antes de que mi cuñado se despierte y nos vuelva a golpear la realidad.

-y una mierda sasuke- responde con revelacion, lo único que no cuadraba en esto era su mirada, tenía sus pupilas tan dilatadas que sus ojos parecían negros- ponte en cuatro que voy a perforar tu culo.- le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, ha sido muy atrevido- pero primero…- susurra y esta vez siento sus manos en mi mejilla acariciándome con una ternura que no tenía nada que ver con el momento- mi lengua te dilatara esa preciosa entrada, besare tus huevos y los morderé con delicadeza…

-para…- gruño, esto me está poniendo más de lo que esperaba

-tu entrada… ufff deliciosa, solo imaginarlo me duelen la polla- muerde sus labios y cierra los ojos, puedo sentir en mi trasero como su pene se pone duro, realmente se está imaginando eso que dice- sasuke…- gruñe y siento como su mano se pone en mi cuello con fuerza y me da la vuelta quedando encima de mí, sus ojos mostraban una persona completamente diferente. nunca había visto esta faceta de naruto- te follare primero con mi boca…

-para naruto... no respondo de mí como sigas hablando así- yo tampoco me quedé atrás, mis manos se cerraron con fuerza sobre sus muñecas y me senté quedando ambos sobre la cama sentados- te haré pagar tu vulgaridad...- su sonrisa de lado me colmó la paciencia- ¿quien te crees que eres?

-tu novio- contesta con confianza- por el que gimes como loco cuando clavó mi polla en esa preciosa entrada- no, hoy naruto esta poseído por un demonio sexual, lo que no sabe es que yo también puedo ser muy malo.

-a ¿si?- me lo sacó de encima con brusquedad y me coloco de pie, caminó hacia mi armario y busco un par de corbatas y correas- sigue portándote mal…- le advierto

-oh… está bien, te voy a amarrar y te azotare bien duro- creo que algo cambió en mí pues su mirada mostró miedo, era demasiado tarde.

a la fuerza; voltee su cuerpo y amarre sus manos en el cabezal de la cama, por el cuello hice añicos su camisa y baje con brusquedad su pantalón de algodón dejándolo completamente desnudo para mi.

abrí sus nalgas con mi manos y sin pensarlo di un lametazo en ese lugar

-ahhh!- temblo del placer, poco a poco empecé a humedecer su entrada, hasta que me decidí y me adentre en ella. estaba haciendo todo lo que naruto dijo que me haría ami, baje dando besos por la unión entre sus testículos y ano, mordí con suavidad sus huevos, los chupe y los hale entre mis labios- Sasuke…- susurra mi nombre arqueando su espalda de placer, no dije nada, con mi mano baje hasta su pene y empece a masturbale con suavidad. a pesar de que lo estaba sometiendo ante mí, no podía evitar tocarlo y hacerle el amor.

-te amo…- susurro entre sus nalgas, escucho su risa- me vuelves loco…- muerdo su redonda nalga y me separo de él para poder buscar el lubricante y ponerle en su entrada, me gusta que él esté bien preparado.

-y yo a ti- contesta y se arque sintiendo mi dedo entrar en el- joder ¡si!- mueve su trasero contra mi dedo de una manera obscena, sin vergüenza y no es que antes no haya hecho algo parecido pero ahora siento sus ganas de que lo folle.

-hoy estás muy fogoso…- susurro acariciando su espalda con mi otra mano- te noto tenso- yo también estoy igual pero a él se le nota mas que a mi ya que todo el tiempo está aparentando delante de su primo, tratando de no quebrar su voluntad- eres increíble naru...

-ya…- contestó triste- tómame ya sasuke, no aguanto.-muerdo mis labios con frustración, bajo mis pantalones y me saco la camisa quedando también desnudo, estoy al tono y listo para entrar, me pongo un poco de lubricante y posiciono mi pene en su entrada

-lo haré- le aviso para que se relaje y entró de forma continua

-mmmh- tiembla del placer que hace nuestra unión

-por fin…- susurró extasiado de la sensación que echaba de menos.- te extrañe- le abrazo de la cintura y empiezo a moverme dentro de él

-uff que rico se siente...- le escuchó susurrar con atrevimiento- quiero mas, dame mas...-movía sus caderas con insistencia, abría mas las piernas y empinaba su trasero solo para mi

-joder naruto...– esa boca tan vulgar me estaba llevando al límite- deja de hablarme así...

\- AHH! se te puso mas dura...- me estaba volviendo loco, movía mas rápido sus caderas tomando su placer de mi cuerpo -tócame sasuke... me voy a correr

-no quiero...- con agilidad liberó las manos de naruto y le doy la vuelta, busco sus labios y nos besamos con desespero - no te corres hasta que yo me corra, te has portado muy mal- abro sus piernas al límite con mis mano y vuelvo a entrar en el- ohhh- gimo disfrutando su contacto, veo como empieza a masturbase delante de mí- no hagas eso- suelto sus piernas y agarró sus manos evitando que siga con su cometido, pero fue imposible, largas y gruesas tiras de semen salieron disparadas encima mi rostro y parte de su pecho.

un par de lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos, como puede se suelta de mi agarre y me abraza escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro.

-me siento muy triste…- confiesa con su apagada voz, me pone mal verlo así

-disfruta el momento- susurro mordiendo su oreja suavemente y empiezo a moverme de nuevo.- todo va a estar bien- es lo mejor que puedo decirle, ahora solo me movía lentamente mientras besaba su oreja, siento sus manos en mis nalgas empujándome y sus piernas enredándose en mis caderas- me estas apretando mucho…- siento como su pene vuelve a crecer entre nuestros abdomen.

-sasuke…- nuestras manos se entrelazan por encima de su cabeza. estoy haciendo el amor con él, solo sentir nuestra conexión me provoca un placer más grande que cualquier cosa.

-AHH... naru- agonizo escondiéndome en su cuello y moviéndome mas rápido- AHH… AHHH...ME CORRO- pierdo los sentidos de mi cuerpo, convulsionó encima de él sin controlar los temblores que me invaden cayendo rendido sobre su cuerpo. naruto aprovecha mi sensibilidad y le da la vuelta a la situación- !AHHH QUE HACES¡- Siento su boca lubricar una parte muy sensible de mi cuerpo

-Mi turno…- susurra entre mis nalgas.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Después de que naruto me hiciera el amor a mi, cayo inconsciente sobre mi pecho _(ahora o nunca),_ sin despertarlo me lo saco de encima desconectando nuestros cuerpos - joder...- susurro al sentir como algo resbala entre mis piernas cuando me coloque de pie, camino hacia le baño y me ducho rápidamente, una vez limpio me pongo el bóxer y salgo de mi habitación con el teléfono en la mano. casi automáticamente marque sobre el teclado táctil.

 _-¿diga?-_ su voz apagada me disolvió todas las dudas.

-Itachi, vente para chicago, deidara está con nosotros- oigo unos sonidos raros al otro lado de la línea hasta que se corta la llamada.

 _continuará._

 _ **"Ahora que estoy al final, debo decir que yo contesto todos los comentarios por privado, lo digo porque la aplicación de fanfiction no da notificaciones de los mensajes respondidos"**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Los domingos de naruto II**

 **Capítulo decimocuarto**

Aquel día era sábado en la mañana, los pájaros cantaban y se sentía toda la armonía en la naturaleza.

Deidara que el día anterior había tenido una experiencia de mierda, su único refugio era dormir, pues mientras lo hacía no sucedía nada malo, en los sueños él estaba con su chico en un hermoso jardín hablando de tonterías y de todo lo que ha pasado, ambos se decían lo mucho que se amaban y se necesitaban, pero lamentablemente cuando sueñas en algún momento vas a despertar.

Y lo inevitable sucedió, cuando deidara abrió los ojos la luz natural se colaba por la ventana suavemente dejando ver lo que había dentro, y lo vio a él.

-mi amor…- susurro feliz de verlo sentado en una silla al lado de su cama, con las manos sobre las rodillas y mirándolo de una manera muy extraña- ¿te sucede algo?

-ya no estas soñando deidara, estoy aquí- lo primero que hizo deidara fue mirar todo con confusión, ¿de que estaba hablando?

-¿soñando dices?...- al escucharse así mismo los recuerdos le entraron de golpe, el pánico se dibujó en su rostro- ¡NARUTO! - pasaron unos segundos y el pelirrojo entro por la puerta con una toalla en la cintura

-que pasa deidara chan, tienes otra vez nau…- cuando vio a itachi sentado sin moverse un solo milímetro y siquiera mirarlo, pues este no había apartado la vista de el rubio que estaba en la cama. su mirada también se endureció- ¿qué haces aquí itachi?

-sasuke me lo ha contado todo.- ambos se pusieron pálidos, naruto salió disparado hacia el baño donde estaba su novio, y de una patada hecho la puerta abajo, saco a sasuke de la ducha y marcó su puño en toda la cara- ¡TRAIDOR DE MIERDA!- gritó enojado

Sasuke; que no había escuchado nada pues estaba bajo la lluvia esperando que las cosas entre su hermano y cuñado de arreglaran, todo esto lo tomó por sorpresa- ¿¡QUE RAYOS TE PASA DOBE!?

-ITACHI…- gruño molesto haciéndole saber lo que le estaba sucediendo- ¡LO NUESTRO SASUKE! ¡SE ACABÓ AQUÍ Y AHORA MISMO!- naruto tenía tanta rabia que empezaba a pensar en caliente, volvió a golpear el rostro del moreno con fuerza y después lo soltó dejándolo ahí desnudo y con la cara golpeada. luego entró a la habitación, se puso ropa y empezó a empacar sus cosas.

mientras tanto en la habitación de huéspedes

-te...te… juro que no se como paso…- deidara estaba apunto de llorar-¡cuando vi que no podía cambiar me asuste!- se sentó encima de la cama abrazando la cobija a su pecho- y… se que irme fue un error

-grave error diría…- aportó itachi, aunque no se le notaba, estaba molesto y quería devolver un tanto de dolor que sintió él en ese tiempo.- ¿esta de mas decir que ya no somos nada verdad? ni siquiera amigos.

Deidara sintió que el alma se le fue del cuerpo, que el pecho le dio como nunca y que su corazón se le pulverizaba , prácticamente itachi no solo le estaba rechazando a él, sino a sus niñas. pero su orgullo pudo mas, no lloro ni un solo momento. se puso de pie y casualmente hizo lo mismo que estaba haciendo naruto en la habitación de sasuke, empezar a empacar sus cosas.

-¿te vas de nuevo?- preguntó con ironía itachi- te acompaño a la puerta- deidara que estaba cruzando la puerta de la habitación, al escuchar sus crueles palabras no puedo aguantar mas y callo

mientras tanto sasuke estaba pidiendo explicaciones a naruto

-¿dime exactamente por qué me estás dejando?- pregunto el uchiha con la ceja y el labio rotos

-PORQUE ERES UN TRAIDOR SASUKE, ME HAS TRAICIONADO, HAS TRAICIONADO LA CONFIANZA QUE DEIDARA TE DIO AL CONTARLE TODO A ITACHI-

-¿todo?- no sabia que había pasado o que les había dicho itachi, pero está claro que hay una confusión- naruto yo no le he contado todo a…- su explicación fue interrumpida por el inevitable y desgarrador sollozo de deidara.

naruto salió disparado de la habitación y se encontró en el pasillo a deidara, con la maleta en la mano y llorando de rodillas. -¡DEIDARA!- grito sasuke y trato de acercarse pero naruto le tomo del hombro y lo empujó

-¡NO LO TOQUES!- naruto tenía algo claro, sacar a su primo de ese lugar en ese mismo instante.

Afortunadamente esto paso antes de que se transformara en mujer, si no la cosa hubiese sido diferente, con toda su fuerza cargo a deidara entre sus brazos, tomó el par de maletas y empezó a ir hacia la salida

-¡naruto espera déjame explicarte! yo no le he…-

-NO ME INTERESA SASUKE, ¡JODETE!

-si déjalos sasuke.- dijo itachi bastante molesto a lo que naruto le miro por encima del hombro como un animal furioso

-sasuke, me sostienes un momento a deidara- el moreno sin poder decir que no tomó cuidadosamente a deidara entre brazos, él no paraba de llorar, sus ojos estaban oscuros y sin vida

naruto con toda su rabia golpeó también en la cara a itachi haciéndolo caer- hijo de puta- escupió lleno de rencor, no había necesidad de que su primo le explicara el rechazo que el uchiha mayor le ha hecho, incluso después de saberlo todo.

el uchiha menor al ver lo que sucedía se mordió la boca con frustración y miro a su cuñado-perdóname, no quise ocasionar todo esto-susurro sasuke solo para que deidara escuchara, pero este ni siquiera cambió su semblante, y así naruto tomo de nuevo a deidara y salió de la vivienda de sasuke.

-¿que ha pasado?- preguntó sasuke mirando a su hermano con desespero. sabía que había una confusión pero no sabia que tan grande era como para que naruto y deidara se hubieran ido

-nada, termine con deidara.- eso lo confundió mas, no se supone que habían hablado

-¿has hablado con el?- itachi, que camino hacia la mesa y tomó una servilleta para limpiarse la sangre que le salió de la ceja, contestó

-claro, por eso se fue.

-pero ¡¿por que le terminaste?!- sasuke se agarró la cabeza con las manos- ¿es que no te importa?

-por supuesto que no, deidara es un inmaduro, se ha ido así por así haciéndome un daño que no puedes imaginar sasuke, quería que sufriera aunque sea un poquito de lo que yo sufrí.

-no ¡pues bravo!- sasuke aplaudió sarcásticamente- ¿sabes una cosas hermano? tenias razón- dijo enojado- los uchihas cuando se quieren vengar, no les importa nada. hasta conseguir el objetivo

-¿que te sucede sasuke? si naruto te hiciera lo mismo estoy seguro que le dejarías.

-te has preguntado ¿por que deidara era una mujer?

-no, pero tampoco me importa

Sasuke le miró con tristeza, ya la había cagado, ahora no importaba hacerlo mas- espero que esto no le provoque un aborto a deidara.

Y en ese momento cayó la pieza que faltaba. itachi abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no podía ni creer lo que estaba escuchando

-¿como dijiste?- sasuke miro con maldad a su hermano mayor, siempre lo había respetado porque sinceramente él es un genio, pero el amor lo vuelve idiota.

-deidara está embarazado de 2 niñas, no puede recibir fuertes emociones dado que su estado es delicado por la transformación, pero tu hermano mío, ni siquiera dejaste que él se explicara. pensé que eras un genio.- eso le dolió más que el puñetazo que le dio naruto

-¡MIERDA! - grito itachi - y ¿¡porque no lo dijiste cuando llegue!?

-porque quería que él lo hiciera por su propia cuenta! que te diera la sorpresa pero mira lo que sucedió, naruto termino conmigo y tu terminaste con deidara- sonaba irónico

-no… deida…- los ojos de itachi se llenaron de lágrimas, ahora entendía porque el rubio había reaccionado de esa manera. - hermano yo... lo siento- sasuke suspiro cansado, su hermano también había sufrido bastante, ya no podía ser más cruel.

-es que eres estúpido itachi… eres muy estúpido… ¿ahora que vamos a hacer?- ambos se miraron

-por lo pronto, ponte ropa rápido que ya no te quiero ver desnudo.

sasuke blanqueo los ojos y se fue a su habitación a ponerse ropa, y en ese momento tuvo una idea, una muy gran idea-itachi!- llamó a su hermano ya con los bóxer puesto- creo que es hora de volver a casa.

-claro, ellos debieron ir a japón, pero ¿vas a dejar aquí tu negocio y tu vida?

-mi vida está al lado de naruto, y tengo que arreglar con él las cosas, tu deberías de hacer los mismo- rápidamente sacó maletas y empezó a empacar- y por lo de mi negocio no te preocupes, aquí la gente trabaja para mi, una llamada y solucionado.

-haya estará mi padre y todo lo que has dejado atrás

-compró una casa nueva y solucionado- así es sasuke uchiha. si se le meta algo a la cabeza no hay nadie que se lo pueda quitar.

-yo también debo arreglar las cosas con deidara, espero que pueda perdonarme

-conociéndolo, y con lo sensible que ha estado, ha de pensar que le has rechazado con las niñas y todo

-JODER SASUKE! QUE NO SABIA ESE "PEQUEÑO" DETALLE- itachi espero a que su hermano empacara todo y una vez listo, ambos salieron detrás de sus chicos.

 _ **continuará**_

 _hola a todos, lo se TuT lo se, este capitulo es demasiado corto pero he estado demasiado liada._

 _volverán a saber de mi en el 2017 o eso creo xD_

 ** _sin más, feliz navidad y año nuevo._**


	15. Chapter 15

_ERO GOMEN / SWEET DIGITAL REPORTÁNDOSE KYA!_

 _Feliz año y que ¡todo nos vaya bien! :3_

 **Los domingos de naruto II**

 **Capítulo decimoquinto**

Naruto uzumaki estaba parado enfrente de casa de sus padres, las cosas con ellos habían bajado por los suelos, pero justo en ese momento no sabia a quien mas pedirle ayuda.

Toco el timbre y esperó a que abrieran la puerta, se tardaron un momento pero entonces; apareció su madre y se quedó viéndolo un poco confundida-¿naruto?...- kushina miraba a una mujer que ayudaba a otra aguantarse en su hombro.

-yo…- no sabia que decir, pero no hubieron necesidad de palabras, su madre se acercó y rápidamente le ayudó a entrar con su primo, caminaron hasta la habitación más cercana y acostaron a deidara en la cama.

-me alegro que estés aquí cariño…- susurra kushina al borde de las lágrimas y él, se veía tan raro en su forma femenina y con los cabellos rojos que parecía otra persona

-lo siento madre - suelta de golpe y agacha la cabeza- he sido un completo patán

-tranquilo...- duda un momento pero al final se acerca y abraza a su hijo- te ves muy linda con ese cabello rojo, pero lo prefería rubio- naruto sonríe y corresponde el abrazo

-supongo que es hora de que vuelva a ser rubio- cuando volvieron a mirarse, el semblante de naruto cambio- esa que vez ahi en la cama es deidara…- confiesa

-lo se... - contesta un poco apenada- una tarde salí de compras y vi al joven itachi con una mujer rubia, al instante supe que se trataba de tu primo.

-entiendo… pues está embarazada- la sorpresa dibujaba todas y cada una de los rasgos de kushina

-no puedo creerlo…- se acerca a deidara y pone su mano en la frente

-madre, no es solo eso, él está muy delicado su cuerpo no…- su voz amenaza con quebrar su voluntad- su cuerpo no esta aceptando el embarazo, y para empeorar el asunto está embarazado de 2 niñas.

-entiendo, quizás no sea tan malo como lo dices, recuerda que todo no es lo que parece ser- con cuidado, empezó a desvestir a deidara

-¿qué haces madre?- pregunta un poco apenado del atrevimiento que está presenciando

-ayúdame a cambiarlo de ropa, se avecinan unos meses muy largos.

...

-¿naruto?- aquella tarde llegó minato y se encontró a una hermosa joven en la sala hablando con hinata, que hasta donde recordaba era la mejor amiga de su hijo

-señor minato, buenas tardes- saluda elegantemente la hyuga

-buenas tardes hinata- pero minato no quería hablar con ella, miro a naruto y suspiro- sígueme.

La pelirroja se puso de pie y empezó a seguir a su padre hasta su oficina de hogar- ¿que haces aquí?- pregunta directamente

-ayudar a mi primo deidara- por el semblante de naruto, las cosas parecían serias

-¿que ha pasado con mi sobrino?

-esta embarazado- minato se puso de pie de golpe, no necesitaba una explicación pues se imaginaba la situación

-¿no ha cambiado verdad?- naruto negó- es increíble, no estoy muy seguro si esta situación se ha dado alguna vez en nuestra familia

-no es tan increíble, deidara puede morir y las niñas también

-¡va a tener más de 1 bebé!- con las palmas de las manos golpeó la mesa

-si, eso estoy diciendo- naruto se veía visiblemente frustrado, su padre había pasado a segundo plano todo y puso en primer lugar a deidara, lo cual está bien pero se ha sentido herido- 2 para ser exactos.

-y ¿dónde está deidara?

-en la primera habitación de la primera planta- el rubio no espero un solo instante y salió disparado hacia ese lugar, naruto blanqueo los ojos y empezó a bajar hacia la primera planta.

-naruto, nagato te está buscando- dijo hinata desde abajo de las escaleras

-¡omg!- ahora era él quien corría escaleras abajo hacia la salida, cuando lo vio saltó y se colgó de sus caderas- ¡nagatin! ¿porque me tienes tan abandonado?

-que dices, si eres tu el que se fue detrás de ese engreído uchiha- un lindo puchero se hacía en el rostro de nagato, agarraba las caderas de la pelirroja con fuerza para que no se cayera.

-agg ¡ni me recuerdes a ese traidor!- naruto se veía realmente enojado con el tema- te extrañe nagato

-y yo… -sonrie tiernamente -entonces... ¿que te trae por japón?- como si la realidad volviera a hacer acto de presencia, naruto se suelta del pelirrojo y se pone de pie cruzando de brazos

\- mi primo...

\- ¿que le paso a esa preciosura? me han dicho que lo habían estado buscando como loco, itachi no hacía más que emborracharse y llorar por el, ¿que ha pasado?- por un momento esas palabras hicieron que naruto se sintiera mal

-esta embarazado...

-¿no me digas que no se protegió cuando lo hizo en su cambio?-nagato también era muy inteligente y supo cómo habían sucedido las cosas.

-¿tu lo sabias? ¿que podíamos?

-es muy obvio, ustedes son mujeres completas justo ese dia. o ¿no me digas que nunca te diste cuenta que siempre que lo hacíamos me protegía? tu también puedes pequeño- acaricia su mejilla coquetamente- ¿quieres que hagamos un bebé?- pregunta coquetamente

-¡no seas payaso nagato! ¡que tengo novio!- pero justo recordo que habia cortado con sasuke- oh… no, no tengo novio.- se mandó una mano a la frente- ¡joder!-quizás había exagerado un poco las cosas.

-¿no me digas que te volvió a dejar?- preguntó sorprendido el oji lila.

-aunque no lo creas, le deje yo- la mandíbula de nagato casi cae al suelo

-y ¿todo lo que hicimos para que él volviera? ¿todo para que lo dejaras?- la mano de naruto se puso en la cara del pelirrojo para taparle la boca.

-¡estúpido! ¡que nadie sabe que todo fue planeado!

-así que ¿todo fue un plan de ustedes 2?- hinata que estaba parada en la puerta miro enojada a naruto- y ¿todo lo que hablamos de sasuke? ¿todo lo que me dijiste que le odiabas y que nunca más lo volverías a buscar? ¿todo lo que lloraste y sufriste por su ausencia? ¿todo eso donde quedo?

-hinata tu mejor que nadie sabe lo que siento por ese idiota, que no te sorprenda- dijo naruto tratando de quitarle filo al tema

-por kamisama, ¿que clase de amigo tengo?-la hyuga se soba la frente con pena- no contarme ese "pequeño detalle" - estaba enfadada- en fin, he quedado con kiba, ya me contaras como van las cosas- y se fue.

-creo que se ha enojado…-susurro la pelirroja un poco confundida

-yo también…- ambos se miraron con culpa- quizás desde que apareci has dejado a hinata al margen de todo- comentó nagato un poco culpable

-es que, es diferente; no podía contarle lo de las peleas a ella y simplemente no puedo. no quiero meter a hinata en problemas innecesarios y quizás eso ha hecho que nuestra relación se deteriorara- suspira cansado

-hablando de eso, te han estado buscando naruto, quieren que pelees y...

-¡NO NAGATO!- ese tema ya había concluido hace mucho por teléfono- ¿por que insisten tanto? pensé que madara ya le había quedado claro

-y lo tiene claro, pero los peleadores que se van sin una pelea de despedida, nadie sabe que lo has dejado porque simplemente desapareciste, ¿entiendes? van a apostar mucho dinero por ti, debes de pelear una última vez.- naruto no supo cómo contradecir eso

-llamaré a madara- fue lo único que dijo, al parecer el mundo se le ponía en contra, justo cuando ya había decidido volver a ser rubio, ahora se entera de que debe de pelear una última vez anunciando su retiro, "¡TONTERÍAS!" Pensaba indignado.

-naruto…- susurro nagato- ¿recuerdas cuando te rogué que no te metieras en ese mundo? ¿y tu simplemente pasaste de mi?- la pelirroja se muerde los labios con pena- termina esto y terminalo bien, tu has tenido esta suerte, retirarse de ese mundo no es fácil pero tu; tienes la suerte de que madara hubiese dado la cara por ti, lo único que le han pedido es una última pelea.

y como si esas palabras hubieran tocado su orgullo de varón, acento con la cabeza- peleare.

…

 _ **POV SASUKE**_

Esta tal y como la recordaba, aunque aseado y limpio- ¿has pagado a alguien para que lo limpie?- mire a mi hermano esperando una respuesta

-no, ha sido naruto. no recuerdo muy bien pero hubo una temporada de días en que se metió aquí y no dejaba que nadie entrara, al final se fue de viaje…- la culpa vuelve a invadirme, no quiero ni imaginarme como estaba de destruido mi chico en aquel tiempo- supongo que pagó a alguien para que lo limpiara o también pudo haber sido la señorita hinata, ademas cuando regreso no quiso volver a poner un pie en este departamento- pone una mano en su barbilla pensando que decir- o eso creo.

Me encontraba en el departamento que le compre a naruto para que viviéramos juntos, lo último que recuerdo es que regrese aqui, saque mis maletas, empaque todas mis cosas y me fui con la intención de no volver a pisar este lugar- que ironía…- susurre sentandome en el sofá y recordando casi que todo lo que viví con el dobe aquí.

-hermano, llama a naruto a ver si te contesta, a mi no me contesta ¡nadie!- itachi, que desde que salimos de mi peth en chicago ha tratado de llamar a deidara/naruto pero como siempre, no tiene resultados de ninguno de los 2.

-llamarlos es una pérdida de tiempo, ahí que ir hacia la casa de los namikaze- conozco a mi chico, el orgullo le puede- es el único lugar donde puede ir para pedir ayuda al caso de deidara.

-¿pues que esperamos?- me dice controlando su ansiedad

\- a que se haga de noche, iremos a ver a mi madre- me desperezo acomodándome en la silla- hablaremos con ella y le contaremos todo, necesitamos su ayuda para con deidara, el ahora necesita todo el apoyo que pueda recibir, se avecinan unos meses largos...

\- ¿y mi padre? ¿cómo crees que se tome que ambos somos maricones?-blanqueo mis ojos fastidiado, no había pensado en eso pero tampoco es que me importe.

-ese señor solo sabe que yo soy maricon, tu tienes una racha de 9 meses para contárselo- dije con un poco de sarcasmo, me vale lo que piense o deje de pensar el ese hombre

-si vamos podemos encontrarnos, ¿y si llamamos a mi madre para que venga aquí?- mi hermano pone una mano en mi hombro, siempre desde que tengo memoria él ha tratado de protegerme respecto a mi padre y a su desinterés por mi, pero ya estoy bastante grande cito como para que eso me afecte.

-hermano…- tomó su mano entre la mía- gracias…- sonrió con sinceridad y el me corresponde- pero no, debo ir y enfrentar esto de una vez por todas, es hora de hacer las cosas bien. Estoy cansado de no dar la cara- me mira con compresión

-sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional

-y tu el mio- nos damos un abrazo- pero démonos prisa.- nuestras chicas nos están esperando.

….

-itachi… sa...sasuke.- justo como lo había predicho mi hermano, el que abrió la puerta fue ese hombre- ¿que hace él aquí?

-viene a…- alzo la mano para frenar a mi hermano

-vengo a ver a mi madre, así que si no es mucha molestia ¿me deja pasar? o ¿me va a echar también como a un perro?-quizás este un un poco, no... mucho, no... bastante, no ...muy puto por lo que me han contado de ese hombre, ¿cómo ha podido despreciar así a mi naruto? no lo se pero que lo perdone kamisama.

-que sinvergüenza te has vuelto, parece que lo maricon te hizo más hombre, que desperdicio de apellido- me mira con asco, tiene una cara bien dura.

-¡padre! ¡sasuke!- itachi estaba casi que en medio de nuestro duelo de miradas- ¿pueden hablar como personas?

-el no es una persona, es una aberración…- escupe con odio fugaku

-¿te estas escuchando padre?-pregunta itachi sorprendido de las palabras tan fuertes que salen de su boca.

-no entiendo porque estas de su parte, el desapareció así sin mas, de paso se regó casi por toda la sociedad su asqueroso romance con el namikaze, dejando a la familia uchiha mal, y ¿tu estas de parte de ese maricón?-mi hermano frunce el ceño, decide no contestar por lo que el silencio se prolonga en la conversación, no tengo ganas de gastar saliva con ese señor, así que decido pasar de él.

-itachi, llama a mi madre por favor, tenemos que hablar con ella.- le veo asentir y entra por la puerta, fugaku en cuanto entró itachi, siguió sus pasos y me cerró la puerta en la cara.

ignorando su rechazo, saco mi móvil y tecleó un mensaje para naruto " _en la noche iré a verte, necesitamos hablar, te amo ¿lo sabes verdad? no lo olvides… S.U"_

-¡SASUKE!- mi madre salta prácticamente de la puerta y me abraza- ¡mi niño!

-¡MADRE QUE YA SOY UN HOMBRE!- pero correspondí su abrazo- ¿que tal esta la madre mas hermosa del mundo?- sonrió soltando el abrazo

-bien, ¿y tu cariño?- me pregunta preocupada- ¿algo está mal no? mi instinto de madre no me falla siento una corazonada, aparte de vuestras caras golpeadas… ¿quien les hizo eso?

-es una larga historia, ¿te apetece tomar un café?- justo en ese momento sale itachi y fugaku se para en la puerta mirándome mal.

-por supuesto, espera tomo mi bolso y mi abrigo- se separa de mí y camina de nuevo hacia dentro de la casa - espérame no tardo nada!- le escucho gritar desde el pasillo, mientras espero, reviso mi teléfono pues me ha llegado un mensaje.

" _por aquí ni te aparezcas, o te ira bien mal"_ amenaza directa de parte de naruto, sonrió de lado y tecleo con naturalidad

-¿estas hablando con naruto?- itachi toma mi móvil y lee la conversación

-¡suelta! ¡no seas chismoso!- le arrebató mi telefono- si, hablo con él pero voy lento, como sabrás estamos muy mal parados ahora. y debemos esperar

-¿que tienes que ver con el namikaze ese?- pregunta fugaku a mi hermano, yo por otra parte le ignoro, ya me había olvidado que él estaba presente

-nada, le debo un favor y tengo que verme con él para arreglar unos asuntos.

-¡YA ESTOY!- mikoto sale - cariño vuelvo al rato,¡quita esa cara de amargado!- se despide de ese hombre y así los 3 desaparecemos de la residencia uchiha

…..

Evitando el tema de fugaku, nos sentamos en la cafetería apartados de todos y empezamos a contarle absolutamente todo a nuestra madre, ella escuchaba atentamente, a veces se sorprendía y luego volvía a escuchar, hacia una pregunta normal y seguía escuchando nuestra verdad

-deidara necesita la ayuda de mujeres experimentadas, ahora está en casa de los namikaze pues naruto le ha llevado haya, estoy seguro- sentenció acabando mi café

-¿que estamos esperando?- pregunta casi más nerviosa que itachi- vamos a la casa de los namikaze ahora mismo- sonrió de lado, eso era lo que esperaba de mi madre, justo en el momento en que lo había predicho

-si, vamos…- susurro mirando a mi hermano con una sonrisa- tu no te preocupes, ya veras como deidara te dará un puñetazo y luego te dira que te ama. ya verás.

-si… eso espero…

-es que eres un tonto hijo- aporta mi madre- cómo pudiste hacerle eso al pobre, con lo sensible que es uno embarazado

-lo se madre, pero te juro que no sabia ese pequeño detalle, si no las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, te recuerdo que sufrí mucho- miramos con compresión ami hermano, quizás ha sido el que peor lo ha pasado en todo este tiempo.

-arreglaremos lo tuyo con deidara, tranquilo- aseguró pagando la cuenta y así saliendo del restaurante.

…

-¿señora mikoto?- abrió la puerta una hermosa pelirroja, para ser más exactos la madre de naruto

-oh por favor- la elegancia de mi madre es de un 10 para mi.- me alegra verle kushina, se ve usted muy bien.

-señora kushina-mi hermano y yo hacemos una reverencia hacia ella.

\- ¿podemos pasar?- pregunte esperanzado de que naruto no haya dado instrucciones de no dejarnos entrar.

-oh… verán… tengo reglas exactas de no dejarlos entrar- dice cruzándose de brazos, exactamente por esto mi madre está aquí con nosotros, ya me imaginaba la jugarreta sucia de naruto poniendo a su madre "bravucona" en la puerta sin dejarnos entrar, o en su defecto sin dejarme entrar. por ello aquí esta la mía para combatir fuego con fuego.

-señora kushina, ¿sabe usted que una mujer embarazada debe estar con el padre de las niñas apoyándolas verdad? y que posiblemente toda esta pelea entre los muchachos sea un malentendido entre el estrés del embarazo y de lo que ha sufrido mi hijo itachi buscando al jovencito deidara, ¿podría por favor apostar conmigo hacia el amor y tratar de estar juntas para lo que se viene?. será lo mejor para todos. así que con todo mi respeto hacia su casa y su persona, ¿podría dejarnos pasar?- kushina sonrió de lado

-lo curioso es que no me han dicho nada de usted señora mikoto, pase por aquí…- toma del hombro a mi madre y se pierde con ella en la cocina dejando la puerta abierta para que podamos entrar.

-choca esos 5 hermano- alzó la mano e itachi corresponden el afecto- ahora busquemos a nuestras nenas

-eres un genio sasuke, ¿como has podido predecir todo esto?- sonrió de lado

-conozco a mi novio muy bien, así que fue fácil predecir sus movimientos

-y ¿dónde crees que estén?- dice mirando hacia todas partes y todas las puertas que tenía la mansión namikaze.

-deduce lo hermano…- itachi se pone en la puerta y cierra los ojos, casi al instante los abre y empieza su alegato

-seguramente han llegado muy cansados por el viaje, así que no podían hacer fuerza y considerando el cambio de naruto, ellos deben de estar en la primera habitación de esta planta.- solo con escuchar eso, hago uso de mis recuerdos para recordar esa habitación

-sígueme.- mi hermano dio en el clavo con su conclusión, cuando entramos vemos a naruto parado al lado de la cama mirando hacia nuestra dirección, deidara estaba en la cama acostado aun durmiendo con unas ojeras muy visibles.

-la habéis cagado hasta el fondo.- susurra muy enojado mi hermosa pelirroja- deidara apenas ha podido descansar y ha llorado mucho.

-naruto yo, no le conté todo a itachi, lo juro- trato de empezar a arreglar las cosas

-es la verdad, cuanto entre a la habitación de deidara yo desconocía su estado de embarazo, estaba tan furioso por todo el tiempo que estuvo desaparecido que me deje llevar por la venganza, me arrepiento y fui un idiota, pero por favor no te opongas entre deidara y yo… solo déjame tratar de arreglar las cosas con él.- naruto descruza sus brazos y camina hacia nosotros, cuando pasa por mi lado me tomó del codo y me jala para que salgamos de la habitación, al momento cierra la puerta y me sigue jalando hasta la segunda planta, más exactamente su habitación.

-naruto yo…

-cállate…- gruñe y cuando cierra la puerta de su habitación prácticamente salta encima de mi y empieza a besarme como una gata salvaje, al instante corresponde poniendo mis manos en sus diminutas caderas y haciendo presión contra las mías, justo en ese momento pude sentir el faltan te.

-no… espera…- entre besos trato de frenarlo, pero él tiene ganas de estar conmigo- naruto no…- siento sus senos en mi pecho, pues se ha quitado la camisa, y se ve muy atractiva, tiene un par de peras hermosas, tanto que no puedo resistirme a sentarme y besar uno de sus rosados pezones

-ah...- susurra enterrando sus dedos en mi cabello, esto me gusta mas de lo que quiero, sus manos me alejan y se dirigen hacia mis pantalones

-párate naruto…- gruño, no quiero esto

-¿por qué?- pregunta con su sonrisa traviesa

-quiero hablar…

-de acuerdo, quizás exagere pero estaba pensando en caliente, lo siento pero ya todo esta bien. sasuke, todo ha quedado explicado, ahora quiero estar con mi novio- susurra mirándome con ternura- por favor…- mueve sus caderas y yo me siento extraño

-espera a que seas hombre…- dije sin darme cuenta, me había retenido tanto esta oración cada que naruto era mujer, siempre tenía una excusa para no tocarlo en su transformación pero hoy ha salido de golpe- te dejaré follarme pero por favor, espera a que seas un hombre.

-¿que?- muerdo mis labios y pongo mis ojos encima de los de él, su mirada estaba confundida- ¿no te gusto?- suspiro y con mi mano acaricio su cicatriz del hombro

-no es eso, solo que me enamore de ti siendo un hombre, yo no quisiera...

-yo también te deseo en esta forma, este cuerpo, cada que cambio pide a gritos tus besos, tus caricias, tu cuerpo dentro del mío…- le miró con pena, quizás sea el hecho de que sea pelirroja y del recuerdo de nagato entre sus piernas, se que es estúpido pero no puedo evitarlo.

-no... - gruño con un poco de rabia- yo también te deseo solo, quiero que seas hombre. además, no creo que sea buena idea hacerlo estando tu así, no quiero arriesgarme de que quedes embarazado.

-¿no quieres tener hijos conmigo?- su voz parece sonar triste

-primero casémonos.- suelto de golpe, me sacó de encima a mi pelirroja y halando la de los brazos, hago que se siente en la esquina de la cama y colocó una rodilla en el suelo - ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- me mira confundido y luego parece entender lo que le estoy pidiendo, sus ojos se aguan y colocando sus manos en el rostro dice

-si quiero- casi al instante sacó una cajita de porcelana negra que ha estado en mis pantalones por casi 20 días, cuando la abro dentro esta una argolla de hombre con una cadena, ambos de oro.

-quería decirte esto desde hace mucho tiempo, pero se presentó lo de deidara y no encontré un buen momento, la verdad quería que fueras hombre pues la argolla la compre para tu estado masculino, pero el anillo está metido en esta cadena de oro por si lo hacia en tu forma femenina, te amo naruto.- estoy tratando de ser lo mas romántico posible - y te deseo de cualquier forma, pero ¿te prefiero como chico entiendes?, también quiero pedirte de nuevo perdón por todo. soy un desastre de novio pero jamas en mi vida me había esforzado tanto con algo, tu vales todos y cada unos de mis minutos a tu lado. gracias por todo naruto.

-...- parece que se ha quedado en blanco, suspiro esperando cualquier cosa- yo, también te amo y perdóname por haberte golpeado...- susurra acariciando mi ceja, aun duele- ¿me colocas el collar?- veo como se da la vuelta y recoge todo su cabello rojo, saco la cadena y la pasó por encima de sus desnudos hombros- es hermoso…- dijo volviéndome a ver- te amo…- me besa tomándome del cuello y haciéndonos caer encima de la cama.

-yo también- correspondo abrazándolo y dejándome llevar por sus besos- ¿cuando quieres decirlo a tu familia?

-supongo que esperare un poco, primero quiero ver como evoluciona deidara, ¿vale?- afirmo con mi cabeza mientras volvemos a besarnos con más ternura y amor que antes

-¿que tal si vamos a ver como le esta yendo a mi hermano?- lo acepto, estoy cortando los besos para que no se me salga la situación de las manos, después de todo faltan 3 horas para que naruto vuelva a ser hombre

-creo que deidara ya lo ha calcinado- ambos reímos- estoy observando lo que haces sasuke teme…- me mira picara mente- mas rato no te salvas…-susurra sacándome de encima de su cuerpo y buscando su ropa - ¿en que hotel te estas quedando? ¿cuando vuelves a chicago?- dice colocándose la camisa y arreglando un poco su cabello

-esa es otra sorpresa que te tenia- vuelve a mirarme esperando- me he venido a vivir definitivamente a japón y respecto a donde me estoy quedando, en nuestro apartamento.

-oh...- ahí supe que algo no andaba bien

-¿qué sucede?- me mira un poco triste

-no quiero ir a ese departamento, no me trae buenos recuerdos- se cruza de brazos y camina hacia el pequeño balcón que está en su habitación, se apoya en él mirando la estrellas y la fuente de su jardín- seguí sus pasos y lo abrace por la espalda

-entiendo, ¿que te parece si lo vendemos y compramos una casa?

-tampoco quiero venderlo- sonrió de lado, que caprichoso es el dobe.

-vale, lo conservamos y compramos una casa aparte,¿ te parece? ahí haremos los mejores recuerdos que jamás puedas tener- siento su cabeza encima de mi hombro

-bueno, eso me gusta más, ¿podemos tener un jardín?

-todos los que quieras amor…

-¡NARUTO!- el grito de deidara rompió nuestro momento romántico

-mierda- ambos salimos disparados hacia la primera planta. abajo nos encontramos a nuestras madres también tratando de abrir la puerta, pero tenía seguro

-¡JODER ITACHI ABRE LA PUERTA!- esperamos pacientemente a que hubiera algún movimiento pero solo había silencio

-¡todo está bien!- gritó itachi desde adentro- dejarme un momento por favor, necesito hablar con deidara.

-tiene razón, debemos dejarlos solos- dice mi madre apoyando a mi hermano

-lo mismo digo- aportó

-¿estará bien todo?-pregunta preocupada mi suegra

-querida, te aseguro que he creado un buen hombre

-oh querida… jo jo jo- y ambas vuelven a caminar hacia la cocina, naruto y yo nos vemos y decimos al mismo tiempo

-madres…

 _ **END POV SASUKE**_

Había pasado un buen rato en el que deidara dormía, pero cuando despertó no abrió los ojos, itachi se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba durmiendo pero tampoco intentaba abrir y ver el mundo exterior, al contrario de eso la rubia que estaba en la cama se hizo ovillo y se puso a llorar en silencio.

Verlo así, destruido y triste le hizo sentirse mal, sin poder evitarlo se sentó en la cama y acarició su largo cabello.

-naruto… déjame solo…- dijo con la voz más vacía que alguna vez había podido escuchar de él

-eso no va a poder ser…- itachi hablo haciéndose notar- no soy naruto- como si tuviese un resorte en el culo, deidara salto de la cama con dirección al suelo pues estaba muy débil para poder sostenerse solo- !deidara!- antes de que cayera itachi se interpuso y lo salvó del golpe- ten cuidado…

-suéltame…- susurró tratando de zafarse de su agarre- no me toques…- forcejeaba pero era imposible, itachi tenia mucha mas fuerza en ese momento- no dejare que me humilles más…- trataba con todas sus fuerzas de apartarse del uchiha, que en silencio escuchaba todo el desprecio de deidara hacia su persona

-cálmate…- dice colocándolo en la cama- tranquilízate por favor…- rogó mirándolo con tristeza

-¡NARUTO!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, itachi corrió hacia la puerta y pasó el seguro para que no entraran

-por favor deidara…- susurra muy bajo- déjame hablar… por favor…- casi le estaba rogando, las lágrimas empezaron a bajar su rostro, esto era todo lo que podía dar para que su rubio le escuchara

-¡JODER ITACHI ABRE LA PUERTA!- forzando para que su voz saliera bien contesto

-¡todo está bien!- dijo secándose las lagrimas- dejarme un momento por favor, necesito hablar con deidara.

Al escuchar que no insistieran más, volvió a caminar hacia la cama y se sentó en ella, esta vez no miraba al rubio, solo suspiro y trato de buscar las palabras- perdóname…- dice para empezar- ayer, cuando entre a esa habitación no sabía que estabas embarazado, tampoco me detuve a pensar porque eras mujer, solo quería que sintieras un poco del dolor que provocaste al desaparecer… y esa es la verdad deidara, no tengo nada más… - susurra con resignación- espera… si que tengo algo más…- se pone de pie y busca en su bolsillo un llavero de diamante en forma de corazón con la palabra **_"sorry"_ ** en la mitad y se lo muestra- ahora esto si es todo, tu decides mi amor… sea cual sea tu decisión, yo siempre seré el padre de esas niñas y siempre te apoyare con ellas, las amare y las protegeré con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón… solo eso…

Deidara tomo el pequeño llavero entre sus manos y sonrió- gracias…- dijo mirando el diamante brillar entre sus dedos- yo, ahora estoy muy sensible así que tendrás que enamorarme otra vez.

-todas las veces que sean necesarias…- dice acercándose para abrazarlo- gracias por darme otra oportunidad, te juro que nunca volveré a fallarte...

-gracias por estar aquí…

 _ **continuará**_

 _ **SIN MÁS! espero que les hayas gustado el capitulo!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**LOS DOMINGOS DE NARUTO II**

Capitulo décimo sexto

Habían pasado 4 meses y las cosas con deidara eran una montaña rusa; tenía dolores pero a ojos medicinales parecían normales. la precaución que se tenía con su situación de embarazo eran casi que exagerada, y por supuesto itachi no se separaba de él en ningún momento. cada que podía (todo el tiempo) lo mimaba y le consentía todos y cada unos de sus caprichos.

Habían evitado darle molestias a Deidara por lo que se decidió pasar toda su etapa de embarazo en la residencia de los namikaze. itachi sin pensarlo 2 veces tomó las cosas de su apartamento y se mudó a la residencia para estar más cerca de su novio.

La señora mikoto también llevo algunas ropas para pasar algunas noches con él y hablar de muchas cosas, aunque luego tenía problemas con su esposo por irse a dormir a casa ajena, siempre arreglaba las cosas con el. sin embargo no sabía como decirle todo lo que estaba sucediendo a alguien tan cerrado como fugaku, ni tampoco se quería arriesgar a que tratara mal a alguno de sus yernos solo por sus costumbres y creencias.

Por supuesto a kushina/minato no se negaron a la presencia de ellos, pues la casa era bastante grande y se sentía muy cálida la sensación que provocaba.

Lo único malo eran las cada vez son más constantes las peleas entre naruto y sasuke, por las noches se escuchaban sonidos muy raros en la habitación de ambos y toda la familia estaba realmente preocupada por los extraños sucesos.

Pero nadie sabía que el único que lo estaba pasando mal era naruto, el pasado empezó a alcanzarlo.

 **pov naruto**

Desde que me entere de debía volver a pelear, cada día me costaba más estar tranquilo y despreocupado, aparentar delante de mi familia y de sasuke de que yo estaba bien, de que no volvería a caer en los mundos bajos de las peleas y todo esto, yo no quisiera decepcionarlos. ni tampoco preocuparles y más en mis condiciones cada domingo.

-entonces, ¿hacemos esta pelea y se acabó verdad?- caminaba por un pasillo oscuro con nagato y madara, ambos eran mis representantes y los que hablaban por mi, yo solo usaba mis golpes para ganar las peleas

-Danzō ha dicho que solo sera 1, ganas y acuerdas con ellos de que no volverás a pelear más, está confirmado de que esta será la última- los ojos negros de madara se posan en mí, aunque trata de estar tranquilo y rígido como cualquier uchiha, yo mejor que nadie se cómo atravesar esa pared de hielo, madara está preocupado.

-estás seguro que el cumplirá su palabra, no es la primera vez que nos miente- nagato también se veía preocupado- naruto ha sido uno de los mejores peleadores de esta última generación, nadie le ha ganado y eso pone en jaque su situación- estábamos llegando al final de lugar- simplemente la ganas de lograr su primera derrota puede mover mucha gente

-nagato, callate...- no quería escuchar sus relatos de mis victorias, estoy súper agobiado y lo último que quiero es desesperarme mas, nadie sabe que yo estoy aquí con el y me cuesta mucho estar mintiendo.

Al llegar al ring, subo en él y todos parecen emocionarse al verme. veo a nagato y a madara y ambos me asienten con la cabeza, luego veo todo el lugar y en el segundo piso está Danzō Shimura observando con una seriedad mas terrorífica de la normal, tengo un mal presentimiento.

Mi presentimiento aumenta en cuanto sube al ring un chico flaco (con poca masa muscular) y me mira. la forma en la que hace su pose de pelea me deja claro que no sabe pelear y que ganaría fácilmente. " _¿por que?"_ vuelvo a mirar a nagato y tiene la misma mirada que yo le estoy transmitiendo.

La campana suena y el chico corre hacia a mi dándome con intención de darme un golpe directo, lo primero que hice fue esquivarlo y mirar a todos un poco confundido, ¿que estaba pasando?. el chico se vuelve a lanzar hacia mi y para terminar todo rápido Levantó la pierna derecha hacia arriba y golpeó justo debajo de su mandíbula. provocando un KO instantáneo.

-¡Ya tenemos al primer ganador de la primera ronda de peleas!- se enciende la pantalla y muestran mi imagen pasando a la segunda fase de un torneo de más de 200 participantes, un torneo del que yo nunca me había apuntado y del que no quería participar.

Instantáneamente bajo del ring y me dirijo hacia madara para agarrarlo del cuello de su camisa - ¿qué diablos es esto?- quería explicaciones

-¡no lo se!... lo siento naruto, no tenía ni idea que estabas en un torneo, yo no he acordado esto con Danzo- por sus ojos sabía que no mentía, le suelto y miró a danzou.

-¡DANZOU! ¡MALDITO TRAMPOSO!- grite enojado- COMO TE ATREVÉS…- instantáneamente unos hombres me agarran

-¡NO SUÉLTENLO!- Grita nagato agarrándose de mi para no dejarme llevar, pero le golpean frenandole

-¡NAGATO!- miro a madara que ni siquiera podía mirarme a los ojos, mi primo estaba a punto de llorar y yo estaba siendo arrastrado, seguramente llevado hacia la presencia de Danzo.

En cuanto llegue me tiraron como un perro ante su oscura mirada- ¿crees que, puedes entrar a este negocio y dejarlo cuando quieras?- Danzo me miraba sin ninguna pizca de piedad- escúchame, yo no soy una mala persona solo no me gustan las cosas injustas, así que te lo pondré fácil y si te niegas empezare a matar uno a uno de tu familia, cada semana asistirás a un entierro de cada uno de los que amas...

-eres un hijo de puta...- con su bastón golpeó fuertemente mis costillas- ¡ARG!

-no me interrumpas- ahora usaba su bastón para sostener mi cabeza por la barbilla- si pierdes este torneo, seras mi perro y tu vida será parte de mi propiedad

-eso suena divertido, ¿y que si gano?

-recuperas tu libertad y nunca más tendrás que pelear- aquello sonaba muy bien

-¿cual es la trampa?- su sonrisa malévola provoca un escalofrío desagradable en mi

-debes aceptar, será un torneo y solo debes ganar, ¿donde ves la trampa?-a pesar de que sus palabras parecían sinceras, su mirada no perdía ese brillo enfermo

-parece ser que no tengo opción

-en lo absoluto

-pues acepto- la sonrisa que puso me dejó claro que este trato tenía veneno insertado

-no puedes retractarte o lo cuento como una derrota automática, ahora que hemos cerrado el trato debes de saber que.. si la pelea es a muerte, y que si no matas a tu compañero peleador perderás y seras de mi propiedad- me quedo a cuadros, no puedo creerlo

-¡eres un maldito!- grito con impotencia, el mejor que nadie sabe que la razón por lo que deje las peleas ha sido por aquel suceso de mi pasado, obviamente vuelve a golpearme con su bastón en el estómago por haberlo insultado.

-entonces no sería divertido...- no cabe duda de que apostar algo con este hombre es perder

Y de que estoy jodido…

 **end pov naruto**

…

Un par de semanas después

Miércoles 3:50 am

 **Pov sasuke**

-hermano, ¿se puede saber que carajos te esta pasando?- sentía su voz de reproche señalándome y acusándome- ¿porque estabas peleando con naruto?- no entendía mi actitud- ¿por que le acusabas de hechos tan fuertes?- como yo no respondía a sus preguntas, apretó el algodón en mi ceja

-¡ouchs!- aprieto los labios mirando mal a itachi

-es que no entiendo tu repentina actitud

-no sabes nada hermano. y lo que dije es verdad; ese idiota de naruto ha estado revolcándose con nagato y me esta viendo la cara de imbécil - solo pensarlo me provoca picazón en los ojos

-y ¿en qué te basas para justificar eso?- ¿que en que me justifico? ¿¡en que me justifico!?

-¿¡QUE EN QUE ME JUSTIFICO!?- respiro tratando de controlarme- últimamente esas últimas semanas ha estado con nagato todo el tiempo, solo lo veo a la hora de dormir y cuando vuelve está todo adolorido, aparte de eso no para de hacer ejercicio, se ha teñido el cabello de rojo más brillante y últimamente… no tenemos acción en la cama, lo único que tiene acción son sus pesadillas que me despiertan y no me dejan dormir

-... -su silencio y mirada de preocupación me desconcertó -no puede ser…

 **end pov sasuke**

 **40 minutos antes...**

 _(-Escúchame chico, esta la tienes que ganar- la voz de aquel hombre parecía más preocupada de lo normal- no tienes idea de la cantidad de dinero que se ha apostado, podríamos comprar al mundo- a pesar de que su rostro estaba como siempre; frío y calculador, no se permitió mostrar mas emociones que su advertencia_

 _-no se preocupe, está también la ganare_

 _la pelea empezó y el público estaba menos animado que de costumbre. Ambos peleadores estaban siendo observados bajo la mirada de personas con placer y demencia a esta clase de situaciones. Ambos estaban al límite de golpes y de sus fuerzas. Pero todo pasó muy rápido; el peleador que llevaba invicto todo este tiempo lo volvió a hacer, un juego de ganchos en el rostro del otro provocó el KO que le dio la victoria._

 _Pero solo hubo silencio - ¡desgraciado!, me has hecho perder mucho dinero- gritó un hombre saliendo del público y subiendo al ring; sin ninguna dudar un segundo, sacó un revólver y le disparó al joven justo delante de todos. Y del ganador._

 _-Kurama ¡vete!- un grito que hizo despertar todos los sentidos del pelirrojo que había ganado. Antes de abandonar miró al joven con el que había peleado._

 _-no lo sabía…perdóname - susurró y salió a correr. pero en todas parte, A cada lugar al que iba veía al chico en el suelo sin vida- !NO! ¡DÉJAME!- cada esquina, Cada calle, Cada casa el estaba ahí, torturándolo- ¡NOOOO!)_

 **Pov sasuke**

-¡MALDITA SEA DESPIERTA NARUTO!- otra noche más en la que nunca había sentido tanta impotencia, desde hace unas semanas mi novio a estado teniendo un suceso de pesadillas que le hacen gritar y llorar entre sueños.

-¡NO!- desgarraba sus cuerdas vocales, que puede estar soñando para que sufra de esta manera-¡DÉJAME!

-SOLO ES UNA PESADILLA, DESPIERTA ¡YA!- sin esperarlo, recibo un puñetazo en la cara que me lanza al suelo-¡maldita sea!

-¡SASUKE!- se ha despertado por fin, ¿casualidad?-oh por kami, ¿estas bien?-empiezo a reírme mientras me levantaba del suelo

-que si ¿estoy bien?- me sostenía la nariz llena de sangre y reía bajo la confusa mirada de naruto- !NO¡ -siento como la rabia empieza a subirme a la cabeza- NO ESTOY BIEN, ¡LLEVO UN PAR DE SEMANAS DE MIERDA EN LAS QUE SIENTO QUE CADA VEZ QUE ME VOY A DORMIR MI VIDA CORRE PELIGRO POR TU CULPA!- siento la cabeza caliente. Tanto que duele- ¡ TE VUELVES DEMENTE!- escupo con rabia -¡¿QUE MIERDA SUEÑAS QUE NO PUEDES CONTARME QUÉ TE PROVOCA ESE ESTADO TAN ASESINO?- ni siquiera me miraba, en vez de eso se coloco de pie y se empezó a vestir-¿AHORA A DÓNDE VAS?-

-saldré por ahí…- me contesta con tristeza

-iras con nagato ¿no?- no solo tengo que tragarme su secretos, también me he estado aguantando sus salidas con su primito, todo el tiempo que me lo encuentro está haciendo ejercicio, no se porque se está poniendo tan en forma ni para quién. ya hasta empiezo a dudar de su supuesto amor por mi...

y su silencio en este momento es como pólvora en mi sistema.

 **End pov sasuke**

Sasuke, enloquecido salto encima de naruto

-¡suéltame!- gritó el pelirrojo en el suelo con un moreno cegado por los celos, la rabia y la impotencia

-No dejare que te vayas con ese otra vez...- su voz parecía un ronroneo- quien te crees que eres ¿ah? - y el forcejeo empezó

 **Toc toc**

-chicos ¿esta todo bien?- la madre de naruto, con minato,itachi y deidara estaban detrás de la puerta escuchando los gritos, pero en cuanto empezó a escuchar los golpes y gruñidos...

-se mataran- itachi no espero más y dio una patada a la puerta y se encontró una imagen que hace más de 15 años no veía, sasuke y naruto moliendose a golpe limpio en el suelo a las 3 de la mañana- maldita sea- se acerca a sasuke y lo agarra para quitarlo de encima de naruto, que no se desprendía de él -minato sostén a naruto- así los separaron, ambos reventados y despelucados.

-¿que ha pasado?- kushina miraba la escena sorprendida,mientras ellos forcejeaban para que los soltase y así seguir peleando- ¡BASTA!- grito y ambos parecieron despertar

-¿qué le pasa? ¿Por que se están peleando?- deidara se puso detrás de kushina, últimamente se protegía de todos escondiéndose detrás de su suegra o tía política

-¡ESE! ¡ME ESTA ENGAÑANDO CON NAGATO!- grita enojado sasuke señalando a naruto

-no es cierto- se defendió el pelirrojo mirando con rabia al moreno

-¡TODO EL TIEMPO VAS TRAS ÉL!- empezaba de nuevo a cegarse- ¿YA NO SOY SUFICIENTE PARA TI QUE TE VAS A REVOLCAR CON ESE CABEZA DE FÓSFORO?- naruto empezó a forcejear para ir a reventarle la boca

-ERES UN IMBÉCIL- gritó enojado de sus palabras

-¡Y TU UNA PUTA!- ambos gruñian enojados como perros salvajes

-¡SUFICIENTE!- gritó de nuevo kushina- itachi llévate a tu hermano y curar esas heridas, minato llévate a naruto y haz lo mismo, encerrarlos en habitaciones diferentes- y así ambos fueron separados

…

 **Presente**

 **Pov sasuke**

-¿PORQUE ESTAS TAN SEGURO DE ESO?- caminaba hacia la oficina de minato que seguramente estaba con naruto

-hermano, se ha teñido el cabello, viene adolorido y no para de hacer ejercicio- sus ojos de obviedad me hace sentir estúpido- blanco es ¡gallina lo pone!

-pero no puede ser, el me dijo que nunca mas lo volveria a hacer

-por eso debes hablar con él, y a ser posible en privado para no preocupar a sus padres- me siento engañado, traicionado, qué razón puede haber para que naruto volviera a pelear- seguramente le están obligando- casi como si leyera mis pensamientos.

-y el muy dobe para no hacernos preocupar se ha guardado esto para sí mismo- no me lo puedo creer, que no confiara en mi para esta situación me desconcierta y decepciona, toco la puerta y minato me hable

-¿ya estás más tranquilo?- pregunta, seguramente me ha visto en un estado realmente penoso, yo me conozco enojado y doy miedo.

-si, yo… puedo hablar con naruto… ¿a solas?- miro a itachi y él asiente con la cabeza mirando a minato, al final ambos se fueron.

Cuando atravieso la puerta veo a naruto sentado en el muro de la ventana mirando el cielo que aún estaba oscuro, no le veía el rostro.

-¿por que naruto?- sus hinchados ojos se posan en los míos, estoy seguro que con solo mirarme sabe de que le estoy hablando, porque naruto y yo siempre hemos tenido esa habilidad de no usar palabras para entendernos

-sasuke yo…- no sabe cómo explicarse

-porque no me tienes en cuenta, ¿acaso soy un novio de adorno?- mis palabras parecen que le atornillan el alma- toda nuestra historia, todo lo que hemos pasado… ¿acaso no quedamos en que nos contaremos todo?, ¿en que seremos los mejores amigos y la mejor pareja posible el uno para el otro?, ¿en que nos íbamos a casar y luego a tener hijos?- con rabia limpio una lágrima que baja de mi ojo- me has estado ocultando esto de tus peleas clandestinas… me has estado mintiendo en la cara.

-no tengo opción...- dice llorando, sus palabras me hacen descansar, entonces realmente le están obligando.

Camino hacia él y con mi mano acaricio su mejilla limpiando las lágrimas- no se trata de tus opciones, se trata de que tu vida no es solo tuya, tambien mia.

-sasuke, estoy en jaque por todos lados, no quiero que me veas en ese estado, no quiero meterte en problemas ni meter en situaciones peligrosas a mi familia- la forma en la que dice esas palabras, muestran temor real a su situación- creo que lo mejor será que nos alejemos el uno del otro y que rompamos el compromiso…- estoy sorprendido de que haya dicho eso sin ponerse a llorar, sin tener consideración del lugar en que me pone sus decisiones y del daño que me está haciendo.

-¿tan grave es? para que termines conmigo y rompas toda nuestra relación- susurro al borde del llanto, esto es muy fuerte y el no me dice nada- confía en mí- lamentablemente no estoy para juegos, pienso jugarme el todo- si quieres no se lo decimos a nadie pero por favor- estoy rogando, si se niega no creo que mi orgullo le perdone- no me saques de tu vida así, yo necesito saber todo de ti, se que soy muy controlador y celoso pero soy así porque te amo ¿acaso no lo sabes tu todo de mi?- mi palabras parecen hacerle flaquear- no puedo vivir sin ti…- el sabe, lo que me cuesta todo esto que estoy diciendo. y también sabe que si se niega, no lo perdonare.

Después de unos minutos, en que su silencio parecía fue eterno y con la decisión casi clara. y yo; con toda la intención de separarme y salir de ese lugar, recoger mis cosas e irme lejos para nunca ser encontrado por nadie, justo cuando estoy apunto de todo esto, su mano aprieta mi muñeca con fuerza y empieza a hablar.

-esta vez estoy peleando por mi libertad…- ni siquiera puede mirarme, parece resignado, pero no sabe el alivio que me produce escucharlo - la última vez que lo deje simplemente desaparecí, no quise volver a pararme en un escenario de esos.- hace una pausa- Danzo ha roto su pacto con madara y…

-¿madara? ¿madara uchiha?- no puedo creerlo, ¡no puedo creerlo!- hombre alto, blanco de ojos negros y cabello largo

-es tu tío, lo se…

-no tenía idea de que estaba metido en ese negocio- ahora las cosas empezaban a tener sentido, quizás por estas cosas mi padre no tiene relación con los uchihas.

-bien, estoy participando en un torneo, solo debo ganar y seré libre- aquello suena demasiado fácil

-¿cual es el truco?

-no se cuando, seguramente será en la última pelea, ese maldito de danzo- solo escuchar el nombre de ese señor me entran instintos muy extraños- me obligará a pelear a muerte- susurra lleno de pánico- y si pierdo… seré de el.

Ah no, eso si que no…

 _ **Continuara**_

 _ **Espero que les guste.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**LOS DOMINGOS DE NARUTO II**

 **Capitulo décimo** **séptimo**

 **/Ruptura/Venganza**

Domingo

 **Pov sasuke**

Miraba con desanimo la figura de naruto, estaba apagado, su cabello no brillaba, su cuerpo estaba machacado y para empeorar las cosas, sus ojos se aguaban y el se limpiaba las lagrimas tratando de ser fuerte y aguantando la situación en la que se sentía en ese momento.

-naru…- susurro acercándome a él por la espalda y abrazando su delicado y femenino cuerpo- no llores que me parte el alma verte así- trato al menos de no llorar para servirle de apoyo

-no puedo…- susurra cansado- me duele mucho el cuerpo, y me siento miserable- lo comprendía, esta semana las peleas que ha tenido han sido muy intensas, pero él nunca mostraba dolor, parece una persona completamente diferente en el momento en el que se sube a ese ring, un chulo que es bueno y lo sabe.

Así es, después de haberle insistido muchas veces, el me dejo ir, pero debía actuar como si no le conociera, e irme justo en el momento en que terminaban sus peleas.

Con él las cosas son un espectáculo, cuando pelea conozco una faceta interesante de mi novio.

-duerme un poco, esta muy temprano y no creo que quieras que tus padres te vean asi- lo cual me parece extraño, solo ahora se está quejando del dolor y solo ahora le veo las marcas- oh…- así que eso era lo que usaba para mostrarse impune en las peleas, no estoy muy seguro como funciona lo de la transformación de naruto pero esto es algo que él puede controlar

-aveces me sorprendes sasuke teme- susurra dolorido, parece que hasta hablar le duele- no preguntes como lo hago, ni yo mismo lo se.

-esto es peligroso naruto, el próximo domingo el dolor será peor- empecé a tener miedo- puedes morir solo con la transformación…

-no pasará, mi cuerpo se regenera rápidamente, si no esto sería peor…- eso explica mucho de su forma de pelear, siempre trata de terminar todo con un solo golpe, además de evitar ser golpeado todo el tiempo, cuando logran acertarle uno; es como si nada le hubiese sucedido- sasuke, sacame de aqui, no quiero que mis padres me vean asi- veo como con lentitud agarra una maleta y empaca unas pocas cosas.

Quise negarme pero quedamos en que nadie sabría de esto, nadie que no fuera mi hermano, pensamos en contarle a deidara pero no lo creímos apropiado para su embarazo.

-supongo que querrás que te lleve a casa de nagato ¿no?- le veo sonreír de lado. agarro mi ropa y empiezo a vestirme

-ahora debe de estar chingando con su novia, si voy me corta los huevos- otra sorpresa para mi

-no sabia que el bobete tenía novia- lo se, soy celoso. pero escuchar eso me tranquiliza un poco, tanto que no puedo evitar mis siguientes palabras- ¿por que te acostaste con él?- naruto me mira y vuelve a sonreír

-sasuke, hemos hablado de esto antes, en la discoteca de chicago ¿recuerdas?- me quedo pensando...

 **Flash back**

 _-¿y tu que?_

 _-¿yo que de qué?- contestó haciéndose el inocente_

 _-no te hagas el dobe- le miró achicando los ojos_

 _-explicate sasuke teme- dice entre dientes._

 _-tu extraño rollito con tu primo- su cara de confusión hace que me desespere más._

 _-emm... ¿hablas de nagato?_

 _-de quien más! - grito haciendo un gesto de obviedad con las manos_

 _-puede ser deidara, yo que sé…- asqueroso_

 _-pues sí hablo de nagato - le confirmó irritado_

 _-bueno, ¿que con el?- me dice como si nada._

 _-tu relación con el; esta claro que son mas que primos- sonrió de lado al atraparle en su jugarreta._

 _-¿por qué piensas eso?- parece que no se está alternado en lo más mínimo_

 _-porque los he visto._

 _-¿me has estado espiando?- ahora sí que su cara cambio a una de enfado y sorpresa._

 _-¡no! ¡todo fue pura casualidad!_

 _-¡chismoso!- me señala con el dedo_

 _-¡argg!- enojado volteo el rostro para otro lugar- ¡no te estaba espiando!- me cruzo de brazos sin mirarle_

 _-disculpe, aquí está lo que han pedido- casi por instinto ambos tomamos un trago rápidamente y volvemos a evitarnos- muy bien, si necesitan algo hacérmelo saber- y el barman se va._

 _-entonces... - vuelvo a hablar escuchando un suspiro_

 _-nagato y yo somos primos, por cosas que han sucedido nuestra relación se ha estrechado a tal punto de acostarnos, pero solo cuando era mujer. no ha habido nada más que eso. el siempre ha sabido lo que siento por ti y yo siempre he sabido la mujer que lo vuelve loco- sonríe de medio lado- aunque sea solo he tenido un rollo, ya puedo hacer una larga lista de todas las mujeres y hombres que han pasado por tu cama._

 _\- ¡vale! pero te puedo asegurar que no me has visto hacerlo con nadie- me defiendo con lo poco que me queda - ¡eso! ha sido un mal trago - con frustración tomó de nuevo de mi whisky_

 _-por chismoso!- él también toma un poco de su margarita_

 **End of flash back**

-ohh si, recuerdo- blanqueo los ojos- ¿te digo un secreto?- se sienta a mi lado para ponerse los zapatos y luego me mira cansando

-dime…- susurró tomando un cepillo para empezar a peinar su cabello y recogerlo en una sola cola.

-verte esa noche… en brazos de nagato ha sido una de las cosas que más me han jodido…- y era la pura verdad, gracias a eso no he querido ponerle la mano encima a naruto en su forma femenina

-mal por ti…- se levanta poniéndose el maletín en al espalda y caminando hacia la ventana

-mal… ¿mal por mi?- no puedo creer su respuesta, que insensible está siendo, lo último que veo es su cuerpo saliendo por la ventana - ¡espérame!- salgo tambien bajando por una enredadera que está sobre su pared, cuando llego naruto me está esperando con los brazos cruzados- ¿por que eres tan insensible?

-sasuke, no creo que sea mi culpa que me hayas visto esa noche con nagato, las cosas pasan por algo- empezamos a caminar hacia mi moto, bueno el va cojeando- además ya te dije que solo fue una aventura

-¡aventuras!- me ve de nuevo con su mano en su abdomen y una expresión de dolor, se me había olvidado su estado. decido no decir nada más y me monto en la moto para llevarme a naruto.

llegamos a un hotel 5 estrellas y pague una habitación, al llegar naruto solo se deshace de su ropa y se mete ala ducha, afortunadamente no pelea de nuevo hasta el miércoles, por lo que tiene estos 3 días para recuperarse.

Antes de cualquier cosa, le mandó un mensaje a mi hermano

" _itachi, me lleve a naruto, volvemos el lunes"_ y el me contesto

" _cuidate mucho"_

Y así me coloco ropa mas cómoda, me acomodo en la cama y esperó a naruto para tratar de descansar.

 **40 minutos después**

No se porque siento la sensación de que la he cagado, él lleva un buen rato haya dentro y no da señales de vida, seguramente se ha molestado por la conversación que tuvimos de nagato, no es mi culpa que se haya ofendido pero él no sabe lo jodido que me tiene

-mierda... - susurro levantándome de la cama, quizás al minuto 15 debí hacerlo. me acercó decidido a la puerta y doy tres golpes- naru, sal ya…- espero a que diga algo pero nada- no puedo dormir sin ti...- la puerta se abre con mis golpecitos, el muy dobe se había quedado dormido en el suelo del baño- ufff, sera cabezón- y yo preocupándome por el imbécil.

Lo tomo en brazos y me lo llevo a la cama, afortunadamente ya tenía el sexy pijama con brillos naranjas, me hace gracia porque el armario del dobe es 30% para su estado varón que es de lunes a sábado, y el 80% en su estado femenino que es solo el domingo- eso de ser mujer parece peligroso...- susurro cansado mientras lo depositó delicadamente en la cama, antes de dormirme; aplicó en sus heridas crema de sanación para que mañana amanezca mejor, el imbécil pudo decirme que cuando cambia siente todo los dolores de sus peleas pero como siempre; se guarda las cosas para él solo. a veces siento que nunca va a cambiar esa fea manía de mantenerme al margen de su vida, en fin nos arropo a ambos y le abrazó para poder dormir.

…

 _El miércoles llegó rápidamente_

Aquella noche estaba en el segundo piso, llevaba una peluca gris, gorra, chandal y gafas sin cristales.

Esperaba a que anunciaran a naruto para su pelea, me siento un poco emocionado pues cuando le veo pelear es diferente, poderoso.

-ahora con ustedes, kurama- ahí estaba mi chico, con pose impotente.

La pelea duró 5 segundos, el tiempo en que el hombre se lanzó a darle un buen golpe a mi pelirojo le dio guantazo en su rostro dejándolo K.O, hasta ahora esa era la rutina de sus peleas. me iba a colocar de pie para irme, pues hoy no peleaba más pero, entonces pasó algo extraño

-hoy, en nombre del jefe, tendremos una enfrentamiento especial- y en el ring subieron 10 hombres- esto lo ha llamado la batalla real, quien quede de pie se clasifica a directo a la pre-final

-no…- susurre lleno de pánico- no…

-ESO ES INJUSTO, ÉL YA PELEÓ SU ENFRENTAMIENTO DIARIO, ¡DEJARLO IR!- grito nagato que estaba al lado del ring con madara, este lo freno evitando que se subiera a sacar a naruto del centro.

-lo siento, pero así lo ha querido el jefe- y suena la campana, mis manos se sujetan con fuerza del fierro.

 **15 minutos después**

Era la primera vez que veía apaleado a naruto, había sacado a la mitad de los hombres por encima de la tercer cuerda del ring, y quedaban otros 5 que le estaban acertando golpes brutales, escupía sangre y un ojo ya estaba hinchado

Inconscientemente empecé a llorar, no quería ver mas esto.

-DETENER ESTO, ¡ES TRAMPA!- los gritos de nagato eran de desespero, estoy seguro que él sabe lo de su cambio- ¡DETENER ESTO!- se iba a subir al ring pero unos hombres lo tomaron y lo empezaron a golpear, empecé a tener miedo real, ahora entiendo lo peligroso que puede ser.

Naruto al ver lo que hacían a su primo pareció reaccionar, sacó a otros 2 del ring, y miró a los otros 3 que quedaban, estaba furioso, su ojo estaba tan dilatad que apenas se le notaba el azul.

De unos hábiles movimientos saco a los que faltaban ganando el encuentro, pero no se detuvo en ese instante, bajó del ring y camino hacia los hombres que estaban golpeando a nagato, los agarro a ambos e hizo que sus cabezas se chocaran dejándolos inconscientes.

-OWWW HA SIDO INCREÍBLE, ¡EL GANADOR ES KURAMA!- grito el que presentaba las peleas muy emocionado, todos gritaban por lo que acaba de pasar, pero una parte de mi murió al ver esto. naruto había sido humillado delante de todas estas personas, siento tanta rabia.

Naruto y nagato salieron abrazados del lugar, madara los seguía a ambos pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Camino hacia la salida y por primera vez no me voy, espero a que salga mi novio.

pasan 30 minutos y el sale cojeando con nagato a su lado

-¿que haces aqui?- me dice mirándome con ojos fríos, no lo pienso para ayudarle con nagato a montarlo a mi auto- ¡contestame!- se que está enfadado

\- no podía irme, después de ver lo que paso- veo como se pasa una mano por el cabello y empieza a reírse

-¡ESTAS LOCO! ¿QUIERES DARLES UNA RAZÓN MÁS PARA JODERME?-me tomó del cuello y me arrincona en el auto

-naruto… vamonos… pueden estar viéndonos- dijo nagato desde el asiento de atrás, mi novio me suelta y se monta rápidamente al coche

-arranca- en silencio tambien me monto y arrancó hacia el único lugar donde nadie puede imaginar encontrarnos, en nuestro apartamento viejo.

Al llegar, en silencio naruto se bajó y ayudó a nagato a salir. quise ayudarle pero me empujo- no…- gruño mirándome como si fuera una mierda, y eso me dolió.

abrí la puerta y salí disparado al baño a buscar el botiquín

-llama a konan y a yahiko para que pasen a buscarme- escucho desde el baño

-ellos están de cita ahora mismo, no podemos ser tan egoístas, aquí estaremos bien- contestó naruto empezando a curar a nagato

-este domingo…- veo como pone una mano en la mejilla de mi novio- estarás muy mal- susurra con tristeza

-lo se, pero sobreviviré- me empecé a sentir que sobraba en su conversación, sin poder ver mas esa imagen camino hacia la habitación y me acuesto boca abajo en la cama.

las lágrimas empezaron a rodar solas...

Si tan solo naruto no hubiese entrado a ese mundo, ahora estaríamos bien

Si yo no me hubiese ido, ahora estaríamos bien

Si danzuo no lo hubiese obligado a pelear, las cosas estarian bien

 **End pov sasuke**

Nagato se quedó dormido en una de las habitaciones que tenía el apartamento, naruto se sentía mal, había curado a su amigo con sus propias manos pero su estado era peor, sin esperar más, tomó un par de pastas para el dolor y empezó a curarse él mismo sus heridas, después de todo no era la primera vez que estaba en ese estado.

Estaba molesto con el mundo, con Danzo y con sasuke por haberse quedado a esperarlo. ¿sabía él el peligro que corre solo con ir a verlo? como para que ahora se digne a esperarlo.

-idiota- susurro enojado, entonces noto que sasuke había entrado en la habitación y no había salido, ¿donde mas si no estaba?.

Se puso de pie y caminó hacia ese lugar, una habitación donde había llorado la partida de sasuke hace más de 3 años y en el que ahora se encontraba el moreno hecho un ovillo en la cama llorando. Se sintió mal

-sasuke- dijo seco de sentimientos, verlo tan triste hizo que se sintiera mal, nunca había visto llorar a sasuke de esa forma y todo era por culpa de la situación, sabia lo que debía hacer...- creo que debemos terminar- suelta como si nada, no quería que él estuviera en peligro.

El uchiha escucho sus palabras que le entraron como 2 cuchillos en la espalda atravesando su corazón. sabía mejor que nadie que naruto le amaba tanto como él lo hacía en este momento, pero la situación hizo que todo acabara de esta manera, y entonces lo odio todo… sus pensamientos, su mente, su estado quedó neutro- da...danzuo…- susurro casi gruñendo ese nombre, el era el responsable de que lo suyo con naruto se fuera al carajo- maldito…- se consumía en el odio.

Se levanta de la cama, sin ni siquiera mirar a naruto

-¿me has escuchado?- su tono de voz fría hacía que se consumiera más en su odio, tenía más rabia que la vez que se enteró de que naruto era Alice. paso por su lado pero fue frenado por el pelirrojo

-suelta naruto…- gruño enojado pero no sintió que le soltaran- mira… sabes que si. lo mejor es que todo se acabe, no más nosotros. ¿feliz?- y le soltó

-¿qué harás entonces?- susurra naru, estaba al límite de llorar

-no creo que te incumba- por primera vez le mira, la mitad de su rostro hinchado y su ojo morado como una berenjena, ahora por su propia iniciativa se acerca y deposita un beso en su frente- espero que todo vaya bien.

-¿sasuke?- estaba raro, el pelirrojo sabía que algo cambió, empezó a arrepentirse por cómo había tratado al moreno- perdoname...- dijo rápidamente. naruto estaba desesperado, no sabia que hacer.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, ¿de qué servía sus perdones? o ¿su actitud? si estaba amarrado a esas peleas que le estaban consumiendo -entiendo…- susurra- estará todo bien…- repite para después abrazar al pelirrojo que se quejó por los dolores - cuidate…- dice soltandolo, iba a irse

-¿a donde iras?- empezaba a temblar, sasuke se estaba yendo y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, el mismo se lo habia pedido, no quería ser egoísta y ponerlo en peligro

-no te incumbe…- susurra de nuevo- nos vemos.

y se fue.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Manejaba a toda velocidad hacia las afueras de la ciudad, para lo que quería hacer; solo alguien le podía ayudar

-sasuke uchiha… ¿que te trae por aquí?-se sorprende al ver a ese personaje denuevo en su local- ¿otro tatuaje?- pregunta viendo como el moreno se sentaba en el minie bar

-necesito matar a un hombre…- su sonrisa se ensancha con diversión- se que aquí se maneja mucha cosa.

-interesante…

-¿para quién trabajas?

-no le conoces, de hecho nadie le conoce; me sorprende que sepas esta información

-tengo mis contactos; nunca pense que fuese a hacer algo asi pero es necesario

-vaya...-contesta encendiéndose un cigarro- ¿quieres?- el uchiha acepta sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás.

 **continuará**


	18. Chapter 18

**Los domingos de naruto II**

 **Capitulo décimo octavo**

 _(Saga del torneo) parte 1  
_

 **Pov sasuke**

-Tengo alguno problemas con ese personaje…- le escuchaba, pero no podía verle- su presencia me ha frustrado más de un negocio, pero nunca traté de deshacerme de él porque es mas divertido así.- siento una caricia en mi cuello, mas exacto en mi tatuaje- generalmente nos pagan para matar a gente, pero no había conocido a nadie que quisiera cargarse a Danzou por sí mismo- susurra muy cerca de mí, me provoca escalofríos de los malos- pero ¿y qué recibo a cambio de ayudarte sasuke uchiha?…- pasa su lengua por mi mejilla, solo puedo sentir su cabello rozar mis hombros- mis trabajos son perfectos, son una obra de arte y por ello, nadie sabe de mi existencia. ¿por que debería de arriesgarme con tu pedido?

-jugare con mucho dinero de por medio- conteste sin titubear- no quiero muchos hombres, solo 3- con despreocupación tomó uno de sus cabellos y lo muevo entre mis dedos- quiero volverlo loco…- susurré con odio- quiero se sepa que está en peligro, que va a morir y que no tiene salvación…- mi voz salió ronca y llena de energía negativa- no pretendo meterte en problemas ni darte a conocer al mundo, solo quiero que Danzou no exista mas.- me pongo de pie soltando su mechón de cabello, para por fin mirarlo de frente. un hombre muy extraño, sus ojos son miel muy claros, tanto que parecen amarillos, su piel es pálida, podría caracterizarlo como inhumano - y te daré... -me acerco quedando casi a un palmo de él- un espectáculo que podrás disfrutar en primera persona, la satisfacción de quitar a uno de los grandes del medio de la forma más sádica del mundo- aseguró sin apartar mi ojos de él, para después dar un paso hacia atrás y esperar su respuesta.

-estas demente…- me mira con hambre- hacerle saber a Danzou que está en peligro es poner más guardia y hacer que no se deje ver en público, es hacerlo más divertido e interesante de lo que pueda imaginar.- su rostro lo dice todo. mi idea le ha cautivado.

-y encontrarlo lejos de la sociedad donde nadie pueda salvarlo…- correspondo su mirada- te daré mucho dinero…

-y ¿luego que? ¿qué harás cuando se termine el trabajo?

-habrá terminado el trato, y no volveremos a saber nada el uno del otro- puedo casi ver la resignación en sus ojos. veo como con seguridad se acerca a mi

-no soy una mala persona…- coloca su mano en mi barbilla- Eres un hombre muy guapo, creo que el más guapo de los uchihas… por ello quiero sellar este trato de una forma especial- y se acerca, me besara estoy seguro.

Sus ojos dorados me consumen, tanto que cierro los míos y espero el beso. que llega casi inmediato- uhmm…- su gemido lleno de hambre no provoca nada en mi. es decir; solo esta pidiendo esto. ¿debería satisfacer su deseo? porque ahora no estoy moviendo ni un músculo de mi boca, solo él me está besando.

De todos los besos que me dio, solo respondí el último- ahhh si…- dice separándose de mi.- te ayudare- sonrió de lado- los hombres que me estas pidiendo deben de ser los mejores, pero 2 de ellos no están aquí en japón, solo suigetsu.

-entiendo- no sabia que el flaco fuera uno de los mejores

-ella es karin- casi se me salen los ojos de las órbitas al ver a la prima del dobe en la foto- es una rastreadora de nivel S, ahora en este momento se encuentra en brasil -contactaré con ella- y este es…- saca otra foto- este es juugo; fuerza, inteligencia y demencia.

-en donde se encuentra

-en uno de los calabozos de áfrica…

\- supongo que tendré que ir a buscarlos- me mira con diversión

\- ve a por ellos y diles que vienes de parte de orochimaru, cuando los tengas a todos reunidos ven aquí de nuevo y marcamos una estrategia para empezar el plan.

-de acuerdo- y abandonó la habitación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 **Una semana después**

Me costó un poco de tiempo encontrar los vuelos para poder salir hacia la búsqueda de juugo. las cosas se me facilitaron demasiado cuando karin accedió a venir por ella misma.

Antes de irme, debía pasar por la casa de los namizake a recoger mis cosas. Pero al entrar…

-¡¿donde estabas joven cito!?- mi madre dándome el coñazo

-haciendo unos negocios madre, tu hijo trabaja- contestó entrando a la mansión y caminando directo al cuarto del dobe.

-naruto, deidara e itachi estaban muy preocupados ¡pudiste haber dado una llama dita!- blanqueo los ojos con fastidio.

-solo he venido para coger mis cosas, me iré- el silencio fue su respuesta

-¿has peleado con naruto?- frunzo el ceño, si ella supiera…

-ahora todo está bien, yo y naruto nos estamos dando un tiempo- miento sutilmente, no quiero preocuparle- ¿bueno y como está deidara?

-justo ahora está en el hospital, tenía una cita médica y debe hacerse unos exámenes, está bastante débil…- muerdo mis labios

-todo irá bien…

Empiezo a meter mis cosas en una maleta, pero justo llega naruto y me ve con preocupación- madre puedes dejarnos solos…- ella accede y sale.

-¿que haces?- sus heridas, para mi sorpresa había desaparecido, no quiero ni imaginarme lo mal que lo pasó el domingo.

-necesito unas cosas de aquí, me voy a hacer un viaje de negocios- termino de empacar literalmente todas mi cosas, pero me doy cuenta de que me falta una camisa. sonrío al imaginar dónde puede estar.

-que estas tramando sasuke- nuestros ojos se conectan, hoy lo veo extrañamente hermoso con ese pelo rojo.

-tengo que cerrar un trato en el extranjero, todo irá bien ¿Vale?…- susurró acercándose y acariciando su mejilla y el coloca su mano encima de la mía y cierra los ojo, es difícil asimilar que lo nuestro se ha terminado.

-te extraño.

Quito mi mano de su rostro- tengo que irme- y así, sin mirarle me voy antes de empeorar las cosas. me hubiese gustado decirle que yo también le extrañaba y luego hacerle el amor pero no puedo. no cuando estamos metidos en esta mierda.

 **End pov sasuke**

 **Domingo**

Naruto y deidara estaban en lo que ellos clasificaban _"tarde de chicas"_

-no comprendo cómo lo tuyo con sasuke se ha jodido tanto en tan poco tiempo- la pelirroja se mordió el labio

-llevábamos mal desde algún tiempo- empezó a mentir- además de que está convencido de que le soy infiel con nagato- para sonar más convincente- y sinceramente teníamos muchas diferencias

-pero primo, tienes que aceptar que te desaparecías bastante tiempo con nagato, hasta yo pensé que tenias un rollo con el- naruto niega, a pesar de que las cosas iban mal, el ya no se deprimió por sasuke, tenía la esperanza de ganar el torneo y que lo dejaran en paz para así poder empezar bien las cosas con su uchiha- ¿entonces que hacías con el?

-pues deidara, no se si recuerdas pero ambos tenemos montados un restaurante " _ **el ermitaño"**_ y estábamos cuadrando unos ingresos- otra mentira, shikamaru se encarga de todo lo del restaurante, el solo tiene que esperar a que le entren los beneficios a su cuenta. de hecho, esa siempre ha sido su tapadera.

-bueno, comprendo- dice tomando un poco de su malteado de frutos rojos- ¡ahí!- dice un poco sorprendido-¡ahí!, !ahí¡ ,¡ahí!

-¿que pasa? ¿que pasa?- se pone rápidamente de pie colocando una mano en su gran panza

-¡están pateando! ¡mis bebitas están jugando!- naruto sintió tanta ternura al sentir los golpecitos en su mano, que le dieron ganas de tener un bebé también

-esto es genial deidara…- dice sinceramente, la rubia le sonrió tomando su teléfono

-llamaré a mi itachi y le contaré

Lo único bueno de toda esta situación, era que deidara estaba embarazado y que las cosas estaban relativamente bien, solo debía no hacer muchos esfuerzos y cuidarse. por supuesto itachi estaba súper pendiente de él

-¡si te digo que si!- dice emocionado hablando con el uchiha mayor por el móvil- ambas, ¡ah! ¡otra vez!- por un momento naruto sintió una sincera envidia de la buena, ojala su relación con sasuke fuera tan perfecta como la de su primo e itachi.

El uchiha menor se había ido hace más de una semana y no había sabido nada de él, solo se comunicaba con itachi para no preocupar a la familia, pero a naruto no le había dedicado ni un mensaje.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los días pasaban y el día para que naruto volviera a pelear llego.

Para aquella ocasión las personas estaban más emocionadas de lo normal

-¿has sabido algo de sasuke?-nagato estaba enfrente de él, masajeando los hombros para cuando le tocara pelear

-no, solo habla con itachi y poco más- contesta mientras se enfunda las manos con una venda

-seguro estará planeando algo

-eso o volvió a irse lejos de mí- susurra triste- de cualquier forma, cuando termine esta pesadilla iré a buscarlo.

-ahí naru…- los ojos violetas de nagato se posaron con tristeza en naruto, sentía un poco de pena por su primo, ha pasado por tantas cosas y lo único que él deseaba era estar con sasuke.- parece ser que el mundo te odia

-aveces pienso eso…

-te toca pelear- dice madara interrumpiendo la conversación de ambos- recuerda no mostrar ninguna clase de emoción, gana a cualquier costa

-no tengo opción.- contestó el pelirrojo poniéndose de pie para caminar por el pasillo y salir hacia donde estaban todos los demás

…..

-esta noche, para empezar las últimas peleas, lo haremos con el ganador de la batalla real- dice el presentador- ¡con ustedes kurama!- el bullicio del el público no se hizo esperar-esta noche peleará con uno de los más grandes, ¡Kakuzu!- y la fuerte pelea empezó.

Naruto cuidaba mucho de que no le golpearan, pero la forma de pelear de su compañero era bastante agresiva e irremediablemente le llegó un golpe certero que lo hizo flaquear- aggg...- se queja para ponerse automáticamente en pie - no peleas nada mal- aquello le iba a pasar factura el domingo, naruto empezando a saltar como si nunca hubiera recibido tan potente golpe

-¿que clase de bicho eres? otra persona ya se hubiera quedado inconsciente- kakuzu no podía evitar verse sorprendido.

La pelea estuvo muy reñida, pero inevitablemente naruto gano. ¿razón? ninguno de los golpes que le daba kakuzu lograron derribarlo. al final utilizó todas sus fuerzas y naruto lo termino con un derechazo dejándolo k.o

-¡EL GANADOR ES KURAMA!- Todos empezaron a gritar emocionados por la pelea, pero de repente todo se puso oscuro.

Cuando las luces se volvieron a encender, de los barrotes que formaban el techo del lugar, colgaba un muñeco de trapo ahorcado, en su cuerpo decía " _ **Danzō Shimura eres hombre muerto".**_

 _ **-¡ohhh!-**_ dijeron todos mirando a Danzou que estaba en el segundo piso disfrutando del espectáculo, pero al ver el "mensaje" se coloco rápidamente de pie

\- quiero saber quién ha osado a amenazarme delante de todo el mundo- rápidamente sus hombres empezaron a trabajar.

Naruto por su parte estaba más que sorprendido, nunca imaginó que algo así pudiera suceder, ¿quien podría tener tantos huevos para amenazar al gran danzou?

-kurama vayámonos, ya has hecho tu pelea- grita nagato sacandole de sus pensamiento, así ambos abandonan el lugar.

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Ese mismo día por la noche, sasuke uchiha llegó a la casa de los namikaze - ¡joven sasuke!- grito kushina al verlo- ¿ese milagro que está por aquí?

-buenas noches- saluda cordialmente- vengo a ver a itachi y a saber cómo están las cosas con deidara.- dice sonriendo de lado- le traigo este presente- dice mostrándole un vino carísimo

-que detalle…- acepta con una sonrisa en la boca- ellos están en la parte de atrás- y le deja pasar.

Camino hacia la zona de atrás, y al llegar escuchó las risas de su hermano junto a las del rubio. sasuke se para en el filo de la puerta y observa la escena

-no, no se rían de lo que su papi dice…- deidara, como podía sostenía su panza pues las babis no paraban de patear- auch…

-niñas, hacerlo con más calma, lastiman a su mami- la poderosa mano de itachi se pone encima de la enorme barriga del rubio, y solucionado- buenas niñas, ahora a dormir…-

Eran una escena totalmente relajante, ambos estaban sentados en un mueble colgante, con unas cobijas de lana blancas

-serás un buen padre…- dice deidara acariciando el rostro del moreno, que le mira con amor incondicional- itachi…

-¿uhm?- sus ojos no dejaban los azules del rubio, pero eso no significa que no se haya dado cuenta de la presencia de su hermano

-quisiera pedirte perdón- susurra, esta vez solo lo escucha el uchiha mayor- aquella noche, me fui sin decirte nada- le mira con pena- y todo este tiempo me he sentido mal por esto, tú has venido hacia mí y me pediste perdón un millón de veces por un error que cometí yo, y lo siento- itachi sonrió como bobo enamorado

-de acuerdo- acepta sus disculpas- pero tratemos de olvidar eso ¿sí?- mira a su hermano, que estaba en la puerta sonriéndole de lado.

El sofá daba de espaldas a esta puerta.

-si, está bien.- acepta deidara sin rechistar- recuerda que te amo.

-tu ¿crees que yo no?- el rubio hace un puchero- anda, no te pongas así. mira que le vas a contagiar tu tristeza a mi hermano- ambos sonríen

-dile que venga aquí, tengo unas cosas que decirle

Sasuke camina y se sienta a su lado- ¿que pasa cuñado?- ahora estaban los tres sobre el sofá viendo las estrellas y el hermoso jardín encendido que tenían los namikaze

-¿por que has terminado con naruto?- al grano, sin anestesia ni nada por el estilo

-no he terminado con el, solo… no estamos dando un tiempo- asegura el moreno sin apartar la mirada de el rostro de deidara- te veo un poco más flaco de lo normal ¿esta todo bien?

Se hace un silencio incomodo- estoy bien- asegura el rubio sonriendo- naruto ha estado muy raro, y no puedo evitar pensar que es culpa tuya

-si, puede que todo lo que le pase a naruto sea mi culpa, pero- se acerca y toma las flacas manos del rubio- te prometo que después de este tiempo que nos estamos dando, todo estará bien.

itachi sospecho de las palabras que estaba oyendo, sasuke se notaba muy confiado. tanto que le preocupaba- ¿dónde has estado?-pregunta, el menor se pone de pie y sonríe a ambos

-he estado buscando una nueva sucursal para mi negocio de carros, las cosas están yendo a la perfección- miente con descaro en su cara, itachi alzó una ceja como tratando de creer su respuesta

-como se llama esa "sucursal"- ataca esperando a ver como sale de esa su hermano

- _fenix_ , apenas están empezando y como sabes, es mejor hacer negocios con empresas jóvenes, prontos sabrás de ellos.- asegura como si estuviera diciendo la verdad. y la verdad es que eso si era cierto, antes de empezar todo ese infierno de las peleas y de todo lo demás, su empresa había firmado contrato con una pequeña sucursal llamada "fenix"

-chicos… naruto acaba de llegar- aparece kushina interrumpiendo la escena de los 3- se ve un poco extraño, ¿alguien puede ir a preguntarle qué le sucede? ni comer quiso- la pelirroja estaba realmente frustrada, acercarse y hablar con naruto era muy peligroso para su relación, por eso pedía ayuda a itachi o deidara.

-si, sasuke ira, ahora estamos pasando un momento de pareja- dice el rubio acurrucándose en el pecho del mayor

-ni modo hermano, te ha tocado- dice itachi abrazando a deidara

La insistente mirada azul de kushina, junto a el momento romántico entre su hermano y cuñado le dejaron claro que tendría que ir a ver qué le sucedía a naruto, aunque la respuesta la sabia mas que de sobra, no podía arriesgarse a que alguien se enterara de la situación actual en la que se encontraban.

-yo iré…- mientras caminaba hacia la habitación del pelirrojo, se puso a pensar en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo

 _Las peleas de naruto_

 _Su pacto con orochimaru y la futura muerte de Danzo_

 _El embarazo de deidara y para terminar_

- _los domingos de naruto_ …- susurra enfrente de la puerta de su ex - debería ser eso ¿no? después de todo lo nuestro se acabo…- susurra mientras toca la puerta, pero no haya respuesta, así que sin pedir permiso abre y se adentra a la habitación. para su asombro estaba completamente organizada, solo se podía ver la luz que desprendía el baño pues la puerta estaba medio abierta.

Camina hacia ella y se asoma para ver que hacia el pelirrojo, su mirada se entristeció al ver como naruto se sacaba la camisa con mucho cuidado y dejaba ver su estómago lleno de moretones- joder…- le escucha hablar- ese kakuzu me ha dado como ha querido- con su mano acaricia su hombro buscando el inicio de algo- ahh aquí estás…- dice desprendiendo la pegatina que ocultaba la impresionante cicatriz- es molesto pelear con esto pegado al cuerpo…

Sasuke había olvidado lo bueno que estaba el chico, incluso con sus cicatrices y todo, era perfecto, ya empezaba a arrepentirse de haber cedido e ir a buscarlo

" _será mejor que me vaya…"_ piensa dando unos pasos hacia atrás, pero tropieza con la alfombra que está al lado de la puerta -mierda…- dice colocándose de pie lo más rápido posible, pero ya era tarde. naruto ya estaba parado en el marco de la puerta viéndolo con sorpresa

-¿que haces aquí?

-nada, tengo que irme- empieza a ser evasivo, lo último que quería era hablar con el chico

-¡espera!...- camina con rapidez hacia el moreno lo retiene de la mano- quedate un rato aquí, conmigo… ¿puedes?

-naruto… esto esta mal, no puedes pretender sacarme de tu vida y luego tratar de actuar como si no pasara nada- dice sasuke sintiendo una sensación de asco, va a vomitar- y lo que más me molesta es que lo haces todo el tiempo, lo de tu cambio provocó un mierdero que nos costó casi 3 años superar, ahora esto… - el pelirrojo no podía ni sostenerle la mirada- cada que peleas con alguien, sufro de que no salgas vivo de esa, ese hombre juega sucio y va a joderte, y ¿donde quedamos? -susurraba sin poder detener sus palabras- mírate…- los ojos negros le taladraba el alma a naruto- jodido por los golpes que has recibido, ¿sabes el dolor físico que esto te provocará cada que cambies? ni siquiera puedes evitar que te salgas moretones en tu forma varonil.

-sasuke yo…

-sasuke nada- ambos se miran intensamente, toda esta conversación era prácticamente susurrada en la oscuridad de la habitación de naruto- si te pasa algo ¿ que hago naruto?

-yo…- estaba a nada de romperse a llorar

-no… no puedo imaginarme una vida sin ti y ahora, siento que todo está perdiéndose y tu no tienes reparo en sacarme de tu vida y eso me jode en el alma.- sasuke se estaba prácticamente desahogando- mi madre y deidara me han preguntado que está sucediendo entre nosotros, le he dicho que nos hemos dado un tiempo.

Ambos trataban de ser fuertes, de no flaquear ante la situación. pero las palabras que sasuke uso en ese momento rompieron la voluntad de naruto

-lo siento…- empieza a llorar- mi vida se ha salido de control, y no quiero que todo este desastre te arrastre conmigo.

-no entiendes ¿verdad?- el moreno se acerca y acaricia una mejilla por donde bajaba sus lágrimas- iría hasta el fin del mundo a tu lado- aquello provocó de nuevo una sensación de culpa en el pelirrojo

-no- dijo seguro- a ti nada te va a pasar, esto me lo busqué yo solo.

sasuke quita su mano de la mejilla de naruto, le mira y niega con la cabeza- es tarde… - susurró mirándolo a los ojos- bajaré hasta ese infierno donde estás, y te sacare de ahí…

Antes de que le el pelirrojo le contestara se fue

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

así los días empezaron a pasar y en todos ellos, Danzou era amenazado de muerte. ninguno de sus hombres pudo descubrir quién era el que estaba haciendo esas fuertes amenazas. eran cosas como: escribir en las paredes del lugar con pintura roja "danzou, dentro de poco morirás" o muchos maniquíes colgados en el techo del lugar y cada uno con cada letra del nombre D- A- N- Z- O- U.

Tanta fue la presión psicológica, el las peleas empezaron a pasar sin la presencia de él, por lo que ahora ya no podía joder a naruto en ellas.

 _ **continuara.**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Los domingos de naruto**

 **Capitulo decimonoveno/muerte de danzou/ ultimo capitulo del torneo  
**

-oh, están irreconocibles- orochimaru entraba a la habitación donde se encontraban. Suigetsu llevaba el pelo morado,lentillas negras y se había resaltado las expresiones para ser más femenino. Karin ya no era pelirroja, ahora llevaba el cabello negro y usaba lentillas verdes de aumento para no llevar las gafas. y sasuke tenía el cabello chocolate y ojos grises, sus expresiones más rústicas.

-¿porque yo no llevo ningún disfraz?-preguntó juugo indignado y haciendo pucheros

-no preguntes estupideces- contestó el uchiha que estaba ansioso de que empezara la fiesta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Faltaban 3 peleas para que llegara la final, uno de los finalistas ya había sido elegido. Kurama pelearía pero aún no se había elegido a su contrincante, aprovechando que el chico no iba a estar en la zona el grupo de sasuke empezó a actuar. tenían solo 3 días para asesinar a danzou.

-como lo hemos planeado- dice suigetsu emocionado sacando una aguja de su bolsillo y poniéndosela a juugo- tienes 1 hora para caer...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquella noche, cerca del lugar donde se hacían las peleas, más exactamente en un edificio, danzou se encontraba monitoreando toda la zona, en cualquier momento vería a la persona que le amenazaba.

Después de esperar alrededor de 40 minutos, apareció un chico pelinaranja. llevaba consigo un maniquí y algunos elementos de construcción - es él- dijo seguro, con rapidez tomó su teléfono y empezó a llamar a uno de sus hombres, pero en el video observó cómo el hombre era derribado- ¿qué?, ¿qué está pasando?- y las cámaras dejaron de funcionar.

Más impaciente que antes empieza a llamar a sus hombres pero ninguno contestaba- maldita sea…- susurró mirando la pantalla, lo había visto, al hombre de cabellos naranja con el maniquí y justo en ese momento la señal se había cortado.

Unos minutos más tarde, danzou recibe una llamada- _Goin, he estado llamando desde hace un buen rato_ \- por el timbre de su voz, se notaba impaciente- _¿que han capturado al hombre que estaba haciendo las amenazas?-_ ese fue el momento que estaba esperando, sin perder tiempo empezó el viaje hacia el lugar.

Cuando llegó, sus hombres estaban fuera - ¿que está pasando?- pregunta con impaciencia, uno de sus hombres se acerca y le informa la situación

 _-_ señor, en efecto el hombre que hacía las amenazas ha sido capturado, pero no hemos sido nosotros- ahora si que las cosas se estaban enredando más

-¿entonces quién lo ha hecho?- como respuesta a su pregunta, salió una despampanante pelinegra de ojos verdes

-mucho gusto, me llamo esmer- con elegancia hace una reverencia- hemos estado al tanto de toda la situación con respecto a esas amenazas que usted recibe

-es una broma ¿no?- danzou la miraba con desprecio, no se fiaba de nadie

-mi señor, ella y su grupo han estado por mucho tiempo detrás de la cabeza del hombre que lo quiere ver muerto, escúchela- defendió a la chica- podemos beneficiarnos y terminar con todos ellos

Pero danzou miraba a la chica con mucha desconfianza, que apareciera esa mujer de la nada y dijera esas cosas tan cruciales, le perturbaba

-¿para quién trabajas y quienes son tus compañeros?- pregunta mirándola fijamente y sin bajar la intensidad

\- me temo que no puedo dar esa información, pero mis compañeros están dentro con el cadáver del hombre, si quiere puede pasar a conocerlos- dice dándose la vuelta y empezando a caminar moviendo las caderas- llevamos buen tiempo estudiando con paciencia su caso, usted está siendo amenazado por un hombre muy poderoso, tanto que aun nadie le conoce, es invisible para la sociedad

-¿invisible? ¿y que le he hecho yo?- pregunta siguiendo a malas a la pelinegra que se adentro en la bodega

\- al parecer ha frustrado muchos de sus negocios- al llegar al fondo del enorme lugar, se podían ver 2 jóvenes ambos ocupados con unos portátiles y escritos encima de la mesa- chicos, miren quien esta aquí…

-oh, ¡increíble es él!- un peli violeta se pone de pie saludando con voz muy "amariconada". danzou lo vio y le pareció conocido- me llamo jesed, ¡estoy encantada!- le trata de dar la mano pero fue rechazado.

-deja de estar tan encantada, recuerdas que tienes novio- gruñe el otro chico poniéndose de pie y abrazando posesivamente al peli morado

-disculparlos danzou; jesed es profesional en rastreo y erick- señala al joven de cabellos castaños- gran informático.

Lo primero que hace danzou es tomar el revólver de uno de sus hombres y apuntar directo a la mujer- ¡ME QUIEREN VER LA CARA DE IMBÉCIL!- gritó indignado.

Esmer, a pesar del momento no mostró miedo ni temor- creo que, la situación en la que ha estado sometido todo este tiempo le hace desconfiar de todos, se que esta nervioso por nuestra presencia pero le aseguro que somos de confianza- le miraba directo a los ojos, era muy convincentes sus palabras

-por supuesto, y más de personas como ustedes que aparecen de la nada con toda esta información, ya pueden ir soltando la verdad o te reviento esa cabeza- asegura bajando el martillo del revolver

Jesed empezó a temer, quizás danzou se había dado cuenta de quién era pues él había tenido mucho contacto con su persona esas últimas semanas. después de todo había sido él mismo quien había montado el juego de cámaras por todo el lugar, por ello siempre tenía acceso a ellas y habían podido ejecutar las amenazas con perfección.

En otro lugar muy lejano de la bodega, orochimaru escuchaba y veía por medio de las lentillas que llevaban puestas todo lo que sucedía, las cosas se estaban complicando así que decidió tomar riendas en el asunto.

Tecleando rápidamente se puso en contacto con sasuke- _chico, encuéntrame_

El portátil del uchiha empezó a sonar- hemos detectado la ubicación del hombre- ignora por completo que su compañera está siendo amenazada y empieza a teclear con rapidez sobre el computador. para su suerte, danzou dejó de apuntar a esmer y caminó hacia su lado.

-¿en donde se encuentra ese desgraciado?- el peli castaño empezó a sonreír con maldad… lo tenían.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al siguiente día, ya eran parte de la vigilancia personal de danzou, a donde sea que fuera el hombre, llevaba con sigo al peli violeta y al peli castaño, ese día había querido dar el golpe con el hombre que estaba amenazando pero al parecer ya no estaba donde lo había detectado el portátil del moreno

-no me extraña- dice el peli castaño sentándose en la mesa del apartamento- siendo una persona como él, debe estar en movimiento constantemente

-eso quiere decir que este mes es la 4 vez que se mueve y que se nos escapa el desgraciado- dice jesed sentándose enfrente de su chico, sacando un mapa y marcando una línea

-¿le habéis buscado desde antes?- danzó y se paró en la ventana mirando la ciudad

-si, pero es como una serpiente, escurridiza y peligrosa- dice jesed mirando el mapa pensando- si pudiera encontrar un patrón de sus movimientos, sería más sencillo capturarlo, ¿tu que opinas erick? ¿puedes ver algún patrón?- el peli castaño se pone de pie y mira el mapa

-puede que se mueva en forma de pentágono, por lo que posiblemente su próximo paradero sea el hotel de las copas- asegura poniendo un dedo en ese lugar

-sería absurdo, habría que montar vigilancia en todas la habitaciones del lugar, aparte ese hotel esta abandonado en el culo de japón

-por eso sería el lugar perfecto querido- asegura erick mientras sigue tecleando

-¿usted qué opina señor danzou?- el hombre le mira y camina para observar el mapa

-si, puede que este sea su próximo paradero, de ser así no debemos perder tiempo y llegar antes que él a ese lugar

-¿mañana no es la final del torneo? no es mejor que usted se quede aquí y nos deje esto a nosotros, es muy peligroso que vaya- la "preocupación" de jesed hizo que danzou se confiara más.

-no se preocupe, yo ya he dejado órdenes para esa final- esa palabras parecieron afectar mucho al erick, pero no lo demostró- así que podemos movernos hacia ese lugar ahora mismo.

-entonces llamen a sus mejores hombres, necesitaremos buena guardia pues no sabemos qué clase de persona pueda ser el que hace esas amenazas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **POV naruto**

Mi reflejo se ve cansado. no me siento triste pero… tampoco me siento feliz, hoy por fin terminó esta pesadilla y por fin se acaba todo esto, he sufrido tanto y he sentido tanto dolor al cambiar que ya no veo la hora en que se acabe esta pesadilla.

-¿estás listo?- veo por el espejo como nagato se pone detrás de mí colocando sus manos sobre mis hombros- esta es la última, cuando ganemos nos saldremos de este mundo para siempre- siento sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

-si, gracias nagato… por estar conmigo hasta el final- dije un poco triste, me siento realmente cansado

-no hables así, suenas como si te estuvieras despidiendo- y era verdad, aquello sonó como una despedida, no se porque tengo un mal presentimiento

-tranquilo, ganare- me puse de pie y empecé a caminar por el pasillo, realmente me siento extraño y cansado.

Al subir al ring mire a mi compañero, sabía que clase de peleador es y cuáles eran sus puntos débiles, para su mala suerte el no sabe nada de mi, pues para ojos ajenos yo no tengo puntos débiles.

-a nuestra derecha, kurama- el bullicio como siempre, ensordecedor- y a la izquierda ¡zabuza!

Ambos nos vimos y empezamos a pelear- he escuchado… que no tienes puntos débiles- dice dándome un buen golpe, incluso más fuertes que los que kakuzu me había marcado, sentí una punzada en mi costilla que desapareció al segundo

-pues, has oído bien- como si nada, me repongo saltando y se lo devuelvo en toda su cara

-así que es cierto, no sientes dolor- me río, aquella conclusión tan absurda que sacan de mi, si ellos supieran el dolor que tengo que soportar cada domingo al cambiar… se meaban encima.

-suena a hombre inmortal- fanfarroneo dándole un derechazo en su rostro, él me lo devuelve, me gusta dar en la cara lo acepto.

-no se si lo sabes, pero necesito ganar este combate- su voz pareció cambiar junto con su mirada

-y yo, no creas que eres el único con problemas- contestó sintiendo sus nudillos en mis costillas dándome duro, ¿que coño les pasa a todos que siempre me dan en los costados?, entre esa lluvia de golpes me derriba y se pone encima de mi

-vez al joven que esta haya- me toma del cabello y me obliga a girar- peleó por su libertad- le observó, ¿era un hombre? parecía una mujer- si, es un hombre pero su apariencia deja mucho que desear, la gente de danzou lo prostituye como una perra, peleó por él- la tristeza me invade, sus palabras me llegan, la forma en la que el joven miraba a zabuza era de amor sincero e infinito, puedo imaginar porque quiere su libertad.

Miro sus ojos con pena- lo siento… pero tengo que ganar…- contesto sacándome de encima y golpeando sin descanso su rostro.

No hubieron más palabras, ahora peleamos con todo, y aunque el me dio su razón para esta victoria, yo no puedo dejarle ganar. así que para terminar esto rápido propinó un gancho y lo derribó

-ahhh parece que zabuza ya no puede dar mas- el que narra la batalla sonríe- en ese caso el ganador es…- antes de que diga mi nombre, un hombre se le acerca y dice algo que hizo que su rostro cambiara- ¿está seguro… de que se ha dado esa orden?- mis ojos me empiezan a picar, siento que se viene- bien, lo siento pero esta pelea está clasificad a muerte, debes matarlo- cierro los ojos con fuerza, estoy cansado...

-no…¡NO POR FAVOR!- gritó el joven por quien peleaba zabuza, sus sollozos me taladraban con fuerza en alma, su voz era como de un ángel, una pena que lo escuche en estas situaciones.

-NARUTO, ¡ESCÚCHAME NO LO HAGAS! - dice nagato para hacerme entrar en razón, pero yo no puedo escuchar nada mas que los llantos de ese joven, agacho mi cabeza tratando de pensar pero era imposible, no creo que pueda matar a ese hombre, no voy a poder

-lo siento sasuke…- susurro con pena - ¡AGGG!- un dolor en el costado me adormece, cuando miro veo como zabuza sostiene una navaja justo en mis costillas aniquilandome.

-¡NARUTO! ¡NO, NO!- los gritos y sollozos de mi primo me inundan. y antes de que todo se desvaneciera, oigo de fondo el sonido de la policía.

-EL EDIFICIO ESTÁ RODEADO - miro a zabuza y sonrió

-has ganado… ahora llevatelo lejos de aquí…- susurro y siento como el sueño me gana, por fin… estaba tan cansado.

 **END of pov naruto**

En el hotel las copas, danzou estaba amarrado en un asiento, y sus hombres estaban de rodillas en el suelo, para su desgracia aquellos eran sus mejores hombres, era una pena -¿desde el principio ha sido todo un engaño? ¿el hackeo a la vigilancia, el arreglo de las cámaras y los constantes ataques informáticos?- danzou sonreía a pesar de que sabía que iba a morir- todo esto para que las amenazas fueran con coherencia y así no tener ningún error. pero ¿por qué?- delante de él, sasuke y suigetsu se quitaron el maquillaje- sasuke uchiha… el hijo maricón de la familia uchiha… no sabes lo decepcionado que está tu padre de ti- le mira con desaprobación- la última vez que hablamos me lo dejó claro, que vergüenza.

-Lo que diga ese hombre, me tiene sin cuidado- contestó el moreno con una espada en la mano

-así que… ¿todo esto es por kurama? o debo decir... ¿naruto? tu novio- la sonrisa que se dibujó en el rostro del uchiha era de placer y ansiedad

-si, claro si lo dices así suena fatal, pero bueno con tu muerte se liberaran un montón de personas, el negocio ese de las peleas clandestinas se te ha hundido con todo, la policía ya debe de estar llevándose a todos tus hombres y liberando a todos tus perros- pero aun así, ni con esas palabras danzou se perturbó, la expresión del viejo era pensativa

-¿será que alcanzaron a pelear a muerte kurama y zabuza?, le he ofrecido al hombre algo que siempre ha querido, iba con ganas de todo... - sasuke le mira como una mierda, solo esperaba que esas palabras no fueran ciertas y que karin haya alcanzado a llegar.

-¡eso jamás!- con fuerza y rapidez mueve la espada cortando de cuajo la cabeza de danzou. Una vez el cuerpo termino de desangrarse, miro a los hombre de danzou y sin pena dijo- quiero que los maten a todos.- suigetsu con rapidez, coje otra espada y empieza a decapitarlos sin importar sus ruegos y sollozos.

Orochimaru veía todo desde un asiento bastante refinado, había sido muy divertido trabajar con sasuke pero un trato era un trato, el objetivo estaba cumplido.

El uchiha se movió hacia él- ya está todo en su lugar, solo falta esperar la llamada de karin- como si hubiese sido una invocación, el teléfono suena

- _dime preciosa-_ contesta orochi con una sonrisa en el rostro, sonrisa que se borro- _¿alcanzaron a pelear?-_ mira a sasuke y le entrega el teléfono- quiere hablarte…

 **continuará**


	20. Chapter 20

**Los domingos de naruto II**

Capítulo 20

1 año después

 **Pov sasuke**

Miraba con amargura total el cuerpo de naruto sobre la cama de su habitación, llevaba así más de 11 meses. Cada domingo que pasaba su cuerpo cambiaba y se podían visualizar los fuertes golpes, tuvieron que ponerle 10 puntos en su costado y reconstruir parte de sus órganos internos, a pesar de que el doctor dijo que su recuperación parecía mágica y que en cuanto su cuerpo estuviese sano podría despertar. El no despertó.

¿Por que estaba en su habitación y no en el hospital? Los cambios que tenía cada domingo fue lo que hizo que sus padres tomaran esa decisión, kabuto ahora lo trata y sabe toda la verdad, pues fue él quien atendió el parto de mi cuñado.

Deidara tuvo 2 hermosas niñas sanas y fuertes, diana y yuki. La familia uchiha no pudo estar más contenta. Y como cosa del destino fugaku tuvo que enterarse de la verdad, ¿cómo podríamos explicar que deidara antes fuese mujer y diera a luz a mis sobrinas y que ahora fuese hombre?, mi madre habló con él y la incredulidad fue su única descripción. Poco me importo. Itachi me ha contado que ha tratado de hablar conmigo pero yo realmente no tengo nada de qué hablar con él, simplemente no me interesa nada de su vida ni lo que haga.

Con orochimaru no volví a tener contacto alguno, fue como si nunca le hubiese conocido, la noticia de que danzou shimura había muerto fueron solo 20 segundos de noticias en el televisor y pasó a la historia, todos los peleadores fueron arrestados, y están ahora pagando 5 años de prisión. A naruto no le arrestaron porque estaba moribundo cuando lo trasladaban al hospital.

Con lentitud acaricio su cabello, estaba largo y en las puntas rojo, su masa física está desecha completamente y su estado de flaques me da la impresión de que se romperá si lo toco con fuerza – naru...- susurro delineando una ceja con mi mano – por favor, despierta...

-así que eras tu el que venía a estas horas...- la voz de kushina me toma por sorpresa, sabía que tarde o temprano se iban a dar cuenta de que a las 3 de la mañana me colaba en su casa para poder verlo- sabes que no te vamos a negar la entrada para que lo veas, y no entiendo porque lo prefieres así.

-lo siento señora kushina, esto que hago es una falta de respeto hacia su casa y hogar, pero no se como mirarle a los ojos y tener la fuerza para decirle que no pude cuidar bien de naruto... por segunda vez – mi voz era fría, lo ha sido desde que mis manos se mancharon de sangre y más aún desde que de aquella vez no volví a escuchar la voz de naruto, ni a mirar sus ojos azules- así que le pido perdón, porque sé que sufre por verlo así...- es como si fuese un castigo divino por haber matado a un hombre.

-todos sufrimos al ver a naruto en ese estado, pero el ha elegido ello

-no tuvo opción... le estaban amenazando con hacernos daño

-lo se, pero no me refiero a ahora, si no a antes de que todo esto comenzará, quizás hayas sido el responsable de sus decisiones, pero él fue quien las tomó- escucho sus pasos acercarse a mi y siento sus manos en mis hombros- no eches esa culpa solo en ti, mira a naruto... está totalmente recuperado- dice tratando de animarme pero no tuvo ese efecto, casi sin poder contenerme grito.

-¿¡Y ENTONCES PORQUE NO DESPIERTA!?- no soy consciente de mi tono de voz, pero he soltado una poca parte de mi frustración, su ojos llenos de esperanza alcanzan la dulzura de sus palabras.

-supongo que ha sufrido... y quiere descansar un poco más... - su dulce voz me reconforta, tanto que se me aguan los ojos

-fui un miserable con naruto, y aun así usted es tan buena conmigo

-porque te amamos sasuke, y naruto te ama mas que nadie... más que a nada, más que nunca y lo ha hecho desde que te conoció, todo el tiempo hablando de ti...- escucho su sonrisa- a todas horas, llamando tu atención y cuando cambió por primera vez - puse toda mi atención en ella, note como su ojos se aguaron- Se deprimió mucho porque sabía que jamás podrías interesarte en él solo por eso. Sufrió incluso antes de todo esto sasuke, pero nunca te dejo de amar...- las lágrimas bajaron por mi rostro al igual que por el suyo- mira esto...- veo como camina y enciende la luz, pues todo esto lo estábamos hablando a oscuras, busca en unos cajones unos papeles y saca una carpeta- naruto los dibujo cuando ustedes dos se conocieron.

Casi que por instinto tomó la carpeta y la abro, distingo los dibujos en las que aparezco casándome con él, incluso había un perro y una casita mal dibujada- oh naru...- me sorprendo, no se como se las ingenia para sorprenderme tanto incluso después de tanto tiempo

-lo ves, en algún momento despertará, tengamos paciencia.- miró agradecida a la hermosa madre de mi novio

-gracias.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los meses seguían pasando y las pesadillas no me dejaban tranquilo, apenas salía de mi piso y todo el trabajo lo hacía por teléfono o con ayuda del Internet, mi madre a veces me visita y arregla todo, hace una cena y vuelve a insistir en que hable con mi padre, y siempre se va enojada porque yo me niego a eso.

Itachi tambien lo habia intentado, y salió mordiendo el polvo de mi apartamento.

Sin duda los momentos en los que lograba distraerme es cuando me visitaba mi cuñado con las niñas, esos 2 terremotos me logran sacar sonrisas y me hacen sentir mejor. pero una vez se iban mi piso volvía a quedar vacío y sin vida y entonces esperaba la noche y voy hacia la residencia de mi naru.

Estas últimas semanas he estado pensando mucho, y creo que me ire de viaje, no es que no quiera estar cerca de naruto, solo que necesito esto. así que sin perder más tiempo, armó las maletas y las meto en mi coche.

 **END pov sasuke**

" _En un hermoso lago, se encontraba cierto rubio de ojos azules jugando con las mariposas_

 _-¿sabes naru? me encanta este lugar, nos divertimos mucho, jugamos todo el tiempo y se siente una paz increíble - Con una sonrisa, una chica rubia jugaba con él - pero es momento de despertar…- su cuerpo brillo inundando de blánquez pura todo hasta ser consumido"_

Abría los ojos lentamente, sentía que el techo se le iba a caer encima- oh… que dolor de cabeza - como si fuese su rutina, se quita la cobija y se sienta con dificultad- que hambre…- dice sobándose el estómago y escuchándolo gruñir con furia, mira el reloj y ve que son las 4 de la mañana, trata de ponerse de pie pero cae al suelo- ¡MIERDA!- vuelve a intentarlo hasta que logra dar unos pasos y camina hacia su baño, lo primero que hace es meterse a la ducha y bañarse completamente para despejarse, nota una herida en su estómago y la del hombro- que machacado estoy…- susurró cerrando el grifo y mirándose al espejo, observa detenidamente su cuerpo flaco, lleno de cicatrices, y su cabello largo con mechas rojas- ¿cuanto he estado dormido? - Con rapidez sale del baño y lo primero que hace es encontrarse con su madre mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos

-has despertado…

….

Con cara de seriedad escuchaba a su madre, no es que no supiera el estado en el que se encontraba pues su cerebro no estuvo desconectado todo el tiempo y pudo escuchar muchas cosas, pero para él había sido como dormir una siesta.

-¿donde esta sasuke?- el silencio fue la respuesta- se que ha estado viniendo regularmente aquí, ¿donde lo puedo encontrar ahora?

-hijo, no lo se, deidara me ha dicho que él se ha ido, lo habían buscado en el apartamento y no le encontraron, poco después él llamó diciendo que volvería pronto, así que no sabemos con certeza dónde está- naruto sonreía con amargura

-¿por qué siempre tengo que despertar y no encontrarlo?- lo que más le dolía es que él había estado consciente cada que sentía a sasuke a su lado, contándole todo lo que había sucedido he incluso lo que había hecho para liberarlo a él y a más de 100 hombres, asegurando la clase de hombre que era.- pues nada, como en los viejos tiempos, tendré que ir a buscarlo.

-supongo que necesitaras dinero

-todo el que sea necesario…- aunque tenía muchos ahorros de su restaurante, no podía dejar a shikamaru con el límite de lo que necesitaba- prometo devolvértelo madre.

-no importa hijo, ve y arregla esta pesadilla por favor… no quiero verte sufrir mas… ¿puedes hacerme el favor de ser feliz de una vez?- las lágrimas recorrían su rostro

-eso intentare…- asegura con certeza- no me volverás a ver caer madre, lo juro.- la decisión de que reflejaban sus ojos era inédita- ¿donde esta mi padre?

-está trabajando de madrugada, le han dado ese turno esta semana.- naruto suspira pensando en lo que va a hacer

-iré a ver a nagato...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto volvió a ser rubio, corto su cabello al limite y sus facciones volvieron a ser las de un chico blondo normal, pero mas maduro y varonil, a pesar de que había perdido forma y masa muscular no dejaba de tener atractivo no había mas rojo.

Tenia que arreglar tantas cosas antes de irse a buscar a sasuke, y disculparse con hinata era una de las principales.

\- no se en que momento, hemos dejando de ser mejores amigos- dice sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos perlas- y mejoras amigas pero, lo siento y espero realmente que puedas perdonar mi estupidez - hinata solo sollozo y se lanzo a abrazarlo

-estoy feliz de verte despierto naru...

-tengo tanto que contarte hina, esto...¿te importaría acompañarme a buscar a sasuke?- ella duda un poco pero acepta- bien, ahora somos 3- sonríe mirando hacia el auto que estaba enfrente- nagato nos acompaña tambien

-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Se puso a llorar sin para al ver a sus dos pequeños soles, no podía creer que se hubiese perdido su nacimiento- son hermosas...- dice limpiándose las lagrimas- lamento haberte dejado solo deidara...

-estúpido...- dice el en su forma femenina pues justo ese día era miércoles- no me vuelvas a dejar tanto tiempo solo...- se acerca y le abraza apretujan dolo en sus senos

-oh... a no ser que estés dispuesto a venir conmigo a buscar a sasuke, no nos veremos en un largo tiempo...- deidara le miraba con tristeza

-ahora soy padre... lo siento naru- el rubio sonrió y negó con tranquilidad

-lo se, prometo escribirte todos los días, y diles a estos angelitos cuanto despierten que son hermosas- las nenas dormían la siesta

-ufff, me temo que se llevaran una decepción, pero esta bien tu te las arreglaras cuando regreses

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿tienes alguna idea de donde este sasuke?- después de un cálido abrazo y un "me alegro de que estés bien" itachi ahora le miraba con tristeza

-no naruto, esta vez no quiso decirme nada y no se cuanto vuelve, ni donde esta ni que hace...- a pesar de sus palabras, el rubio sonrió

-bueno, pues le encontrare- dice seguro, camina hacia su cuñado y le estrecha la mando para despedirse, y cuando iba a salir justo en ese momento entro a la oficina fugaku, mentiría si dijera que no se le pusieron los huevos de corbata, pues la ultima vez que vio a ese hombre lo saco a empujones de su residencia y le dio una fuerte bofetada en la cara y le insultaba diciéndole que por su culpa su hijo se había vuelto un asqueroso homosexual

-buenas tardes señor fugaku- dijo con voz seca, sin mas le esquivo para salir, pero una fuerte mano le detuvo del codo

-padre...- itachi por un momento se preocupo, pues en los ojos azules de su cuñado el pánico hizo presencia

-¿puedes regalarme un par de minutos naruto?

-emm... claro- y los siguientes 2 minutos fue una sincera disculpa hacia su persona dejándolo boquiabierto, itachi en su vida había visto pedir disculpa a su padre de esa forma tan sincera, al final el chico sonrió dulcemente y dijo

-no se preocupe señor fugaku, ahora todo esta en el pasado y yo le perdono...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Para su buena suerte, itachi le había dado un numero de teléfono para llamar a sasuke, pero para su mala suerte el numero era de un almacén donde vendían minutos. realmente sasuke no quería ser encontrado.

Sin perder mas tiempo, ese día salia su vuelo a el primer lugar donde podría buscar, chicago.

 **continuará.**


	21. Chapter 21

-mmm hinata, ¿dónde crees que pueda estar sasuke?- con pereza y cansancio, naruto se acostaba sobre la cama del moreno que estaba en chicago, al mismo tiempo nagato se abría una cerveza y se la tomaba de golpe

-¿por qué no esperamos a que itachi le avise que despertaste?- preguntó el pelirrojo acostándose a su lado

-nee, así es mas divertido, después de esta búsqueda prometo tener una vida más normal- dice poniéndose de lado para mirar a los violetas ojos de su primo- ademas, itachi me dijo que él se comunicaba cada tres o cuatro meses, en ese tiempo primero lo encontramos- asegura con una sonrisa.

Aquel día era viernes, los 3 estaban cansados y agotados por el viaje que habían hecho para llegar a chicago, ese apenas iba a ser el comienzo de un largo viaje por el mundo

-yo creo que debe de estar en parís, sasuke tiene pinta de querer lo romántico-dice hinata mientras se sienta al pie de la cama sin soltar su teléfono- me retiro un momento, mi novio me esta volviendo loca

-claro, con estas 2 hermosuras de amigos que tienes, no lo dudo- dice nagato riendo coqueta mente y haciendo una pose sensual en la cama.

-ojala tu novia te viera, seguro se te ponen lo huevos de corbata- le pica naruto mirándole también de la misma forma creando un ambiente sexual en menos de 2 segundos

-precioso, en 2 dias cambias, ¿te gustaría recordar viejos tiempos?- el rubio le miró como si estuviese loco

-sabes que por los viejos tiempos, sasuke nunca quiso tocarme en mi forma femenina- la conversación pareció perder la parte divertida- es como si lo negara inconscientemente

-sasuke es un imbécil- asegura nagato- si tu te pusieses en ese plan, creeme que nunca follarian

-solo espero que algún día quiera hacerlo…-suspira con tristeza- realmente me siento incompleto si no puede amarme tal y como soy- ambos se quedan en silencio

-lo hará, pero primero debemos encontrarlo- ambos sonríen con esperanza

o-o-o-o-o-o

Habian pasado un par de semanas, y los 3 visitaron varias partes del mundo, ahora por fin se dirigian a parís- dime naruto, ¿que piensas hacer cuando te encuentres con sasuke?- hinata que estaba leyendo un mensaje, pierde el interés cuando escucha la pregunta que hizo nagato

-pienso decirle que se case conmigo- la sorpresa en ambos no se hizo esperar- la vida es muy corta, y desde que conozco a sasuke he estado seguro de querer pasarlo siempre con él- mira por la ventanilla del avión- pero antes de eso le pediré que me folle muy duro

-¡IMBÉCIL!- recibe un golpe de nagato en la cabeza- PUEDES SER MENOS EXPLÍCITO

-¡Y YO QUE HAGO SI ME HACES ESAS PREGUNTAS HIJOPUTA!

-¡SERAS!- hinata rodó los ojos, otra vez sus estúpidas peleas. y lo peor de todo es que aun no tenia ni idea de donde esta sasuke

-¿pueden dejar de pelear?- dice tratando de mantenerse tranquila, pero de nuevo fue ignorada- ¡NARUTO, NAGATO, SASUKE ESTÁ EN EL AVIÓN!- casi fue como si se hiciera el silencio divino

-¿DONDE?- grito el rubio con los ojos brillantes

-idiota, lo ha dicho para que nos calláramos- los ojos de naruto se aguaron y miraron mal a hinata, con un puchero dijo

-eres mala- la ojiperla sonrió con felicidad al escuchar el silencio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _Unas semanas_** ** _después_**

Itachi se encontraba en el parque con sus nenas, las vigilaba viendo de que nada se fuera a salir de control en la caja de arena, entonces siente que alguien se le sienta al lado

-han crecido bastante ¿no?- con sorpresa mira a su hermano

-sasuke ¿qué haces aquí?- hace más de 6 meses que no lo veía, más de 2 meses que no hablaban- ¿por que no me dijiste que venias?- nota una sonrisa en el rostro de él al ver a sus hijas correr hacia la caseta de madera sin darse cuenta de su presencia

-estaba ocupado, pero ya estoy aquí- sus ojos negros se encuentran con los de su hermano- ¿alguna novedad?- itachi miró con "tristeza" a sasuke

-nada nuevo, mi madre ahora está en el comité de postres y pasteles, deidara está trabajando conmigo en la empresa, yuki y diana parece que no necesitan hablar para entenderse entre ellas, y naruto despertó y se fue con nagato y hinata a buscarte por todo el mundo- cuenta como si nada mirándose las uñas como si la cosa no fuera con el

-¡TÍO SASUKE!- antes de que el uchiha menor reaccionara, las dos nenas ya estaban encima de él dándole besitos por toda la cara, mientras no sabía si llorar o reír de la felicidad, por fin después de tanto tiempo, sentía que el episodio de tristeza de su vida se acababa

\- jajajaja mis princesas, dejen respirar al tío sasuke- con cuidado itachi carga a una de las niñas mientras su hermano toma a la otra

\- ¿quieren helado?- dice sasuke mirando a ambas niñas a sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo y acariciando el cabello azabache a diana, mientras que yuki ponía su cabeza instándole a que le hiciera un mimo en sus cabellos dorados, sasuke también toma sus cabellos y los acaricia- esta largo…

-me gusta así…- dice tomando su colita doradita, sasuke le mira con sorpresa pues le recordó mucho a naruto, cuando le pregunto lo mismo hace unos años atrás. cuando recién su relación empezaba y no tenían problemas, cuando aún estudiaba y no se preocupaban de nada más que besarse con amor.

-es verdad, ¡así se ven mas lindas ambas!- itachi le miraba con diversión, por fin le veía sonreír con sinceridad

-vamos a por ese helado, ya que no todos lo días el hermano menor invita- dice caminando fuera del parque

\- ¿ a que el papi es un aprovechado, poechito hermano menor?- dice dolido sasuke mirando con cara de gato con botas a sus sobrinas, que de antemano sabía que eran sus heroínas en situaciones cruciales

-¡PAPI, NO SEAS MALO CON EL TÍO SASUKE!- Gritaron ambas defendiendo a muerte, sonrió pues sabía que ese día el helado no lo pagaba el

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _Un mensaje, un destino, un momento_

-¿estas nervioso?- susurro nagato cerca del cogote del rubio

-primo, no te me acerques tanto que se me pega tu olor y sasuke me mata- estaban bajando del avión, hace no menos de 11 horas itachi les dijo que sasuke estaba en japón que comenzaron a moverse con rapidez hacia el destino.

-naruto, ¿trata de arreglar todo esto vale?- dijo hinata abrazandose a su antebrazo- nos has tenido con los pelos de punta a todos, así que no la lies más y espero poder ser tu madrina de bodas

-y yo el padrino- tanto nagato como hinata aseguraron su lugar en la boda que aun no estaba preparada y sasuke aun no sabia

-deacuerdo- aseguro el rubio

cuando llegaron itachi le entregó a naruto una nota.

-¿esto?- pregunto sin leerla aun

-mi hermano ha mandado a su chofer a recogerte, yo solo vine por hinata y por nagato- dice itachi con una sonrisa- por favor naruto… ya quiero que seamos una familia feliz

-lo seremos itachi.- se despide de un abrazo - y dile a la nenas que espero que me perdonen

-ahi si que lo tienes difícil, cuando se enteraron de que despertaste y no les diste ni una flor, te han tachado como _el tío que no las quiere_

-ufff, ya pensare como soluciono eso- dice con cara de tragedia

-lo se, por ahora contenta a mi hermano, creo que tiene muchas cosas de qué hablar

-lo se…- sin mas que decir, se despide de sus amigos, se monta en la limusina y mira la nota

" _estoy ansioso de verte, tenemos que hablar_

 _con cariño, sasuke._

 _pd: si tienes algún problema, llámame al 333 222 767"_

-oh… esto promete- dice sacando su teléfono para llamarlo, quería escucharlo pero saltó rápidamente al buzón- pufffff joder con sasuke- resignado miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que estaba anocheciendo, iba a ser sábado y apenas creía que le vería de nuevo, desvió su mirada hacia el chófer pero noto que tenia la cortina subida- disculpe, ¿dónde vamos?- pero no obtuvo respuesta, solo el sonido del GPS diciendo " _ **el destino está cerca"**_ -menuda gente rarita contrata el teme de chófer- se quejo poniéndose los audífonos para escuchar música y que el viaje se le hiciera más corto, pero entonces se durmió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Abrió los ojos pesadamente dándose cuenta que estaba en la parte de atrás de la limusina completamente desparramado en el asiento - ¿umm?- se sentó y abrió la puerta pues la limusina no estaba en movimiento- y ¿esto?- había un enorme árbol de flores violetas, y un río - ¿como carajos he llegado aquí?- abre la puerta del chófer y solo encuentra su ropa en el asiento delantero- joder…- sin perder tiempo busca el teléfono en sus pantalones y llama a sasuke, pero el sonido del teléfono del chófer llama su atención, atando cabos busco a toda velocidad el aparato en los pantalones que estaban sobre el asiento y casi se le va la respiración - naruto- susurro su nombre pues lo leía de la pantalla.

Colgó su teléfono y entonces todo quedó en silencio- el que conducía era sasuke…- susurro confundido, realmente no entendía muy bien qué sucedía, el sonido del agua llamó su atención, miró hacia el río y entonces vio a moreno completamente desnudo mirándole de forma extraña

-has despertado por fin- escucha su voz, casi se le sale el alma

-si, hace un momento- contestó acercándose a él - ¿qué haces desnudo y mojado en medio del bosque?- una risa sensual le eriza los vellos del cuerpo

-me daba un chapuzón- contesta caminando hacia el rubio, toma los pantalones de asiento y se los pone

-¿por qué no me dijiste que eras el chófer?

-por que quería traerte aquí, y que estuviéramos solos alejados del bullicio de la ciudad- contestó abriendo la puerta trasera de la limusina y sentándose en el asiento

-¿sabes que hora es? las 4 de la mañana- dice entrando también en la limusina y sentándose al lado- me da miedo estar aquí donde no ahí nada, mas que este enorme árbol y ese rió

-no seas ridículo, yo estoy aquí, no pasara nada- contestó el uchiha jalando de cuello a su rubio para abrazarlo- ¿como has estado? hace mucho que no hablamos- susurra con voz triste

\- confundido, pero bien- naruto no se corta y se acerca para abrazarlo- te extrañe…

\- y yo- el silencio reina denuevo- ¿donde has ido a buscarme ?- pregunta acariciando los cabellos rubios del cuello de naruto

-emmm, fui a las ciudades donde estuve la otra vez, me encontré con mis amigos e hice un montón mas, tenia la esperanza de encontrarte pero no sucedió, nunca te encuentro- cuenta poniendo su mano sobre su frente- también estuve entrenando, desperté en muy mala forma y no podía ni subir las escaleras sin sentirme fatigado.

-¿has conocido a yuki y a diana?- naruto le mira con miedo

-me odian, solo las vi mientras dormían y me sentí feliz de que nacieran sanas y salvas, al igual que deidara que saliera ileso, no supe qué sucedió ni cómo se arregló el problema

-itachi me contó, que dado que su cuerpo estaba pidiendo la transformación, deidara sufría cambios de humor tremendos, pero realmente nunca estuvo en peligro, era su cuerpo que quería cambiar pero el embarazo no se lo permitió- el rubio escuchaba en silencio

\- y pensar que lo dejamos por la preocupación que nos provoco deidara

-pero volvimos y nos comprometimos

-y luego lo volvimos a dejar…-

-y luego quisiste volver- contesta sasuke

-y me dijiste que no…- susurro el rubio y se hizo de nuevo el silencio. habian pasado tantas cosas, tenian una historia tan larga- y ¿que me dices ahora?

-¿sobre que?- naruto se separo de él y le miro a los ojos

-aun conservo tu collar y la argolla de matrimonio, esta en mi billetera…- susurra con tristeza- siento tanto haberte hecho daño sasuke, pero nunca te deje de amar, ni un poquito…- los penetrantes ojos negros le miraban desde el asiento

-hice algo malo…- susurra escondiéndose en la oscuridad- pero estaba desesperado…- dice en su defensa

-sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras sasuke- el rubio se acercó para tratar de tocarlo pero sintió la oscuridad y lo cargado que se puso el ambiente

-asesine a danzou con una katana, separe su cabeza de su cuerpo de un solo tajo, y luego ordenó que mataran a todos sus hombres...- dijo sin siquiera mirarle.

Naruto se congeló en el asiento, pasaron unos largos minutos en el que ninguno de los 2 dijo nada, lo que sasuke acababa de contarle era demasiado fuerte - no pensé que fuera verdad…- susurro el rubio agachando la cabeza- cuando lo dijiste aquella noche en mi habitacion, pense que era mentira…

\- te lo estoy contando porque, quiero que sepas con qué clase de personas quieres pasar el resto de tu vida- ahora si le miraba a los ojos- no quiero arrepentimientos ni mentiras ni nada más, ya he tenido suficiente de eso y estoy cansado naruto… asi que no lo pongas difícil y decide- quizás sus palabras fueron muy duras y sin sentimientos

-¿alguien más sabe esto?- en ese momento sasuke pensó en contarle todo, lo de su prima karin, orochimaru y todo lo demás, pero había hecho una promesa de olvidar y un pacto con su anterior equipo de trabajo.

-no, esto solo te lo he contado a ti…- contesta con la voz más suave- pensé que no ibas a despertar naruto, así que moriría con esto dentro de mi, pero cuando me enteré que había despertado, sabía que las cosas serían diferentes

-y que yo aceptaría esto… ¿que yo cargaría con todo esto?- sasuke agachó la cabeza- no, lo único que quiero es olvidar, y si tu estas dispuesto a dejar en el pasado eso… yo estare dispuesto a dejar en el pasado todo lo que hice mal- el uchiha le miró con sorpresa, eso significaba una sola cosa- no soy nadie para juzgarte pero, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con alguien que se está atormentando de las decisiones que tomo, quiero que vivamos el presente al máximo sin mirar atrás, sin despertarme una noche y ver que no puedes dormir porque no puedes superarlo. no estoy dispuesto a compartirte con el pasado sasuke.

Antes de que alguno dijera algo más, se abrazaron con fuerza - ven…- esta vez naruto abrió la puerta de la limusina y arrastró a sasuke con él hacia afuera, se quitó la ropa y quedando desnudo corrió hacia el río- vamos a bañarnos

-¿no pues que te daba miedo?- pero no recibió respuesta, suspiro y se sacó el pantalón, siguiendo así a naruto hacia el río, entro hasta que el agua llegó hasta su cintura, luego volvió a sumergirse y nadó lentamente hacia lo más profundo- ¿naruto?- le llamo una vez salió solo mostrando su cabeza

-¿dime?- casi se le sale alma cuando naruto le contesto detrás de él

-¡joder! ¡no me des estos sustos imbécil!

-¡ya empezamos!- así empezaron a luchar en el río, el rubio con su experiencia acorralaba con facilidad al moreno, entre tanto forcejeo y pelea, naruto sintió la erección de sasuke- oh…- miro sus ojos y noto su respiración acelerada, ahora que lo notaba el tambien tenia una.

Sin dejar de mirarle hecho su cuerpo hacia atrás y empezó nadar hasta tocar el suelo de nuevo, sasuke le siguió en silencio y cuando menos se lo espero abrazo al rubio por el cuello y unió sus labios en un beso que se transformaba en algo más fuerte y apasionado, las manos del naruto abrazaban con fuerza sus caderas sin dejar de saborear la lengua de sasuke, ambos gimieron al sentir sus erecciones apretarse entre sus abdómenes

-ahh naruto…- gime separándose y cerrando los ojos, su cabello mojado le daba un aspecto sexy y deseable que naruto no podía resistirse, volvió a jalarlo para unir de nuevo sus labios con fuerza y entre beso y beso

-te amo…- se escucharon las palabras de naruto, mientras tomaba las piernas de sasuke, para cargarlo y sacarlo del rió, con suavidad lo puso en el suelo y volvió a besarle lentamente, gimiendo al sentir la húmeda lengua de él jugar con la suya, morder sus labios y sentir esos sensuales movimientos sus caderas

-ahh…- las manos de sasuke subieron por su pecho y acarició sus pezoncillos con suavidad- yo también naruto… y eres el único por el que haría todo esto… y más…- esas palabras hicieron que el rubio se separara y empezara a besarle el cuello con pasión marcando con su lengua el tatto que resaltaba de ese lugar, bajo lentamente por su pálido pecho dejando besos por todas partes, no quería esperar, el moreno estaba demasiado bueno como para siquiera ponerse a pensar cuánto iba a tardar en comerselo.

La luna se ocultó entre unas nubes, y la oscuridad consumió todo, todo lo que nadie más podía ver en el silencio del bosque. aprovechando Naruto pasó la lengua lentamente por la entradita de su pene, sintiendo los músculos del moreno tensarse. sin esperar, se lo metió todo en su boca

-ahh… naruto... - sasuke temblaba del placer, sus manos se sostienen del pasto y su espalda se arqueaba sin evitarlo

-oh… me encanta- susurra el rubio para volver a hacerlo con más fuerza y rapidez, escuchaba los gemidos ahogados del moreno y sus fuertes manos empujándolo más contra su erección, sintiendo como crecía y como vibraba contra sus labios, como se calentaba y le quemaba la boca de placer

\- ahh… - gimió antes de sentir como el rubio se separaba y se sentaba entre sus piernas para tomar ambas erecciones y masturbarlas con brusquedad

-ahh… ahh.. sasuke…- aquello fue erótico y salvaje para el moreno, tanto tiempo sin sentir a naruto y ahora lo sentía con tanta violencia y hambre

-joder…- gruñe empujándolo y tomándolo de las caderas para ponerlo en 4, con la palma de su mano hizo que el cuerpo de naruto se agachara dejando solo su trasero en pompa- quieto…- dijo con voz ronca, se agacho lentamente hacia su entrada y paso su lengua desde las bolas hasta ese pequeño agujero de músculos, escuchando a naruto desfallecer en el proceso, separando sus nalgas, hundió su lengua lentamente hasta su límite, una vez y otra vez escupiendo para prepararlo bien.

-sasuke…- el rubio temblaba al sentir sus calientes e íntimas caricias

-¿umm?- eso llamó la atención de naruto y encontró al moreno chupándose 2 dedos, mirándole con un hambre infinita su entrada

-nada- agacho la cabeza apretando su pene para evitar correrse, ese hombre había aprendido a ser más sensual de lo que podía recordar

-oh… dime- dice metiendo lentamente un dedo y abriéndose rápidamente camino para el otro

-solo he... gemido tu nombre... ¿acaso no puedo...? ¡ahh!- gimió estremeciéndose de donde sasuke le había tocado

-si, si puedes…- contestó mirando hipnotizado como sus dedos eran tragados por el cuerpo de su chico, ya estaba listo así que no hizo esperar más a naruto, calculando entró en él lentamente

-¡AHHH!- Gimieron ambos con fiereza al sentir sus cuerpo completamente unidos, con fuerza sasuke atrapo a naruto y lo atrajo hacia su pecho para abrazarlo, y las penetraciones empezaron lentamente

-ahh.. ahh.. ah…- gemía naruto sosteniéndose de los brazos que lo atrapaban con fuerza, ambos se sentían tan bien así, unidos con la sensación de que todo había acabado, solo restaba por ser feliz el uno con el otro- te amo… - dijo entre gemidos.

sasuke atrapo sus cabellos dorados entre los dedos y jalándolos beso con hambre el cuello de el rubio.

-y yo…- abrazo con fuerza su cuerpo golpeando ese punto exótico que sabía que haría llegar a naruto a su límite

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- Grito del placer corriéndose a chorros, y apretando en el proceso a sasuke

-¡naruto!...- gruño su nombre corriéndose dentro de él- ahh si… ahh ahh- temblaba del placer.

Ambos quedaron ahí, arrodillados y abrazados, sosteniéndose con el peso del otro, con sus cuerpos aún conectados, solo las caricias que se daban mutuamente- bañémonos y vayámonos de este lugar- susurra naruto

-¿no te ha gustado?- dice separándose de él

-si, solo que aquí se quedara nuestro pasado, no quiero volver nunca más… ¿lo comprendes verdad?- naruto le miraba con una seriedad absoluta

-lo comprendo- con ayuda del uno al otro, ambos se volvieron a bañar dejando que el río se llevara todo.

Nunca más volverían a hablar de lo que sucedió, para ellos estaba olvidado

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por arriba del techo de la limusina justo en la ventanilla, naruto cantaba como bobo enamorado viendo salir el sol en el horizonte, la purificación de ese amanecer significaba mucho, un hermoso amanecer del día sábado. y el sonido a todo volumen en la limusina era una sensación que no quería cambiar - ¡OH SASUKE, SUBELE A LA RADIO!- dijo al escuchar las notas de la guitarra

-¡YA ESTÁ A TOPE! - Contestó con sonriendo y la canción comenzó

 _Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart_

 _How the music can free her, whenever it starts_

 _And it's magic, if the music is groovy_

 _It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie_

 _I'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soul_

 _But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll_

El rubio cantaba con los brazos abiertos recibiendo el viento y sonriendo, cuando sonó la guitarra entró de nuevo en el interior y se acomodo a tropezones en el copiloto, cantando como estúpido contagio a sasuke logrando que ambos cantaran

 _If you believe in magic don't bother to choose_

 _If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues_

 _Just go and listen it'll start with a smile_

 _It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try_

 _Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find_

 _How you got there, so just blow your mind_

Naruto abrió la ventana de la limusina y grito- ¡TE AMO SASUKE!- el moreno empezó a reír a carcajadas, no podía pedir más pues justo ese era el naruto de quien se había enamorado. así pues siguieron cantando.

 _If you believe in magic, come along with me_

 _We'll dance until morning 'til there's just you and me_

 _And maybe, if the music is right_

 _I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night_

 _And we'll go dancing, baby, then you'll see_

 _How the magic's in the music and the music's in me_

 _Yeah, do you believe in magic_

 _Yeah, believe in the magic of a young girl's soul_

 _Believe in the magic of rock and roll_

 _Believe in the magic that can set you free_

 _Ohh, talking 'bout magic_

 _Do you believe like I believe (Do you believe in magic)_

 _Do you believe like I believe (Do you believe, believer)_

 _Do you believe like I believe (Do you believe in magic)_

 _ **Do You Believe In Magic**_

 _ **The Lovin' Spoonful**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿entonces qué me dicen?, ¿pueden perdonar al tío por ser un insensible?- naruto miraba con ojos de gato con botas a sus 2 sobrinas- esperen, antes de que digan algo, este perdón vienen añadido a cada domingo pasar un día de chicas en la heladería, comer los miércoles pizza con la familia, flores cada 2 meses y en vuestro cumpleaños prometo hacer lo que me pidáis- estaba prácticamente arrodillado enfrente de la rubia y la pelinegra

-aceptamos- los lagrimones exagerados de naruto salieron

-¡abachen a su tío!- gritó con emoción con los brazos abiertos

-¡tio naru!- el rubio se paró y empezó a saltar con las niñas hacia todas partes

La familia uchiha miraban divertido la escena, incluso fugaku estaba ahí, a sasuke no le hizo mucha gracia. itachi le había contado lo que sucedió en las oficinas de _**corp uchiha**_ , tal vez naruto lo haya perdonado pero para él iba a ser más difícil.

-queridos, kushina y minato vienen hacia acá, la cena ya está a punto, asi que pasen a la mesa- dice mikoto entrando y viendo con diversión a naruto y las niñas bailando de felicidad

-sasuke…- el rubio suelta a las niñas que corren a agarrarse de las manos de deidara

-¿que pasa amor?- naruto miro hacia a otra parte esperando a que todos salieran de la sala principal- ¿va todo bien?- el moreno se preocupo al verle esa expresión tan seria

-quería…- se queda pausado, rasca su cabeza con nerviosismo- quería pedirte algo- se pone de rodillas y busca en su billetera el colgante con el anillo, sasuke le mira con sorpresa, no podía creerlo que estaba pasando- iba a comprar un anillo, pero sabía que este era el indicado, quiero que sepas que este anillo me lo dio el hombre que más amo en este mundo, fui un estúpido por cosas que ya están olvidadas, así que como no puedo recordarlo quiero utilizarlo para este momento… - el uchiha puso su mano en la boca con más asombro que antes- no quiero compartir mi vida con nadie más que no sea contigo, así que ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-emmm….- salió de la boca de sasuke

-¿has dicho emmm?- naruto cambió su cara por una milésima de segundo, y cuando iba a decir algo el moreno saltó encima de él y se lo comió a besos

-oh por kami, que romántico naruto…si quiero, quiero ser tu esposo, ¡quiero todo contigo! ¡imbécil y si dije emmm fue porque no lo podía creer!- un carraspeo de garganta cortó la escena, cuando naruto y sasuke miraron estaba toda la familia viendo la escena

-felicidades…- dijo itachi ayudando a levantarlos- ¡tenemos una segunda boda!- ambos jóvenes se miraron sin comprender, deidara se acerca y les muestra la argolla en su dedo pequeño

-¡OH! ¡felicidades!- todos empezaron a reír.

…..

La cena pasó agradablemente y todos tenían algo que contar, las nenas cayeron cansadas a las 22:00 y así la noche empezó a ser más de adultos.

sasuke y naruto estaban sentados en el sofá, abrazados y escuchando las conversaciones de sus padres, itachi y deidara hacían lo mismo en el otro lado.

-sabes naruto, me encanta que seas rubio, no te vuelvas a pintarte el cabello- dice solo para ellos 2

-eso jamás…- confirma con suavidad mientras acaricia una mejilla de su novio.

justo en ese momento su cuerpo brilla dejando caer una cascada de cabellos dorados

-hola alice…- susurra sasuke mirando con deseo sus femeninos ojos y acariciando con su propia nariz la respingada de ella

-hola… ¿sabes que soy yo verdad? - sasuke sonríe juguetón

-estas hermosa…naruto …- susurró agarrando con sus manos el delicado rostro de su ahora novia.

Ambos estaban tan metidos en su mundo que no se dieron cuenta que todos le observaban, era la primera vez que fugaku presenciaba el cambio y estaba bastante asombrado.

-¿pueden dejar de ser tan cursis?- dice deidara rompiéndoles las mariposas

-¡ESO ES QUE TIENES CELOS!- gritó con voz chillona la ahora rubia

-¿CELOS YO? ¡PORQUE DEBERÍA SI TAMBIÉN TENGO UN UCHIHA GUAPO!- se defendió deidara

Ahora todos miraban a los rubios pelearse por quien uchiha era más guapo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Despues de unos meses de preparativos, ambas bodas se acomodaron de la siguiente manera:

Deidara se casaría un miércoles, así aprovechan la transformación. Esa misma semana, el domingo lo hacían naruto y sasuke y ambas parejas se iban a un crucero de luna de miel por 2 semanas

 _ **Miércoles (día de la boda de deidara) en la mañana**_.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO, ME VEO HERMOSA!- gritaba con emoción deidara viéndose al espejo, su hermoso vestido blanco con encaje de corazón, con flores bordadas al lado derecho y con una caída natural dándole una hermosa figura

-si, lo estás primo- asegura naruto sonriendo- hoy es tu gran día, espero que lo disfrutes al máximo- naruto le abraza con cariño.

Sus hijas, ambas vestían de blanco también.

Lejos de ahí, llegaban los invitados, sasuke alzó una ceja al ver llegar a karin y suigetsu, se veía a leguas raros, pero con discreción espero a que ella se acercara y le saludara

\- sasuke cuanto tiempo, desde la graduación- dijo con diversión- mira te presento a mi novio

-hola- apretó su mano con caballerosidad

-¿me han contado que este domingo te echan la cuerda al cuello no?- pregunta karin emocionada

-pues si, naruto y yo nos casamos

-felicidades- dijo suigetsu mirando como toda la gente estaba reunida en la mansión uchiha.

La decoración era exquisita de rosas y las mesas bien decoradas, el jardín era el altar donde se haría la boda, y hablando del altar, itachi estaba que se acababa los zapatos de esperar a deidara

-disculpen, tengo que cumplir mi papel de hermano- y se retiró caminando rápidamente hacia su hermano -itachi, puedes tranquilizarte que vas a abrir un hueco el en suelo- dijo sasuke con diversión- ¿acaso dudas de deidara?

-no, solo que me da miedo…- dijo sinceramente, el menor se acercó y sonrió

-hey, que esos tontos llegarán en cualquier momento, tranquilo- y como si fuera coincidencia, los pianos empezaron a tocar la marcha nupcial haciendo que todos se colocaran en sus puestos.

Cuando deidara entró, todos se quedaron maravillados, sasuke tragó grueso pues era realmente hermosa, y no pudo evitar imaginar a su naru.

-estas hermosa…- susurro itachi mirándola con un amor infinito

-¡papi!- gritaron ambas niñas corriendo hacia donde su padre, todos rieron con diversión al ver la escena

-mis bebés, los papis se van a casar así que, quédense cerca de nosotros siempre mis princesas…- susurra con amor hacia sus hija- tengo una sorpresa para las mujeres de mi vida, antes de que la boda empiece- dijo alzando la voz para que todos pusieran atención- itachi miró a su padre y este se acercó con 2 cajitas de porcelana, miro a yuki, le acarició una colita rubia y dijo- mi pequeño sol, este regalo es para ti, recuerda que soy tu padre y que siempre puedes contar conmigo, te obsequio esto para que nunca lo olvides- toma la cajita y saca un collar de oro con un sol en diamantes- te amo.

-y yo papi…- susurró abrazándolo

-diana... - la mira de la misma forma- mi hermosa luna… este regalo es para ti, recuerda que el amor de padres es infinito y que siempre seré tu héroe…

-¿y porque no quieres ser también mi héroe?- dijo la pequeña rubia interrumpiendo sus palabras

-yuki, tambien soy tu héroe- a estas alturas todos reían- como iba, pequeña princesa, eres la mayor y espero que puedas perdonar las metidas de pata de tu hermana

-tranquilo padre, todo controlado- asegura diana con una sonrisa

-bien, te obsequio esto para que nunca lo olvides- saca un collar de oro con una luna de diamantes- te amo…

-y yo papi…- dice abrazándolo con cariño

Deidara estaba a un grano de arena de llorar, itachi había hecho unos votos muy hermosos, todos estaban cautivados con lo que estaban presenciando - y tu, mi mujer, mi mejor amiga y mi confidente por siempre, te entrego mi corazón y mi sincero amor

-yo…- el rubio había olvidado sus votos de todo lo que había pasado- yo… prometo amarte y respetarte por siempre…- con esa promesa, la ceremonia empezó sellando ese gran momento con un sincero "aceptó" de parte de ambos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **(Domingo, dia de la boda de naruto)**_

Naruto había decidido casarse en su casa, así que la fiesta y todo se hizo en la residencia namikaze, no quería algo tan exagerado como deidara pero no pudo evitarlo, todos querían que ambas bodas fueran perfectas así que las flores y las decoraciones no se hicieron esperar.

-yo…- miro su reflejo con miedo, el vestido parecía demasiado y sus hombros quedaban al descubierto dejando ver su cicatriz, pero ello no le hacía sentir preocupado, el problema era el vestido que llevaba puesto-¿no es demasiado?

-¡NO!- grito hinata, kushina y deidara

-debes de verte perfecta- agregó hinata peinando con delicadeza su largo y rubio cabello- confía en mi, soy tu madrina después de todo ¿no?

-ujum…- contestó mirando sus uñas, un perfecto francés.

Lejos de ahí, ahora era sasuke que no paraba de mirar el reloj, miraba hacia todas partes, sudaba frío y sentía que le daban bajones. itachi sonreía al verlo- ¿vez? a qué se siente una sensacion horrible- dice acercándose a su hermano para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

-sasuke.- la voz de fugaku llamó su atención, le ignoraba desde siempre y esta vez no iba a ser diferente, itachi se alejó y le dio privacidad a su padre- escucha, sé que estás enfadado y lo entiendo, he sido un completo idiota y… espero que puedas perdonarme…- susurra con tristeza- en serio… ¿podrías siquiera verme?- los ojos negros de él se pusieron en los de él

-estas perdonado- asegura, luego vuelve a mirar hacia el fondo esperando a su novio.

-escucha, itachi utilizo estos gemelos de esmeraldas en su boda, lo use yo en la mía, mi padre y abuelo- dice sacando una cajita de porcelana- espero que puedas hacer el honor - pero sasuke no le mira, parece que está ido a sus palabras, resignado. fugaku baja la caja y empieza a retirarse

-pásamelos…- dijo alzando la mano y mirando a su padre por primera vez sin tanta rabia- los usare con orgullo- fugaku sonrió y se los dio.

-gracias…- susurra agradeciendo, justo en ese momento los pianos sonaron y todos empezaron a ponerse en su lugar.

Cuando sasuke vio a naruto, todos los demás desaparecieron de su retina, solo veía una hermosa rubia con un vestido blanco recto, strapless y larga falda llena de pequeños brillos que se deslizaba por el césped como si volara. llevaba un delicado velo sostenido de ella una corona de diamantes.

Todos estaban hipnotizados, era realmente hermosa.

Minato que caminaba a su lado, miró a sasuke y le dijo- cuídala bien-

-lo haré- aseguró recibiendo a la mujer- estas hermosa

-tenía miedo de que no te gustará el vestido- susurro

-me encanta, ¿a ti te gusta?- preguntó sonriendo

-si sasuke, me encanta…- ambos se miraron a los ojos, sasuke pudo detallar su delicado peinado con todo su cabello recogido con pequeños diamantes en su cabeza, su delicado maquillaje resaltando sus ojos y el brillo labial rosa era el toque perfecto

-oh… estas hermosisima- vuelve a decir cautivado, no podía creer que se fuera a casar con un ángel

\- y tu estas muy guapo- dice viéndolo en su traje negro, igual al que usó itachi en su boda- te amo

\- yo más…

Así la ceremonia empezó y la hora de los votos llegó, el padre miró a sasuke y este empezó a hablar

-bien, naruto… conocerte ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado, y eso lo he pensado desde los 5 años, pues a esa edad te conocí…- las risas no se hicieron esperar- eras un gruñón, peleón y comelón sin sentido de la orientación. pero yo te ame desde el primer momento, con el pasar de los años las cosas han cambiado pero mi amor por ti sigue intacto y fortalecido, sera asi para siempre… lo prometo- la mujer sonríe con felicidad, ahora el padre la miró a ella. preguntando porque los votos estaban narrados en masculino pero le habían pagado una gran cantidad dinero para no hacer preguntas

-vaya… ¿que puedo decirte que no sepas sasuke?, conoces todo de mí, mis miedos, mis películas favoritas y mis canciones que cantó con mal voz en la ducha- las risas se volvieron a escuchar- sobre todo, mis sentimientos y todo lo que tengo para darte, prometo portarme bien y mi madre es testigo de eso- sasuke mira a su suegra y sonríe divertido- pero, si hay algo que aún no conozcamos es el futuro que nos espera juntos, y tengo miedo pero, cuando estoy contigo, siento que las fuerzas se me renuevan para huir de mi madre si no me como las verduras- ahora kushina reía al borde de descontrolarse- así que prométeme que me compraras una despensa de ramen, si no ya puedo ir firmando el divorcio- ahora todos reían a carcajadas, sasuke tambien reía como estúpido enamorado- no es enserio, no se rían- pero era imposible. pasaron un par de minutos y naruto volvió a hablar- quiero que sepan que lo del ramen era broma- y las risas volvieron, sasuke no podía parar de reír, otros 2 minutos y de nuevo hablo- mi amor… se que todo estará bien, pues yo nunca dejare de amarte.

-ni yo a ti…- y ambos sellaron su matrimonio con un beso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las parejas de recién casados hablaron muy poco, cada uno tomó su rumbo hacia la habitación que habían separado del enorme barco, las habitaciones más grandes y llenas de lujos, no había tiempo que perder, querían consumir lo más antes posible el matrimonio.

-Entonces- sasuke miraba a naruto, justo en ese momento cambiaba de nuevo a hombre

-¿itachi y deidara ya están celebrando su luna de miel no?

\- si, ¿a que estamos esperando nosotros?- naruto se mordió los labios y se acercó sensualmente

-no lo se, dímelo tu…- y volvió a aparecer, esa hermosa sonrisa que le quitaba el aliento- eso es trampa

-así que deidara tenía razón, no puedes resistirte a mis sonrisas- el moreno se cruzó de brazos

-es información es confidencial- asegura con seriedad

-ahh ¿si?- se cruza también de brazos- no sabía que nos guardamos información confidencial- contesta con aire ofendido

-pues ya te estas enterando- ambos se miraban con como perros enjaulados, esperando a que el otro pasará la línea y como el uchiha ya sabía de la paciencia de su novio.

-pues me tocara castigarte- dice con malicia el rubio- sabes que de todo lo que me quite para el cambio, solo conserve esto- con sensualidad, baja un poco su pantalón blanco dejando ver el inicio de una diminuta tanguita blanca

-...- sasuke avanza como un león hacia el sacándose la camisa y desabrochándose los pantalones en el proceso- joder, como te atreves…- dice agarrándolo fuertemente para empujarlo en la cama, quizás el que no tenia paciencia era otro

-como te atreves tu a ocultarme información confidencial- dice con una sonrisa sensual naruto

-callate…- antes de que el rubio dijera algo, selló sus labios con un apasionado beso dando inicio a lo que sería una larga madrugada de gemidos y caricias.

…

El domingo volvió a ser, y naruto ahora volvía a ser mujer. los rayos del sol tocaron su rostro con delicadeza despertandolo de su sueño, busco a sasuke por todas partes pero no estaba- ah no, esta vez no puedes rechazarme- asegura.

Sabía dónde estaba e iría a buscarlo, pero al pasar por el pasillo que daba las vistas hacia la piscina, se dio cuenta que estaba ahí con itachi y deidara - ¡como ha podido bajar a la piscina sin mí!- volvió corriendo a su habitación y se metió a la ducha para ponerse el vestido de baño más sensual que hinata le empaco- te enteraras…

….

3 hombres con gafas de sol bebían una cerveza bajo la sombrilla

-cuñis, ¿por qué no has bajado con naruto?- pregunta el rubio bebiendo un pequeño sorbo

-lo intente pero el dobe duerme como un tronco, así que lo deje tranquilo- el sonido de unos tacones sobre el suelo llamó la atención de los 3 chicos.

A sasuke casi se le sale el alma, no podía creer lo que veía por ello se quitó las gafas lentamente al igual que lo otros 2

\- ¿hermano, ese no es naruto?- dice itachi mirando una despampanante rubia con un trikini blanco unido sensualmente con una malla por el vientre

-wow, joder como esta de buena- asegura deidara sonriendo con malicia y ganándose en el proceso una mirada de amenaza por parte de sasuke

-¿que carajos está haciendo?- dice el uchiha menor mirando embobado su precioso cuerpo, dejando ala vista vista sus cicatrices principales, las del viente y el hombro pero eso no apocaba su belleza, al momento se dio cuenta de que todos los hombres del lugar la miraban con deseo- discúlpenme- dice parándose y caminando hacia la mujer.

Naruto por su parte, se sacaba con sensualidad los tacones, y se tumbaba delicadamente el la tumbona recibiendo el sol, hasta que una sombra hizo que mirara hacia arriba distinguiendo a un moreno

-hola cariño, puedo preguntarte una cosa ¿que crees que haces?- se escucho la voz de sasuke con recelo

-aomm… pues aquí, tomando el sol- contesta con inocencia naruto

-si ya veo, y ¿no tenías un vestido de baño menos llamativo?- pregunta entre dientes ganándose una mirada coqueta por parte de la rubia

-¿este se me ve muy mal?- pregunta inocentemente

-ese es el problema…- sasuke apretaba sus mandíbulas para no correr y arrancarles los ojos a los demás

-¿porque no estabas cuando desperté?- ahora quien hablaba golpeado era ella

-dormías como un tronco- aseguró el moreno

-mentira cochina- contestó sin inmutarse- estás huyendo de nuevo de mi, ¿crees que no lo se?

-naruto… estamos llamando mucho la atención, vamos a un lugar más privado- el uchiha camina hacia el edificio, la rubia sonrió divertida saludando con la mano a su cuñado y primo, después siguió los pasos de su moreno.

….

-¡¿POR QUE VAS POR AHÍ COMO SI NO ESTUVIERAS CASADO CONMIGO?!- fue lo primero que gritó sasuke al ver entrar a la rubia a la habitación

-¿y porque lo haces tu? bajando solo en pantaloneta en la piscina, bajo la atenta mirada de todas esas zorras que solo piensan que quitarte la ropa con los dientes, ¿y yo si me tengo que aguantar?- sasuke parpadeó con confusión, él tenía sus dudas pero ahora estaba seguro de que cuando naruto cambiaba, veía problemas donde antes no los había, era como si todo le molestara.

-¿que dices? hace un par de días bajamos ambos en pantaloneta

-y ahora me miras como si estuviese loca- el uchiha empezó a reír

-esto es absurdo- dice caminando hacia el baño

-espera no te vayas

-naruto no quiero escucharte más.- la rubia se quedó ahí de piedra, quizás se había pasado un poquito y ahora se sentía culpable, pero solo quería un poco de atención y sobre todo, quería sexo con su esposo ¿era tanto pedir?

Escucho la ducha y supo que ese era su momento, sasuke no se iba a escapar más-llegó la hora- dice desnudándose y caminando con decisión hacia el baño.

Con cuidado se metió y abrazo su cuerpo por la espalda haciéndole sentir al moreno sus senos, el agua también empezó a mojar su cuerpo - lo siento…- susurró besándole la espalda- llevo esperando a que estés conmigo, tanto tiempo. y siempre encuentro tu rechazó- un suspiro salió de los labios de sasuke, podía entender por dónde iba la conversación- y me siento insegura… cuando soy mujer, todo me pone insegura porque tu me rechazas...

-naru…- el moreno se dio la vuelta y miró los ojos de la rubia- ¿entonces todo esto es porque no he querido tener relaciones contigo?

-si… cuando estabas en chicago, lo hacías con muchas mujeres…- le miraba con rabia- no comprendo porque yo

-tienes razón…- ambos se miraban con sinceridad- hoy, en la noche había preparado algo para estar contigo, quiero tener una familia a tu lado y se que solo puedes cuando estas así… quería hablarlo

-sasuke…- naruto se sintió halagado, él también quería tener hijos- yo… aun quiero disfrutar mi luna de miel también como hombre, la última semana… luego lo hacemos.

-¿entonces podrás aguantar una semana más?- con decisión, naruto aseguro, sin más se preparó para salir de la ducha- no te vayas.

-no puedo quedarme, solo con que me toques, mi cuerpo se calienta- sasuke sonrió con malicia

-hace mucho tiempo unos científicos desarrollaron un producto muy eficaz, le llaman condón- la rubia le miro con deseo

-oh…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Deidara e itachi se preocuparon por lo que estaba sucediendo, así que caminaron hacia la habitación de los menores, no había ni llegado a la puerta y los ruidos les alcanzó con violencia

-AHH… AHH… SASUKE… SI MÁS… ¡MÁS!- una voz femenina gritaba del placer dentro de la habitación, ambos se miraron y sonrieron pervertidamente

-y nosotros preocupándonos- dijo deidara empezado a irse

-ya… menudo par de idiotas

o-o-o-o-o

Después de eso, la luna de miel continuo sin ningún percance, los 4 sonreían y se divertían en ese enorme barco mientras disfrutaban de las delicias de la vida.

El ultimo día del viaje, era el domingo. pues el barco ya había hecho su recorrido y volvía de nuevo.

-mañana llegaremos sobre las 11 de la mañana al puerto- dijo sasuke mirando a naruto que se miraba por la ventana el mar, se notaba nostálgico - ¿sucede algo?- pregunto acercándose y abrazándolo por la espalda

-extrañare este barco, ha sido una luna de miel muy linda, gracias sasuke- el moreno sonrió con ternura

-aún queda una hora para que cambies, ¿que dices si aprovechamos?- la mirada de deseo velo los ojos de naruto, con sensualidad se recostó sobre el pecho de su esposo y acomodo su cabeza sobre su hombro, no necesitaban palabras, sasuke entendió y sus manos empezaron a descender por el vientre del rubio, acarició con delicadeza su erección bajo el pantalón negro de algodón sintiendo temblar a su pareja

-mmm sasuke…- susurro moviendo sus caderas sobre su mano

-te apetece hacerlo aquí, ¿de pie mirando el mar?- el rubio se suelta de su agarre y se da la vuelta mirándolo a los ojos

-si puedes aguantar de pie tanto tiempo, adelante

-solo será una hora, ah espera… 50 minutos- naruto lo tomó del cuello y jalándolo besa sus labios con pasión

-dale- susurra cortando el contacto y mostrando su cuello para que el moreno se desvíe dejando besos por el, sentía las manos acariciar su pecho y pellizcar sus pezoncillos con un poco de agresividad- ahh… si…- gime sintiendo los labios reemplazar sus dedos.

El moreno desciende lentamente por su vientre, besa cada músculo - veo que estás listo…- dice mirando su pene salir por encima del pantalón, con sensualidad besa su glande.

-eres tú que me pones cachondo- dice sin dejar de mirar sus movimientos, siente como es desnudado. la impresionante mirada que le enviaba sasuke le quitaba la respiración, muerde sus labios viendo como se perdía dentro de la boca de su esposo- ahh…- cierra los ojos disfrutando de su boca, sus manos atrapaban los cabellos azabaches para empujar con suavidad- sasuke…- gime entregado a la sensación del placer ardiente.

No supo en qué momento el moreno le di la vuelta y lo inclinó en la ventana para prepararle- ¡AHH!- se sostiene del encaje de metal que tenía la ventana- ¡joder sasuke!- sus piernas temblaban al sentir una y otra vez la intromisión en su cuerpo- no... no... puedo mas, follame ya…- y el uchiha tomo esas órdenes al pie de la letra, se coloco de pie y entró en el con precisión- ¡AHÍ!- gimió con fuerza arqueando su espalda sobre el pecho del moreno.

Sasuke sostiene su peso en el marco de la ventana y empieza a moverse con lentitud- te amo…- susurra tomando el cuello del rubio y recostándolo en su hombro, sintiendo su mejilla sobre la suya.

La danza de sus cuerpos se hacía cada vez más intensa, el tiempo pasaba y ambos estaban cada vez más cerca de su límite - más sasuke… más…- rogaba él rubio sosteniéndose como podía del marco de la puerta.

El uchiha, que ya estaba cansado de estar de pie, decidió que era momento de acabar, así que aumento la velocidad, y empezó a golpear ese punto dentro de naruto que se sabía de memoria, provocando un intenso clímax que lo arrastró a su límite llenándolo de su semilla.

Ambos se desplomaron en el suelo, el uchiha abrazo delicadamente el cuerpo de naruto y poco a poco recuperaron el aliento juntos.

Poco después el cuerpo de naruto cambio, sasuke escuchando la risa femenina suspiro- ¿listo para el segundo round?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un tiempo después.

 _ **Pov naruto**_

Recuerdo que cuando era joven, me miraba al espejo en mi forma femenina y anhelaba que desapareciera, ahora me miro al espejo y siento una infinita tristeza al no cambiar.

No he podido quedar embarazado… no me conservo como mujer y vuelvo a cambiar todos los lunes, ahora odio más los lunes que antes, es horrible.

-¿por qué no puedo quedar en estado?- pregunto a la noche, y a la soledad de mi casa, sasuke está trabajando de madrugada y llegará a las 6 de la mañana, así que aprovecho la soledad para llorar y sentirme frustrado de no darle a mi esposo un hijo.

No comprendo porque tengo tan mala suerte, ¿acaso todas las mujeres pasan por esto? si no deseara tanto ser madre seguramente quedaría embarazado.

Me sobresalto al escuchar la puerta, rápidamente seco mis lágrimas y antes de que sasuke entre por el portal de la sala, pues la lámpara está encendida, trato de recomponer mi depresión

-¿naruto?- por la forma en que me mira, se que ya se dio cuenta- ¿que te pasa? ¿por qué estás llorando?- creo que es la primera vez que hablo con mi esposo de mi frustración al no poder quedar en estado.

-sasuke creo… que no puedo…- me empiezo a romper, llevo un par de meses aguantando esto- que no puedo…- siento lo brazos de él rodearme.

-no lo digas, tranquilo- pero ya me encuentro llorando como una magdalena- no eres el único que desea ser padre, así que no te guardes esto para ti solo, ahora somos esposos y debemos apoyarnos el uno al otro- sus palabras me reconfortan- ya veras que cuando menos lo esperemos, estarás embarazado.

lloro un rato en sus brazos, entonces caigo en cuenta de que el esta ahí- oye…- me limpio las lagrimas- ¿por que estas aquí tan pronto?- el me mira y sonríe

-deidara me llamo diciéndome que te vio deprimido cuando te vino a visitar hoy, ya me imaginaba porque, también he terminado el nuevo proyecto, ese desgraciado de nagato terminó ayer su parte y ahora solo quedaba la mía por terminar, poco más

-ahh ya veo… entonces qué te parece si hacemos el amor, tengo ganitas de darte muy duro- le digo mirándolo con hambre, el sabia que tomar su cuerpo era lo único que me subía el animo al 100%

-oh… ¿me dejas dar una ducha primero?-

-claro, espérame arriba, ahora subo- y así se fue y yo recogí la taza de té que estaba bebiendo, apague la lámpara y subí a nuestra habitación.

 _ **End pov naruto**_

 ** _Muchos intentos después..._**

 _00:01 lunes_

Naruto y sasuke estaban desnudos en la cama abrazados, ese día habían hecho el amor muchas veces y estaban agotados, pero como cada domingo aguantaba hasta el día siguiente para cerciorarse de que naruto no cambiaba, pero hasta ahora había sido un decepción.

-sabes, quiero que nuestro hijo se llame sasuke, como su padre- dice la rubia abrazando como un oso a su esposo, para que el tiempo se pasara más rápido hablaban de los posibles nombres que podría tener el bebé, o de otras tonterías

-me gusta- dice seguro- y si es chica, ¿podemos llamarla Alice?- ella sonrió con ternura- me encanta ese nombre- trata de persuadir por si naruto se negaba

-si, de acuerdo si es chica se llamara Alice- ambos se abrazaban con cariño.

Sasuke mira su reloj de mesa y sonríe al ver la hora, ya era lunes y el seguía siendo mujer, sabia que eso solo podía significar una cosa -felicidades, futura madre- susurró besándole la mejilla. naruto se sentó de golpe y miro el reloj, se quedo pensando como haciendo cálculos

-¡OH POR KAMISAMA!- grito emocionado- ¡SASUKE ESTOY EMBARAZADO!- grita con emoción saltando encima de su esposo para besarle con todo el amor que sentía por dentro.

\- lo se cariño, por fin…- contesta rompiendo el beso para acariciarle el rostro con ternura- ¿ves como te dije que tenías que tener paciencia?- naruto sonrió rascándose la cabeza- eres muy impaciente

-¡no me regañe!- dijo sacándole la lengua- tengo hambre, necesito comer ramen- salta del cuerpo del moreno

-los antojos no empiezan hasta un par de semanas- dice sasuke mirándolo con diversión

-yo no necesito anteojos para comer ramen- dijo saliendo de la cama y buscando un vestido para poder bajar- llamaré a mi madre, a mi primo, ¡a nagato! todos tienen que saberlo

-espera, qué te parece si hacemos un almuerzo y los invitamos a todos, así les damos la noticia

-¡es una gran idea sasuke!- dijo cogiendo su teléfono y marcando a su primo deidara- _DEI ¿QUIERES VENIRTE A COMER MAÑANA A MI CASA?, ¡VOY A SER MADRE!-_ y sale de la habitación

\- ¬.¬' - cara de sasuke

 _\- ¡LO SE! ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!-_ escuchaba sus gritos en la primera planta, al final sonrió y tambien se coloco algo de ropa para bajar a comer algo.

-supongo que, serán unos meses bastantes largos…- dice saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

 **ººººº -LOS DOMINGOS DE NARUTO-ººººº**

 **FIN**

 _Gracias a todos por seguir la historia ^u^/_

 _pd: si ahí algún error/Ilogiquilidad :v o como sea que se escriba... 7w7 algo ilógico hacérmelo saber, yo lo corrigo lo antes posible._


	22. Chapter 22

**EPILOGO**

Eran las 00:01 del día martes, el sonido de la puerta de la habitación principal de la residencia uchiha/namikaze se abría lentamente, una larga cabellera negra se asomó terroríficamente, cualquier diría que estaba entrando samara a la habitación.

El hombre, de cabellos negros que estaba acostado en la cama abrazando como un oso a su rubio esposo, abrió los ojos y se puso pálido de lo que estaba viendo, pues aquel espectro de cabellos negros se movía lentamente hacia él, alzaba la mano temblando y parecía que le iba a agarrar un pie, justo ese pie que está fuera del tendido colgando sobre la cama.

-padre…- susurra con voz femenina y de ultratumba, el moreno tragó pesado, él también temblaba, sentía los huevos en la garganta pues, aparte de que no se le veía el rostro a esa cosa que le acababa de hablarle, sus camisa blanca que apenas cubría sus pálidas piernas, y el cabello caía en cascada, podía asegurar de que se arrastraba por el suelo. todo era terrorífico para sus ojos- padre... soy yo… sasuke.

-¿sasuke?- entonces hablo, miro a su esposo y recordó que el mundo puede estar acabándose pero él no se despertaría, con más seguridad que antes se separó del rubio, se coloco de pie y acercándose a la mujer, la tomó del brazo y la sacó de la habitación- me has asustado…- dice mirándole el pelo, que aun lo tenia en la cara.

Sasuke uchiha la cabeza de la familia uchiha/namizake no tenían que hacerle un mapa de plastilina para saber lo que estaba sucediendo- ¿estas bien?- con ternura, toma el cabello de su rostro y lo quita para poder ver bien lo que estaba ocultado, y entonces apareció un ángel detrás de esos cabellos azabaches, y unos ojos oscuros que le miraban con lágrimas en los ojos.

-he cambiado…- susurra con tristeza, casi al punto de sollozar

-lo veo…- asegura el limpiando la lagrima que se le deslizaba por el rostro de su hijo, parecía una diosa- feliz décimo quinto cumpleaños sasuke.

-gracias padre…- y sin poder evitarlo se abraza a él, como hace ya más de 5 años no lo hacia porque segun, ya estaba siendo mayor y no era bueno mostrar esas muestras de afecto, pero ese momento, en ese instante lo necesitaba como respirar. y sasuke no dudo en corresponder el abrazo de su hijo consolandolo.

-papi…- la voz de una niña de 3 años llamó la atención de ambos

-¿qué sucede cariño?- pero los iris negros estaban encima de los de la mujer, para Alice uchiha namizake, no necesitaban de hacerle un dibujo para saber que era su hermano, y que había cambiado

-has cambiado… como papaito…- asegura caminando con lentitud y sorpresa- eres incluso más hermosa… que papaito…- sus ojos negros brillaban con emoción, luego corrió y salto para abrazar a la mujer- puedo peinarte el cabello, ¡está arrastrándose por todo el piso! por fi di que sí…

-enana, pensaba cortarlo y…- pero al ver la infinita tristeza cursar los ojos de su hermana, que tanto amaba rectifico- y ya que tu me peinaras, no veo porque hacerlo

-¡BIEN!- le abraza con mucha ternura- ah y ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HERMANITO!

-Gracias enana

Sasuke uchiha miraba la escena con un sentimiento tan cálido dentro de su cuerpo, deseaba que naruto estuviera ahí y observara eso con el, y como si el destino le escuchara, un rubio salio con cara de zombie, paso derecho para el baño y se escuchó el típico chorrito de una buena y larga meada - ahh si… que bien…- es escucha su voz y los 3 que estaban sobre el pasillo miraban graciosos a su padre rubio, sin duda alguna él era el sol para los 3 morenos

-¡PAPAITO! ¡MI PAPI TE ESTA ENGAÑANDO CON UNA MORENA MÁS BUENORRA QUE TU!- El terror vivo se posó en el rostro de ambos morenos, a veces olvidaban que la niña de la casa era perversa.

-me voy del país- susurro sasuke mordiéndose los dedos con miedo

-te acompaño- aseguro sasuke dispuesto a ir a su habitación a recoger sus cosas, pero era demasiado tarde, cuando menos lo espero sintió una masculina mano sobre su hombro que ahora era más delicado y femenino.- ¡ES MENTIRA PADRE! COMO PUEDES CREER ESO DE ESA PEQUEÑA ESTAFADORA CREA PROBLEMAS, CON CARA DE YO NO FUI Y… Y…!- pero naruto no le dijo nada, él era tan inteligente como su marido y solo con mirar esos preciososo ojos como la noche identificó a su hijo mayor.

-Feliz cumpleaños sasuke…- susurró con tristeza, una lágrima bajó por su rostro- siento...tanto que…- pero no paraba de sollozar- que hayas heredado esto de mi…- la pequeña alice, al ver que su papaito se puso a llorar ella tambien empezo a llorar

-no… no llores papaito…- susurro caminando hacia él y abrazando por la pierna al rubio.

Sasuke, su hijo tambien empezo a llorar y sosteniendo la cara de su padre que estaba mirando hacia el suelo dijo

-jamás, en mi vida me había sentido tan orgulloso de ser tu hijo, y este cambio nunca impedirá que yo no sea feliz padre… siempre que cambie recordaré que tengo al mejor del mundo como mi... papaito…- acabó con esa palabra que no usaba hace más de 5 años porque según él, ya estaba haciéndose mayor.

Ambos se abrazaron, y se agacharon abrazando a la pequeña que se había alterado mucho.

Sasuke uchiha miraba la escena con el corazón a mil, "esta familia, y este momento tan especial para mi, nunca hubiera sido así si no existieran **_Los Domingos De Naruto…_** " pensó acercándose a sus 3 amores, y rodeandolos a todos con sus brazos completando el cuadro familiar.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-4-CRÉDITOS-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

(-Maldito seas naruto, este negocio es de los 2 y yo soy el que está trabajando como un burro- aseguro con voz cansada un hombre en medio de una oficina- ¡ya se! contratare gente para que haga mi trabajo, lo dividiré en 3 partes y así… ¡tendré tiempo libre para pasarlo con temari y las niñas! o mirar la nubes…- decía cada vez más emocionado sacándose uno de esos cigarros especiales que se hacía con mariguana- ¡LAS DOS IDEAS SON CAUTIVADORAS! AJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAAJA)

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

(-entonces… ¿estáis seguros que queréis hacer esto?- un hombre disfrazado de Elvis miraba con diversión a una pareja que no paraban de reírse

-lo estamos- aseguran tomandose de la mano

-bien, por el poder del rockll andll rolll yo los declarouuuu el ¡papu y la mamu!- la pelirroja miró con infinito odio al hombre, sacó un revólver y se lo puso entre ceja y ceja

-ESCUCHAME PEDAZO DE HIJOPUTA, O DICES BIEN ESAS PALABRAS SIN ESE ACENTO DE ELVIS BARATO O AQUÍ MISMO TE ESTALLO LOS SESOS, ¿ESCUCHASTE MAL NACIDO?- el peliblanco sonreía con diversión mirando a su futura mujer y la reacción del hombre

-por el poder que tengo yo a cargo de esta unión, declaró al joven suigetsu y a la joven karin como marido y mujer, pueden besarse para sellar este matrimonio- ambos se miraron y se acercaron para besarse)

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

(-¿que crees que haces dobe?- eran como las 3 de la mañana del dia sabado, naruto estaba en el tejado fumándose un porro, pero al ser descubierto casi se cae del techo.

-sa… sasuke…- y empieza a toser pero eso sí; sin soltar el papa de los porros que tenía en la mano

-eres un… hijo de puta…- asegura caminando hacia el y sentándose a su lado- si sasuke se entera de que estamos aquí fumando, nos corta los huevos- asegura quitándole el porro a su esposo y dándole una profunda calada

-joder… y yo que pensaba que era el único que estaba estrésado- dice sonriendo coquetamente.

-pues que quieres que te diga, entre ser padre de sasuke y alice- vuelve a calar hondo- y el trabajo y todo esto, siempre estoy muy nervioso- y ahora eran 2 hombres fumando en el tejado

\- que kamisama los salven de vuestro hijo- una tercera voz se escucho, naruto sonrió y dijo

-gracias…- pero cuando vio el rostro pálido de su marido - mierda…

-¡QUE CREEN QUE HACEN PAR DE IMBÉCILES!- grita con fuerza- ¿QUE CLASE DE EDUCACIÓN ES ESTA PARA NOSOTROS? ¡PORREROS!

-Sasuke no hagas tanto escándalo, que no queremos que los vecino se enteren- dice sasuke regañando a su hijo, pero entonces la risa de naruto a carcajada explotó, ambos morenos miraron al rubio descojonarse sin parar

-sasuke… sasuke… nos han pillado, ¡y ese fue sasuke!- y reirá sin parar- joder jajajajajajajajaj ¿¡porque le pusimos sasuke a sasuke!? es confuso.

-¿ya te pego?- preguntó su esposo mirando el porro, a él no le había dado nada- maldición- y cala 10 veces de seguido, luego se queda mirando a su hijo mayor y empieza a reír

-¡PERO SI EL DE LA IDEA FUISTE TU IMBECIL!- y ahora ambos se reían sin parar como idiotas

Mientras su hijo les miraba sin gracia en la cara - ¡sasuke sasuke!

-¿que?- contestó su esposo

-tu no mi hijo- y mira al otro moreno

-¿que?- contestó el menor

-tu no mi esposo- y vuelve a reírse como sin parar, sasuke su esposo al ver lo imbécil que podía ser el rubio, no le quedó más remedio que reírse con él

-no se ni porque me esfuerzo con este par…- susurra el hijo yéndose de nuevo derrotado)

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

(Las puertas de la cárcel se abrieron y un hombre caminaba lentamente hacia la salida, cuando las rejas se cerraron detrás de él, suspiro cansado al no ver a nadie esperando

-menuda decepción- la última vez que peleo, fue con él aquel pelirrojo al que apuñaló, y solo por ello le dieron más condena que a los demás pero, ahora por fin había podido salir, la buena conducta y las ganas de ser una mejor personas no pasaron desapercibidas para nadie, en ese tiempo que estuvo ahí se saco la carrera de pianista- caminaré, supongo- y empezó su viaje hacia la ciudad.

Al cabo de unos 50 minutos, escuchó unos motores a su lado - ¿te llevo?- cuando sus ojos se alzaron a ver quien era tan amable, se asombro de verlo a él

-si quieres- dice sin mostrar nada de lo que siente, camina y se sube al mercedes

Una delicada balada acompañó el viaje, zabuza tenía muchas preguntas pero no sabia por donde empezar- hace unas 4 horas, por fin recibí la información de donde estabas y a que horas salias… todos estos años no me lo querían decir, porque esa información era clasificada- solo esas palabras explicaba muchas cosas. no necesitaron nada mas.

-entiendo…- parecía que el destino ya estaba escrito- solo trata de no separarte más de mí- los ojos miel le miran con un profundo deseo

-tratare. pero no prometo nada- el hombre alza una ceja por su respuesta, el tiempo le había otorgado seguridad y eso le gustaba

-entonces me encargare de quitarte las dudas

-oh, eso es lo que espero- dice sensualmente sonriendo de lado.

por fin ambos eran libres)

 **FIN**

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Espero que os guste el epilogo **xD _y los to crazys créditos_ :3 jajajajajaja, ** si ahí algún error o algo así... avisarme yo lo arreglo inmediatamente, así pues esta historia acaba y nada, gracias a todos.

Gracias a alexa que me dijo un gran error en el cap 20 y por ultimo y no menos importante.

Este epilogo esta dedicado a _**sukisasunaru50**_ , gracias por seguirlo de principio a fin.

Pd: ¿porque naruto y sasuke se traban en los creditos? pues veran, en el capitulo 1 yo redacto algo como ** _"esta novela redacta escenas de drogas y sexo explícitos entre varones"_ ** lo del sexo lo pete al 100% pero lo de las drogas solo paso en el primer cap y fue un accidente que tuvo sasuke XD. de resto en los 20 capítulos siguientes nunca mencione la droga 7u7 así que espero que nadie se sienta ofendido xD .

BY : Ero-gomen.


End file.
